International Academy of Magic 2da temporada
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: Sax regresó... esperemos lo continue, pero eso solo depende de ella. Sé quien eres... sé donde estás... iré por ti y te acabaré. Tal vez no lo haga hoy, mañana, ni pasado mañana, ni la tampoco la semana que viene, pero antes de que te lo imagines... ¡SERÁ
1. En la Madriguera

Bienvenidos a la segunda temporada del IAM, a aquellos que no lo han leído les digo que no es necesario haber leído la primera temporada para reírte, pero sí si es que quieres entenderlo todo y sin efecto retardado.

A todos los que leyeron la primera temporada que creo que son muchos según mis cálculos (gracias a los hit counter): sigan leyendo, y les agradecería, por favorcito... déjenme un review, no es indispensable hacerlo para que siga publicando como se habrán dado cuenta, pero ahora comprendo a los escritores que ruegan por un review, yo no les pienso rogar... no sueñen tanto ¬¬ pero realmente animan a seguir publicando, y más cuando no es una obligación hacerlo.

Sí, no suelo dejar mensajes, solo al comienzo y al final así que dejen de tirar tomates.

Está bien ¬¬ pasemos a leer

Capítulo 1:

En la Madriguera 

Aquello no era comida, más bien parecía funeral, las caras largas de Harry, Ron, Fred y George, dejaban mucho que desear, apenas y podían pasar las empanadas, Ginny y su madre, solo intercambiaban miradas y aunque ya les habían preguntado, solo recibían las mismas contestaciones.

Esa mañana, ya tenían todas sus cosas listas para irse a Hogwarts, así que pronto partirían, y el desayuno no era menos pesado, masticaban lentamente cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana, sosteniendo algo en sus patas.

- ¿Y esa lechuza?

- No la conozco - dijo Molly, justo cuando aterrizo en la mesa.

- ¡Oh! - gimieron todos al ver que traía... un Howler que decía… Ronald Weasley…

- ¿Un Howler? ¿Quién puede enviarte un howler Ron? - Pregunto Molly - aun no acudes a la escuela y alguien ya te esta llamando la atención…

¡No puede ser! - gimió Ron y tomo el sobre lentamente, y estaba a punto de salir corriendo con él para que nadie lo escuchara pero…

La voz amplificada cien veces de Sara se dejo escuchar, cimbrando todo lo que había en la casa y rompiendo algunos frágiles vidrios de las ventanas.

"_RONAL WEASLEY ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES DESGRACIADO? ¿COMO TE PUDISTE LARGAR DE ESA MANERA SIN DEJARME UNA NOTA CUANDO YA SABIAS QUE ESTABA CASTIGADA? ¡NO FUE MI CULPA! _

_ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON Y YO QUE TONTAMENTE TE ENTREGUE MI CUERPO Y MI ALMA, ME HACES ESTO… YO QUE TE DI LO MEJOR DE MI, QUE TE AME CON ILUSION Y LOCURA, Y RECUERDA QUE TU EMPEZASTE…. _

_MAS TE VALE MAL.DITO INFELIZ QUE ME ESCRIBAS ALGO, PORQUE TIENES QUE REPARAR EL DAÑO A MIS SENTIMIENTOS O IRE POR TI Y JURO QUE SERAS HOMBRE MUERTO O CASTRADO PORQUE ME ENCARGARE DE QUE NO PUEDAS PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA A NINGUNA MAS" _

Y finalmente, el Howler, termino por reventar y Ron no era el único boquiabierto que había en la mesa, Harry bajaba la vista haciéndose tonto, igual que George y Fred, la dulce Sara… siempre tan posesiva.

- ¿Quién era ella Ron? - pregunto Ginny.

- ¿Entregarte cuerpo y alma? ¿Qué significa Ronald? - exigió Molly.

- Bu… bueno, mama, ya sabes, por unos cuantos besitos… la chica exagera… yo… yo nunca haría nada indebido con una chica… hasta el matrimonio - dijo con las mejillas rojas y Harry estuvo a punto de reírse por eso.

- ¡Pero dijo que te castraría!

- ¡Mama, es una loca, piensa que por dos o tres besitos, ya soy de ella! Tú sabes, el poderío de los Weasley…

- ¡Que niña loca! - y en lo que se levanto a servir mas papas asadas, Harry le dio un codazo.

- ¿Solo besitos?

- ¡Cállate Harry!

- ¿Qué dirá tu madre si sabe que ya andas de picaflor? ¡Creo que seria la primera en castrarte!

- ¡Tú serás un santo! ¡Y serias el segundo porque eres como su hijo!

- Bueno Ron - dijo más serio - no te puedes quejar… por lo menos ella no estuvo porque estaba castigada…

- Eso sí.

- ¡Un howler no me parece tan mal! ¿Sabes? Yo daría todo porque me enviara algo…

- Bueno sí… me temo que ahora tendré que escribirle o los seguiré reci…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Oh, no! ¿Otro? ¡Espero que sea tuyo! - dijo cuando otra lechuza aterrizo con otro sobre rojo, que para su mala suerte, se leía _"Ronald Weasley, mesa del comedor, en Ottery saint Cachpoddle" _

Y este venia con todo porque apenas la lechuza lo sacudió, solo se abrió y de nueva cuenta, la tierna voz apacible de Sara y hasta la lechuza salio huyendo.

"_¡RONALD WEASLEY SI YA RECIBISTE MI PRIMER HOWLER Y SIGUES COMIENDO! ¿QUE DIABLOS ESPERAS PARA PONERTE A ESCRIBIRME UNA CARTA DE AMOR?... _

_Y POBRE, POBRECITO DE TI DONDE ESTES DE ENAMORADO CON OTRA CHICA PORQUE SI ME DEJAS TE MATO Y SI NO TAMBIEN…_

_ASI QUE PONTE A ESCRIBIR DE INMEDIATO QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO HOY. HOY. HOY, HOY MI CARTA_

_¡A LA VOZ DE YA! MALDITA SEA"._

- Bueno Ron, si tu no le escribes lo haré yo - dijo Ginny destapándose las orejas - ¡así que apúrate antes que nos lleguen más!

- ¡Ahí viene otro!

- ¡No, maldición! - y subió a su habitación seguido de la lechuza y al poco rato se volvió a escuchar.

"_**RON ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS ESPERANDO?" **_

Por lo menos Harry, Fred y George, sonrieron algo. Y hablando de las chicas dulces, decentes, tranquilas y pudorosas del IAM…

Sax hizo una reunión con las chicas en su celda, tocaban la guitarra, comían dulces y por primera vez ¡Dios es grande! Ninguna estaba bebiendo.

Pero se cortaban las venas con chocolates, porque Alkyon cantaba tristemente, y algunas lloraban, ya saben quienes… bueno, hasta Nenyeina andaba triste y consolándose con Kath, porque no era lo mismo estar lejos de Hayden ¡y eso que solo había pasado dos días!

"_Extrañarte es mi necesidad, vivo en la desesperanza, pues se que tu ya no vuelves mas, sobrevivo por pura ansiedad, con el nudo en la garganta y es que no te dejo de pensar… poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe, perdiendo la voz"…. _

"_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad… sálvame del hastío, estoy echa a tu voluntad… sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad, sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás..." _

Unos días mas tarde, Harry y Ron junto con Ginny regresaban a Hogwarts, encontrándose con Hermy en el tren, al poco rato, todos estaban en el mismo compartimiento, medios alegres, medios tristes, al menos de eso se dio cuenta Luna, la cual estaba muy cambiada, no llevaba el pelo enmarañado, ni sucio, al contrario, estaba liso, brillante y limpio, recogido con una diadema de tela y se veía bonita.

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry?

- ¿Pasarme? Nada...

- Te conozco bien, tu tienes algo... ¿mal de amores?

Harry le miro un instante, sorprendido.

- No soy clarividente - sonrió Luna - pero tu mirada es distinta, no es por familia, tienes... un brillo diferente...

- Bueno si Luna, ya soy mayor de edad, tengo 17...

- No es eso Harry, tú estas enamorado... ¿paso algo interesante en el IAM?

- Solo conocí a una chica...

- ¿Y como es?

-Ella es preciosa - y sus ojos brillaron - ¡tiene su cabello castaño, mediano y crespo, unos ojos que parecen almendras y una boca con la que hace maravillas!

Y cuando reaccionó, los chicos lo habían escuchado y estaban absortos, Harry enrojeció y Ron solo le lanzó una mirada de consuelo... pero yo tengo la duda ¿Hablaba de Ana o de Mariana? ¿como que hace maravillas con la boca? ¿que indecencias son esas?

- ¡Hey, miren eso! - interrumpió Neville - ¡Es un lechuza!

- ¿No es un howler? - bromeó Ginny haciendo que Ron se sobresaltara.

Una lechuza revoloteaba sobre su ventana, con un pergamino, Luna alcanzo a abrir, y el ave entró directo a Ron, quien tomo la carta y con la misma, la lechuza salió.

- ¡Vaya! - suspiro Ginny - por fin una carta normal, ¡Ay Ron! Mira que a mama ya le andaba disgustando tu noviecita...

- ¿Tienes novia Ron?

- Eh... no...

- JA - rió Harry por fin - ¿me pregunto que pensara Sara cuando se entere que la niegas?

- ¡Ya cállense! - salió al pasillo del tren y al desenrollar el pergamino, soltó un suave perfume.

"_Mi amor: no sabes cuanto te extraño, mi camita siempre fría, no es lo mismo sin ti, extraño tus besos, tus salvajadas, la manera de hacerme tuya, de hacerme gritar y pedirte mas... _

_quisiera poder estar entre tus brazos y sentir como me abrazas fuerte, como me aprisionas y las palabras que me dices cuando me haces el amor... te extraño tanto que si fuera por mi, me hubiera ido en tu baúl... _

_sígueme escribiendo, en la primera oportunidad que tenga, iré a verte, así estuvieras en el fin del mundo, eso sí, cuídate de andar posándote en otras flores y mas te vale que no intentes cortarme, porque yo aun te extraño, te quiero y te deseo y me volvería loca si lo hicieras. _

_Te amo. Tuya para siempre. Atte. Sara" _

Ron se puso colorado al leer todas esas cositas, tenia cerca de veinte cartas con casi lo mismo y el mismo no podía negarse así mismo, que también la extrañaba horrores.  
- ¿Carta de amor Weasley? - le dijeron de repente, Malfoy estaba tras él.

- Imbécil...

- JA... bueno, es que como es la primera novia ¿que pudo haber visto sara en tí? si no eres nada...

- ¡No me jodas! - y le dio un empujón metiendose al compartimento.

- ¿Que pasa Ron?

- Malfoy y su natural y habitual estupidez...

- Ignóralo... ¿Que? ¿Te dice Sara muchas cositas de amor?

- Algunas...

- Que suerte tienes...

- ¿Tu crees?

- ¡Vamos Ron! ¿Quien te va a dar lo que ella te daba?

- Ninguna otra...

- ¿Entonces?

- Creo que... todo bien ¿verdad?

- Sí...


	2. Buenas Noticias

Capítulo 2:

Buenas Noticias 

Pasados unos días, en las clases eran un desastre, sobre todo en la de Snape, quien gruñía y amenazaba con correr de la clase a todos los ineptos, dirigiendo la mirada a Harry, Ron y Neville. Lo cual no era novedad, la novedad era que parecían que Harry y Ron no hacían mucho caso y Malfoy también andaba en las nubes, pensando en Alk todo el tiempo... haciendo corazoncitos en su pergamino.  
-¡Potter no estas poniendo atención!  
-no profe...  
-¡y todavía me mal contestas! - gruñó - ¡le quitare diez puntos a Gryffindor!  
-Ta bien profe - seguía en la flojera total.  
-¡Señor Malfoy! - grito Snape y le jalo el pergamino - ¿qué significan estas ridiculeces? - alzo la hoja, la cual estaba llena de corazones -¡No haga estas cosas señor Malfoy!  
-¿qué les pasa? - chillo Patil - ¡Nos están bajando puntos!  
-¡Deberían aprender a los Slytherin, tan cumplidores... tan... tan...! ¿qué es esto? - se acerco a Blaise que tenia otro dibujo en el pergamino, en el cual, un había un muñeco ahorcándose con una cuerda y abajo decía "Muérete Romanov, muérete". Y luego al ver su pergamino, no había apuntado nada y no había siquiera, puesto los ingredientes en orden frente a el.  
-¡Suficiente! - grito Snape nuevamente - ¡diez puntos menos a Slytherin y los cuatro en detención esta noche, si no soy su burla, señor Malfoy, señor Zabini cumplirá detención con... Weasley y Potter con el señor Zabini

En el IAM, había una reunión en la dirección, cuando Mariana entro, vio que estaba el equipo de quiddicht reincorporado, Sax, Regina, Diana, Nenyeina, Kath y Helena, y aparte, Sakura, Jean-Paul, Lee Masafumi también Thierry.  
-¿qué pasa?  
-No sabemos, nos mandaron a llamar...  
Trump entro minutos después - ¡chicos, que bueno que ya están aquí! Empiezo con los protectores... después de recibir los reportes que los prefectos me daban, asi que ya nombre a los nuevos...

-¡Ah vaya, pensé que Mistic se quedaría como protectora! - dijo Thierry al leer la lista de aceptados.  
-Mistic anduvo haciendo muchas travesuras...  
-¿Y porque estamos aquí? - pregunto Mariana, como nuevo capitán del equipo.  
Porque he hablado con Dumbledore y esta de acuerdo en que el equipo de quiddicht practique con los equipos de Hogwarts durante unos meses, y también que mis protectores, vean a los prefectos en sus terrenos y como actúan...  
-¿Y nosotros? - pregunto Thierry ocultando su nerviosismo y emoción, pues la pelirroja de sus amores estaba en ese colegio.  
-Pues ustedes, son los mejores de séptimo alfa y beta... así que quiero que los cuiden... claro, en caso de que no quieran ir, me lo dicen y pongo a otros... ¿qué me dicen?  
-¡Iremos! - dijeron al unísono.  
-¡Por el bien de los chicos! - dijo Nenyeina sonriendo ¡vería a Hayden de nuevo!

Pero Mariana sintió un entripamiento, ella en realidad, no quería ver al desgraciado que le había robado lo único que le quedaba en su ser... su virtud... Pero por otra parte, no se negó a ir...¿quien la entiende?  
Harry había sido nombrado, capitán del equipo, Hermy era el premio anual de ese año, y junto con Ron, ya tenían un montón de admiradores, al cabo de ese mes que había pasado, Alison Sthepen perseguía a Harry hasta en el comedor, pues ella era del quinto curso de Ravenclaw y jugaba quiddicht, y estaba decidido a pasarlo por sus armas (de manera decente, o sea, solo faje)  
Claro que Harry después de todos los jonrones metidos en el IAM, ya no le interesaba solo llegar a tercera base (el manoseo) Ron por lo menos recibía una carta diaria de Sara en el cual le reiteraba su amor… y si deseo carnal (mendiga calenturienta)  
Y esa mañana, precisamente, Alison lo perseguía de un lado a otro. Sin importarle que el chico le dijera que se la llevara todo calmado, que el pasaba por un momento emocional (y pasional) un poco triste… pero Alison parecía no importarle, así que esa mañana gloriosa, lo detuvo frente al comedor, dispuesta a todo por el.  
-¡No me huyas más Potter!  
-Alison - dijo con fastidio.  
-¡Se que te gusto! ¡He notado como me miras en los entrenamientos!  
-Si eres guapa Alison y si te miro en los entrenamientos, es porque debo reconocer, como capitán del equipo, el movimiento enemigo.  
-¡Yo no soy enemiga ahora, todo lo contrario, quiero ser tu adorable amiga!  
-¡Tú quieres más que eso!  
-¿Quién no? ¡Anda Harry, probemos!  
-Escucha Alison yo…  
Pero ya no termino porque la lanzada chica, de súbito le tomo el rostro y le planto tremendo beso, haciendo que los que iban entrando al comedor, los vieran y cuchichearan.

Y ese no fue el problema… el problema es que Harry no podía soltarse y cuando medio volteo con los labios de Alison bien prensados, tuvo una visión… creyó ver a Mariana que lo miraba absorta y que no iba sola, que el resto de chicas: Kath, Diana, sax, Regis, Alky, Helen y Sara estaban boquiabiertas ante tal escena.  
-¡Entonces ya podemos ser novios! - grito Alison muy alto, soltándolo y Harry pudo ver bien, que no era una visión, Mariana estaba ahí, con el equipo de quiddicht femenino del IAM  
-¡Como se nota que no pudiste esperar mucho! - dijo Saxana haciendo a un lado a Alison.  
-¿Ustedes quienes son?  
-¡Y pensar que pensamos que le guardarías luto a Ana y después a Mariana por lo sucedido! Peroi me temo que otras fuimos las sorprendidas - se adelantó Regina.  
Harry enrojeció y al verla, ella evito la mirada, estaba furiosa, y fue Thierry, quien se adelanto - ¡vamos chicos, entren al… comedor, que ya tenemos donde nos sentaremos!  
Y entraron al comedor, y tomaron su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, Mariana estoicamente, hizo un esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar ni nada, reprimió su ira, y las chicas la calmaban.  
Ginny al entrar y ver a Thierry se sorprendió y mas todavía porque este se había cortado la greña, y el pelo corto, lucia bastante bien.  
El le aventó un beso y un guiño, ella se lo devolvió y Ron se puso lívido al ver eso… y al ver a Sara, que hablaba con las chicas sin pelarlo mucho.  
-¡Y ustedes decían que aquí son decentes! - chillaba Sax - ¡son unas perronas, mira que andar trasteando lo tuyo Mariana!  
-¿Que dices? ¡Ese bruto bestia quita-castidad no es mio! Si lo anda trasteando esa vieja no me importa, a Ana debía importarle pero ella no está, no seas tonta Sax…  
-¡Me alegra que lo tomes así, tranquilamente!  
-¿Estás loca? Primero la matare a ella y después lo matare a el… lo que no ha hecho Voldemort, lo haré yo…  
-¡Esa es Mariana!  
-¿No que no te importaba Harry?  
-¡Es la honra de Ana la que vengaré!  
-Ahora resulta...  
-Harry Potter es hombre muerto…  
-Oye Sara, tu hombre te esta viendo…  
-¡No lo digas tan feo, tan vulgar… es mi peor es nada! - alzo la vista y sin decir agua va, salto de la mesa, se dirigió a donde estaba sentado y ante el asombro de todos, la extraña, le tomo el rostro y le dio un beso tronado, hasta que Ron se puso coloradísimo, se le fue el aire y ella lo soltó, relamiéndose los labios.

-¡Luego hablamos mi amorcito! - le dijo y regreso a su lugar.  
-¿Esa es la chica que te escribe? - Pregunto Seamus - ¡que bien esta!  
-¡Que atrevida! Me temo que tu grupo de admiradoras, se desilusionará.  
-¡Ya cállense! - gruñó.  
-¡Oigan, nos sentaron con la casa Slytherin!  
-Les diré - dijo Regina - leí sobre esto, los Hufflepuff es la casa noble… los Ravenclaw la casa inteligente, los Gryffindor la casa valiente y los Slytherin…  
-¿La carroña?  
-Los astutos - termino - ¿en que se traduce?  
-¿En que nos mandaron con los podridos? - acompletó Mariana y se produjo una gran carcajada entre todos los del IAM.  
-JAJAJAJAJA…. ¡podridos con podridos hacen corto circuito! ¡Polos iguales no se atraen!  
-¡Que mala onda, estamos con la pudrición del colegio! ¡Con la perdición!  
-¡Nuegto elemengtog! -dijo Jaquard muerto de la risa.  
-¡Oigan hay que reclamarle al direc!  
-¡Dejar carroña con carroña!  
-¡Bueno, recuerden que entre aves de rapiña, podemos destrozarnos y jamás hacernos daños!  
-¡Ay, y yo que pensé que nos dejarían con la gente bonita! - Señalo Sax a Millicent - ¡esa chica necesita volver a nacer, parece un rinoceronte! ¡No tiene estilo ni nada, es horrenda!  
-¿Qué te parece si vas y le dices lo que piensas? - dijo Thierry - te apuesto a que cuando menos lo esperes, tendrás su puño en tu bello rostro..  
-eso si me dejo, no soy manca...  
-¡Nos pusieron en la peor casa!  
-Es que seguramente se asemeja al IAM…  
-¡Somos unos podridos!

Harry llego de inmediato a la mesa sentándose al lado de Ron, muy pálido - ¿Ya los viste?  
-¿qué si los vi? ¡Sara acaba de venir a besuquearme delante de todos! ¿y a ti no te ha saludado Marianita?  
-¡Me vio cuando Alison me beso!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Alison me beso y nos vio! ¡Ahora me mira con odio!  
-Bu... bueno Harry... ¡te recuerdo que ella te odia por lo que paso!...  
-es cierto, aunque ya no quiero que me odie tanto  
-Entonces habla con ella...

En la mesa Slytherin, Draco le lanzaba unos ojos de deseo a ALkyon que lo ignotaba, Blaise estaba asustado por la presencia de Kath, lo mismo sucedía con Ian ya que Diana no despegaba los ojos de la mesa de esa casa, pero al poco rato se percato que Diana, no lo miraba a el...sino a Luis Turpin de Ravenclaw, que le sonreía coquetamente, Luis tenia el pelo corto, castaño al igual que sus ojos y una linda sonrisa. El resultado... Diana no pelo para nada a Ian, quien sintió algo poco agradable.

Y mientras hablaban, el director se acerco al estrado - ¡Silencio, silencio! Jóvenes... como ya se dieron cuenta, en la mesa de Slytherin hay un grupo de jovencitos, vienen del IAM... estarán aquí, practicando por un tiempo, todo lo que aprendieron de los prefectos y entrenadores de quiddicht...  
Los chicos y chicas de Hogwarts, ya los miraban y saludaban con las manos, en la mesa Gryffindor había alguien muy emocionado.  
-¡Es lindísima! - pegaba Colín Creevey un gritito - ¿Cómo se llamará?  
-¿A quien te refieres? - pregunto Ron, que lo había escuchado  
-A la niña que tiene cabello largo, castaño, ... con esos ojos traviesos, y tiene una sonrisa espectacular - suspiro Colín.  
-¿Saxana?  
-¿Saxana, así se llama? - y le envió un ferviente saludo con las manos, que Sax recibió con gusto.  
-¡Esa Sax! - dijo Jean-Paúl - ¿ya andas de conquistadora?  
-¡Esa es Sax, apenas llegas y ya andan tras de ti, los niños! - sonrió Regina - ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a George?  
-¡No me recuerden a ese ingrato! - chilló y se volvió a ver a Colín - ¡Pues el niño no esta nada mal! ¡además necesito olvidar mi pena de amor!  
-¡Me corresponde! - chilló Colín a sus amigos - ¡Espero poder hablar con ella, es simplemente perfecta!(ay ¿perfecta?como se nota la ceguera)

-¿Oíste eso? - dijo Ron - ¡Creevey esta interesado en Sax!  
-Y que con eso, Sax corto a George y ahora ambos son libres de buscar a quien quieran...  
-¿cómo tu y Ana?Bueno, ahora aquí está Mariana...  
-¡Ya Ron, no fastidies! - y Harry busco con la mirada a la chica, pero esta lo ignoraba.

Uno a uno, los fue presentando el director: los que estarían con los prefectos,los del equipo de quiddicht, y ellos se quedarían en el vehículo en el cual habían llegado, y estaba cerca del lago, era un tren con varios vagones dormitorios, el cual, para que no ocupara mucho espacio, estaba reducido mágicamente. Y a lo largo, se veían casi juntas las puertas.  
-¡El equipo de quiddicht del IAM se fogueará en partidos amistosos con los equipos de las casas, así que pónganse de acuerdo con los capitanes del equipo! - termino de decir el director y el desayuno continuó.  
Al termino de este, el equipo de quiddicht de Hufflepuff, se acerco a los chicos del IAM y Mariana en lo primero que se fijo fue en Alison.  
-¡Nosotros somos el equipo de Hufflepuff, mañana tendremos el partido a las cinco en la cancha! ¿esta bien?

-¡perfecto! - se levanto Mariana - yo soy la capitana.. a las cinco...  
-¡Bien! - dijo el capitán Zacharias Smith, mirándola de arriba abajo y lanzándole una mirada provocativa - hoy a las cinco.  
-¡Chaito! - los despidió Mariana.  
-¡Bien! - sonrió Nenyeina, que desde hacia ratos le enviaba besos a Hayden - ¡Nuestro primer partido!  
-¿Vieron a esa perrona? - casi grito Mariana - ¡Es del equipo de quiddicht y es la que andaba mancillando la boca de Potter! (¿Mancillando la boca de Harry? ¿y lo que Harry le hizo a su cuerpecito en una noche de copas una noche loca?)  
-Te recuerdo que tu y Potter no son nada, así que el puede tirarse a quien quiera ahora, digo, además, ya te quito el tesoro mas preciado de una chica asi que...!  
-¡Espero que te muerdas esa lengua Regina!  
-¡por una parte es la neta, Mariana, ademas tu dices que lo odias! ¿que te importa si ella mancilla su boca u otra cosa de su cuerpecito?  
-¡Pero debería tenerme respeto! ¿Acaso no se arrepiente de lo que me hizo? ¡no tiene vergüenza!  
-¿y ahora que?  
-Primero... la matare a ella como les había dicho... después, me deshacer de el... listo.  
-JA - rió Sax - ¿y como te desharás de esa chica?  
-Simple... hoy jugare al quiddicht...  
Y a todos se les borro la sonrisa - ¿qué dijiste?  
Que Potter me conocerá como capitana, y hoy su nueva novia sufrirá mi ira... así que hoy, jugamos...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿estas loca? - gruñeron - ¿tan pronto?  
-Yo no se, pero hoy jugamos porque jugamos o yo misma les rompo un brazo ¿qué dicen? ¡Apúrense o me dará un **MP**, o sea, una **mal.dita perreta**!  
-¡Yo pensé que te daría un SPM! - agrego Nenyeina muy jacarandosa y casi ahogándose de risa.  
-¿Un **SPM**? ¿qué es eso Thierry? - pregunto jean-paul que escuchaban.  
-Un **Síndrome Pre-Menstrual** - acompletó -¡eso las vuelve loca!  
-¡Idi.otas, nosotras con síndrome o sin el, siempre andamos hormonales! En cambio a ustedes, tanta testosterona ya les dañaron las pocas neuronas que les quedan porque el resto murió con el alcohol que han ingerido...  
-¡Chicas, basta! - sonrió Nenyeina - jugaremos hoy, nada nos cuesta  
-Perfecto, esa chica conocerá mi furia... y Potter la otra cara de la moneda...


	3. Jugadas y No de Quidditch

Capítulo 3:

Jugadas... y No de Quidditch 

Cuando todos se levantaron, Colín no perdió tiempo y abordo a Sax, Ron como que no estaba muy contento, pero ni para protestar, porque Sara se lo llevo arrastrando... literalmente.  
-¡Hola!  
-Hola...  
-Me llamo Colín Creevey, del sexto curso, Gryffindor.  
-Saxana, también del sexto curso del IAM, mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Sax  
-¿sabes? eres la chica mas linda que he visto, aunque supongo que muchos te lo habrán dicho ya.  
-¡Ay, o sea.. si! Pero ninguno ha sido como tu, eres un hiper lindo, no sabes, me encanta que un chico así, bello como tu, me diga esas cosas tan halagadoras, me hace sentir única...  
-¿Tienes novio?  
-Tenia... ¿y tu?  
-También tenia - respondió - tal vez podemos salir un fin de semana a Hogsmeade y mostrarte todo el lugar.  
-¡Me encantaría!  
-¡Creevey! - llegaron Ralph y Morgan - ¡No acapares a la muñeca! ¡Hola preciosa!  
-Hola nenes... ¿qué hay?  
-Escuchamos que Creevey te invito a Hogsmeade ¿te parece si vamos todos?  
-¡Claro que si!  
Luis Turpin estaba sonrojado por lo que Diana le decía jocosamente, y le tomaba la mano fervientemente, claro que Ian estaba absorto en su asiento, ¡la chica no lo estaba acosando ni haciendo el mínimo caso!  
-¿qué te pasa Ian? - pregunto John.  
-Nada...  
-Pues estas muy serio, parece que quisieras matar a alguien...  
-Si claro...  
-Por cierto, esos chicos del IAm no pierden el tiempo, el francés ya anda tras nuestras compañeras.

Y el francesito estaba sobre su victima... digo, sobre una chica en particular - ¡U LA, LA...pego que bonita vigta, degde cuando los angeleg viven aquí! - le decía a Luna Lovegood, quien sorprendida porque un chico se le acercara... pero la verdad es que ese año, Luna mostraba la belleza escondida entre la maraña de pelo, y sus enormes ojos expresivos tenían maquillaje.  
-¿quién eres?  
-Jean-Paúl Jacquard, de Lyon, Francia... a tug pieg, Madame... ¿Puedo sabeg tu nombre?  
-Luna Lovegood...  
-UUUH, pego que pregcioso nombre... si tu ereg la luna y yo el sol... un eclipse no nog vendría mal...  
-¡Dices cosas raras!  
-Egpego que me enseñeg el lugag...  
-Eh... si claro...  
-Muchag graciag Luna...

Sax y Regina veían pasar a los chicos, y ellos las miraban sonriendo - ¿qué dices?  
-Digo que están buenos... como que ya estuvo suave de celibato y hay que darles pa sus tunas a estos niños...ya que ni Fred ni George aflojaron...  
-Habla por mi, porque ya me contaste lo que hacias con Fred

-Si, hay cada tío, que pa que te cuento... ¿alguno en especial?  
-¿qué me dices de este?  
-MMMM... - Mary le lanzo una mirada sed uctora mirándolo de arriba abajo - como que me merece...  
-Eres una pe.rru china - musito SAx - pero yo también, tengo mis ca.len turas - y su mirada se topo con Owen, de Hufflepuff, el chico no podía tener mas de quince años, pero era alto, con el cabello muy corto, rubio y ojos color miel, simpático y guapo.  
-¡Pues mas pe.rru china eres tu si sigues viendo a ese niño! Debe ir como en... cuarto curso y tu vas en sexto...¡eso es co.rrupción de me.nores, asalta cunas, cuida niños, nana!  
-ya esta en edad de merecer - respondió y le lanzo una sonrisa, que Owen acepto tímidamente - y si tiene todo lo que debe tener y bien desarrolladito, cuidadito que ¡voy por el!  
-¡Que zo.r ra, si hay mas en sexto y séptimo, son un montón!  
-¡pero es mas divertido cuando tienes que enseñar!  
-¿qué cuentan? - se acerco Helena.  
-Aquí nada mas, viendo la mercancía... ¿ y tu?  
Huyendo del tontolino de Justin, no lo quiero ver porque su recuerdo duele...  
Helena, aquí hay miles de chicos... anda, sonríe y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, uno de ellos será tuyo...  
-¡Tienes razón! - y se dio una vuelta, pasando al lado de Zacharias, que era mas alto que ella y le sonrió.  
-¡Guapa! - dijo Zach a Justin.  
-claro...  
-Habrá que llegarle...  
-¿a quien? - pregunto  
-A Helena, es guapa, y creo que necesita algo de amor - sonrió Zach y Justin palideció.  
-¡Juega! - brinco otro Huffepluff - ¡a mi también me interesa! A ver quien la conquista ¿vale?  
-¡Vale!  
Chocaron sus manos, en señal de acuerdo, y Justin sintió que debía hacer algo de inmediato, o alguien mas le pondría las manos encima, Ernie pareció darse cuenta de lo que sentía.  
-Es tu ultima oportunidad Justin... secuestra a la chica y hazle lo que ella quiera... punto...  
-¡como crees!  
-O lo haces tu... o será el postre de Smith  
-¡diablos! - y salió tras ella, quien a pleno día se dirigía a su habitación, para quitarse la túnica de viaje, al abrir la puerta de su vagón dormitorio, Justin de pronto la jalo hacia dentro y en un acto de inusitada valentía (que debió haber echo hace mucho) se le fue encima, besándola apasionadamente, sin dejar que hablara siquiera, y mano seándola des caradamente.

Finch-Flethley la besuqueaba y manoseaba y ella ni protesto, porque las caricias que le hacia, le provocaba que se olvidara hasta de donde estaba y la hacia perder la noción del tiempo... pero Helena como ya saben,  
... que perdió en ese salón... por un frenético Justin, que por fin había reaccionado...  
Claro que al final, el se sentía culpable... y no había entrado a Herbología, pero Helena, lo abrazaba y lo besaba.  
-Lo siento mucho - decía el chico muy apenado - es que... no debí ser tan rudo contigo... - se arregló la túnica, mirando a la inocente de Helena (¿dije inocente? JAJAJAJA)  
-No importa mi amor, no importa... lo guardaba para ti... - le miro lascivamente recorriéndolo de arriba abajo.  
-¡Es que te deje hasta moretones! - y se percato de cómo lo miraba la chica - ¡Oye! ¡No me mires así!  
-¿Así como?  
-Pues... pues... si estuviera desnudo... ¡tienes una miradita lujuriosa que me asusta!  
-Tu me provocas con solo verte - ¡bésame mas! - le volteo el rostro y le aprisiono los labios.  
-¡Que haré contigo! - murmuró bajo sus labios.  
-Quererme mucho - respondió antes que se perdieran de nuevo entre beso y beso.


	4. Entre el Quidditch y la Pasión

Capítulo 4:

Entre el Quidditch y la Pasión 

Y si de pasión hablamos, en una esquinita, detrás de una estatua y frente a un cuadro cuyo personaje hacia muecas y gestos, Sara y Ron derramaban erotismo al estarse dando unos asquerosos lengüetazos (creo que volví a sangrarme el labio) así lengua con lengua.  
-¡Es maravilloso volver a sentirte cerca pequitas! ¡pase un mes espantoso!  
-Escribiste mucho...  
-Tenia que canalizar mis ansias en algo...  
-Se que no puedo ir a tu sala común...  
-Dormimos cinco en una habitación... y perdóname, pero eres muy escandalosa ...no me imagino besarnos con todos oyendo - y soltó una risita (vaya, hasta que lo toma por el lado amable)  
-¡Que inútil eres! ¿cómo que escandalosa? - le dio un zape - ¡seguramente tu con tus "Oh si, nena, así, así besame mas" no es hacer un escándalo! (y el personaje del cuadro abría la boca lo mas que podía con esa conversación)  
-¡YA! - la abrazo Ron y siguieron los lengüetazos.  
-¡Oigan ya basta! - gruño el personaje del cuadro - ¡es antihigiénico eso de darse lengüetazos con la boca abierta! ¡avisare a Dumbledore de esta falta a la moral!  
-¡Que poca! - gruñó Sara y luego le dijo muy despacio al oído - ¡escucha pequitas, mi puerta es la numero cuatro! A ver que día me visitas amor...  
-Hablando de visitas... ¿Mariana no podrá resolver sus problemas con Harry? Claro que con su odio declarado por su grave falta a la moral por la perdida de su honra...Y en tanto Sax y Regina que tarantuleaban juntas, o sea, pedian el tiempo, se confabulaban...  
-Eh... - se acordó Sax del juego de quiddicht - si... dice Marian que despedazará a harry en el campo de juego...  
-¡No me digas!

Mariana esta loca, lo ultimo que haría seria hacerle daño... a mi se me hace que si le gusto que le tronara sus huesitos  
-MMM... creo que le haré una bromita al buen Harry - sonrió Sax,cuando vieron a sara y Ron con las manos ansionas, mientras el cuadro parlanchín seguía quejándose en donde andaban sus manos y que hacían sus lenguas de vez en cuando.

Una hora después, en clase con Hagrid, Harry palidecía ante lo que SAx le decía sobre Mariana y sus maléficos planes para con el.  
-¿No me estas engañando?  
-No amigo querido, guapo, talentoso y cuatro ojos - dijo Sax solemnemente - Regina dice que Mariana se deshará de Alison, no se como, y a ti, te hará sufrir hasta el cansancio y te matará...aunque no se de que modo, no lo especificó  
-¿en serio?  
-¡Claro! ¡Pero al menos morirás feliz,digo, si te elimina, su honra quedara vengada! - termino Sax no aguantando mas la risa.  
-¡Que payasa eres! - chilló Harry

-¡Harry, Sax, atiendan la clase! - les llamo Hagrid, la atención.

Y si se preguntan que pasaba en esas clases con Alky y Malfoy, pues este no hacia mas que verla con insistencia y Alky adivinaba esa miradita que el chico le enviaba, esa clase y la de Snape eran un desastre por su falta de concentración. Pero no podía evitar el mirarlo y...¡desearlo, maldita sea!  
A las cinco de la tarde, ambos equipos estaban en el campo de quiddicht, y algunos alumnos se encontraban de espectadores, los capitanes de Gryffindor, Harry, el de Slytherin, Malfoy y el de Ravenclaw, Corner, estaban ahí, presentes.  
Cuando Mariana salió del vestidor - ¡Ya estamos listas para el juego! ¿empezamos?  
-¡Claro, lo que quieras muñeca!  
-¡Perfecto! ¡vamos chicas! - y salieron ella, Sax, Regina, Kath, Diana, Alkyon y Alktra  
-¿Tienen experiencia Harry? - pregunto Smith a Harry, pues ya sabia que el los había entrenado.  
-No mucha - respondió - pero...  
-¡Es suficiente! - lo interrumpió el chico y salió corriendo.  
-¡¡Escucha Smith! - pero ya no oyó nada.  
-¿qué pasa Potter? - se adelanto Corner.  
-¡casi nada, ya lo veras cuando jueguen... te vas a acordar de algunos! - y el chico subió a las gradas en donde Ron se besuqueaba con Sara, quien no había querido jugar.  
-¿De cuando acá, Sara se pierde un partido de quidditch?  
-¡sorpresa! - sonrieron  
Atrás de ellos, Alkyon platicaba con Lavender y Parvati, y en las gradas continuas, Malfoy estaba sentado entre sus guaruras, Crabble y Goyle, y cuando podía cruzaba su mirada con ella, ansiaba tanto poder estar sentado juntos... y por otro lado, la que andaba fricado era Ian, pues Diana estaba diciéndole cositas un chico ravenclaw, a el ni lo pelaba y eso la ponía de malas ¡se suponía que Diana andaba loca por el! ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?  
-¿listas para jugar? - pregunto Mariana viendo a la Regina que reía, pero de repente, su mirada se topo con todo el equipo de quiddicht de Hufflepuff y entonces, localizó a una de sus victimas... Alison era la cazadora...  
-¿qué pasa Harry? ¿ya captaste? - dijo Sara muy sonriente, cuando el cuatro ojos miró a Mariana echarle ojitos y hacerle señas non santas.  
-¡No! - chilló - ¡es una loca!¿que le va a hacer a Alison?

-Eso ya lo sabes,Mariana esta bien loca - murmuro la chica - ¡enloqueció cuando ella tuvo la osadía de besarte, ahora lo pagará!  
-¡Pero ella es la buscadora! ¿Que hace de golpeadora? ¿Y Elektra de buscadora? ¿Estan locas?  
-¿qué tan buena pueden ser en esas posiciones? - se levanto Ron  
-¿Olvidas que en el IAM no importa lo bueno que seas si no la maña? Ella jugara rudo... después de que la acabe... dijo que te haría cosas terribles hasta matarte...  
-¿y si pierde?  
-Mariana sabe que no importa si no ganan... el objetivo es Alison y su trasero pateado...  
-¡Oh, no, hay que detener el partido!  
-Tranquilo Harry... nada pasará...

Madame Hooch dio el pitazo de inicio, y cada uno fue a su posición, y la pelota se puso en juego, Diana en la portería, observaba los movimientos de Mariana, quien estaba volando de maravilla, pero casi sobre Alison, el equipo de Hufflepuff tuvo la pelota primero, y se la pasaban de cazador en cazador, directo a la portería de Diana, curiosamente, el resto de las chicas solo los seguían a los lados...  
pero cuando Alison aventó el balón a uno de los aros, Diana no se movió, y no lo hizo, porque de repente, frente a ella, haciendo una pirueta, apareció Mariana golpeando la quaffle directo a Alison, en simulación de que solo la desviaba...  
-¿Viste eso? - chilló Ron a Harry - ¡creo que si va en serio!  
-¡Claro que si!  
Y poco a poco las chicas fueron jugando un poco mas rudo, las quaffles no entraban en los aros de ningún equipo y Mariana siempre repelía las pelotas que Alison enviaba, buscando la oportunidad para partirle la escoba, la cara y sus huesitos.  
-¡Ya me canso este juego de ballet! - protesto Elektra - ¡mejor hay que imprimirle rudeza Mariana!¡eso de jugar al lago de los cisnes y no tirarle una piedra, me purga!  
-Tienes razón, hay que tirar a algunos de su escoba...  
-¡Mariana has lo que tengas que hacer ahora! - dijo Sax a la chica cuando paso a su lado, desviando una bludger.  
-¡Bien!

-¡VAMOS CHICAS, ESTO NO ES UN PARTIDO DE BILLAR, NO PIENSEN SOLO ATAQUEN! - grito Mariana - ¡YA SABEN QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE SE ACERQUEN LAS QUAFFLES NI LAS BLUDDGER, ANDANDO INÚTILES!  
-¡SI JEFA!  
-¡REGINA POR LA DERECHA, SAXANA A TU IZQUIERDA, KATH AL CENTRO, ELEKTRA POR EL FONDO, QUE YO ATACO YA!  
-¿Y yo? - pregunto Diana con voz acaramelada.  
-¡Tu... sigue tan guapa como siempre, dejando que admiren tu cuerpecito! -gritó Jackard desde las gradas, sus compañeros no perdían detalle  
-¡No, en serio!- reía Diana  
-¡Pues cuida que no entre la quaffle!  
-¡Vamos, procuremos que el otro buscador quiera atrapar la snicht hasta que Mariana haya logrado su objetivo!  
-¡Bien!  
-Mariana seguía por toda el área a Alison, quien ya comenzaba a sentir pasos en la azotea, y las bludger y las quaffles pasaban disparadas por su lado. Los chicos comenzaban a jugar mas rudo, comenzaba a empujar y a aventarles las bluddger.  
-¡Oye! - espeto al sentir como una le rozaba por la cabeza.  
-¡La próxima no fallo! - pensó la chica atinando la puntería.  
-¡BIEN CHICOS, METAN MAS GOLES! - gritaba Mariana, cuando su equipo ya había metido dos goles, pero de pronto, en una distracción, entro un gol en el aro derecho de Diana.  
-¡Ups! - gruñeron al no poder detenerlos.  
-¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO INÚTILES? ¡LES ARRANCARE LA CABEZA SI DEJAN QUE SE META OTRA QUAFFLE EN MI PORTERIA, QUIERO QUE LOS TIREN A TODOS DE SUS ESCOBAS SI ES POSIBLE, ROBEN, GOLPEEN NO ME IMPORTA PERO NO MAS EN NUESTRA PORTERIA!  
-¡SI JEFA! -grito Sax - ¡VAMOS CHICOS, ATAQUEN MAS FUERTE! - y que mas fuerte, de Hufflepuff, ya tenían moretones, túnicas rasgadas y escobas despelucadas, en las gradas, los abucheaban y les gritaban "Clones de Slytherin".  
-¿Próximo movimiento? - pregunto Regina.  
-¡Tiren la quaffle por donde esa niñita!  
-¡OK! - y de inmediato, hizo señas a los chicos, y Harry no perdía vista  
-¡A PARTIR CARAS Y ESCOBAS!  
y el movimiento fue que Kath fingió pasarle la quaffle a Sax, pero a este se le "resbaló" de las manos y la pelota se dirigió al suelo, y Alison, se fue disparada a ella, pero Mariana ya había visto una bludger y de un fuerte batazo, la aventó directo a la chica, y la bludger, rompió la cola de la escoba a escasos dos metros del suelo y la chica cayo aparatosamente, justo cuando Elektra atrapaba la snicht.  
-¡OOOOOOH! - gimieron todos cuando Alison se derrumbó en el suelo. Y los equipos bajaron al suelo.  
-¿estas bien? - pregunto Zach a la chica.  
-¡Creo que me fracture el brazo!  
-¡Maldición! - gruñó Mariana - ¡Quería que se rompiera el cuello!  
-Mala suerte - susurró Sax.  
-¿No le parece que juegan rudo? - grito Zach.  
-¿Rudo? - pregunto Mariana con inocencia malsana.  
-¡Claro! - espeto otro integrante de Hufflepuff - ¡nos estuvieron lastimando!  
-¡Oigan! - se adelanto Elektra con cara de yo no fui - ¡agarren la onda, nosotros no tenemos experiencia para jugar con otros equipos, somos nuevos, y una cosa es que te enseñen a jugar y todo eso, sin otro equipo!

-Es cierto, es la primera vez que jugamos con otro equipo - asintió Mariana, pero Zach no era tan tonto pa creerles.  
-¡Hablare de esto con madame Hooch! - gruño el chico y después de dejar sentada a Alison, el resto del equipo se fue con la profesora de vuelo.  
-¡Hay que seguirlos! Diana, finge que lloras si nos regañan...  
-¡Cuenta y di!  
Pero Mariana se quedo al ultimo y se dirigió a Alison - ¡mira tu... chica... solo te lo diré una vez...Harry Potter no se toca, así que olvida de ponerte en su camino o tendré que lastimarte!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡lo que oíste, vuelves a meterte con Potter, y te cortare el cuello!  
-¿Estás loca?  
-Lo pensare un segundo... ¡si!  
Harry en ese momento, bajaba de las gradas y se dirigía hacia ellas a toda prisa, temía que Mariana se le fuera encima y ahorcara a Alison.  
-¡Harry, esta loca me esta amenazando!  
-Já - rió Mariana y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el chico la jaloneo - ¡oye!  
-¡Eso Harry, dale una lección por lastimarme! - grito Alison.  
-¡Anda, castígame! - lo reto Mariana -¡solo eso te faltaba, que primero abuses de mi y luego me golpees!.  
-¡Vamos a hablar! - la jalo hacia los vestidores, y Mariana se jaloneaba y el la arrastraba. Al entrar al vestidor, cerro bien la puerta, estaba nervioso y molesto.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Estás loca? ¡pudiste lastimarla mas severamente!  
-¡Pues siento mucho, casi dejarte sin novia!  
-Alison no es mi novia...  
-¡claro! ¡pero a total, que a mi no me importa si andas con ella!...  
-¡Por Dios Mariana! te estoy diciendo la verdad...  
-¡Pues entonces cuídate que el próximo al que le romperé el cuello será a ti!  
-¡Por dios chica, si ya te pedi disculpas!  
-¿Una discupa? ¿y con una disculpa me devuelves lo que te robaste?  
-¿Que me robé?  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ¡¡¡PERO SI ERES UN BRUTO, PUES MI INOCENCIA QUE MAS VA HACER!  
-¡ah... eso!  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAyyyyyy ¿y lo dices así como si nada? ¡bestia, animal, descara'o, atrevido, bueno para nada, ciempiés anteojudo, rata de dos patas, te odio y te desprecio!  
-¡Oyeme no, te estás pasando!  
-¿Que pasa ahí adentro? - de pronto golpearon la puerta, pues Harry la había cerrado.  
Y la mente de Mariana actuó rápido.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAYYyy, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, auxilioooooooooooo - comenzó a gritar  
-¿Que haces?  
-ME ATACA, HARRY NO, POR FAVOR, NO, SOY UNA NIÑA TODAVIA, NO ME HAGAS PRESA DE TUS BAJOS INSTINTOS...  
-¿QUE?  
-NOOOOOOOO, HARRY NOOOOOOOOO, POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - Y se reía mientras se alborotaba su cabello y se desajustaba el uniforme de quidditch  
-¿Que haces?  
-¡NOOOOOOOOO, AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
-¿Harry que pasa? - gritó Zack y de un golpe abrió la puerta y Mariana fingió salir corriendo  
-¡ese chico está loco, quiso aprovecharse de mi inocencia!  
-¿que? ¡Harry! ¿como pudiste? - chilló Zack asombrado  
-¡No es cierto! - dijo asustado  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh - seguía mariana gritando y al salir de los vestidores -AAAAAAAAAAAJA JA JA JA


	5. ¿Paris o Brasil? Y el club de las nunca

Capítulo 5:

**¿Paris o Brasil? Y el club de las nunca**

Así pues, que Mariana pobrecita víctima, y la reputación de Harry por los suelos, porque Zach corrió la voz que el chico había querido seducir a la fuerza a una de las nuevas (pues ni tan nueva)  
Y Harry estaba tambien ofendido y exigiría una explicación, pues no había echo nada...  
-¡Déjame en paz Harry! – Protestaba Mariana con el chico siguiéndola - ¡O le diré a mis amigos que te rompa la cara!  
-¡Tenemos que hablar!¡Tienes que decir la verdad! ¡no te hice nada!  
-¡Ya basta, no me fastidies!  
-Dí la verdad, que ya todas me miran como si fuese un pervertido  
-¡Podrido, eso es lo que eres!  
-¡Pues Soy tu espejo!…  
-¡Ya déjame en paz! – gritó la chica, dándole un empujón a Harry.  
-¿Qué le haces Harry? – pregunto Ron palmeando su espalda  
-Fastidiandome para que ella diga la verdad…  
-¡No la diré, te friegas asi! - gruñó Mariana.  
-¡FREGANDO GENTE COMO SIEMPRE, NO SE TE QUITA LA COSTUMBRE! – grito alguien a sus espaldas y voltearon de inmediato, al momento que Sax y Alky llegaban y estaban asombrada.  
-¡NO!  
-¡SI!  
-¿COMO ES POSIBLE?  
-¿TU AQUÍ?  
-¡Yo mera petatera, grupillo de niñas ricas mimadas, vilipendiados y más podridas que nunca!  
-¡FRANCISCA! – una chica bastante desparpajada, de pelo negro a los hombros, alborotado, mascando un chicle alegremente… bueno, mas exagerado, con un maquillaje exagerado, hartas pulseras y collares y un uniforme bastante raro.  
-¡Chale, que chido colegio, en serio, la neta!  
-¿Qué haces aquí Pancha?  
-Me echaron del colegio disque por inadaptada… ¡Uta! De esas madres no había en la escuela  
-¿A ti sola te echaron?  
-¡No, a mi y a otros tambien, por ahi vienen conmigo!  
-¿Y vas a quedarte aquí?  
-Pus hasta que me corran, total, me regreso a mi rancho, a la Escuela de Brujería y Magia Negra en Catemaco…  
-¡Ay si, con tus hierbitas y tus hongos alucinógenos de Maria sabina!  
-Pues Será el sereno, pero tengo mis clientes, de echo uno de ellos esta aquí…   
-¿Ya hablaste con el director Pancha?  
-Ya… ese wey me recuerda a alguien…  
-¡No le faltes al respeto, aquí si hay muchos retratos chismosos!  
-¡Chale!  
-¡Ay Pancha! ¿Qué vas hacer aquí? Por lo menos en el RBD eras libre de andar de curandera y enyerbando a todo mundo pero aquí…  
-Me la pelafustan, y chido…  
-¿En que casa estarás?  
-pos no se a donde nos manden a los chicos y a mi  
-¿Quienes mas vinieron de tu colegio?  
-pos ahi vienen...

Cuando Mariana, Sax y Alk se volvieron, venían dos chicos mas, con el mismo uniforme de la pancha, uno de ellos se parecía terriblemente a Paris, pero no era el, éste era mas risueño y mas ojo alegre, atrás venía Tanya, cargando su bola de cristal.  
-¿Tanya aquí?  
-¡Clarines hija! nos corrieron a los tres... que por cierto, el rubito ese, tenia un hermano aqui, pero ahora dice que se la pasa lamentandose en su casa... no quiere volver al colegio...  
-¿Quien es?  
Los chicos se pararon frente a ellos y sonrieron, al chico se le ilumino la mirada al ver a Mariana y de inmediato, apartó a todos y le tomó la mano a Marian y se la besó.  
-¡hola! tu debes ser Mariana, vi una foto tuya en la habitacion de mi hermano Paris... que buena se la hiciste... me llamo Brasil...  
-Alias el cristo de corcovado... y no por santo y puro...  
-Sino por alto y mírame pero no toques - agregó Tanya quien ya conocía a las chicas, menos Brasil  
-¿Brasil? - gruñó Ron y miró con cara divertida a Harry, pero Brasil no se andaba con rodeos...  
-Mi hermano Paris, nacio en París, yo naci en Brasil y por si lo dudas... tenemos dos hermanas, una se llama Bélgica y la otra América... - dijo mirando a Ron y casi ahorcándolo con la mirada  
-H---Hola Bra... Brasil - respondió Mariana  
-¡Mi hermano y yo siempre andamos en competencia y cosa rara, siempre me ha gustado todo lo que a el le gusta... la diferencia es que yo obtengo lo que quiero siempre! - y le lanzó una sonrisa seductora maravillosa que hasta se le aflojaron las medias a Mariana  
-¿En serio?  
-¡Chala manito, deja a la chica que apenas llegaste!  
-Mariana es encantadora... y ya que mi hermano fue un tontito... yo no  
-¿En serio?  
-Yo soy mas directo  
-¿y como?  
La respuesta fue un beso robado que dejo boquiabierto a todos, y Harry se puso lívido al ver la escena.  
-¡Ese mi Brasileiro! - chilló Panchis y lo jaló de la túnica - ¡deja tus alborotadas hormonas en otro sitio!¡mi amiga es decente!  
-Naaaaaaaaaaaa - sonrió Tanya - ¿se te olvida lo que somos?  
-¿Golfillas de clóset? - preguntó Sax divertida

-Lo que mi hermano no quiso, lo tomo yo - sonrió Brasil  
-¿Te gustan las cosas de segunda mano? - preguntó Alky divertida y Mariana le lanzó una mirada de asesina que para que les cuento  
-¡Esta noche te haré un hechizo Alkyon, me las pagas! - gruñó Mariana  
-Por supuesto que ella no es de segunda mano - sonrió Brasil, que derretía con esos ojazos alegres - será de primera... cuando pase por las mías ¿verdad Mariana?  
-¿Y que te hace suponer que si con Paris nada, contigo si?  
-¡Tengo mis tecnicas! por ejemplo... ¡no dejar que ningún i d i ota te ponga las manos encima... solo yo! - dijo lanzando una mirada a Harry - y menos si no somos amigos...  
-¡Que bien! - sonrió Tanya - ¡Bueno Brasil, vámonos a recoger nuestras cosas! ahora regresamos chicas - y casi a rastras se llevó al chico, que le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo a mariana ante la mirada atónita de Harry y Ron... (que ofrecidoooooooooooooo)  
-¿En que casa estarás pues Panchis? - pregunto Sax, recuperada de la impresión  
-¿Me van a sortear o que? Donde caiga, lo mas seguro es que me corran… aunque su director me dijo que en Grifindort…  
-Eh… se pronuncia Gryffindor mi reina…  
-¿Y yo que dije?  
-¿Y esto que es? ¡O sea! – pregunto Regina con cara divertida para hacerlas enojar - ¿Es tu pariente Sax? ¿Otra naquita de quinta?  
-¡Tranquila maestra! – Se le enfrento Pancha – me llamo Francisca López, soy del barrio bravo de México, y ten cuidado conmigo muñeca barbie pasada de moda, que yo si te rompo el hocico.  
-¡Ay pero que vulgar y corriente!¡en mi pais no hay gente como tu!  
-¿Cómo alguien como ella estaba en RBD? - llegó atrás Kath para terminar el relajo  
-¿Trapeabas piso mi reina, eras la gata de estos o que?  
-¡Gata la más vieja de tu casa Barbie pirata! Yo estudiaba o hacia que lo hacia en el RBD… si pa eso pagaba mi colegiatura…  
-¿En serio?  
-¡Seguro que si! Si nomás no me quede estudiando en México porque quería conocer otros lugares y miren que me aprendí harto inglés… si no preguntenle a la cecina  
-¡Saxana!  
-cecina, sasana, saxmana, como sea... pues si, aprendi un friego de inglish pa no hace spanglish...  
-¡Uy si, como lo dominas!  
-No hagas Spanglish con nosotros…  
-¡Ay si, ustedes muy popis, muy niñas bien, par de pend…!  
-¡Francis! – exclamó Sax – Fran, por favor… - y se dirigió a algunos que miraban asustados – Fran es de el colegio hermano del IAM…  
-¡O sea! ¿Tu familia tiene dinero o que? - pregunto Hermy que andaba de chismosa (eso si es raro)  
-¡Chale con esta! ¡Pus si! Mi familia tiene harta lana, tienen un chingo de negocios en el mercado de sonora!  
-No lo puedo creer…  
-Segurotas mi reina, si yo creía que las cosas raras que hacia era porque estaba poseída, hasta un exorcismo me hicieron… pero lo único que hicieron es desquiciarme… y de poseerme, pos nadie hasta la fecha, nomás faltaba…ya no seria el exorcismo de rose mary, seria el exorcismo de la pancha...  
-Si… ahora es una fanática… ¿no es así Fran?  
-¡Dime Pancha, manita!  
-¡Ay no! Se oye mas lindo decirte Fran o Francis… ¡que te diga Pancha tu abuela!  
-Pus si, ella me dice Panchis… ¿saben? Mi abuela es yerbera y de las buenas… es de esas brujas buenas haya en el barrio, te cura del mal de ojo, de la panza y hasta de las reumas… es re buena… con puro epazote te quita los males de la panza… asi como los abuelitos de la mariana, si cuando se hacen las reuniones de los brujos abuelos se reunen todos en las ruinas, ya sea en las mayas o en las incas  
-¡Ay por Dios!

-Ven Pancha, vamos a que conozcas la escuela…  
-¡Pero si parecen hermanas!  
-¡Y tú pareces hiena en tiempo de crisis, flacucha, lombricienta y desnutrida!  
-Ay pero que boquita, hay que lavarla con jabón mas seguido  
-¡Asústame! – Sonrió Fran - ¡Nos vemos muñeca francesa me saludas a tu Ken, barbie en devaluación, porque ahora están de moda las bratz!  
-¡NACA, CORRIENTE, VULGAR!- dijo Kath muriendose de risa.  
-¡Es que eres tremenda Panchis! – Protesto Mariana  
Por lo menos nos vamos a divertir mientras estés aquí Francis.  
-¡Ay chicos, cada vez mas… mas buenotes!- dijo mientras les miraba el trasero a algunos muy divertida y cuando paso Jean-Paul con Thierry. la pancha no pudo aguantarse y les chiflo, los chicos se volvieron  
-¿Que?  
-¡Papuchis, apachurro, papacito, que bien las mueven, si se cansan, aqui hay espacio para cargalos mis reyes!  
-¡Vaya! ¡buen piropo niña!  
-¡Me llamo pancha, soy libre como el viento y me gustan de todo, siempre y cuando sean muy hombrecitos!  
-¡Ya Panchis, van a pensar que andas urgida!  
-Nomas tantito ¿y tu?  
-¿Qué diantre es eso? – dijo de pronto y una vez mas… Harry, cuando Mariana llevaba abrazando a Fran y es que el aspecto de la chica era tan desastrosa… Harry no andaba muy amable desde que su reputacion estuviera por los suelos gracias a marian.  
-¿Cuál es tu problema Harrito?  
-¿De donde salió?¡Quisieras piojo anteojudo! – Respondió Fran - ¿Qué se cree este intento de hombre?  
-¡Vaya y tienen la misma boca!  
-¡No molestes Harrito, mejor ponte a estudiar pociones, a ver si haces alguna bien!  
-Si claro… como tu ya tienes Excelente en todo…  
-¡Pues si fíjate, yo si tengo cerebro!  
-¡Claro, asi fue como me pusiste en ridiculo, pero no te pones a pensar que me perjudicas con tu intriga!  
-¿ya lo ves? ¡no soy tan tonta como tu... comprenderás Potty!  
-¡Uy no, si, en verdad que no te muerdes la lengua!  
-¡Ya veras la que te armo si me sigues fregando!  
-¿En serio? – gruñó y se le pegó demasiado a Mariana quien contuvo la respiración al sentir el perfume del chico, ella comenzaba a sudar demasiado.  
-¡No eres nada Potter"!  
-¡Chale! – Se interpuso Fran con violencia, empujando a Harry - ¡ya estuvo bueno, vámonos Mariana o este wey se va a poner mas agresivo!¿pus que le hiciste?

-¿Cómo dices?  
-¡Que se te va encima pues! – la jalo del brazo, seguido de sus compañeros muertos de risa.  
-¡Ya Panchis!  
-Dime una cosa Mariana… ¿A ti te gusta ese vato?  
-¿QUE?  
-¡Porque como que a mi se me hizo que te gusta el lentudo!  
-¿Estas loca?  
-MMM… ¡Pérate tantito!  
-¿Qué te pasa Panchis?

Y la Panchis, Fran, Francis, como quieran llamarle, saco de su mochila un spray, y en el pecho de una estatua de metal, escribió con maestría "LA PANCHA ESTUVO AQUÍ"  
-¡No inventes panchis! – Dijo Mariana riéndose - ¡Te van a ahorcar por eso!  
-¿Qué diablos creen que hacen? – gruñeron de pronto a sus espaldas, era Filch, muy, pero muy enojado.  
-¡Aquí nomás redecorando "Joguards"!  
-"Hogwarts"… Fran…. Es Hogwarts…  
-¡Eso dije!  
-¿Quién eres tu mocosa insolente? – gruñó Filch  
-¿Mocosa? ¡No fíjese, ya tengo 17! ¡Y ya le dije que solo pongo mi recuerdito en Joguards!…  
-¡No puedo creer que esta escuela vaya de mal en peor!  
-¡No se aflige "ruquito", que cuando usted se vaya, va a mejorar mucho!  
-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Insolente!  
-¡Ya, ya! ¡Fregotego! – dijo Diana que escapaba de los ojos inquisitorios de Ian, ya que ella andaba coqueteando con Luis y el letrero se borró.  
-¡OOOOOOoorale, eres grande chica!  
-Mejor vámonos Francis, antes de que se te ocurra otra cosa – la jaló Mariana y la llevaron a los sanitarios.  
-¡Ahora si Panchis, haz lo que quieras! – dijo Mariana.  
-¡Pues yo quería violarme a los niñotes que vimos pasar, pero como es un baño de chicas pues no se puede! – tomo dos sprays de su mochila y comenzó a pintar un pequeño graffiti.  
:-"LA PANCHA ESTUVO AQUI"  
-JA, escucha con atención, te contaremos como esta el asunto… - y después de un rato, Panchis ya sabia del movimiento del colegio.  
-Pos esta cañón, en RBD, teníamos un cuarto pa nosotros solitos, y hacíamos lo que queríamos, la única condición era no escaparnos del colegio y sus alrededores… ¡Chale! Pero si las clases de "vuela, vuela" en las inches escobas era bajo techo, pos pa que ninguno escapara de la "Isla Sangrienta"…  
-Pues aquí estamos juntos pero no revueltos Fran, no te preocupes…  
-¡Ustedes! – Entro de pronto McGonagall - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Vamos, que la señorita López estará en Gryffindor junto con la señorita Tanya…  
-¿Y el "señorito" Brasil?  
-En Ravenclaw...  
-¡De lujo!  
Una vez en su cuarto, Panchis puso un póster de "El Santo" sobre la cabecera de su cama así como una foto de Maria Sabina...


	6. Una Tercermundista en Joguards ¡Hogwarts

Capítulo 6:

"**Una Tercermundista en Joguards"... ¡Hogwarts, Hogwarts... ups! **

Aunque esa noche se la pasaron en el vagón de las chicas, hablando mal de los chicos... y mientras Tanya le pasaba todo el currículum vitae de Brasil a Mariana, ya que el chico era todo una joya... media usada, pero lo era...  
-¡Panchis, Panchis, levántate, que aquí tienes que ir a desayunar!  
-¡Si Fran, debemos desayunar en el comedor, aquí nadie te traerá el desayuno a la cama!  
-MMM… ¿a que horas son?  
-¡Seis y media, el desayuno es a partir de ahora, las clases empiezan a las ocho!- dijo Diana y Alkyon le jalaba las sábanas  
-¿Seis y media de la madrugada? ¿Están locas? ¡No! Cinco minutitos mas…  
-¡No queridita! – Le jaló Mariana las cobijas – no estas en el RBD que las clases comenzaban cuando habían por lo menos 10 alumnos en el salón y a la hora que fuera.  
-¡Apúrate chica!  
-¡Ya voy, ya voy! – Se levanto de mala gana - ¡Odio Joguards, espero que pronto me boten de aquí!  
-¡Es Hogwarts, aprende bien la pronunciación o van a sacrificarte!

Minutos después, con el uniforme de Hogwarts a como se le pego la gana ponerse, pero con unos cabellos mas alborotados que los de Harry, muy al estilo Avril Lavigne en su video "Nobody's Home" así casi con esa misma facha, caminaba acompañada de una bien portadita niña fresa como Allyon y una dark como Kath con sus ojos rojos, aunque en esta ocasión, Panchis no se había pintado mas que las pestañas y los labios.  
-¡Que fastidio! – chillaba.  
-¡Ya te acostumbrarás amiga!  
A decir verdad, nunca pensamos que vendrías aquí, pensamos que en el RBD te sentías como en casa…  
Al entrar al comedor todas las miradas se centraron en Panchis,pues evidentemente, no se había peinado. Tanya ya se encontraba ahí, echandole ojos a Ronald y Brasil, entre Padma y otra chica de Ravenclaw  
-¿Qué me ven, tengo monitos en la cara o que? – gruñó.  
No hagas caso – dijo Kath e hizo una mueca cuando vio que los únicos lugares vacíos, eran frente a Harry, Ron, Neville y Dean.  
Pues ya todo mundo desayunaban. Así que sin quedarles de otra, se sentaron frente a ellos.  
Neville la recorrió con la mirada, la chica tenía cierto encanto, aunque con pocos modales, pero tenia una sonrisa linda… que se borro en cuanto vio el desayuno.  
-¿Y esto?  
-Cereal con leche… huevos con tocino… tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla, anda come – le dijo Mariana.  
-¿Aquí tampoco hay frijolitos?  
-MMM...NO...  
-¿Ni chilitos?  
-Tampoco…  
-¿Tortillitas?  
-Muchísimo menos…  
-¡UTA! ¿Cómo quieren que coma esos huevos sin tortillas?  
-Hay pan… - señaló el pan de caja en rebanadas  
-¡No manches! Si estos bolillitos solo los como con un tamal adentro y les decimos "Guajolotas"… no pero estos ni a bolillo llegan...  
-¿Boli… qué?  
-¿Gua… qué?  
-¿Como es que comes sax? ¡somos paisanas no me friegues!¿como que no hay tortillas?  
-¡Ya te acostumbrarás, anda come!  
Harry y sus amigos le miraron con cara de susto ¿acaso no sabia donde estaba y de donde era esa irreverente?

-¡Exijo mis tortillas! – golpeó la mesa - ¿Cereal con leche? ¡Pus ni que estuviera a dieta, guácala, no me gusta! ¿Esto que es?  
-Jugo de calabaza…  
-¡Renuncio!  
-¡Tranquila Fran, ya sabemos que en el RBD tenia todo lo que querías, pero aquí es diferente, tienes que comer todo lo que haya, ya te acostumbrarás!  
-¡Me voy a morir de hambre, me voy a poner más flaca que una anoréxica!  
-No exageres…  
-¡Mi vida por una tortillita calientita!  
-¡Ahora resulta, anda, trágate esos huevos con pan y punto!  
-¡Voy, pues que gacha eres Mariana!¡Te voya a echar a Brasil y mira que te trae ganas!  
-Si no te gusta el colegio la puerta esta ancha – dijo Harry molesto –caben todas perfectamente por la salida.  
-¡Ese mi piojo lentudo flaco, cansado, sin ilusiones, tranquilo maestro que nadie te esta preguntando!  
-No te metas Harrito, que Panchis es nuestra amiga, y no le busques porque no la conoces…  
-¿De donde eres? – preguntó Neville interesado.  
-Yo vengo del patio trasero de Estados Unidos… JA…  
-¿Mejico?  
-MEXICO…  
-HOWARTS – dijo Kath divertida, al ver que la chica había corregido la pronunciación de Neville.  
-Joguards…- dijo a Vico con una sonrisa  
-¡Ay Panchis!  
-¿Y como te llamas? – volvió a preguntar Neville interesado, sin importar que Harry y Ron le vieran con susto.  
-Francisca López… me puedes decir Pancha… mamacita, corazón, cosita, buena, sabrosa... asi de simple  
¡NO! – Corrigió Sax – le puedes decir "Fran" o Francis…  
-¡Todos en mi casa me dicen Panchita a mi no me molesta!  
-¡Es muy corriente!  
-¡Chale! ¡Si yo soy del barrio bravo, vengo del pópulo a mi no me da pena!¡El echo de que tu vengas de una colonia de niños bien no quiere decir que no seamos aztecas mi reina! - el dijo a sax  
-Si vienes del… ¿pópulo? ¿Cómo se supone que estudiabas en un colegio pagado como el RBD? – preguntó Hermione interesada.  
-¡Ah! Pues es que mis papas hicieron dinero con puestos de chacharas y falluca en tepito, luego en la merced, luego como mi amá es bruja y mi apá es brujo…  
-Mago – corrigió Vico.  
-No manita… BRUJO… y de los buenos, hace buenos "trabajitos" de la magia negra o blanca, pues si, entons decidieron poner unos puestos de eso en el mercado de Sonora, así que poco a poco, comenzaron a tener harta lana…  
-¿Lana?  
-Dinero, varo, marmaja…  
-¿En que idioma estas hablando? – gruñó Hermy

-¡Oh, pues, mis padres acumularon mucho oro! – se explicó Panchis – así que me aprendí el "inglish" y me inscribí en RBD, por un folleto que unos brujos ingleses llevaban una vez que andaban paseando por el mercado, buscando yerbas…  
-Ya veo…  
-¡Chales, esta comida es más insípida, sin los chilitos habaneros o jalapeños no es lo mismo comer!  
-Envía lechuzas para que te los manden – dijo Sax.  
-¡UTA, ojala se pudiera manita, no sabes!  
-¿Por qué no se puede?  
-No vaya ser que al cruzar por los estados unidos la confundan con una lechuza terrorista con paquete bomba…  
-¡Ay Panchis, que linda!  
-Déjate de eso, he tenido que comprar siete lechuzas, porque las primeras tres murieron por el smog de la ciudad, que es un veneno… y las otras cuatro las han agarrado a balazos…  
-¿Por qué? – pregunto Neville interesado.  
-Porque en mi rancho, son de mala suerte para los "mugles"… ¿Así le llaman no?  
-Muggles  
-¡Eso dije! Pues si… en mi país hay un dicho que dice "Cuando el tecolote canta el indio muere"…  
Pero son lechuzas no tecolotes, digo, son parecidos, pero entre búhos, lechuzas, tecolotes…  
-¿Y tú crees que mi gente se va a detener a ver que es? ¡No mi chula, si son de mala suerte hay que corretearlos, a punta de balazo si es posible!  
-¡Esas son supersticiones!  
-¡Pos será el sereno, pero de que esos pájaros son considerados de mala suerte, lo son! Por eso ahora tendré que conseguir otro tipo… ¡Como un zanate!  
-¡Ay Panchis, anda, si ya terminaste vámonos a clases!  
-¿A poco vas a entrar?  
-Es pociones, si no entramos nos colgará…  
-¡Chale!  
-¡Que horror! – Gruñó Parvati que había escuchado todo - ¡es mas vulgar que las otras!  
-¡Obvio, claro que si!  
-A mi me parece linda y sincera – dijo Neville y todos le miraron con horror.  
-Olvídalo Neville – dijo Ron – es demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo?  
-¡Prosaica!  
-Y es de otro país, no estará mucho tiempo aquí y estas no son como las otras – dijo Hermione a su oído – no están buscando a quien tirarse…  
Y hablando de eso... Brasil ni tardo o perezoso se adelantó hacia Mariana.  
-¿Como amanciste princesa?  
-¿Princesa? - hizo panchis un gesto  
-Pancha ¿no puedes ir a ver si ya puso la vaca?  
-Pues ya estas aquí ¿no? signo de que "ya puso"  
-Muy graciosa

-Francis, linda, presiona, hermosa... no seas así, déjame solo con Mariana...  
-Si los dejo solos me promete que no le harás nada...  
-No...  
-Bueno - suspiró y se adelantó cuando se acordó de algo - ¿Y donde jodidos está ese salón?  
-Sigue a Jean-paul, creo que el va para allá - señaló Mariana y Panchis vio pasar al chico a prisa.  
-¡Oh, si! muévelas papi, yo te sigo, a donde quieras que vayas yo te sigo - y la chica se fué tras el, seguida de Kath, Diana y sax.  
-¿Quieres hablar conmigo Brasil?  
-Si, bueno, es sobre Paris ¿sabes? el pobre llegó a la casa diciendo que su mejor amigo lo había traicionado quitándole a su chica y cosas así... y se negó a regresar al colegio  
-¿Porque?  
-Supo que vendrían aquí y el tarado no soportaría verte con otro...  
-Pero si yo no tengo ningun otro...  
-Bueno, ademas dice que lo corriste muy feo... y mira que Paris salió sensible... pero eso se sensible...mmm... para mi que si es  
-¿Si es qué?  
-¡Nada! ¿entonces que mi reina? ¿Me llevas al tercer piso, al pasillo prohibido? -le dijo el chico justo cuando Harry pasaba a su lado  
-¿Llevarte al pasillo prohibido?  
-Para hacer cosas prohibidas mi reina, dicen que esta muy oscuro...¿no te gustaria que te bailara una samba? sobre tu cuerpecito  
-¡Pero que atrevido! - sonrió Mariana sonrojada y Harry estaba estupefacto ¿como que Marian estaba encantada con ese tipo mano larga?  
-Dime que si... y hago lo que quieras...  
-¿Lo que quiera?  
-Utilízame, muérdeme, chúpame, mastícame, bótame, pero levántame y vuelveme a utilizar muñeca... soy todo tuyo...  
-¿no crees que vas muy aprisa?  
-No - le sonrió y a punto de robarle otro beso, Harry se interpuso  
-¡Òye!  
-¿Que, que?  
-Mariana tienes clases...¡ahora!  
-Tu no me mandas...  
-¡Si no vas a tu clase te reporto!  
-¡Eres un inutil Potter! - gruñó Mariana - tengo clases Brasil, luego te llevo al tercer piso  
-Estaré disponible mi reina...  
Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina a Brasil quien hizo lo mismo y aparte un gesto, el chico sabía que Potter había tenido que ver con lo de Marian y Paris.

Todos esperaban en las mazmorras, frente al salón de clases de Snape, a que este les abriera la puerta.  
-¡Esto huele igualito a donde mi abuela hace sus "limpias" pero menos peor!  
-¡PASEN! – salió Snape de pronto con voz tronadora.  
-¡Asústame! ¿Ese es el profe?  
-Si Panchis…  
-Pos esta bien gacho, prefiero al profe al que le apodamos el alien, por flaco, bestia y baboso, pero al menos no es gritón  
-¡Pancha!  
Una vez adentro, el profesor los reacomodó, para que hicieran las pociones - ¡ahora prepararemos unas pociones peligrosas, así que pongan mucha atención, es la llamada "Poción Penetradora".  
-¿Perdón? – Chilló Panchis codeando a Mariana - ¿Qué vamos a penetrar con esa poción? Digo… en todo caso eso solo los chicos y…  
-JAJAJA – rieron Jean-Paul y Thierry y el profesor se puso verde.  
-¿Cuál es la gracia?  
-Lo sentimos – dijeron los chicos  
-¡Oiga profe y que es lo que vamos a penetrar con el agua esa, porque a mi ya no me cabe la menor duda de que suena a doble sentido! – dijo Panchis sin el menor recato.  
-¡Pues si se callan les explico!  
-¡Oh pues, pero no se enoje, que genio… debe ser por lo feo que es!  
-¡Cállate Panchis!

Así, el profesor les explico para que servía y como se preparaba, al poco rato, todos preparaban la pocion, pero en un descuido del profe, Panchis se fue directo con Draco  
-¿Ese color de pelo que tienes es natural? – Pregunto Panchis a Draco - ¿O usas algún tinte especial? ¡Ya se, pura agua oxigenada!  
-¿Perdón?  
-¿O solo te lavas el pelo con agüita de manzanilla?  
-¡Trabaja! ¿Quieres?  
-¡AY que genio con el güerito!  
-¡Fran, regresa a tu sitio!- chilló Sax al ver que el profesor regresaba  
-tà bueno - y se sentó tan rápido que terminò en las piernas de Jean-Paul  
-Uh la la - dijo el francesito, divertido  
-¡Que buena pierna mi rey! ¿me prestas?  
-¡Pancha! - gimió Diana  
-¡Está bien, a mi sitio!  
Pero al lado, como Mariana trabajaba junto de Harry, mas no con el, y ambos estaban casi pegados, el chico de pronto como que la empujaba y como que le echaba a perder lo que hacia.

-¡Me empujaste!  
-Lo siento, pero si te arrimas hacia allá…  
-¡No puedo! ¿Qué no ves que tu amigo ocupa mucho espacio y es torpe COMO TU COMPRENDERAS?  
-¡Oye!  
-Pero Harry seguía en su plan, empujando a Marian, hasta que ella alzó la mano muy fastidiada.  
-¿Qué pasa Marian?  
-¿Puedo ir al baño? - necesitaba aire fresco y agua para refrescarse... y refrescársela a Harry.  
-Regresa en cinco minutos… - dijo Snape que por lo regular nunca daba permisos.  
Y salió bastante molesta, así que Panchis, tomó cartas en el asunto - ¡A que con el piojo, me temo que te molestaremos un tantito!  
-¿Qué estas diciendo? – gruñó Draco al ver que hablaba sola.  
-¿No viste como ese piojo lentudo molestaba a Mariana  
-¿Qué con eso?  
-MMM… tú no eres valedor, hombre tenias que ser… pero yo vengaré a mi amigocha…  
-¿Y como?  
Panchis sacó una resortera de su mochila y tranquilamente le puso una pequeña bolita en el plástico, apunto a la caldera de Harry y sin que Draco pudiera decir algo mas, ella se preparó y ¡Zaz! La bolita cayó dentro del caldero y…  
-¡AAAAYYY! – de repente la poción burbujeó y exploto, alzándose toda el agua hacia el techo formando una pequeña formación de nubes rojas las cuales comenzaron a relampaguear en cuestión de segundos sobre la cabeza de Harry y Hermione.  
-JAJAJAJA  
-¿Qué hiciste? – protestó Draco.  
-¡AAAAAAAAH! – comenzó el griterío cuando comenzó a llover, pero no era una lluvia suave y tranquila, mas bien el agua parecía salir como de una manguera de bombero, a chorro.  
-¡AAAAAAAAYYYYYY!  
Y todos salieron a tropel del salón de clases, dejando a Snape peleando contra las nubes, la mitad del grupo, estaban empapados.  
-¿Qué fue eso?  
-¡Yo que se! – gruñían y Draco no sabia si decir o no lo que había pasado.  
-¿Qué paso aquí? – regresó Mariana.  
-Manita – se adelantó Panchis – debo decirte la neta…  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Definitivamente, las pociones de aquí no son tan buenas como las que venden mis papis en el mercado de Sonora… ¡Con una esferita de "haz llover" hizo un chubasco adentro!  
-¡Pancha!  
-¡Ay manita, estoy vengando tu honra! (¡¡que buena venganza!)

-JAJAJA – se acercaron Jean-paul y Thierry- ¡De lujo Fran, de lujo!  
-¡POTTER, GRANGER VENGAN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! – gritó Snape desde la puerta, empapado.  
-¡Pero ellos no tuvieron la culpa! – protesto Ron.  
-¡Tranquilo Weasley! – se le pusieron enfrente los chicos - ¿No querrás problemas verdad?  
-¡No les tengo miedo!  
-¡Silencius! – apuntó Sax metiéndose en medio para que nadie la viera, quitándole la varita y el chico quedó mudo.  
-Mas te vale, Ronnie que cooperes – dijo Kath – porque no sabes la que se te arma.  
Y todos estaban tan preocupados por lo sucedido, que ni en cuenta de lo que le hacían a Ron que si Sara los llega a ver, mientras que Mariana las chocaba con Panchis, pues a Potter le darían por lo menos una semana de detención.  
Harry y Hermione salieron sumamente molestos del salón de clases, buscando con la mirada al culpable, y sus ojos toparon con Mariana y sin decir agua va, se dirigió a ella, la tomó con fuerza de un brazo.  
-¡Esto fue obra tuya Splendor!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Tú provocaste este relajo!  
-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¡Yo fui al baño! ¿Soy invisible o que?  
-¡Sereno moreno! – le dio un fuerte jalón, Panchis a Harry - ¡Pruébanos que fue ella! Y no la mal trates o si no te par tiremos tu mandarina en gajos…  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-¡Que te vamos a madrear pues, que te vamos a romper la cara! – dijo la chica brava mente.  
-¡Ya Harry! – Dijo Hermy y lo jaló – el castigo está hecho, no hay nada que hacer…  
-¡Pero no es justo!  
-Yo no fui Harrito – dijo Mariana – pero me vale que no me creas y espero que el castigo te aproveche...  
-¡Vámonos!  
Los chicos soltaron a Ron y le dieron su varita, quitándole el hechizo del silencio y muy quitados de la pena, se marcharon hacia su otra clase.  
-¿Qué clase sigue Fran?  
-Eh… pus la clase de "Trucos"…  
-¿Perdón? – gruñó Diana - ¿Clase de Trucos, cual es esa?  
-Encantamientos – dijo Mariana revisando su hoja de horarios.  
-¡Es lo mismo! ¿No?


	7. El Joven Manos de Pulpo

Capítulo 7:

El Joven Manos de... Pulpo 

Y Definitivamente la clase de trucos, digo, de encantamientos paso sin pena ni gloria, Panchis, Brasil y Tanya se ponian al tanto de los chismes sobre sus compañeros de colegio hermano, y estaba asombrada por algunas cosas...  
-¡Chale manita, asi que ustedes son vampiras! - le preguntaba a Elektra y a Kath  
-Pues si, digamos que somos de la misma especie, pero con distinto linaje...  
-¿Me estás llamando chacha? - gruñó Elektra  
-Bueno, digo, mis padres son condes... esa es la diferencia...  
-¿Entonces si me pongo un collar de ajo y les muestro una cruz no se petatean?  
-¿Que?  
-¿No les da el patatús, no estiran la pata? ¡que si no se mueren pues!  
-¡Habla bien Pancha! ¡Y claro que no, somos evolucionadas, ni la luz solar nos hace daño!  
-¿Y ya han chupado a alguien? - pregunto con interés  
-¿Bromeas? tenemos prohibido morder humanos - dijo Kath con mucho refinamiento  
-¿Solo animales? Aquí hay muchos - sonrió panchis mientras sacaba su cigarrito - ¡Y hay cada especimen como ese que viene ahí!  
Todas se voltearon y John Lupín pasaba a toda prisa con una pileta de libros, el chico parecía mas alto, delgado pero con una sonrisa inocente y encantadora... que le fascinaba secretamente a Elektra, pero siempre le hacía el feo.  
-¡Cuidado papacito, que te vas a caer, pero si te caes, te levanto corazoncito! - gritó Panchis y John le envió una mirada distraida.  
-¿Como puedes decirle eso a ese tipo? - protestó Elektra  
-¿Celosa?  
-¡Para nada! - gruñó - su padre es un hombre lobo... los lobos y los vampiros no nos llevamos...  
-¡Pero yo si! - y volvió a gritar - ¡Ese mi lobito, ven y aúllame al oído, ven y muérdeme donde quieras papi! ¿Donde quieres que te de una mordidita rica, papi? ¡¡¡Pos en la cosita!  
-¡Deja el escándalo Panchis! - protestó Sax - compórtate...  
-Tienes razón...¿donde está el pan francés, sesina?  
-¡Saxana! ¡Mi nombre es Saxana! ¿A cual pan francés te refieres?  
-Al franchute...  
-¿Paris? ya se largó porque Mariana le puso el cuerno con Potter...  
-¿QUE?  
-¡Oye, es mentira!  
-¿No que no te gustaba el piojo lentudo? ¿Y por él, cambiaste al papacito de Paris? ¿Necesitas lentes?  
-Bueeeeeeeeno, ahora lo tiene mejorado... Brasil es mas guapo...  
-es neta, pero yo me refiero al otro franchute, uno que se nota es Golfo Closetero...  
-¿Y que es eso?  
-Tiene carita de yo no fui, pero a leguas se nota que agarra si prestas, es un hombrezuelo y estoy dispuesta a pagar por sus servicios...  
-¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
-¡Orale! ¿y cuanto pancha?  
-Pos no se ¿cuanto me prestan de dinero? ahorita no me llega mi mensualidad...  
-¡Ay pancha!  
-¡Ahí va! - gritó - FIIIIIIIIIIU, FIIIIUUUU ¡ese mi fancesito piernas largas! mi pepe le pú en devaluacion ¿no te gustaría un TLC o sea un tratado de libre comercio, Mexico-tu cuerpecito, el mio-Francia?  
Jean-Paul que era mas ofrecido que una prosti, de inmediato se separo de Thierry y de Lee y se acercó a Panchis que hasta se despejaba el cabello y se levantaba mas las bubis.  
-¡Ese mi rey! ¿entonces qué?  
-¿Que de qué? - pregunto Jean-Paul-chico-ofrecido-coqueto-sexy-c a l e n t u r i e n t o  
-Pos que papi, tu dices...un encuentro cercano... por lo oscurito...  
-¡Pancha! - protestó ALkyon - ¡No seas oferecida! ¡JP, sigue tu camino, que ella está a dieta de carne!  
-Chale - gruñó Pancha  
-¡Como eres Alkyon! - se quejó JP o sea Jean-Paul pa abreviar - ¿No ves que esta linda greñuda quiere dar un paseo conmigo?  
-sigue tu camino JP... o te echamos a una slytherin y esas si están feas...  
-¡Luego me buscas chica, cuando te hayas deshecho de esas amigas!  
-¡Adiosin mi pepe lepú...pero le pú...sieramos pepe al niño, ¡chiquito, papa, precioso, que buen trasero tiene!  
-¡Ya chica, se nota la urgencia!  
-¿Ustedes no?  
-¡NO!  
-Uta... a ver Mariana, yo quiero que me expliques...¿Como que con el ciempiés cegatón?  
-¿Quien es ese? - llegaba Nenyeina toda despeinada  
-¿Que te pasa Nenye? ¿siguiendo la moda de Pancha?  
-¿Que? ¡no! - y se empezó a peinar y a componer el uniforme - jejejeje  
-¡Ay Nenyeina, casi no te dejas ver! - dijo Helena - de pronto te pierdes mucho... dinos una cosita ¿Aún sigue siendo casto y puro, Hayden?  
-¿QUE? ¿Hayden? ¿Y porque no preguntan si yo sigo siendo casta y pura?  
-¡Ya en serio Nenyeina! estamos hablando en serio ¿ya te echaste a Hayden?  
-¿Como se atreven a decir eso bola de traidoras? ¡Nuestra relación es decente!  
-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-Que aburridos... deberías aprender a Alkyon y el oxigenado, como dijera pancha... ¡son unos sucios!  
-¿Perdón? - gritó Alkyon - ¡Deja de decir mis intimidades!  
-¡Ay no te hagas! ¿no nos das unas clasecitas?  
-¡Sucias, descaradas, descastadas!  
-Voy manita ¿A poco le pones con la lagartija parada?  
-¿Con quien?  
-Con el güero pelos de elote ese... ¿Le pones?  
-¿Le pongo qué?  
-Sabor al caldo...pues, si se comen la torta antes del recreo... que si se han perdido en lo oscurito  
-En lo oscuro y a plena luz del día - dijo Sax y Alky casi le arranca la cabeza

-Mariana, luz de mis ojos - de pronto Brasil apareció con una rosa blanca - una rosa... para otra rosa  
-¡Ay pero que galante! - chilló Kath  
-¡Todo un caballero!  
-Mira Mariana de la noche - le dijo panchis - si sales con este hijo de Ronaldiño, mas te vale que le amarres las manos, ¡es rete peligroso!  
-¡No me quemes López!  
-¡Es la verdad, tienes manos de pulpo!  
-¿Te consta o que? - preguntó Helena intrigada - ¿Acaso ya saliste con el?  
-La verdad - dijo Brasil seriamente, mirando con unos ojitos de perrito abandonado a Panchis y a Mariana - sali un par de veces con López pero...  
-¿PERO? - preguntaron todas y Panchis se quedó como diciendo ¿Como, cuando y a que horas?  
-¡PERO CASI ABUSA DE MI! - gimió el chico y se apartó con una mirada ofendida media teatral - ¡No saben, sufrí tanto cuando esa malvada chica quiso quitarme lo mas valioso que tengo!  
-Pues será la billetera - gruñó Panchis - ¡porque de lo otro, si tu cuando naciste ya no eras!  
-¡Vamos francisca, reconócelo... abusaste de mí, me utilizaste y luego me botaste! ¡Oh, mariana, tengo el corazón roto! ¿Me lo reparas?  
-¡Que te lo repara ni que nada! ¡repáralo tu solito que pa eso tienes manitas y son ocho!  
-Eso me sono a doble sentido...  
-¡Pos claro que si y la que le entendio bien y si no, pos tambien!  
-¡Bueno ya! - se puso de pie mariana - ire a mostrarle a Brasil...  
-¿Ya se lo vas a enseñar tan pronto? ¿Sin un besito por lo menos?  
-¡Que le mostraré el colegio! - gimió y se alejó con Brasil.  
-¡Las manos quietas Brasil!

-¡Vaya y yo que pense que Mariana era decente! ¡QUE DECEPCION! - sonrió panchis cuando la chica se fue con Brasil y este le tomaba del brazo muy cariñosamente  
-¡Vaya del brazo! - dijo Alkyon  
-Al rato será en la cintura - completó Diana  
-Y mas al rato las caderas... luego no les digo donde  
- - soltaron la risotada, cuando el ciempies, digo, Harry y John pasaban rápidamente.  
-¡Adios piojo! - saludó Panchis y Harry le lanzò una mirada de coraje y se le plantó en frente y como las chicas estaban sentadas en el piso, Panchis lo recorrió desde la punta del pie hasta la punta de su alborotado cabello  
-¿Algún problema?  
-Aqui nomás, viendo la mercancia - dijo la chica - como que tambien eres medio ofrecido ¡pero ninguno como Brasil!  
-¿Que te traes conmigo?  
-Na'a, solo quería ver porqué Mariana le puso el cuerno a Paris contigo...¡y la neta, es que estás bien piojo... solo que estés bien equipado, pero, la neta, Paris estaba mas buenote!  
-No te mortifiques López - dijo Elektra - que Ahora se compensará con Brasil... seguramente ya le estará bailando una samba...  
-¿Sobre su cuerpecito?  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
-¿Que dicen? - gruñó Harry - ¿Mariana y ese pesado salen?  
-Sip...  
-Harry no discutas con ellas, son unas chicas pesadas...  
-¡Vaya! ¡pero si el lobo habla! - gruñó Elektra - ¡Por lo visto, los animales que siguen a Potter, hablan!  
-¡No eres graciosa Elektra! ¡No soy un animal!  
-Si tu eres el lobo, Harry es tu piojo lentudo... o tu pulga  
-O tu garrapata chupasangre...

Pero fue lo ultimo de la paciencia de Harry, quien de inmediato alzó su varita y...  
-¡Avis! - una parvada de aves salió de la punta directamente a las chicas picoteando sus cabeza  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH  
-¡Harry! - chilló Jhon - ¡no lo hagas, son chicas!  
-¡No lo son! ¡también te insultaron!  
-¡Todas sobre Harry! - gritó Pancha - ¡Atáquenlooooo!  
-¿Y como?  
-¡Pues echándole monton! ¡sobre el, AHORA!  
-

-¿sobre mi qué? - alcanzó aún a preguntar Harry cuando vio como la pancha se le iba encima junto con Sax, Helena, Alkyon y Elektra, mientras que Diana, Kath y Nenyeina echaban porras y gritaban emocionadas, mientras lo lentes del chico salían volando por los aires  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!.  
-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DENLE DURO CHICAS  
-DENLE DURO A ESE MAL EDUCADO DE POTTER  
-¡DENLE SU MERECIDO POR ATACAR NIÑAS INDEFENSAS!  
-PARTANLE SU MA...NDARINA EN GAJOS...  
-¡Oigan no! - gritaba Harry pero panchis le jaloneaba el pelo, otra mas lo trataba de ahorcar con su túnica, una mas le sostenía los brazos, y una mas ya le andaba urgando por debajo de la túnica.  
-¡Ya dejenlo! - gritó John - pero Elektra de pronto le puso la varita en el cuello  
-¡Intervienes y te dejo mudo... Lobito!  
-¡Dejen a Harry!  
-¡No pasa nada! - dijo Nenyeina que lloraba... pero de risa al ver como Harry no podía hacer nada con las chicas encima  
-¡OÍGAN NO, DEJEMNE, POR AHI NO ME TOQUEN!  
-Eso te pasa por levantarle la mano a unas niñas lindas e inocentes  
-¡Muerte al traidor!  
-YA DEJENMEEEEEEEEEE - gritaba Harry que ya sentía los golpes y las manos en... salva sea la parte, porque ya no veía ni por donde lo atacaban, y mas aún cuando Tanya se agregó y de paso, Kath y Diana, haciendo una bolita y con el chico abajo  
-¡VAMOS A VIOLARLO CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
-

-¿Que pasa aqui? - de pronto apareció... McGonagall que lo unico que veia era a un grupo de niñas una encima de la otra en el piso, solo cabelleras largas y alborotadas...  
-¡Vaya escándalo! - llegaban Thierry y JP que al ver a sus amigas, ahogando a alguien, tuvieron que aguantarse la risa  
-¿Que hacen señoritas? - gruñó la profesora acercándose de inmediato y de pronto alcanzó a ver la mano de Potter saliendo de entre el mar de chicas agitandose y pidiendo auxilio, sin poder hablar siquiera.  
-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGG  
-¿Quien está abajo? - espetó La profesora, pero las chicas no se movían, al contrario, mas lo aplastaban y lo jaloneaban.  
-MMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGG!  
-¿De quien son estas gafas? - preguntó Thierry con inocencia, levantando los lentes  
-¿Que? - gruñó la profresora y al ver los lentes, los reconoció - ¡Por Dios, que están aplastando a Potter!  
-Naaaaaaaaaa - gimió JP y haciendo señas a Lee y a Thierry comenzaron a jalar de la cintura a las chicas que parecian lapas mezcladas con sanguijuelas y tenían hasta las uñas enterradas.  
Una por una fueron jaladas, a la fuerza y quedando al final, Panchis, comodamente sobre Harry y el chico estaba todo pintarrajeado de lapiz labial de diferentes colores, despeinado, con el uniforme desabotonado, desabrochado, desarreglado y con un dolor en sus huesitos ¿acaso ya se los habían tronado?  
-¡Potter, por Dios!  
-Auxilio - alcanzó a gemir, mientras cerraba los ojos del dolor de espalda, digo, con cinco encima... mientras que Panchi fue jalada por JP  
-¡Oh, mi bella señorita de haber sabido sus urgencias, si nos vamos a lo oscurito!  
-¡Ese wey se lo merecia, piojo lentudo... pero tiene lo suyo!  
-¡Es el colmo! - gimió McGonagall mientras John ponia de pié al chico - ¡Detención para todas por hacerle daño a Potter! ¡Hoy a las ocho en los baños, lo limpiarán, sin magia!  
-¡Chale y seguro que con un cepìllo de dientes!  
-¡Y cincuenta puntos menos para slytherin!  
-Pus bueno, valió la pena la planchadita que le dimos a Potter y sus cositas...


	8. Brujerías de Media Noche

Capítulo 8:

Brujerías de Media Noche 

Aparentemente las chicas, Panchis, Diana, Tanya, Elektra, Sax, Alkyon, Kath, y de paso Helena y Nenyeina fueron castigadas y repartidas en los baños en donde harían la limpieza, Filch era el mas feliz de todos, pues las vigilaría con mucho ímpetu.  
Pero no contaba con la astucia de Mariana, quien acercandose cuidadosamente a Filch...le sopló unos polvos de dormir y éste quedó mas que dormido sobre la vieja silla donde se encontraba  
Entró a los baños, y obvio que las chicas no estaban haciendo nada, al menos no en ese en donde estaban Kath, Elektra, Alkyon y Nenyeina...  
Una se limaba las uñas, la otra los dientes, otra soñaba con su príncipe azul, alias Hayden y la otra con su príncipe Sly alias Draco.  
-¡Vaya! y yo que pensé que estarían limpiando el piso con su cabezota...  
-¿Que haces aquí Mariana? ¡te salvaste del castigo!  
-No tenía sueño ¿y las demás?  
-En los baños del cuarto piso  
-¿vamos?  
-¡Pues vamos, total, estos baños ni están muy sucios! claro que si nos hubiera tocado el de los chicos ¡que asco!  
Todas subieron al cuarto piso, y al entrar a los baños... estaba peor, para empezar la pancha estaba haciendo graffitis en las paredes, Tanya tenía una caldera en medio con su bola de cristal flotando y cartas sobre el piso, y se las estaba leyendo a Saxana, quien andaba con una botella de no se qué cosa, pero cada que le tomaban un trago, hacían gestos.  
Helena tocaba con su guitarra una triste melodía y Diana hacía como que cantaba. y aparte que había un escandaloso olor a yerba... pero no de la mala, si no de la que se cocinaba en la caldera...¡ah! y todas andaban de chacuacos, o sea fumando...

-¡Hola! ¿que hacen? ¿No deberían estar limpiando?  
-Estamos decorando - dijo la pancha que hácía un graffiti que decía "En Howgarts son unos jodidos"  
-Me temo que ese insulto no les gustará...  
-Me vale...  
-¡Tanya, leyendo las cartas! Como quien dice, las clases con Trelaweney y Firenze no son para tí - sonrió Mariana  
-No las necesito, pero - sonrió al ver a Mariana - mi bola de cristal, me dirá lo que hiciste con Brasil toda la tarde...  
-¿Que?  
Tanya pasó su mano por la bola de cristal y comenzó a hacer un conjuro, Diana se acercó y aunque no veía nada, de inmediato comenzó a molestar.  
-AAAAAAAAH, lo veo, lo veo, lo veo  
-¿Que ves?  
-¡Veo que Mariana y Brasil se perdieron en el pasillo prohibido y ahí, hicieron cosas sucias!  
-¿Que? - se acercó Mariana - ¡mentiras!  
-¡Yo tambien lo veo! ¡ay Mariana que le hacias con la boca a Brasil!  
-¡Que golosa!  
-¡Que bola de mentirosas, yo no le he echo nada, solo lo lleve a la biblioteca!  
-¿Llevaste a Brasil a la biblioteca?  
-¡Si! ¿Por?  
-  
-¡Ya! en serio ¿para que lo llevaste a la biblioteca?  
-Claro, ahí no está el tomo del Kamasutra  
-Ni un manual para travesurillas  
-¡Ya basta! - chilló Mariana - El chico quería ir a la biblioteca y punto  
-¿Para que querría ir Brasil a una biblioteca? - se pregunto Panchis - Brasil jamás se ha parado en una...  
-Seguro querra robarse unos libros de la sección prohibida...  
-Pues luego que nos lo preste...  
-En serio Tanya ¿que ves en la bola de cristal?  
-MMMM... que Mariana dice la verdad, fueron a la biblioteca  
-¿Te fuiste con el hijo de la samba solo para ir a la biblioteca? ¿Porque no eres una bruja normal Mariana? ¡te lo hubieras botaneado!  
-¡Apenas y nos conocemos!  
-¡Pues con Harry no perdiste el tiempo! - gruñó Sax - con el luego, luego...  
-¿Luego, luego qué? - pregunto panchis intrigada  
-Pues luego, luego...  
-Cállate Sax  
-¿Ya entregó el tesorito? - preguntó panchis intrigada y mariana resopló - ¿Y la abrió Potter con su llavecita?  
-¡Pancha!  
-Bueno con su llavezota, porque hace rato bien que sentí que estaba mas que bien proporcionado y...  
-¡Pancha yá cállate!  
-

-¿Le estabas leyendo las cartas a Sax, Tanya? - preguntó Alkyon intrigada  
-Si, antes que interrumpieran le estaba diciendo que tiene un negro porvenir...  
-¿Un negro por venir? ¿De donde, de donde? - preguntó Mariana mirando a todas partes - ¿de donde viene el negro, chica?  
-Muy graciosa Mariana, se refiere a que tengo un porvenir medio oscuro, por lo que debo portarme bien... en mi caso, sería un pelirrojo porvenir... pero como es medio tarado y lento, pues como que el pelirrojo tardará mucho...  
-¿Te refieres al pelirrojo de ojos grandes y cara chistosa que anda con el famoso piojo lentudo Potter? - preguntó Tanya  
-¿Ron? No, ese es su hermano menor...  
-¿Interesada en Ronald Weasley, Tanya? ya tiene dueña, es Sara...  
-¿Y que? no estoy a dieta...puedo ver el menú... y ese chico se me hace interesante...  
-Es el potro salvaje de Sarita...  
-para mi... "era"...  
-¡Orale Tanya! que la sara te saca los ojos si pones los ojos en su propiedad...  
-Yo también tengo uñas ¡pero bueno! Sax, definitivamente, las cartas han hablado... si quieres que el negro porvenir, digo, que el pelirrojo sea tuyo, deberás romper muchos obstáculos...  
-¿Como cuales?  
-El que sea tan mustio, y que no se deje...  
-¿Y si resulta igual de espantado que su hermano? ¡se indignaba solo porque Regina tiene cierta manías con sus tetillas!  
-¿Y Regina?  
-Durmiendo, es una dormilona, y sara también¡pero que bien que ella no está o habria pleito!  
-¡Léenos las cartas! - gimió Diana  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIII  
-Ok, comienzo por... ¿Elektra?  
-Yo no quiero...  
-¡Pero yo si, las cartas han hablado! - la jaló Tanya y de mal modo se sentó  
-¿Amor, dinero, porvenir?  
-AMOR, AMOR, AMOR, AMOR  
-¡ya dijeron... amor!  
-¡Pero yo...!  
-Lo siento, las cartas han hablado...  
-¡Que jodidas!

-¿y si aparte que Tanya lea las cartas, hacemos un hechizo?  
-¿Cual hechizo?  
-Uno para llamar al verdadero amor  
-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH  
-¿Y cual es ese Sax?  
-Un hechizo muy simple, se echan las sustancias a la caldera, éste despide un aroma, que despertará al chico que está mas seguro que sea tuyo y vendrá a ti...  
-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
-¡Bueno ya! Preparen los ingredientes en la caldera que está hirviendo, mientras yo, le leo las cartas a Elektra...  
la chica se acomodó y cortó las cartas, enseguida tomó el mazo correspondiente a la del amor y comenzó a destaparlas.  
-LEE, LEE, LEE  
-¿Que dice mi destino amoroso?  
-aqui dice... que estás enamorada y te niegas a aceptarlo...  
-NAAAAAAAAAAAaa - gimieron todas y le hicieron montón - ¿Pero de quien? Elektra piensa que nadie la merece, es mas, si pisa el suelo, es porque no puede flotar todo el tiempo, igual que Kath  
-Pero Kath es mas enamoradiza...  
-SSHHTTT, cállense que no oigo - protestó sax que revolvía el caldero  
-¡Se supone que Elektra es la que debe prestar atención!  
-¡Pero como no lo hace, nosotras nos sacrificamos en saber sus intimidades!  
-¡Ay que lindas, gracias! - gruñó la chica  
-¡Sigo! en fin... hay un chico... - y sacó una carta con un caballero - te interesa, pero... piensas que no te merece... debes darle una oportunidad Elektra, dejar que toque tu corazón...  
-¡Si Elektra, ya deja que te den un beso... de unos cinco minutos!  
-¿Tan poquito? ¡mejor una hora!  
-¡Cállense, silencio!  
Tanya sacó un par de cartas opuestas y suspiró - ¡Finges desdén, pero sabes que si lo vieras con otra... te dolería mucho!  
-¿Quien es, quien es? ¡suelta la sopa Elektra!  
-¡Nadie!  
-¿Como se llama Nadie? ¡dinos, dinos!

-No me gusta níngún chico - repitió y todas le miraron con cara de ¡Te pasas!  
-No te creemos...  
-Hasta el momento no ha llegado el niño adecuado que haga vibrar mis coletas - gruñó  
-Pues yo tengo mis dudas  
-¡Mis cartas nunca se equivocan! - protestó Tanya - ¡pero si insistes en que no te gusta nadie, pues nadie pasará por las manos de otra chica!  
-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH  
-¡Bueno ya! - empujó Helena a Elektra - ¡Yo quiero saber como está mi futuro!  
-¡Oye, no ha termiando conmigo! - peleó Elektra  
-¡Yo creo que si, en vista de que de ahora en adelante, serás para mi la "Princesa Hielo" pues no veo que otra cosa de tu futuro amoroso te pueda decir Tanya?  
-¿Princesa hielo?  
-Si, princesa porque ningún plebeyo la toca y Hielo porque es fría, fría como el viento, y no mira a ningún chico ni con el rabillo del ojo...  
-¡Ay, gracias por el apodo Helenita! - dijo Elektra con sarcasmo.  
-¿Algún problema?  
-¿Ninguno y tu?  
Y ambas a punto de sacar las uñas afiladas, cuando sax las interrumpió  
-¡Hey chicas!  
-¡pérare sesina, que va a ver pleito!  
-¡Es Saxana! ¡y ya está el hechizo para hacer venir al chico de tus sueños! ¿quien quiere probar?  
-¡YO, YO , YO, YO, YO!

-Ok, a ver Diana, comienzas, toma esta flor, agítala dentro de la caldera y cuando la saques, soplala y piensa en silencio, que deseas que el amor verdadero llegue a tus brazos...  
-¿En serio?  
-Hazlo...  
-Bien - la chica agitó la flor dentro de la caldera, la sacó y ésta humeaba, le sopló con delizadeza y un humito se desprendió y de inmediato, comenzó a alejarse del sanitario.  
-¿A donde irá Diana, ese humo?  
-¿Contra quien, eh? ¿Pensaste en alguien?  
-Si... pero si vienen otro ¡Bienvenido!  
-  
-¿quieres probar Alkyon?  
-¡Ay no, Alky no!  
-¿Porque no?  
-Porque ya sabemos que Draco "Jack" Malfoy, vendrá corriendo hacia AlKy "Rose" Denevi...  
-¡Que graciosa eres! - protestó Alky - ¿y que tal que venga otro?  
-¿El fantasma de la Opera?  
-¡Bueno ya! ¿Quieres probar Helena?  
-Claro que por supuesto que si... - tomó la flor es hizo el mismo procedimiento...  
-¿Mariana?  
-Este...  
-¿Miedo de que se aparezca el piojo lentudo en calzones y nos meta un susto a todas? - sonrió panchis y todas rieron.  
-¡Con todas como amigas, pa que quiero enemigas!  
-¿Y si en ves de Harry, aparece Paris... o Brasil?  
-¡No aparecerá ninguno! - le quitó la flor e hizo lo mismo  
-¿Quien mas? ¿Elektra?  
-No...  
-¿MIedo que aparezca el lobo feróz y se quiera comer a la caperucita Elektra?  
-¡Como friegas!  
-Hazlo... no tengas miedo Elektra... hazlo...  
-¡Si Elektra, hazlo... o te pasa lo mismo que Mariana con Potter en una noche loca, una noche de copas!  
-¡Oigan no... eso fue un momento de debilidad!  
-Si claro y tu pensaste que el cuchi-cuchi, vitamina ¿no?  
-

-¡Bien, ahora! ¿Panchis?  
-Ay si, ay si, yo quiero que el franchute de pepe le pú venga a mi, corriendo, y diciendo "pancha, soy tuyo, hazme lo que quieras"  
-¡Ay Fran, tu si que andas urgida!  
-Mejor ni hables Francisca, a ver sóplale a la florecilla...  
-¿En cuanto tiempo andarán los chicos buscándonos?  
-¡Yo que se! el hechizo me lo pasaron una tarde en una clase, pero no especificaba nada mas...  
-¡AH! que mal...  
-¿Esperamos un momento? si no pasa nada...  
-Tanya, sigue leyendo las cartas...  
-Bueno - sonrió y comenzó a barajarlas.  
Mientras tanto, el primer humillo, viajaba y viajaba, pasando por las casas, hasta llegar a la nariz de Ian, quien como zombie, se levantó, con los ojos perdidos y sonámbulamente, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar, saliendo de la sala hacia el pasillo...  
Lo mismo pasaba con Justin, quien salió de su casa, Blaise salió ante la mirada de asombro de Draco, quien lo siguió, pero concientemente, preguntándose a dónde iba Blaise.  
John pegaba un aullido cuando se levantó y se arrastró fuera de la cama, era luna llena y por lo regular, aunque no se convertía en lobo como su padre, si tenía algunas manías y un buen olfato.  
¿Quien mas despertará?

Neville casi se cae de la cama, se levantó de pronto y comenzó a caminar sin estilo, con el pelo alborotado y salió de la habitación, seguido de Harry, quien se fue sin lentes, pero en esos momentos, no los necesitaba tanto, porque no se tropezaba con nada.  
Las chicas ya se andaban durmiendo, cuando decidieron salirse del baño y regresar a sus camitas, pero a medio pasillo, se encontraron con... el ataque de los zombies, el grupo de chicos que caminaban arrastrando los pies.  
-¡vaya! los bombones ya vienen a cenar...  
-Ian - murmuró Diana - vaya con el rico pastelito, asi que... el es el indicado...  
-¿Están dormidos?  
-Si... y no despertarán...  
-¿Entonces?  
-Pero harán todo lo que tu les pidas...  
-¿En serio? - se acercó Diana a Ian que estaba al frente y con los ojos perdidos - Ian, te ordeno que me beses ¡ya!  
E ian, de pronto le tomó el rostro y le dió un beso fuerte y apasionado, y todas quedaron con un sonrisota y comenzaron a ver al resto de los chicos, que mas que zombies, muertos vivientes o similares...  
-¿No que no venía Potter? - le codearon a Mariana  
-Yo no lo llamé - gruñó  
-Pues no veo a Paris, ni a Brasil...¡ni a mi franchute! - espetó Panchis - ¿En donde demonios está mi pepe le pú?  
-Pues si no viene, no es tu amor...  
-¡Ay no me friegues!  
-Veamos... Ian, Blaise, Justin, Harry, John... ¿no que no Elektra?  
Elektra le lanzó una fría mirada al zombie de John que venía olfateando con exageración el humo y cuando llegó a donde Elektra, la abrazó y comenzó a ronronearle al cuello (por fin ¿es un lobo o gato montañéz?)  
-¡Oye, no me hagas eso! - lo empujó - ¡ayúdame Nenyeina!  
-¡Pero si es tuyo!  
-¡Claro que no!  
-¿Ese chico quien lo pidió? - señalaron a Neville  
-Yo no...  
-Yo tampoco  
-Yo menos...  
-Ya estuvo Panchis, ese es el tuyo... creo que se llama Neville  
-¿Y mi francesito?  
-En francia...  
-¿Y quien llamó a Draco Malfoy? - gruñó Sax al ver al rubio, asomarse siguiendo a Blaise  
-¡Ese no fue llamado! vino solito, de metiche...  
-MMMM... esa mi Alky, que esta noche te toca...  
-¡Vete al diablo!  
-Pues ahi está el rubio... y ya te vio...  
-¡Pues me voy!  
-¿Que?  
y cuando menos se imaginaron, Alkyon salió corriendo del pasillo, huyendo de Draco quien de inmediato se acercó pero las chicas le taparon el paso.  
-¡Denevi! - gritó - ¿A donde vas? ¡espérame! ¡déjenme pasar!  
-Depende...  
-¿Depende de qué?  
-De pende...j...s te dejamos pasar- dijo Panchis y Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
-¡Oigan, no sean asi! ¡Quiero hablar con Denevi!  
-Pa mi que tu no solo quieres hablar con ella... - dijo panchis - mira pelos de elote, no te esponges, deja que la chica corra hacia la libertad...  
-¡Pero que payasa! - gruñó el rubio, digo, Draco, y las empujó a todas y salió tras la chica que ya iba muy, pero muy lejos...  
-¡Bueno, pobre Alky, descance en paz, porque ese basilisco se la va a comer!  
-Cierto, bueno panchis, creo que quedamos en que Neville es tuyo  
-Pos ya que... creo que me servirá para algo - suspiró la chica mirando a Neville recargado en la pared, roncando ruidosamente  
-¡Pero llévatelo de aquí niña que despertará a todos!  
-¡Esa mi Elektra! ¡No le tengas miedo al lobito! llévalo a dar una vuelta  
-¡No y me voy a dormir! - espetó y se alejó... el problema era que el sonámbulo chico iba tras ella, y hasta que no pasara el efecto del hechizo, la seguiría.  
-¿nosotras que hacemos?  
-Nosotras nos vamos - dijeron Nenye,Sax y Tanya, pues ellas no habían echo el conjuro.  
-¡Harry, regresa a tu habitación a dormir! - ordenó Mariana al chico y este asintió y se dio la vuelta, pero de pronto, una chispilla traviesa se le ocurrió y viendo que Diana estaba muuuuuuuy ocupada con Ian, Kath afilaba sus dientes y garras para con Blaise, Justin estaba entre las manos de Helena, y panchis que miraba y remiraba a Neville, pues ella... siguió a Harry...


	9. El Gato y el Ratón

Capítulo 9:

El Gato y el Ratón 

Alkyon descansaba tras una estatua, muerta de risa por el corre que te alcanza que había echo, y aguanto la respiración cuando Draco pasaba nerviosamente, buscándola por todos lados, el rubio en pijama que lucia mas apetitoso que un asado en navidad, miraba a todas partes, le parecía imposible que Alky corriera tan rápido.  
Pero siguió de largo, y ella ahora, tras el, botada de la risa y procurando esconderse a tiempo  
-¡Búscame, búscame rubio, que para cuando me encuentres, ya estaremos en clases!  
-"Maldición" - pensaba Draco sin encontrarla - "¿en donde se metió mi novia?"  
-Draquissssssss, aqui estoyyyyyyy - susurraba Alkyon y se reía silenciosamente, ya que el chico, no daba una.  
Otra que estaba por divertirse era Mariana, porque alcanzó a Harry.  
-¡Harry, detente! - ordenó y el chico se volteó - ¡Harry, quiero... quiero... quiero que te quites la camisa de la pijama!  
El chico asintió y se quitó la camisa y Mariana se preguntó si estaba loca...si, si lo estaba.  
-Bueno Harry... ¡Conste que solo hago esto porque quiero hacerte una broma! - dijo Mariana y se retocó los labios con un escandaloso color rojo que le había quitado a la panchis.  
Y sacrificandose por el honor de la broma, comenzó a plantarle besos, primero en el cuello... en los hombros... en el tórax... y en la espalda... hasta donde podía alcanzar, dejándole las marcas del lapiz labial, donde podía y quería...

:"_Manchame, de nuevo ven y manchame Coqueta ven y manchame, manchame... Con tu lápiz labial_"

:"_Manchame, de tan sólo ven y machame Coqueta, ven y manchame, manchame... Con tu boca sensual_"

En tanto, como saben (y si no, se los recuerdo) que las chicas dormían en el tren en el patio del colegio, y muy quitada de la pena, Elektra entró a su camarote, y se metió al baño y cuando salió, casi se muere del susto.  
-¡Ay mi madrecita santa! - gimió...  
Jhon Lupín, estaba ahí, de pié, sonámbulo y cabeceando, el chico la seguiría hasta que ella no le diera una orden, pero para su mala suerte cuando le iba a decir que se largara...  
-¡Elektra! ¿me prestas un poco de crema de...? de... de... ¡ay Elektra! ¡Que guardadito te lo tenías! - sonrió Regina, quien se había levantado - ¡Y yo que creía que eras una mustia, mira nomas, con este bomboncito en tu camarote!  
-¡No es lo que piensas!  
-Claro que no, apenas llegaron ¿donde andaban pillines? ¿Acaso no estabas castigada?  
-¡Regresa a dormir Regina, que de éste me encargo yo!  
-¡Ya lo creo! - le guiñó un ojo y se alejó alegremente.  
-¡Y no se lo cuentes a nadie!  
-¡Claro que no! (ajá)  
-¡Te odio John! - gruñó la chica - ¡Vamos, vete de aquí, vete a tu cuarto, que yo soy una chica decente!  
El chico asintió y comenzó a caminar de regreso, pero a unos metros del vagón, con la luna llena, de pronto, sin querer, aulló.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
y su mismo aullido lo despertó - ¡ay! - y se volvió a mirar todo... solo, en medio del patio y...¿con el vagón del IAM a sus espaldas? nerviosamente, regresó al vagón, preguntándose si sus instintos de lobo, heredado por su padre le habían echo salir y aullar...  
Pero el camarote de Elektra estaba abierto, la chica había ido a dejarle la crema a Regina y al venir de regreso y ver a John parado y con el mismo semblante de tontolino, se puso furiosa.  
-¡Jhon, ya te dije que te fueras a tu casa, ya nada tienes que hacer en mi camarote, ya entraste, ya te divertiste, adiós!  
-¿?  
-Vete ya Lupín, a dormir en tu cama, que en la mía no cabes - y dicho esto, le cerró la puerta en las narices mientras el repasaba sus palabras...  
_"¡Jhon, ya te dije que te fueras a tu casa, ya nada tienes que hacer en mi camarote, ya entraste, ya te divertiste, adiós!"_

:_Parale a tu carro...  
Va a costarte caro...  
:Vengo me descaro...   
Corre que te alcanzo  
:Vengo y me avalanzo...  
Sobre ti me lanzo..._

Era lo que se podría decir de la obra de arte que mariana estaba practicando sobre el cuerpecito de Harry (miren nomas que sacrificada) haciéndole tatuajes con los labios y el chico ya sonreía entre sueños por los besucones que sentía en el cuellito y Mariana que ya se gastaba el labial rojo.  
-¡Ay, creo que ya me canse! - sonrió satisfecha, el chico tenía las marcas hasta en las...no, ahí no... se pintó de ultimo de nuevo los labios - ¿En donde me hace falta?  
Y la respuesta era que la boca de Harry no tenía labial, la nariz, el menton, los pómulos si, hasta las pestáñas, menos la boquita.  
-Bueno... - y elevó sus oraciones -Merlín, sabes que no es por vicio ni por que me guste ¡solo es por fastidiar a este hijo a tu servicio!  
Y no tuvo mas remedio, el sacrificio, la valentía, la fuerza para tomar a Harry por el rostro y plantarle un beso besucón y restregarle el labial por toda la boca, aunque yo no se porqué tardó como cinco minutos así

:_"Me dejaste tus labios en la boca, bien marcados con tu lápiz labial, varios besos pintados en el cuerpo, con el brillo de tu lápiz labial"_

Alky literalmente se hacía pis de la risa y es que Draco ya se había sentado, fastidiado de seguir, según el, a ALkyon hasta su camarote, regresar y ni sus luces, pero ella lo seguía de cerca y lo tenía bien checado.  
-¡Sufre Draco, sufre!  
-¡Suficiente! - gruñó Draco - ¡Bien, si las cosas están así, esperaré en tu camarote hasta que regreses! - y se regresó al tren, y se acostó en la cama, muy molesto, mientras Alky se metía en la recámara de Regina.  
-¿Y ahora tu?  
-Dame espacio, voy a dormir aquí...  
-¿Y tu camarote?  
-Ocupado  
-¿Hombre o mujer, o ambos?  
-solo un hombre o al menos eso dice el...  
-¿Un chico? ¿Y tu que haces aquí, eh? ¿O quieres que yo vaya a hacerle piojito?  
-¡Claro que no, tu no te mueves de aquí Regina!  
-Ay, pero no te enojes... a dormir pues...

En tanto, otra que ya estaba cansada de besar a Ian, era Diana, quien decía que ya no podía mas, pero seguía con el besuqueo ¿quien la entiende? Kath ya estaba a punto de morder el cuello de Blaise con tanto beso, Justin estaba siendo atacado en otra esquina por Helena y panchis... panchis contemplaba algo decepcionada a Neville...  
-Pues tan feo no eres, pero como que medio bobalicón... no se si merezcas que te de una zarandeada con mi cuerpecito... ¿seras el chico que me merece?  
¿Sabrás besar? - y todavía lo pensó un segundo - ¡Besame Novel... o como te llames!  
El adormilado Neville se inclinó y trató de besar a la chica con poco éxito, ya que ni dormido no tenia ni idea, y Panchis se sintió decepcionada.  
-¡Que pex con este niño, necesita muchas clases!

-¡Bueno niñito, pues tendre que enseñarte! - dijo otra sacrificada - ¡pero siéntate que no te alcanzo!  
Novel, mj, Neville se sentó torpemente y la panchis se sentó en sus piernas, hizo unos gestos y sonrió.  
-¿Listo para tu primera lección? ¡Mano aquí? - y le puso la mano del chico en su cintura - la otra aquí (en su pierna) y ahora comencemos con los besos, yo te beso, tu te dejas, ¿correcto?  
Neville asintió y dejó que Francisca le enseñara sus técnicas de limpieza dental... digo... de besos.

:_"Yo soy tu maestro Quien supo enseñarte Fui el segundo en tu vida Pero el primero en amarte Como es posible que me digas que lo amas Cuando yo sé que soy el dueño de tu cama"_

Cuando Mariana regresó por las chicas, ya estaban despidiendo a las victimas, digo, a los chicos, empezando con Diana, harta de besar a Ian.  
-¡Vete de aquí Ian, regresa a tu cuarto, que ya te exploré hasta las muelas del juicio... y todavía no te salen...  
-¡Regresa a tu camita, Justin, y que bien hueles! - suspiraba Helena  
-¡Adios, adios, Blaise, moreno de fuego! Que un dia de estos, chanza y se repita el besuqueo.  
-¡Panchis, deja a Neville, tenemos que regresar!  
-¡Yo no he terminado! - protestó  
-¡ya tuviste mucho tiempo!  
-¡Pero apenas empecé!  
-Otro dia sigues...¡vamos!  
-¡Me lleva la chin... regresa a tu casa a dormir Novel!  
y el chico fue el ultimo en regresar a su habitación, Harry dormía todo lleno de labial, Lupín no podía dormir, bajo las sábanas se preguntaba que había pasado entre Elektra y el ¡porque no se acordaba de nada!


	10. Propiedad Privada

Capítulo 10:

Propiedad Privada 

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos muy pesadamente, sentía mucho cansancio y era raro, según el, había dormido bastante bien, Ron ya estaba de pie y le miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos bien redondos… con una cara de justísimo, igual que lo miraba Neville…  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Ha… Harry… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué tienes en toda la cara?  
-¿Qué pasa? – se tocó - ¿Qué tiene mi cara? – y al posarse los dedos, éstos se mancharon de rojo  
-Y no solo tu cara – señaló Neville, su cuello y parte de su tórax que se asomaba bajo la pijama, tenía marca de lápiz labial por todos lados y corrió a verse a los espejos del baño.  
-¡Oh, por Dios! – Gimió al verse todo pintarrajeado - ¿QUIEN ME HIZO ESTO?  
-no nos mires a nosotros – dijo Ron muy pálido – Que nosotros no bateamos chueco  
-¡Tuvo que ser una chica! ¡Ellas si pueden entrar a nuestras habitaciones! – chilló Neville  
-¿Pero quien?  
-¿Alison? Muere por ti Harry…  
-Pues podría ser… las otras…mj… duermen en el tren… pero claro… no pueden entrar a nuestra casa sin la contraseña…  
-¡Si fue alguna de ellas es porque alguien se las daría! – gruñó desesperado, pero la verdad, no tenían ni idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido.  
-Escucha harry, mejor límpiate la cara, y bajemos a desayunar, así averiguamos quien te vino a besuquear esta noche ¿no lo crees?

Harry y sus amigos, bajaron a desayunar, aún con algunas marcas en su rostro, pues el ingrato labial era difícil de quitar y obvio que las chicas al darse cuenta, comenzaron a reírse.  
-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Por Dios Harry! ¿Quién te besó con tanto ímpetu? – Preguntó Hermy - ¡Por lo menos dile que use labial que no manche!  
-Muy graciosa Hermione  
-¿Fue alguna de ellas? ¿O todas ellas? – señaló con la mirada a las chicas del IAM  
-No...  
-¡Ah! Sinceramente, son las únicas que pudieron hacerte algo así…

Harry pensaba lo mismo, pero no tenía ninguna prueba asi que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no logró averiguar mucho, aunque no por demás, se acercó a Hayden, quien andaba un poco cortante, pues Paris había sido su mejor amigo y por culpa de el, el chico no había regresado a Hogwarts y ahora tenía que soportar a Brasil y sus chistecitos sobre el corazón roto de su hermano

-Hola Hayden  
-Que tal Harry  
-Nada… aquí… este… ¿Va bien lo tuyo con Neneyna?  
-Si… ¿por?  
-No… por nada… hacen una linda pareja…  
-Y ella esta muy enamorada de mi – advirtió Hayden - ¡Y no me la quitarás! ¡Antes te mato, te desentierro y te vuelvo a matar!  
-¡Tranquilo Hayden! No es mi intención… solo preguntaba… yo… bueno, si es por lo de Paris, no es lo que piensas… todo fue un error… Cuando vuelva Paris, hablaré con el y se aclarará todo…  
-Más te vale Potter, porque cuando tu mejor amigo te baja a la novia… no es de amigos.  
-Yo no le quité nada, marian ni siquiera es mi novia…  
-¿Qué quieres entonces? No creo que te hayas acercado aquí para hablar sobre Neneyeina y yo…  
-Bueno, es que… anoche entraron y me besuquearon todo de lápiz labial – dijo quedito – sospechábamos de Alison, pero ella no usa ese color escandaloso… y pensamos en las chicas del IAM, pero… ellas no pudieron haber entrado tan fácilmente y…  
-¡Oye, oye, oye! Neny es mi novia, pero de ahí a que le de la contraseña de la casa ¡nunca! Y ella respeta eso, ni aunque sus amigas la torturaran, no se atrevería a pedirme eso nunca…  
-¿Y no se te habrá salido decírselo sin que te dieras cuenta?  
-Pues no… que yo recuerde…  
-¿Seguro?  
-¡Vamos Harry! Nenye y yo nos dedicamos a besarnos y si platicamos son cosas sin importancia… son mas ricos los besos…  
-¡Oh, bueno, no te enojes! Yo solo decía…  
-¡Pues no digas!  
Harry prefirió no seguir hablando con Hayden, pues el chico tenía esa idea de que él le había bajado la novia a Paris y era obvio el enojo del chico, asi que no logró averiguar nada.

Pero las chicas coquetas, querían hacer de nuevo sus locuras, otro que andaba de mal genio, era malfoy, pues Alky nunca había llegado a dormir y el tuvo que regresar a la sala Sly con las ganas… y ni hablar de John, quien por mas que trataba de recordar, no lograba nada y solo se dedicaba a mirar con insistencia a Electra…  
-¿Qué me ves? – Gruñó la chica - ¿Soy o me parezco? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? ¿o no te gusta mi maquillaje?  
-Se me pega la gana verte – respondió el chico… sin poder olvidar sus palabras, las de aquella noche… "¡John, ya te dije que te fueras a tu casa, ya nada tienes que hacer en mi camarote, ya entraste, ya te divertiste, adiós!"… entonces… ¿Electra era el tipo de niña que solo jugaba con los chicos?  
-¡Pues me choca que me mires así… porque me gasto!  
-¡Espera! – gimió Lupín cuando ella se puso de pie, para cambiarse de lugar  
-¿Qué? – preguntó déspota  
-¿No tienes que decirme nada?  
-¿Acerca de que?  
-¡De lo que paso anoche! – chilló el chico  
-¿Anoche? ¿De que hablas?  
-¡Pues de lo que hubo entre nosotros, anoche me quedé en tu habitación del tren por no se cuantas horas! ¿Me lo vas a negar?  
-¿Qué? – Gimió Elektra y luego reaccionó - ¡I.d i ota! – le dio una bofetada - ¡quisieras fíjate, pero tus pulgas de lobo lombriciento no brincan en mi cama!  
-¿Entonces lo niegas?  
-¡Claro que si! ¡Para tu información no me gustan los pe r r o s! – y dicho esto se alejó de inmediato, aunque se preguntaba como era que Lupìn se había enterado de eso… y juró venganza en contra del pobre chico.

Y esa promesa si que iba a poder cumplirse, porque al menos, la panchis y compañía querían hacer el hechizo de nuevo, esa noche, pero ahora, desde uno de los camarotes.  
-¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo Pancha?  
-Sip... chanza y el franchute y entonces si... ¡papas!  
-¿Papas?  
-¡Me lo como! - sonrió y todas asintieron  
-¿No estás de acuerdo Elektra? te veo poco convencida ¿acaso no quieres que te sigan los perritos?  
-¡El nó es mi amor! - gruñó - tal vez me pasó lo mismo que con la panchis, y hubo una equivocación, ya ven que también Harry apareció y Marian dice que...  
-¡Pero que bola de hipócritas! - chilló Diana - ¡Ahora resulta que el hechizo no es el correcto! ¡Pero esta noche lo haremos de nuevo!  
Asi que queriendo o no, en la noche, en el vagón biblioteca, de nuevo, hicieron el hechizo y esperaron, menos Alky, Nenye y Sara, pues Alky no deseaba ver a Draco (total, ni su novio era, solo era su... ¿conocido con derechos?) Nenye que tenía la relacion estable, decente y tranquila... por el momento,pues pensaba que no debía atosigar tanto a su pichoncito, y sara, pues no quiso unirse al grupo para llamar a Ron, pues decía que ella con tronar los dedos, caía a sus pies el pelirrojo y Tanya la evaluaba secretamente, pues ella como que le interesaba el pelirrojo de cara chistosa  
Así, a media noche, las victimas de nuevo se levantaron de entre los muertos... de sueño... Ian, John, Justin, Harry, Neville y Blaise.  
-¡AAAH! - gimió Di al ver que iban a sus vagoncitos como muertos vivientes - ¡el ataque de los zombies! ¡ya vienen los niños! ¡y tambien tu lobito feroz, capelektra roja!  
-¡Bien!¡Pues entonces ya verás lo que le hago!  
-¿Que le harás malvada bruja?

Apenas y el zombie de John estuvo cerca de Elektra, ella le susurró algo al oído, el chico asintió y comenzó a quitarse la pijama y las chicas interesadas, hasta se olvidaron de sus galanes.  
-¡Ay Elektra! ¡Golosa! ¿Eso es lo que le ibas a hacer, pedirle que se quitara la ropa?  
-¡Eso Elektra, que no pierdes el tiempo!  
-¡Cállense arpías que es para otra cosa!  
-¿Para que? - gimieron al ver que el lobito quedaba en puros calzones y poco sexys.  
-¡Vete a nadar por quince minutos al lago y luego regresas a tu habitación! - le dijo la chica y todas se quedaron boquiabiertas.  
-¡Ay no, Elektra que se va a resfriar, el agua está heladísima!  
-¡Me vale! - gruñó y se metió a su camarote.

-¡Pues ni modos, es bronca de Elektra lo que le pase a Lupín, pue que se lo coma el calamar gigante!  
-Chicas, me les pierdo un rato - dijo Di - ¡ven Ian, muñequito, quiero que me cuentes los lunares!  
-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUH  
Y también Kath se llevó a Blaise por lo oscurito, Helena jaló a Justin, solo Panchis y Mariana se quedaron mirando a Harry y a Neville.  
-Uta - dijo Panchis - pos creo que seguiré con mis clases de besos ¿y tu?  
-¡No se que hacer con el! - gimió Mariana  
-¡Ay Mariana! ¡Pues hazle lo que quieras, menos que se vaya a nadar! con la pulmonia que le dará al lobo feroz es mas que suficiente...  
-Bueno - lo evaluó y una idea bastante traviesa (de esas que nunca se le da) cruzó su mente y lo llevó a los camarotes, mientras la pancha daba lecciones de besos a Neville, hasta que se hartara.  
En la habitación, mariana destapó una cerveza de mantequilla, con un toque de su varita, preparó palomitas de maíz (popcorn) y se sentó en un mullido sillón, cruzada de piernas.  
-¡A ver Potter! - dijo muy, muy sonriente - ¡sube a la mesa y baílame, hazme un table dance, chiquito!¡Ahora!  
Harry asintió y se subió a la mesa, Mariana tocó una radio con su varita y una melodía se dejó escuchar y el chico comenzó a bailar medio torpe y la chica le echaba porras mientras degustaba su cerveza y sus palomitas.

:_"I so sexy, sexy boy, I am sexy, sexy boy"_  
-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH, si, si, si, si, mucha ropa,mucha ropa, mucha ropaaaaaaaaaaaaa, UUUUUUUUUUUUUH, fuera camisa, fuera camisa - y de paso ella agitaba un billete muggle, esperando que se quedara en tanga para ponérselo en el resortito, pero claro, Harry no usaba esas cosas, solo unos boxer muy masculinos de rayitas rojas con negras...

En tanto, Panchis ya le había tomado gusto al besuqueo con Neville  
-¡Pos pa entretenerme está bien! - dijo - ¡asi que pasará a ser de mi séquito de chicos y como tal, tengo que ponerte mi sello personal, Novelito!  
Panchis tomó su varita y le pidió algo indecente a Neville - ¡A ver niño, enséñame una pompita! - y claro que el, obedeció y le mostró uno de sus atractivos y la pancha que se muere de risa.  
-¡Ay chico que necesitas asolearte sin ropa, tas mas pálido y blanco que un panbazo, pa que me entiendas un pan bien enharinado! Pero que buena pompita...mmm... - y le entró la inspiración

:_"Grabé en la pierna del mas buey mi nombre unido al tuyo, entrelazados como una prueba ante la ley de Hogwarts que allí estuvimos enamorados"_

(por si alguien conoce a Vicente Fernandez, la cancion de la Ley del Monte, bien ranchera, ayayayayayyyyyyy)  
Asi que en la pompa de Neville, estaba grabado el pequeño tatuaje-graffiti que decia Propiedad privada de pancha, no tocar" con letras muy pequeñas, pero visibles... y muy sonriente, se dirigió a decirle a Marian lo que había echo y seguía cantando, mal, pero lo seguía haciendo.

:_"Tú mismo fuiste quien mostró la pompa, la más bonita, lá más blanquita y hasta dijiste que también grabara dos corazones con una flecha"._

Al entrar Panchis a la recámara de Marian, para decirle lo que había echo, al entrar Harry agitaba su camisa de pijama, ý ya en sus pantalones traían dos o tres billetitos muggles.  
-¡Chale manita! tu fiesta privada  
-¡Panchis! - brincó Mariana -¡suficiente harry, detente! - gimió escupìendo las palomitas  
-NOOOOOOOOOoo pues si por mi no te detengas, que bonito baila el chico, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de como bailar, parece que tiene dos pies izquierdos.  
-¡Harry ya ponte la camisa!  
-¡Tranquila reinita, que no llevo prisa! - se burlaba Panchis mientras lo veía con detenimiento - ¡Pues si que le falta carnita y una bronceadita, ta mas blanco que el talco!  
-Ay...  
-¿Que te pasa mariana?  
-¡Las palomitas me cayeron mal! ¡Voy a sacarlas, guac, luego regresooooo!  
-¿Ya vez? ¡Por glotona! - sonrió y cuando vió a harry, se le ocurrió la travesura, como el chico no se movía o dormitaba, se le hizo fàcil y le bajò tantito el pijama, apuntó su varita y... la chica comenzó a escribir algo.  
Y en el coccix, se comenzo a leer algo con letras medias barrocas y en color negro con rojo que deía: "Mariana Splendor estuvo aquí"  
-¡Palomitas mal agradecidas! - gimió Mariana saliendo del baño - ¡Todavía que me las como!  
-¿estas bien manita?  
-Si, eh... ¿me ibas a decir algo?  
-Eh... no... nada ¿no le ibas a pedir a harry que se vistiera y se fuera?  
-sí claro ¡Harry ya vete a tu casa!  
el chico de inmediato lo hizo y Panchis tenía la mirada traviesa ¡era casi seguro que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que Harry se diera cuenta que tenía un tatuaje atrasito!


	11. ¡Hace Falta, Hace Falta Valor, Ven a la

Capítulo 11:

**¡Hace Falta Valor, Hace Falta Valor, Ven a la Escuela del Calor!**

Al día siguiente... Lupin no había podido levantarse de la cama, tenía un hiper-mega-recontra-archi-requete resfriado... casi, casi, con moquillo...y no entendía como de la noche a la mañana, había pescado la gripe. Así que fue llevado a la enfermería en un estado crítico poco agradable y Harry a quien le dolían las piernas (tanto baile) no se explicaba que estaba sucendiendo...

Blaise que ni decía nada, tenía dos moretones en el cuello (si bueno, es que habían muchos mosquitos mordelones...mj)y no explicaba porque le dolían tanto, a Neville le dolìa la boca y tenía un poco de comezón en... donde ya sabrán

Pero ese día era diferente, el sol estaba en su apogeo y cosa rara, hacía un calor insoportable, y eso que no estaban en verano. Por mas que se instaló un método para evitar el bochorno, la magia utilizada no era sufieciente y los alumnos se dormían en los salones por la calor.

Afuera, todos se refrescaban cerca del lago, como buscando ponerse un bañador y tirarse a el, pero nadie lo hacía y menos sin permiso.

-¡Pobre John! - decía Hayden - ¡con este calor y el resfriado!  
-¿Que dice la enfermera?  
-¡Que está muy mal! necesitará que lo vigilen todo el dia y toda la noche... está buscando voluntarios...  
-¿En serio?  
-Si, por las pociones que debe tomar... espero que encuentre quien acepte cuidarlo..  
-¡Oigan chicos! - pasaba Colín emocionado y corriendo  
-¿Que pasa Creevey?  
-¡el director aceptó que nademos en el lago un rato! ¡vamos que el calor mata!  
-¿Nadar?  
-¡Vaya! un chapuzón en el lago no estaría nada mal ¿tienen bañador?  
-¿Bromeas? unos shorts estaràn bien ¿nos unimos?  
-¡Nos unimos! (ajá y pobechito John que se muera del resfriado)

Claro que a esas alturas las chicas ya sabían del resfriado de Jhon y todas miraban a Elektraperucita roja con resentimiento.  
-¡Te lo dijimos chica, Lupín ahora está muy mal!  
-¡Es cierto, se está muriendo en la enfermería por tu culpa!  
-¿Por mi culpa?  
-¡Por tu grandísima culpa! ¡Ahora tienes que enmendar tus errores!  
-¿Cómo?  
-Madame Pomfrey necesita una voluntaria que le de sus medicinas puntualmente y..  
-NOOOOOOOOOOO – negó Elektra - ¡JAMAS DE LOS JAMACES CUIDARE A ESE CHICO!  
-Elektra, no te estamos pidiendo permiso… ¡ES UNA ORDEN!  
-¿USTEDES ME ESTAN DANDO ORDENES?  
-o lo haces o rajamos con Lupín cuando esté bien y le decimos quien lo mandó a que tomara un baño a la luz de la luna y con el sereno…  
-¿Serían capaces? ¡SON MIS AMIGAS!  
-bueno si, entre nosotras podemos despedazarnos, jamás hacernos daño ¡pero tampoco a otras personas!  
-¿y lo que harry le hizo a Mariana?  
-Esa fue una noche de copas, una noche loca…  
-Ahora resulta…  
-¡Bueno, es suficiente! – gruñó Nenyeina - ¡Vete ahora a la enfermería, le dices a madame Pomfrey que serás su esclava, digo, su ayudante con Lupín y ahí te quedas, como niña buena!  
-¡No es justo!  
-¡VE AHORA!  
-LAS ODIO  
-EL SENTIMIENTO ES MUTUO  
Y aunque no quería Elektra se fue echando pestes a la enfermería, mientras que sax y Regis llegaban con sendas sonrisas.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¡El direc dio chanza de que los alumnos tomen la tarde libre y naden en el lago  
-¿En serio?  
-Si y Sax y yo ya llevamos…  
-¿Sus trajes de baños?  
-¡No chica, nuestros binoculares! Pa ver el paisaje…mmmm

Panchis casi se atraganta cuando le comentaron que los chicos y las chicas se darían un chapuzón en el lago y se asomó por la ventana, muchos ya andaban nadando en las orillas  
-¡Ay mi madre! - suspiró - ¡Que no se den cuenta de la travesura o me colgarán! ¡Oh, mi Maria sabina, Malinche y Zyanya juntas! ¡que los dioses me protejan!  
-¿Hablando sola panchis? - preguntó Kath - ¿no piensas bajar a nadar?  
-No manita, yo solo me baño los domingos y dias festivos...  
-¡No seas payasa! - sonrió Kaht - anda, vamos al lago, a refrescarnos los pies...  
-¡No quiero!  
-¿Que te pasa? ¿Hiciste alguna travesura?  
-Sip - dijo bajito  
-¿A alguna de nosotras?  
-Sip  
-¿a quien?  
-Ya te enteraras - dijo recobrando la voz - ¡pos ni modos, soy bien macha y me enfrento... si va a pasar algo, pos que truene de una vez!  
-¡Ay pancha, que habras echo!

Harry, Ron, Neville, Hayden, y otros chicos estaban en la orilla, con sus shorts, de las cuales salían sus popotitos, digo sus piernas (a las cuales les hacia falta sol) y con sus playeras, aun no se decidían a echarse un clavadito en las cálidas aguas.  
Un grupo de niñas, les hacían señas y muchas de ellas, traían bañadores... y las chicas del IAm, no es porque no les lucieran bien, si no que no se les pegaba la gana ponerse un bañador y nadar.  
-¿Que tal la vista, sax? - preguntaba Kath  
-Regular, pura pierna flaca...  
-¿Que querías? no es concurso de mister universo...  
-El unico que está mas o menos decente es Ron  
-¡Esa, deja a mi chico en paz! - gruñó Sara  
-¡Vamos chiquis, hay que reconocer que si hay y bien!  
Tanya le arrebató los binoculares a sax y se deleitó con Ron y su cara de perrito pateado...

-¿Nos lanzamos a las tres? - sonrieron los chicos, Dean, Neville, seamus, Ron, Hayden, y Harry.  
-UNO... DOS...y...  
-¡Tres! - los chicos se lanzaron a las aguas, riendo y diviriendose como locos, Panchis se comìa las uñas, el resto viendo a los chicos que pasaban en traje de baño dando calificaciones  
-¿Que tal ese?  
-Uno...  
-No seas tan mala, dale un dos y medio  
-¡Menos tres puntos!  
-¡Exigentes!  
-¿Y ese? - pasaba un clon de Diggory  
-¡DIEZ, DIEZ, DIEZ!  
-  
-¡MARIANA! - de pronto Brasil se apareció  
-Hola Brasil...  
-Pensé que estarías nadando con un lindo bañador...  
-En tus sueños - pensó la chica  
-¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta?  
-Si claro ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo? no te he visto  
-¡Ah! la bella Marian, me alegra que extrañes mi presencia... he estado en la biblioteca...  
-¿En la biblioteca? ¿para que?  
-¿Para que? ¡pues para hacer mis deberes!  
-  
-EN SERIO BRASIL - se moría panchis y Tanya de la risa - en serio chico ¿tu hacer tus deberes? ¡NO JUEGUES!  
-confiesa, anda, ¿que haces en la biblioteca?  
-¿Enamorado de la señora Pince? ¿no crees que ya es muy mayorcita para ti?  
-se va a poner celoso el conserje...  
-¡muy chistosas niñas! - sonrió Brasil con mucho encanto y se volvió a Mariana.  
-¿Que pasa Brasil?  
-Mi bella Marian... "Quiero ser lo que es la sonrisa en tus labios, lo máximo de la creación"  
-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH  
-¡Ay chico, no digas eso!  
-Mi hermano estaba loco por tí, lástima que lo cambiaste por un piojo lentudo...  
-¿Que?  
-¡Asi le dicen! ¿no?  
-Bueno, ellas si, pero yo... no...  
-¿Acaso si te gusta, en verdad te gusta?  
-Eh,no, claro que no...  
-¡Esa mi Mariana de la noche! - dijo Panchis a su oido - recuerda que los hombres son como los trapitos de la cocina  
-¿Porque?  
-Pues porque si los dejas en la ventana, se los lleva la vecina... te lo digo pa que te decidas y no andes dejando los trapitos en todas las ventanas... que aqui hay muuuuuuuuchas vecinas...

Y hablando de vecinas, las chicas que nadaban en las orillas, ya estaban acechando a Harry y a Ron, mientras estos, como niños chiquitos (el sindrome N.U.C si se acuerdan) salpicandose de agua y Neville ya se andaba ahogando.  
-¡Que buena está el agua!  
-¡Si, pero ya me está comenzando a dar frío! - se quejó Ron  
-A mi igual - dijo Harry - ¿nos salimos un rato?  
-Bueno - y ambos junto con Seamus se salieron del lago, pero Dean le hizo una seña a Seamus.  
-¡Cuidado Harry! - advirtió Hayden, pero cuando Harry se percartó, Seamus ya le bajaba el short, y aunque este se alcanzó a levantarselos, Ron espantado, alcanzò a ver algo raro en el trasero.  
-¡Harry! - chilló Ron medio apenado y jurando venganza en contra de Seamus  
-¿Que pasa? - respondio Harry con las mejillas rojas y Seamus muerto de risa que regresaba al agua  
-¡Tienes algo!  
-¿Algo? ¿donde?  
-¡atrás!  
-¿Que es? ¡quítamelo!  
-Parecia algo negro - advirtió Hayden - vamos a un lugar seguro... parecian letras...  
-¡Tal vez sea un hechizo!  
-¿De veras? - y Harry se tocaba sin percibir nada, tras los matorrales y con mucha pena, dejó que Ron y Hayden le vieran y ambos quedaron sorprendidos...  
-¡Oh!  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Este... pues...  
-¡Vamos, que pasa! ¿Que tengo?  
-Es un...tatuaje... como un tatuaje... con dedicatoria  
-¿QUE? ¿Y que dice?  
-Bueno... pues... este...  
-¿QUE DICE, DIGANMELO YA?  
-DICE...  
-dice...  
-Marian...  
-Mj...  
-"Mariana Splendor estuvo aqui"  
-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-lo que oíste Harry... el nombre de Marian esta grabado en tu...ya sabes...  
-¿Como lo hizo? ¿cuando? ¿a que horas? ¿Porque?  
-Tal vez esa noche de copas...  
-¡No es posible! tiene que quitarme esta cosa ¿Como se atrevió a poner sus manos en mi...?  
-¡Harry!  
-¡Ire a pedirle cuentas! - gruñó y todo mojado y escurriendo agua se dirigió a buscarla, ella y Brasil se encontraban platicando muy a gusto en una esquina, el le decía tonterias y ella se reía encantadoramente.  
Cuando un furioso leoncillo se acercó, sacando las garras y gruñendo  
-Pottito vienes echo un asco - dijo Mariana con desdén al verlo  
-¡Vengo a exigir que borres lo que pusiste!  
-¿Borrar lo que puse? ¿Que cosa?  
-¡No te hagas! ¡Lo que pusiste en mi...atrás!  
-¿En donde? ¿Atrás, atrás de donde?  
-¡En mi trasero! - gruñó  
-¿Que? ¿estás operado del cerebro? ¿Te hicieron una lobotomía, que te pasa?  
-¡Mira mariana, no se cuando lo hiciste ni porqué, pero como broma estuvo suave! ¡bórralo!  
-¡No borraré nada porque no te he echo nada! ¡tu eres el que me debe y mucho!  
-¡Pero no tienes derecho a poner tu nombre en mi trasero!  
-¿Que?  
Brasil se quedó pasmado y sin pedir permiso, ni nada, fue directo y le bajó un poco el short y vió el letrero, negó con la cabeza y bastante furioso se alejó de ahi y Mariana que no se aguanta y al ver la reaccion de Brasil, hizo lo mismo, enrojeciendo a harry hasta las anginas, cuando esta le contemplo el traserín.  
Y quedó sorprendida cuando vio el letrero ¿pues cuando ella había estado precisamente ahí?  
-¡Yo no lo hice!  
-¡Entonces se escribió solito!  
-¡Pues si, yo no fui!  
-¿Entonces quien? ¡dice tu nombre!  
-¡Pues dirá lo que quieras yo no fui!  
-¡mariana, quítalo!  
-¡Vete al demonio, quítatelo tu... degenerado! - y se alejó bastante, bastante enojada.


	12. Pergaminos de Colores

Capítulo 12:

Pergaminos de Colores 

Harry no estaba contento, y era obvio, solo había pasado un par de días desde que se enterara que tenia un tatuaje en el trasero y que Mariana se negaba a quitárselo, Elektraperucita roja seguía cuidando al lobo feroz, pero esa mañana al verlo que medio despertaba, había salido corriendo de la enfermería.  
En tanto, Diana se pasaba de coqueta con Louis, Ralph y Morgan de Ravenclaw y más porque asistían a las mismas clases, les sonreía con descaro, hacían chistes y ella le tomaba del brazo a Louis e Ian se moría de celos. Y ese día en particular, Di había hechizado sus pergaminos para disgusto de Panchis y sus amigas.  
-Por lo menos fue solo el pergamino y no el cabello- dijo Regina al verla - como hace dos años, dizque para que combinara con la mochila se tiñó el pelo de azul cielo... y algunas pensaban que era de la Logia.  
-Hay que decirle que no ande utilizando hechizos en sus pergaminos y menos utilizar los de belleza, un día de estos se quedara sin pelo...  
-¡Quita esa cara Ian! - se quejaban los chicos al verlo como gruñía  
-¡Es que es una coqueta de lo peor! ¡se nota que le gusta andar rodeada de chicos!  
-¿y que con eso? - pregunto Harry poco divertido, de solo pensar en el tatuaje... hasta le provocaba comezón...  
-¡No es gracioso Harry! Disfruta estar rodeado de chicos, mientras que yo...  
-Ustedes no son nada, ella puede andar con quien quiera  
-¡Pues no me parece!  
-Entonces díselo, así de simple...  
-Ná - gruñó y se enfurruñó cuando paso a su lado, rodeada de Louis, y sus amigos, rumbo a la clase de Snape.  
-¿Hiciste las tareas para el profesor Snape, Diana? Porque aunque sean tus primeras clases con el, seguramente te las pedirá.  
-¡Claro que las hice! Y yo solita ¿eh? Nadie me ayudó, o sea, me estoy volviendo muy responsable porque quiero que se hable bien de Dianis... y del IAM... a propósito, no me han dicho como me veo el dia de hoy  
-¡Te ves guapísima Diana, no necesitas nada!¡ con ese rostro y ese cabello lo demás es lo de menos! - suspiro Morgan con cara de ensueño.  
-¡Que lindos, gracias!... ¿Pero que es eso? - pego un gritito cuando una chica paso a su lado, deteniéndose al lado de Lavender y Parvati.  
-¿qué pasa?  
-¡Esa chica! - señalo a Eloise - ¡No tiene sentido de la moda, ni de lo ultimo en maquillaje! ¿nadie le ha dicho que el labial púrpura ya paso de moda y no combina para nada con los pendientes negros? ¡y luce fatal con el acne de la frente! ¡solo es necesario una gotita de Murtlap mezclado con anís para que tenga el rostro lisito y sin imperfecciones!  
-¡créenos que ya se lo hemos dicho! - se adelanto Parvati - pero no tiene remedio, no hace caso de los consejos de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" o de "Vanidad Mágica"...  
-¡Y miren a esa otra! - señalo a Orla - ¡Yo conozco unos masajes con hielo de rosas y loción de arandanos para reducir las llantitas, aparte de una dieta buenísima para bajar tres libras en un día! Le hace falta... y por supuesto unos ejercicios de piso, creo que hablare con ella...  
-¿y de cuando acá eres experta en modas manita? - preguntó panchis  
-¡no te metas pancha!  
-¡Uy ahora resulta que Diana es gurú de la moda!  
-Soy una chica guapa y con mucho estilo  
-Y sensillita

-¿Podemos hablar de esos consejos después del almuerzo? - pregunto Lavender muy interesada  
-¡Por supuesto!  
-¡Vamos Di, la clase es con Snape y no sabes como se pone si no acudimos a tiempo!

Diana y los chicos llegaron a clases a tiempo, Snape miraba a todos con su habitual gesto de desprecio característico, la chica miro al profesor de pies a cabeza, y le pareció, feo, soso, pasado de moda y le habría sugerido un buen enjuague de cabello echo con manzanilla y miel de abeja.  
La chica se sentó entre Louis y Morgan, mientras que Kath y Helena estaban junto a los Slytherin. Snape comenzó la clase, si dejar de ver de reojo a Diana, la cual escribía con una pluma de color rojo que brillaba alegremente cada que escribía y le taladraban los oídos al profesor, y si se cruzaban las miradas, ella le sonreía mostrando sus dientes perfectos y eso repateaba mas el hígado del profesor.  
-¿Quién me dice para que sirve mezclar hígado de doxy disecado con jalea de mangle? ¡Daremos la oportunidad a los nuevos! ¡señorita Diana! - gruñó y Di detuvo su pluma, alzo la vista y le sonrió. Kath y Helena, que conocían como era ella, guardaron silencio, esperando sus acostumbradas tontas respuestas... solo que en esta ocasión, no estaban con el profesor del IAM.  
-Si profesor - dijo melosamente y las amigas pusieron cara de asco ¿Di hablando con niña chiquita malcriada?.  
-Respóndame señorita...  
-¿Me podría repetir la pregunta? - pregunto nuevamente, haciendo que la frente de Snape se crispara y que el resto de alumnos, le miraran con cara de espanto, sobre todo los Slytherin, porque los Gryffindor se aguantaban la risa.  
-Pregunté - dijo entre dientes -... para que sirve mezclar hígado de doxy disecado con jalea de mangle.  
-Pues - se puso de pie y al medio mirar a sus compañeros, estos negaron levemente con la cabeza, para que no le dijera una tontería - no se...( por lo menos es sincera esta Dianita)  
-¿qué?  
-No lo se profesor - se volvió a sentar, con mucho descaro agitando su larga cortina de pelo, que embobaba a Louis. Ian meneo la cabeza, en verdad se pasaba de coqueta.  
-¿No lo sabe? - dijo entre dientes y se dirigió al escritorio, donde tenia una lista - veamos - la vio - según sus calificaciones anteriores... y la del trimestre anterior de su colegio... no da pie al "No lo se"  
-bueno... compre las calificaciones - respondió con mas descaro y hubo risas, Kath y Helena tuvieron que hundir la cabeza en sus brazos para no reírse mas. Ian cerro los ojos... y no sabia si era boba o solo se hacia.

-Muy graciosa señorita Diana... le recuerdo que... el echo de que este aquí, la hace participe de las tareas y castigos... excepto de quitar puntos a alguna casa...  
-¿Y que con eso?  
-¿Qué con eso? Señorita, tendrá una detención y tarea extra por no responder a una simple pregunta...  
-¡Oiga, no la se! ¿acaso tengo cara de sabelotodo?  
-No se pase de lista conmigo señorita... detención y tarea extra, eso es todo...  
-¡Pues ya que!  
-A propósito ¿Hizo las tareas que pedí, señorita Diana?  
-Claro profesor...  
-¡Muéstremela!  
-Ok - levanto la mochila - y saco un rollo de pergamino... en color rosa - ¡esta es mi tarea!  
-¿es una broma?  
-No profesor, es mi tarea ¡revísela!  
Snape desenrollo los dos pergaminos en suave color rosa y desprendió un olor a jazmines, éste hizo un gesto con el olor, y dio un pequeño vistazo, leyó algo y los volvió a enrollar  
- ¿cómo me puede entregar una tarea en un pergamino color rosa?  
-Eh... yo siempre entrego mis tareas en pergaminos de colores, ya sabe, para variar un poco el aburrido color paja... además, no hay ningún reglamento que diga que no puedo usar pergaminos rosas ¿o si?  
Snape gruñó y se puso pálido - por esta... y solo por esta ocasión, le aceptare la tarea... porque el contenido es excelente... ni yo mismo, puedo dudarlo.  
-¡No lo diga muy alto! - chilló interrumpiéndolo - no quiero tener fama de nerd...  
-¡Señorita Diana, es usted muy exasperante, peor que Potter y los Weasley! Las próximas tareas las quiero en pergamino de color natural... o me veré en la pena de no aceptar sus tareas.  
-Bueno...  
-Pero la detención y la tarea extra sigue en pie, al final de la clase hablaremos...  
-Esta bien profesor - suspiro. Aunque al final de la clase, se acerco kath.  
-Di...  
-¿qué pasa?  
-Bonita tu gracia de cambiar el color de los pergaminos... ¡No vayas a sobornar a ese profesor Diana, porque te meterás en un problema!  
-¿Qué no se puede?  
-¡Te cortara la cabeza!  
-Deja que lo haga Kath... será divertido... - se acerco Helena jalando un bucle de pelo de Diana.  
-¡NO! ¿acaso ahí no va ese chico, Justin?  
-¿Dónde, donde? - y se volteo.  
-Pense que decias que es un mustio  
-Es una mustio de lo peor, pero así gustan los chicos... difíciles pa hacerlos fáciles  
-¡Eso digo yo! - suspiro Di.  
-¡anda, ve! Te llama el profesor, nosotros te esperamos.  
Snape puso a Diana como castigo, limpiar los trofeos de la sala, a partir de las ocho, después de la cena. Y tarea extra.  
De buena gana, la chica le habría dado una bolsa de oro, pero se contuvo y se limito a sonreír.  
Cuando Diana salió del despacho de Snape y caminaron por los pasillos, todo mundo ya sabia, que ella le había entregado su tarea en pergaminos rosas al profesor de pociones, todos cuchicheaban tal atrevimiento con Snape, pues de todos, era al que todos temían.

-¿Qué hiciste Di? - salió mariana a su paso - todo mundo comenta que te enfrentaste al "terrible profesor Snape" ¿no es así?   
-Yo no hice nada... solo lo habitual, solo que se escandalizo por el color de mi tarea.  
-No estas en el IAM, procura entregar tus tareas en el color habitual del pergamino y no andes hechizando la ojas para que cambien de color...  
-Me castigo y me dejo tarea extra...  
-¡Guau!  
-Ni modos... lo único malo es que aquí no habrá quien haga mi tarea... aunque si ofrezco oro... no faltara...  
-¡Di! Por una vez en nuestra vida, hagamos nuestras tareas ¿quieres?  
-MMM... como te ha cambiado ese hombrecito - dijo desdeñosa - ya no eres la misma, corrupta, intransigente, malhumorada y deshonesta chica que mandaba a todos en el IAM junto con Ana. ¡Potter es mala influencia para ti, amiga, te vuelve honesta y eso no va contigo!  
-Te declaro mi odio - gruño sonriente - ¿eso piensas de mi? ¡Aparte que Harrito no me ha cambiado! ¡aunque sigue insistiendo en que le quite algo que yo no le puse!  
-Pues yo no estoy muy convencida de tu inocencia...  
-¡anda largo, que tienes mas clases!  
-¡Si jefa! Por cierto, hablando de cambios, te hablan...  
-Tengo hora libre - dijo Brasil a sus espaldas.  
-¡vaya, hasta que me hablas!  
-Lo siento... por cierto ya supe lo que le hizo Di a Snape...  
-Los chismes no corren aquí, vuelan...  
-¡Ya lo creo! Oye... ¿y donde nos perdemos una hora? digo, para hablar...  
-Ven - la jalo hacia un aula vacía - aquí no hay clases hasta en dos horas.  
-Pero alguien puede entrar e interrumpirnos...  
-Entonces lo hechizamos...¿de que quieres hablar?  
-Del trasero de Harry  
-¡Ay, pero que tema mas profundo! - sonrió Marian y el resto de la tarde, conversó con Brasil sobre lo sucedido...  
El fin de semana, Dibajo a Hogsmeade con Louis, Morris y Ralph, con una encantadora chaqueta en color rosa, bien podría pasar por una integrante de la desaparecida Logia caza-chicos... En tanto Sax y Regis andaban de tienda en tienda comprando a manos llenas sin pensar que George y Fred estaban atendiendo el recién y nuevo negocio abierto de "Sortilegios Weasley" el cual estaba súper lleno, y mas porque habían muchos que tenían cupones de descuento como inauguración.

Diana se junto con ellas y los chicos, estaban en Honeydukes, viendo todos los caramelos y golosinas - ¿te gustan las ranas de chocolate? ¿las grageas? ¿Los chicles bomba? ¿los helados levitatorios?  
-¡Ay niños! - sonreía - no quiero muchos dulces porque acabo de perder algunas libras... ¿o acaso estoy muy flaca y necesito comer mas?  
-¡Eres perfecta! - reía Louis estúpidamente.  
-¡No te hace falta ni te sobra!  
-¡Que lindos son!  
-¿Vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla?  
-¡Ay... pero... mejor un té... porque yo casi no bebo!  
-¡Querida! - chillo Sax a su oído - ¡Creo que te mordiste la lengua!¡que coqueta te has vuelto!  
-¡Imbécil! - dijo entre dientes.  
-¿Vamos Di?  
-Vamos - y saslieron, rumbo a las tres escobas, en donde pidieron cerveza de mantequilla y alegremente comenzaron a tomar una tras otra, hasta que un alegre Morgan, decidió salir un momento del pub e ir a la tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley" la cual estaba menos llena. George estaba desocupado en ese momento y Morgan pudo acercarse.  
-¡Quiero dos bengalas que echen chispas rosas! Y... dos de pirotecnia, así como para impresionar a una hermosa chica y dos mas, que feas no son...  
-Bien - dijo medio desganado, hacia días que se sentía bajo de ánimos - son dos sickles y un knut... ¿tienes cupón de descuento en bengalas?  
-¡Oh, por andar embobado con Di, Sax y Regis no traje mi cupón!  
-George alzo la vista, con solo escuchar ese nombre - ¿Sax?  
-¡Ah, ya recuerdo! ¿Tu les diste clases de quiddicht en su colegio, verdad? Porque ella es sensacional, muy guapa... creo que Ralph, Creevey y yo tendremos competencia por ver quien la conquista...  
-¿ella esta aquí, Sax y Regina? - preguntó Fred asomandose de entre las cajas  
-Si, esta en Hogwarts junto a un grupo de compañeros... ahora precisamente esta con nosotros en las tres escobas... - le dejo las monedas - ¡Nos vemos Weasley!  
-George de inmediato, se dirigió a el chico que la ayudaba - ¡Jake!  
-¡Si señor!  
-Atiende la caja, yo saldré un momento  
-y yo tambien - dijo Fred (quien lo entiende ¿no que no le gustaban las manias de Regis?)  
y de inmediato abandono la tienda, llegando a las tres escobas y a través del vidrio, vio a las chicas, las cuales iban por la tercera cerveza de mantequilla y reía mucho con los chicos, Colín se le acercaba mucho y le decía cosas al oído.  
-¡George! - le llamo Ron a sus espaldas, iba con Sara, quien estaba entretenida con las grageas de sabores y hacia muecas por los sabores.  
-¡que asco, esta es de hígado!  
-¿Por qué no me escribiste diciéndome que... tu novia, mi ex-novia y sus amigos están aquí?  
-¡lo hice! ¿por qué no te llegaría?  
-Seguramente Jake la traspapelo - suspiro Fred.  
-¿No pasas a saludar a Sax y a Regis? - pregunto Sara en tono jocoso.

-¡Sara! - gimió Ron.  
-¡AY pequitas! - gruño - tu hermano tuvo la culpa de que lo mandaran por un tubo... Sax estaba loquita por el.  
-¡Es suficiente! - murmuro - regreso a la tienda - y se dio la media vuelta, yéndose de ahí de inmediato. Ron le dirigió una mirada de reproche a la chica, quien lo convenció dándole un buen beso.  
Después de aquí iremos a dar una vuelta - decian los chicos a las chicas en un momento de respiro  
- Espero que Alkyon nos alcence... no quería venir... - y hablando de Alky, esta apenas llegaba a Hogsmeade, sola, había bajado con Parvati y Lavender, pero ya las había perdido.  
-¡Oye! - dijo Malfoy a sus espaldas antes de que entrara en el pueblo. Ella volteo y los vio solo.  
-¿y tus guaruras?  
-Me deshice de ellos ¡ven!  
-¿a dónde?  
-¡Vamos Alky! - la abrazo - Hay un lugar cerca de aquí, en donde nadie nos molestara...  
-¡No! - quiso safarse de sus brazos, pero el chico no la soltaba, y luego tenia esa mirada tierna y dulce que nadie conocía y que convencería a cualquiera - ¡Por favor Malfoy!  
-¿Qué te pasa Alkyon, acaso ya no me quieres?  
-¿quererte? - espeto - ¡Eres detestable! - pero el le cubrió los labios con un beso, mientras la apretaba mas fuerte.  
-¡Puedo sentir tus sentimientos cuando te beso! - le dijo muy bajo, y la verdad era que Alky sentía como todo le temblaba con esos besos y solo veía sus grises ojos, el pelo rubio platino, su pálida piel que antes le parecía asquerosa... y que ahora la hacia ser irracional.  
-Por favor... - suplico cerrando los ojos, para no verlo - esto no funciona...   
-¡Ahora eres mía Alkyon! - casi grito - ¡y de nadie mas! ¡Yo te amo!  
-¡Solo es deseo lo que sientes por mi! - protesto.  
-¡No... no es así! ¿sabes lo que siento cuando te veo? Siento que vale la pena vivir, siento que todo mi mundo eres tu, que si paso un día sin verte, es terrible... los días que pase en casa fueron un infierno porque solo pensaba en ti...Alkyon, mi amor... no me rechaces o me volveré loco...  
(cuidadoooooooooooooooo, dile que nooooooooooooo)

Ella no podía negar que cuando el la abrazaba, podía sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo y sus fuertes, aunque delgados brazos, y su dulce aliento por su rostro y sus delgados labios posados por el lóbulo de su oreja y su pelo rubio platino lacio y largo, posándose por sus ojos castaños.  
-¡ya estas loco! - murmuro casi sin aliento, entreabriendo los ojos y viendo el cabello rubio posándose sobre su rostro.  
-¡Por ti Denevi! y la abrazaba mas fuerte.  
-¡Eres una bestia, me lastimas!  
-¡Mira como me pones amor!¡te amo!¡Te necesito!  
Y el la soltó, para tomarle bien su rostro y proporcionarle un buen beso, la chica se perdía por completo y lo abrazo, por un momento, sin importarle que estuvieran a la vista de todos, a la salida del pueblo, aunque en ese momento, quien no los conocía, solo veía a un par de adolescentes, besándose.  
Sax ya estaba mareada, así que salió del pub un momento, para que el aire le tocara, dejando a los chicos y prometiendo que regresaría, pero camino de un lado a otro, hasta salir del pueblo y sentarse en una piedra.  
-¡Ay que mareada estoy! - decía mientras sostenía su cabeza - ¡estoy despeinada, desmaquillada y desparpajada! ¡soy un maldito caos! Y eso que solo fueron seis cervezas...  
-Sax - le llamaron de pronto y ella alzo la vista, pero con el pelo en la cara, la visión borrosa con la que andaba...  
-¡Ay, que lindo! - sonrió - ¡Que visión tan linda!  
George Weasley estaba frente a ella y la miraba medio desilusionado.  
-No te estas portando bien - le dijo. Pero ella andaba en su onda visionaria.  
-¡Pareces tan real!  
-¿Qué? - gimió.  
-¡Oh, bellísima visión, no desaparezcas ahora! - y alargo los brazos palpando el pecho del chico - ¡Pareces de verdad! ¡pero hasta te veo doble!  
-¡Sax, soy yo, George, de carne y hueso! - y Fred esta allá, esperandome...  
Y sin dudarlo mucho, SAx se abalanzó sobre George (así es la ebriedad) y lo tiro al suelo con ella encima y comenzó a besarlo con mucha pasión... como siempre había deseado que la besara.  
El chico no veía lo duro, sino lo tupido, porque el suelo estaba frío y duro, y aparte, la presión del frágil cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo, pero Sax le estaba besando como nunca... ya saben, con mucha lengua, mordida de labio y todo eso, tanto que Fred mejor se dedidó a vigilar lo que Regina hacía.  
Pero el chico tuvo que quitársela de encima cuando sintió que sus manos se introducían bajo el suéter y la camisa, recorriendo su tórax, la sensación era demasiada para controlar una situación peligrosa.  
-¡No Sax!  
-¡Maldición! - gruño - ¡Hasta mis visiones me rechazan!  
-¡Sax no soy una visión!  
-¡Que chistoso, hasta habla!  
-¡Sax, Sax! - de pronto comenzaron a gritar, Regina y Diana ya la andaban buscando.  
La chica tambaleando, comenzó a buscarlas dejando a la "visión" con los labios adoloridos y con sabor a cerveza de mantequilla.  
-¡Chicas, no las había visto! - dijo cuando las vio.  
-¡Sax, estas ebria!  
-¡solo un poquito! Aunque tuve una visión tan real...  
-¿en serio? ¿cuál? ¿conejitos rosas?  
-Vi a George y no me resistí a besarlo...  
-¿en serio? Y si es una visión, ¿besaste el aire?  
-No se... era tan real que hasta lo sentí deveritas...  
-Vieja borracha - murmuro Regina - a ver chica, hay que llevarla al colegio, necesita dormir para que se le baje el cuete...  
-¡Que lata! Ya había divisado a Ian...  
-¿Y me lo dices a mi? Ese tal Owen andaba en una tienda de bromas y ya no pude hacerle ninguna platica... por el momento.


	13. Lo que Toda Chica Desea Según

Capítulo 13:

Lo que toda chica desea... Según 

Las chicas, dejaron a Sax en su vagón correspondiente, y ellas regresaron a Hogsmeade, aun había tiempo para la diversión. Así que cada una se fue por su lado a hacer su luchita, pues aun no sabían como les iría con los chicos que tenían en la mira.  
Regina localizo a Owen Cauldwell con su amigo Kevin Whitby y Frank Murphy, en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, y al entrar, lo primero que vio tras el mostrador, fue el rostro confundido de George y al mustio de Fred.  
-¡Ajá, así que no fue visión! - se acerco a el - lo que Sax besuqueo fue mas real que papa Noel...Hola Fred - le dirigió una mirada fría - ¿que dice la inutilidad andando?  
-Que risa me das  
-¡Lo digo en serio chicos...ustedes pertenecen a ADIDAS  
-¿ADIDAS?  
-si...Asociación De Idiotas Dispuestos A Superarse... - dijo con una sonrisa irónica mirando de pies a cabeza a Fred.  
-¿Compraras algo? - espeto George malhumorado.  
-UUUUYYY que carácter... ya cásate... pero Sax no esta disponible - sonrió - esa no es manera de tratar a los clientes - y busco con la mirada a Owen, que de pronto volteo y ella le sonrió con descaro.  
-¡Es menor que tu! - dijo George.  
-¿y que? Ya esta en edad de merecer y hay una que otra cosita que debe aprender ahora que puede y que estoy aquí... - dijo la chica y Fred se puso furioso  
-¿Lo piensas echar a perder? - gruñó George  
-SIP... pero a ti no te importa, mejor busca a Sax, así que mejor aprovecha la oferta y muéstrate mas generoso con ella, no tengas miedo... si ella quiere darte todo...¡que cool!¡afloja el cuerpo!  
-Gracias por el consejo, lo tomare en cuenta - dijo con sarcasmo.  
-Tu te lo pierdes - y fue directo a donde Owen, sus amigos estaban viendo unas bromas de muestra y Fred rechinó los dientes - Hola...  
-Hola - respondió el chico con un poco de timidez.  
-Me llamo Regina... tu eres Owen ¿verdad?  
-¿Me conoces? - sonrió el chico y ella pensó que era tierno... (asalta cunas)  
-claro... eres un chico interesante... cuando te vi, me dije... venezuela, ese niño tiene algo especial...  
-¿Te das cuenta que voy en cuarto y tu en sexto?  
-A mi eso no me quita el sueño - y se acerco mas, sacando mas el pecho (que no era mucho por cierto) en pose seductora y mostrándose coqueta.  
-¿Estas... coqueteándome?   
-¿tu que crees?  
-Creo que estas tratando de jugar conmigo... Regina, ustedes son de ligas mayores...  
-¡Pero que chico tan desconfiado! ¿por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta y así platicamos un rato?  
(nooooooooooo Owen, dile no a esa persona y aléjate inmediatamente, cuéntaselo a quien mas confianza le tengas)

-¿No estas exagerando? - dijo Jean-Paul a Helena, acercando a ella al escuchar lo que hablaba - estaremos aquí un buen rato...  
-estoy aburrida, no es lo mismo mi escuela... hubiera deseado que Jude viniera... pero como se metió en líos por lo de la logia...  
-¡Oye, yo pase por sus armas! - sonrió el francés.  
-Que asqueroso eres...  
-¿Perdón? - chilló - ¡estuvo buenísimo!  
-Oigan, ese chico nos viene siguiendo desde hace rato... creo que le gustas Helena...  
La chica miro de reojo - si, es de este colegio, y creo que por fin, mis besos lo conquistaron... PERO...ya compre suficiente... me iré a dormir a mi vagón.  
-Que cruel eres chica...  
-¡Miren, para mi fue un fastidio venir y aquí todos son... tan bien portados, tan... sosos, no se, no me gusta!¡Y ese es un lento!  
-Eres todo un caso Helena...  
-¿se quedan?  
-Si claro, hay unas pollitas interesantes que ver...  
-¿Y tu Jean-Paúl? - se volteó pero el francesito ya había desaparecido y ni la pancha se lo había topado.  
-Ya encontró victima... la chica es... un poco rara...  
-¡Sabes que a Jacquard siempre le ha gustado lo raro! - rompieron a reír.

Luna no había sido besada nunca, y estaba aterrada, respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos estaban mas desorbitados que nunca, pero Jacquard tenia sus labios rozando los de ella arrinconados en un árbol.  
-¡Tranquila! - murmuro y pego sus labios suavemente, Luna no podía ni moverse, ni abría la boca, así que el francés solo se limito a besarla así, sintiendo como los labios de la chica temblaban levemente - ¿nunca te hagbían begsado? - pregunto cuando se separo de ella.  
-No...  
-U LA, LA... es la prigmega veg que toco unog labiog tan puros - y luego recordó a cierta chica con la que la había pasado mas que bien... y en ese entonces era mas pura que una santa. Y pensó que era la segunda vez que había probado unos labios así.  
-¿qué pasa?  
-Nada - y acerco de nuevo su rostro, pegando sus labios a los de Luna, quien estaba muy sonrojada, pero poco a poco, los labios húmedos de Jean-Paúl hacían que ella los entreabriera lentamente, pero se aparto asustada.  
-¡Lo siento! - chilló Luna, y el chico solo se limito a sonreír.  
-No te preocupes...  
(menos mal que la pancha no ha visto como el franchute anda besando otras bocas o capaz le echa una maldición)

-¡Me siento como una tonta! - gruño y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Jacquard con una expresión de ¡ya que!. Pero a lo lejos, Millicent los espiaba, acompañada de Pansy, y por otro lado la pancha ya había visto la escena y no estaba nada contenta.  
-¡Vaya con el franchute ofrecido!  
-¡Esa estúpida Ravenclaw!-gruñía Millicent  
-¿qué tiene?  
-¡Dejar así a un bombón! - suspiro viendo a Jean-Paúl que optaba por regresar al pueblo.  
-Si que te gusta ese francesito...  
-¡Es un sueño! - suspiro Millicent - además, si se fijo en la rara esa...  
-MMM - Pansy la analizo - pues tienes que admitir que desde que se peina y se pinta, se ve distinta...  
-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? - gruñó.  
-¿Diez kilos menos?... quizás mas... no tiene acne en la nariz... ni grasa en el mentón, es mas... femenina y... si tuviera... seguramente si se rasura el bigote... - enfatizo lo ultimo - acéptalo Millicent, si bajaras de peso y fueras mas femenina, algunos te harían caso... ¡Ni siquiera Crabble que es medio estúpido acepto salir contigo!  
-¡Pansy!¡Que bueno que eres mi amiga y no mi enemiga!  
-Pareces un ropero Millicent... no una chica, y mira que la estatura no es impedimento - dirigió sus ojos a la estilizada y alta figura de Sakura, que pasaba con su bastón, digo, con Anthony... y no era su bastón, los dos tenían la misma estatura...  
-¡Me gusta ese chico y por el soy capaz de probar un montón de pociones para conseguir ser bella! (me pregunto si las pócimas hacen milagros)  
Y si de bellas se preguntan, Ginny apenas y creía que Thierry se había cortado el cabello, dejando ver sus agradables facciones - ¡Te ves muy bien!  
-Si, digamos que la mas agradecida fue mi madre, le envié lo que me quitaron y ha mandado a decir que lo enmarcará...  
-Pero ¿por qué te lo cortaste? A mi no me molestaba...  
-Digamos que quise quitarme el look de hombre rebelde...  
-¡Ah! Vienes a fingir ¿eh?  
-¿Y que tan rebelde eres, Thierry?  
-Tan rebelde como que a pesar de vivir solo, huí de mi departamento... jejeje  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! vives solo pero huyes de casa, me das miedo Thierry... ¿Acaso juegas conmigo?  
-Contigo imposible - y se acerco a su rostro, besándose... para enojo de Ron, quien al verlos a través de la ventana, quiso ir a desapartarlos, pero Sara se lo impidió y lo sentó a la fuerza.

-¡Tu no iras! Tu hermana esta grandecita como para cuidarse sola... y yo no veo que el la este obligando ¡ella es la que le toma el rostro!  
-Pero...  
-Mejor bésame a mi - le dijo melosa y acercando mas su silla a la de el.

Cerca de esa mesa, Kath estaba sentada entre Crabble, Goyle, y Nott... (lindo el cuadro) pero mirando fijamente a Zabini frente a ella, el chico le contaba que desde hacia un año había ingresado al equipo de quiddicht como guardián.  
-¿En serio? ¿así que guardián?  
-Malfoy es el capitán y buscador... Crabble y Goyle son golpeadores, Millicent, Parkinson y Graham son cazadores y yo guardián. Por cierto, creo que el próximo juego toca con nosotros.  
-¡Claro, será un partido muy interesante y ahora si jugaré!  
-¿por qué lo dices?  
-No se ofendan, pero dicen que su equipo juega sucio, pesado y son bien tramposos... ¡y como nosotros somos iguales, habrá que ver de que cuero salen mas correas! Supongo que ese día correrá sangre...  
-¿Y estas aquí con nosotros, no te da miedo?  
-Bueno... es que en Slytherin... hay cosas interesantes - sonrió y echándole ojitos a Blaise, quien por un momento se sintió turbado, y Kath acariciaba su largo cabello negro, sin dejar de verlo.  
-¿Tu amiga le coquetea a Zabini? - pregunto Ron al ver la escena.  
-Deja que haga su luchita, sígueme besando tigre...  
-Es que me parece asqueroso...  
-Ron... ¿tengo que recordarte que comparto la mesa con ellos. Y que podemos ser tan despreciable como ellos...  
-¡Sara!  
-No juzgues mas a Katherina... mientras no me diga que le gusta alguno de los otros tres... Blaise es guapo...  
-¿te parece?  
-Claro... - y vio los ojos de Ron, y tenia las mejillas rojas - ¿No me digas que ya te enojaste?  
-No...  
-¡Oh, pequitas! - y lo jalo del cuello para lo de siempre... y para dar espectáculo a todos, inclusive McGonagall que pasaba con la profesora Sprout y al verlos, se puso verde.  
-¡Muchachos! - exclamó - ¡es suficiente!  
-¿qué? - gimió sara y Ron estaba de mil colores.  
-¡No quiero que se estén besando de ese modo en publico! ¿qué van a decir de los alumnos de Hogwarts? ¡le recuerdo señorita que aunque sea huésped de la escuela, el solo hecho de estar ahí, la hace parte del colegio y le debe respeto!  
-Eh... si profesora ¡Vamos Ron! - lo jalo - ¡vamos a besarnos en un lugar mas privado! - y Sprout desvió una mirada divertida, mientras que McGonagall se ponía mas verde.  
-¡Vaya con estos jóvenes!  
-Es la edad Minerva... los vuelve muy pasionales... vamos, hay que tomar algo, ahí esta el Flitwick con Rosmerta.

Luna en esos momentos, se topaba con Ginny y con Thierry - ¡Ginny, por favor!  
-¿qué te pasa Luna?  
-¡Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente! - le dijo con urgencia - ¡En privado!  
-Si claro... Thierry, nos vemos al rato ¿quieres?  
--Por supuesto - le dio un beso y se marcho.  
-Ahora si, dime...  
-El francés me beso... - dijo pausadamente - nunca nadie me había tocado siquiera y fue muy extraño... sus labios, sobre los míos, la presión tan suave, y luego...  
-¿abriste la boca?  
-Un poco ¡No se como actuar! Es que... como te digo, ninguno me había besado... ni me había abrazado... me dio miedo, y salí corriendo, ahora me siento extraña, tonta, estúpida...  
-Luna... es natural que ahora los chicos estén interesados en ti...  
-¿Bromeas? Ninguno en Hogwarts se me acerca... recuerda que sigo siendo Lunática Loovegod...  
-solo es fama, porque ahora estas muy linda, con el pelo recogido, bien alisado, la ropa impecable... y si los chicos de tu casa o la mía, son unos tontos, los de fuera no... el francés esta bien, es simpático...  
-nunca he tenido novio... no se como actuar... y no se si deba abrir la boca...  
-pues así el beso estaría completo...  
-¡Es que se siente raro y...!  
-Luna, no pienses en eso cuando te bese, tu solo déjate llevar en el momento, disfruta el beso y punto... así aprenderás a besar, porque por lo que me cuentas, el francesito es muy gentil... otro fuera...  
-¿tu crees?  
-¡lo que yo creo es que te voy a partir la cara! - dijo de pronto Panchis a sus espaldas con actitu poco amigable, Ginny y Luna se volvieron  
-¿Perdón?  
-¡Mira, escucha tú Luna, lunera, cascabelera... deja en paz al juan pablo!  
-¿A quien?  
-A Jean-Paul pues - bufó - ¡Me gusta el francesito piernas largas y tu te entrometes en mis asuntos!  
-Perdon, pero el me busco - se puso Luna a la defensiva  
-No me busques Luna lunera, porque con la panchis ninguna vieja se mete y le quita al pollito...  
-¡El no es tu novio!  
-¿Y que? ¡Eso no me importa, déjalo en paz o te hago una que no te la acabas!  
-¡Mira tu... López, si JP no te hace caso es porque no le gustas y Luna si!  
-¡No te metas pelos de zanahoria, que aunque no creas, tengo poder sobre Thierry!  
-¡Ay, no me digas!  
-¡Pues si te digo! y la ultima advertencia...¡deja en paz a pepe le pú!- y dicho esto, pasó entre ellas empujándolas... y al llegar a un árbol, se escondíó tras el y la pobrecita... la pobrecita ¡que se echa a...!  
-¿reir? ¿está loca o que le pasa?

Y seguía riéndose por un buen rato, hasta que se tranquilizó, se volvió y Ginny con Luna se habían ido desde hacía rato.  
-¡Que bruta eres pancha!¡Así que echando pleito por el francesito... pos ni que estuviera tan bueno - y se alisó el pelo, justo en ese momento, Neville y Harry pasaban comiendo un helado y cuando Neville la vió, le sonrió y su helado que se le cae, quedando el puro cono.  
Harry negó con la cabeza y le dijo a Neville que regresaran por otro y cuando se dieron la vuelta, ella solo se limitó a reir por su travesura, Harry aún seguía con el tatuaje y Neville ni en cuenta que tenía un lindo mensaje en su trasero.  
-¡panchis eres genial - se decía a sí misma (Creo que ya enloqueció)

En parte si, en parte no... el francesito ya se había topado con Thierry y se hacían confidencias.  
-¡Así que andas de maestro Jean-Paúl!  
-Luna es la chica mas inocente e inexperta que he conocido ¡Imagínate que ni siquiera abre la boca para besar!  
-¿y vas a aguantar tal situación?  
-¿a que te refieres?  
-Jean-Paúl... si como dices, es inexperta, y es dura para cooperar, no creo que afloje mas allá de unos besos y conociendo el temperamento que los caracteriza, pues no creo que tu...  
-¡Como eres imbécil Thierry!  
-¿acaso miento?  
-Déjame intentar algo nuevo... iniciar a la chica en el camino del destrampe y la desinhibición total...  
-Por lo menos tienen la misma edad - sonrió.  
Y hablando de sonrisas... si el árbol hablara ya hubiera comenzado a gritar para correr al par de indecentes que estaban pegados al tronco, y ya se imaginaran quienes eran... Alky y Malfoy tenían un faje muy bueno, y a ella parecía no importarle que su espalda se lastimara con el tronco rasposo, el cabello de ambos estaba mas revuelto que nunca y esos no eran besos, pues parecían que querían comerse uno al otro.  
Otro que estaba sacado de onda, era Owen, pues se habían sentado en le cafetín de madame Pudipié a tomar un café con Regis, pero entre platica y platica, la mano de la chica ya andaba por la pierna del chico, por la cara de el, parecía que estaba a punto de pedir auxilio. Y si preguntan por Hayden y Nenyeina, pues ellos estaban en otra mesa, intercambiando saliva, como siempre.  
¡Ah! y Fred que había salido, disque a una diligencia, espiaba lo que hacia Regina con el chico, bien escondidito, a punto de tirarles lo que tuviera a la mano si ella se atrevía a besarlo...


	14. Bajos Instintos ¿Necesarios?

Capítulo 14:

**Bajos Instintos... ¿Necesarios? **

Al día siguiente, la expectación era el juego de quiddicht que habría entre Slytherin y el IAM, a las cinco en el campo, las otras casas tenían curiosidad por saber quien tendría mas mala maña o quien tiraría a quien de su escoba.  
Malfoy no tendría las cosas tan fáciles, debía demostrar a ese equipo, que era buen líder, aunque Millicent y Pansy, no estaban pensando en ser amables, pero Millicent de vez en cuando le echaba unos ojotes a Jean-Paúl y la maliciosa de Pancha se percato de ello.  
-¡Chale... oye tú, manita, olvídalo! A Jean-Paúl no le gustan las vacas voladoras.  
-¿QUÉ?  
-Estas a mil años luz de el... para conquistarlo tendrías que volver a nacer, y nacer mas femenina...porque la neta estás re-gacha, no manita, tu si que eres fea con F de fea y con ganas...  
-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme jugadora de quinta? ¿no te has visto en un espejo? ¡Peínate!  
-Me atrevo... porque se me pega la gana ¿y que? ¡Yo por lo menos si me peino me pongo re-guapota, pero tu ni aunque te peines no dejarás de ser la bestia y el francesito el bello...  
-¡Voy a tumbarte los dientes y de la escoba maldita mujercita!  
-¡voy!¡Intentalo vaca parada!¡veamos de que petate salen mas pulgas!  
-¡Ya te odio desgraciada, me las vas a pagar!  
-Mira... ¡la que es linda, es linda! Y las feas... ¡que pena me da tu caso!  
-¡Eso fue cruel amiga mía! - sonrió Mariana acercándose.  
-¿no has escuchado eso de que la suerte de la fea, la bonita la desea?  
-Ajá...Pero la neta, que si es fea y con ganas ¿Como es que no se rompe su escoba?  
-creo que Millicent odia la suerte de Luna porque Jean-Paúl le persigue y tu dices que las odias porque JP como que no te hace mucho caso... así que yo digo, la suerte de la fea... una mas fea la desea...  
-¿Me estás llamando la mas fea, inche Mariana de la noche? ¡Mira que si me buscas serás la Mariana pero de un día soleado y con los buitres encima de tí!  
-¡Panchis! ¡No me mal interpretes!  
-Chale manita ¿eres mi manita o no lo eres?  
-Soy tu... manita o lo que quiera que signifique eso...  
-¿manita? es el abreviativo de hermanita... porque yo te quiero mucho...  
-¿en serio?  
-¡Pero te romperé la cara si me sigues molestando inche manita!  
-¡Ya víboras! - interrumpió Diana - el partido empezara en un momento mas.  
-¿te echarías a Millicent JP? - señaló Marian al francés a Millicent cuando éste la saludó efusivamente  
-Ni estando solos en una isla - respondió quedito y extrañado por esa pregunta  
-¡Al partido niños! - ordeno Mariana y todos tomaron sus escobas.

En las gradas, había griterío en las gradas, en contra de ambos equipos, pero los tenian sin cuidado, el que los abuchearan. De todos modos, insultaban a sus propios compañeros.

-¡Espero que te caigas de la escoba Regina!  
-¡Rómpete una pierna Mariana!  
-¡Comete esto Kath!(una seña non santa)  
-¡Espero que te rompan todo tu 10 de mayo Sax!  
-¡Gracias por su apoyo! - les grito Mariana aguantándose la risa.  
-¡El sentimiento es mutuo!  
-¡Jódanse!  
-¡Genial! - dijo Thierry y se sentó junto a Ginny que estaba cerca de Harry, que a su vez estaba tras ellos - oye mi amor, no quiero perder el tiempo viendo este partido, lo resumiremos así: los dos juegan sucio, pesado y fuera de lugar...  
-¿quieres irte de aquí?  
-¿quién hablo de irse? Yo hablo de esto - y atrapo el rostro de Ginny, besuqueandolo delante de todos, Hermy que estaba a su lado, prefirió concentrarse en... ¿Brasil, secretamente, y Ron espero pacientemente a que Sara tuviera la misma idea... al término del juego  
-¡Hey ustedes! - gruño Tanya - ¿por qué no se van a un hotel?  
-¿no pueden dejar de besuquearse cinco minutos?  
-¡No me apetece verlos fajando! - dijo JP.  
Ginny les hizo una seña grosera sin soltar a Thierry, y Sakura jalo a Hermy.  
-¡Ven aquí chica! Deja a esos inútiles y su intercambio de saliva.  
-Hermy suspiro ¡si ella pudiera hacer lo mismo y besarse libremente con... ¿Brasil? y su encantadora sonrisa, aunque quizás con alguien mas.  
Pero Ginny no dejaba respirar a Thierry y sus manitas ya andaban por lugares demasiado privados y en ese momento había mucha gente...  
-¡OIGAN, si quieren un "NQQTA", mejor váyanse al tren! - protesto Diana quien estaba dando un vuelo de reconocimiento en una esquina y ella veía como se besuqueaban con mucho descaro.  
-¿Qué es un NQQTA? - pregunto Ginny.  
-¡ "Niño o niña Que Quiero Tirarme Ahora"!  
-¡Yo no quiero nada! Solo la ando besando... ¡Ustedes sigan viendo ese partido y ahí me avisan si comienza la masacre!  
El partido comenzó, y la quaffle salió disparada, y los cazadores salieron tras ella, Mariana y Malfoy se pusieron en el lugar mas alto, en busca de la snicht... pero la snicht de Malfoy se llamaba Alkyon, porque solo miraba a donde ella estaba. Mariana se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar reírse.

Abajo, Millicent hacia todo lo posible por tirar a la pancha de su escoba, Regina le daba duro a Pansy, Pansy a Diana, Diana a Crabble, Crabble a Sax, Sax a Goyle, Goyle a Nenyeina, Nenye a Graham, Graham a Alkyon, Alkyon a Zabini y este volaba cerquita de Kath y ambos se echaban miraditas seductoras, eran los únicos que no querían matarse en el partido. Zabini cruzaba su mirada con ella y Kath le guiñaba el ojo, aventaba besitos y se relamía los labios.  
SIIIIIIIIIII MATENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... QUEREMOS VER SANGREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE   
Jacquard en un gesto de aburrimiento, cuando Malfoy se acerco a donde estaban ellos sentados en las gradas, el andaba esquivando las bludger que le aventaban  
- ¡Oye Malfoy! ¡Si miras mucho a Alkyon te la vas a acabar! ¿por qué diablos no le gritas a todo tus compañeros que la amas y no puedes vivir sin ella?  
-¡No seas i.d i o ta! ¿de que hablas?  
-¡No finjas demencia... todos se darán cuenta a quien miras! Tu prioridad es la snicht...  
-¡Guarda silencio!  
-Ná... juntos veremos a la guapa Alkyon... ¿siempre ha estado así de buena?  
-¡Mira estúpido Francés, no me fastidies!  
-¡Que geniecito!  
-¡Bludger! - chilló Pansy y Malfoy se hizo a un lado, pasando la bludger entre ellos.  
-¡DEJA DE PLATICAR, ESTAMOS EMPEZANDO EL JUEGO!  
Aquello parecía una masacre, Crabble le entraba fuerte a Sax, y ambos se golpeaban contra las gradas, no llevaban ni diez minutos de partido y Pansy ya tenia la túnica desgarrada junto con Regina, Goyle y Nenyeina le entraban durísimo con los bates, Zabini se había salido de su portería y también Diana, Graham y Kath se disputaban las pelotas... del juego.  
Millicent y Panchis tenían las mejillas hinchadas, y las pelotas entraban simultáneamente en los aros de ambos equipos, ya que estos estaban mas preocupados por quien le rompía la cara a quien, primero. Mariana estaba muerta de la risa, esquivando bludger y Malfoy no perdía de vista a Alkyon... ¿y la snicht, bien gracias, nadie le hacia caso.  
En las gradas, solo los Slytherin gritaban, el resto estaban mudos y madame Hooch no podía hacer nada. Porque los chicos volaban de un lugar a otro.  
-¡OYE MARIANA, ATRAPA LA SNITCH, AHÍ VA! - grito Harry desde las gradas -¡PARA QUE TERMINE EL JUEGO ANTES DE QUE SE MATEN!  
-¡Cumplo tus ordenes precioso! - grító Mariana sin querer queriendo, dejando a Harry medio zonzo y de inmediato salió detrás de la snicht, a toda prisa, Malfoy al verlo, decidió poner atención al juego y la siguió a toda velocidad, trazando círculos en el cielo y al ras del suelo, alrededor de las gradas, iban volando casi juntos, con la snicht adelante.

-¡ESO MARIANA, TU PUEDES QUITALE LAS PELOTAS A LA LAGARTIJA PARADA, QUITALE LAS PELOTAS AL RUBIO OXIGENADO, PELOS DE ELOTE!  
-¿Cuales pelotas Panchis? - se acercó Diana sonriendo - ¡es solo una!  
-¡Pues yo hablo de las otras! ¡No de la suicht que se usa en este juego de kiddich!  
-Es snitch y es quidditch - corrigió Di - y eso de las pelotas... pues...mj...¡te pasas! grosera  
-¡ESA MI MARIANA! - seguía gritando la pancha, cerca de donde Harry estaba sentado y se le ocurrió algo y siguió gritando -¡ RECUERDA QUE LOS HOMBRES SON COMO LAS KUAFLES DEL KIDICH!  
-¿y como Panchis? - gritó Tanya divertida  
-¡PRIMERO LOS TOCAS, LOS DOMINAS, LO PASAS A TUS COMPAÑEROS, LES METES UN GOL Y LUEGO CAMBIAS DE PELOTA PA QUE NO TE ABURRAS! - y le dirigió una mirada al piojo, digo a Harry, muy burlona.  
Pero de pronto, una bludger a toda velocidad, golpeo el estomago de Sax y ésta se sujeto de la escoba, dando una voltereta y golpeando a su vez a Millicent, quien con su pesado cuerpo, se impacto contra Nenyeina y esta a su vez fue a dar contra Goyle que se fue sin querer contra Malfoy quien no vio lo duro, si no lo tupido, porque la espalda de Goyle le dio un golpe tan fuerte, que lo ultimo que Malfoy alcanzo a ver, fue su rostro sobre las gradas, sintió mucho dolor, escucho a lo lejos como algo se rompía y luego se hizo un terrible silencio.  
Malfoy yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, lleno de golpes, moretones, un hilillo de sangre salía de la boca, nariz y de alguna parte de su cabeza, y un brazo parecía estar roto.  
-¡OOOOOOH! - gimieron todos, y de inmediato, los equipos de quiddicht bajaron de inmediato.  
-¡Ahora si se rompió el cuello! - exclamo Regina.  
-¡Y salió sin querer, sin planearlo!  
-¡Draco, Draco! - le llamo Pansy, pero el chico no respondía.  
-¡Esta muerto! - se le ocurrió decir a Diana - ¡Draco esta muerto!  
-¿estas loca? - gimió Sax, pero al ver el brillo de diversión en su rostro, lanzo un soplido.  
En las gradas, todos se arremolinaban y cuchicheaban sobre lo sucedido y porque Malfoy no se movía, Madame Hooch y McGonagall se acercaron de inmediato. En donde estaban el resto del IAM y algunos Gryffindor, se asomaban.  
-¡Estuvo horrible el trancazo! - gimió Sakura.  
-¡Si sobrevive a eso sería un milagro! - exclamo Chris.  
Alkyon estaba pálida, muy pálida, no hablaba, no se movía, tenia los ojos fijos en el cuerpo inerte de Malfoy, estaba demasiado asustada. Harry y Ron se acercaron al ver el accidente.  
-¡Eso estuvo grueso!  
-¡Terrible! Ni porque sea Malfoy merece eso...  
Lo que acabo con el cuadro, fue la dulce Diana, con su habitual chispa malvadilla quien subió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y con un rostro demasiado descompuesto, fingido...  
-¡Malfoy esta muerto!  
-¿Qué? - chilló Mariana  
-¡Se rompió el cuello! ¡esta frío, muerto, cadáver, colgó los tenis o como quieran llamarle! ¡somos unos asesinos!  
-¡Oh! - fue lo ultimo que Alky alcanzo a decir antes de desmayarse y que Ron alcanzara a sostenerla.

-¡Diana! - espeto Sara, medio divertida.  
-¿No es día de los inocentes?  
-¡Eres una completa tarada! - gimió Mariana - ¿cómo esta el chico?  
-Mal, pero vivo, alcancé a ver como respiraba... ¡Ah! Ya se lo llevan a la enfermería.  
-Después de esto, dudo mucho que los otros equipos quieran jugar con ustedes ¡y eso que solo son juegos de entrenamiento!  
-¡Alkyon, despierta! - sacudía Ron a la chica, la cual la habían dejado en una grada.  
-¡Se desmayo! ¿por qué?  
-Creo que el chistecito de Diana, la impresionó...  
-¿Pero al grado de desmayarse? - gruñó el chico.  
-Eh... es una chica sensible... - vacilo Sara.  
-¡pero no despierta!  
-Tranquilo chicos, ya todos se fueron, la llevaremos a nuestro tren, para que despierte bien...  
-Yo la llevo - dijo JP y la cargo entre sus brazos.  
Minutos después, la chica despertaba de su sueño profundo y al recordar lo que había sucedido, comenzó a gritar.  
-¡Cálmate Alky, los chicos están afuera y te van a oír y ya sabes como son de chismosos!  
-¡Lo que dijo Diana eran mentira! ¡en serio! Malfoy esta bien madreado, pero vivo...  
-si, para desgracia de muchos... sigue vivo.  
-¿En serio? - gimoteaba - ¿en serio esta bien?  
-Claro que si amiga querida, procura no poner tu corazón al descubierto, tu sigue siendo fría como el hielo, peligrosa como el mar ¡nada de sentimientos rosas para con Malfoy!.  
-¿Qué dices? ¿cuáles sentimientos? ¡yo no estoy enamorada de Malfoy!  
S-igue diciendo tal cosa... puede que tu sola te convenzas, pero tus pucheritos dicen todo lo contrario.  
-¡Anda, límpiate la cara... que de un momento a otro, entraran los chismosos, incluyendo a la mascota de sara o a la de Mariana! - gruñó pancha  
-¿cual mascota?  
-Jarry  
Mariana le dijo algo grosero y las chicas rieron, sin corregir a Panchis.  
-¡Me gustaría verlo!...  
-Esta en la enfermería, no creo que te dejen verlo...  
-Hay una manera...  
-¿cuál?  
Y sara saco la capa invisible de Harry - se la prestó a Ron en su ultima visita a mi camarote, te la presto, pero luego se la das y le dices que yo te la di para que se la dieras...  
-¡perfecto!  
-¡Denevi estas bien! - entraron los chicos y los chismosos.  
-Si... si, es que... me impresiono eso fue todo...  
-Bueno, casi me da un ataque por la bromita de Diana - dijo Ron.  
-El golpe fue duro... como el que tuve en segundo y salí con el brazo roto...- dijo Harry que no olvidaba ese "si precioso" que le había dicho Mariana.  
-Suerte que Lockhart no estaba ahora...  
-Estoy cansada - dijo Alkyon - creo que iré a mi habitación, a dormir un rato.  
-Esta bien, pero, no te nos vayas a desmayar en el camino... chicos ya se pueden ir...  
-Está bien... adiós - salieron Harry mirando con insistencia a Mariana, quien fingió demencia y Ron cariñoso con su noviecita santa.  
-Bye amor - despidió Sara a Ron.

Alkyon no espero mucho, salió de inmediato del camarote, cubierta por la capa invisible para colarse en la enfermería, al llegar ahí, Madame Pomfrey dejaba las ultimas pociones para Malfoy, quien ya tenia bien el brazo, aunque lo mantenía vendado, su rostro estaba pálido, con un ojo morado, un vendolete grueso en la frente, y un labio hinchado.  
No tenia puesto el uniforme, porque tenia algunos moretones en el pecho y tras la revisión si no tenia costillas rotas, o quizás algún tobillo torcido o una rodilla lastimada, le habían dejado una sabana solamente. Y aunque el chico ya había reaccionado, había tomado algo que lo haría dormir un par de horas.  
Alkyon se quedo junto a su cama un buen rato, Madame Pomfrey no volvería hasta media noche a darle una vuelta, estaban solos. Alkyon se quito la capa y acaricio el rostro del chico, le dio pequeños besos y... fue que Malfoy comenzó a reaccionar, ella alzo la vista y el medio turbado la vio.  
-¿Alkyon?  
-Hola... ¿cómo te sientes?  
-Mejor - sonrió, cuando se percato que la sabana que lo cubría andaba por sus pies - ¿qué me hacías traviesa?  
-Estaba cerciorándome que estuvieras completo... el golpe estuvo durísimo...  
-Aun me duele la cabeza...  
-¿Sabes? Teniéndote así... a mi merced, indefenso... me pone de cierta manera... poderosa...  
-¿Qué?  
-Si Draquito... es la verdad... te tengo bajo mi poder ¡estás dominado por mí!¡Podría tomarte a la fuerza y tu todo indefenso!.  
-¡No Denevi, no me hagas nada, estoy muy mal me duele el cuerpo!  
-Yo quiero sentirte vivo...  
-¡No Denevi, ten piedad de mi, soy solo un chico inocente!.  
-¡Oh si, ya lo creo que si!  
-¡Estoy mal... hoy no quiero!  
-¡Necesito desestrezarme Draco! No sabes la que pase cuando me dijeron que...  
-¿qué?  
ni modos, versión ligth no sea que aparezca solovino ll...

-Que estabas... mal...  
-Pero estoy bien y... ¿no podrías acomodarme la sábana? ya tengo helados los pies  
-No quiero - respondió mientras se mordía el labio.  
-No Alkyon, dejemos esto para cuando yo este mejor ¿quieres? Ya deja de torturarme...  
-Lo siento draquito... pero no solo cuando tu quieras será el asunto... te necesito ahora... quiero darte solo un pequeño fajecito  
-¡Pero Madame Pomfrey!  
-¡No vendrá hasta la media noche!  
-¿cómo le harás?¿me besarás a la fuerza?  
-¡Para eso hay otros lugarcitos donde puedo besarte amorcito!...  
-¡No, Alky, por favor, hoy no!me duele todo mi lindo cuerpecito ¡Oh, diablos, Denevi me las vas a pagar! - y creo, si no me equivoco, que Alky no se conformó con solo un beso...  
Cuando Madame Pomfrey paso a media noche, Malfoy estaba adormilado después de las cochinadas (ajá) que Alkyon le había echo y lo había dejado dormido de nuevo, la enfermera lo despertó para que tomara el resto de sus medicinas, y lo dejo de nuevo, el chico busco a Alky pero ella ya no estaba.  
-¡ay Dios, abuso de mi, fui usado y me dejo! - exclamo de pronto.  
Y la abusadora, regreso a su camarote, acomodándose la túnica, alisando el cabello y con una cara de satisfacción - ¡ahora si, a dormir un rato!


	15. La Edad de la Inocencia

Capítulo 15:

La Edad de la Inocencia 

Owen estaba sumamente enlelado con Regina y como jugaba al quiddicht, y el que ella lo buscara, hacia que se emocionara aun mas. Porque era de cuarto, tenia quince años y ella iba por los 17, y a leguas se notaba que era experimentada (¿o facilota?), así que por otra parte, eso le daba algo de miedo.  
Kevin y Frank le hacían algún comentario de este estilo, ya que también tenían curiosidad sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Regina.  
-Yo no se, pero que una chica mayor se interese en uno, es de locos ¿no?  
-¿Cómo la ven?  
-Pues, no esta nada mal, y con esas túnicas que usa y esas maneras que tiene para hablar... como si te sedujera con cada palabra...  
-¡Ya Kevin! Que yo soy el que le gusta...  
-¿Le gustarás en verdad o solo quiere jugar contigo?  
-No se...  
-¿y si quiere tener cuchi, cuchi contigo? - pregunto Kevin y Owen se puso pálido y Frank se quedo mudo.  
-¿cuchi...cuchi?  
-¡Si! - brinco Kevin - ¿qué tal que esa chica quiere hacerlo contigo?  
-No... no creo...  
-¿Y si, sí? ¿te imaginas?  
Owen abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, se puso colorado y a sudar - Pe... pero yo... yo nunca... ¿y si es verdad? ¿y si no puedo?  
-¿si no puedes que?  
-¡Jamás he hecho eso! No se como hacerle...  
-Exageras Kevin, estas espantando a Owen, yo no creo que ella quiera tener... cuchi,cuchi con el...  
-Pues Eleanor y Laura ... dicen que son chicas de cascos ligeros, que no valen la pena y solo están a la caza de chicos...  
-Eleanor no esta tan bien como ella, es normal que hable por envidia.  
-Una cosa es cierto, te coquetea descaradamente Owen ¡aprovecha! Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido que ver íntimamente con ninguna chica... tu podrías ser el primero...  
-¿ustedes creen?  
-¡Claro! - y el rostro de Owen se iluminó ¿y si sus amigos tenían razón y Regina quería botaneárselo gratis? (¿Y si Fred te rompe la cara? y de paso quema viva a Regina por andar de cerveza Ligth? ¿porque cerveza ligt? Pues por Fresca y ligera... de cascos

Y pues la neta, o sea, la verdad, era que Regina quería un chico virginal, porque la mayoría del IAM, ya andaban bastante corriditos, y que mejor que uno de Hogwarts, nuevecito de paquete y en vista del poco exito obtenido por el persignado de Fred Weasley.  
-¿Cómo te ha ido con Owen, Regina? - preguntaba Sax en el desayuno.  
-Bien... estoy conociendo los terrenos, el niño caerá...  
-¿y crees que sea una inocente palomita?  
-De una cosa estoy segura - dijo Regina - es primerizo... te apuesto a que no aguanta un raund...  
-¿En serio te lo quieres echar? - sonrió Sax y le dirigió una mirada a Diana, panchis y Mariana, que jugaban con la avena.  
-¡Oye Diana, ven aqui! - gritó Regina, pero de pronto paso Alkyon y se detuvo tras ella.  
-¿qué? - se levanto y acto seguido que la agarra Alky y...  
-¡PLAF! - le soltó una bofetada (¡¡Súper!)  
-¡Ay! - se quejó - ¿y esto?  
-¡Ya sabes porque! - le dijo entre dientes y quedito para que ninguno de los Slytherin cerca, la escuchara.  
-¡Ah! - se sobó la mejilla -¿o sea, por la bromita de ayer?  
-¡Por la bromita de ayer y las que me debes!  
-Y por las que faltan - sonrió Diana - ¡Niégame que estas locamente enamorada de el!  
-¡Eso no te importa!  
-Bueno - respondió y se volvió a sentar para sopear la avena. Alkyon regreso a su mesa, con el rostro descompuesto.  
-¡Te abofetearon Diana!  
-Es de armas tomar...bueno, ya lo sabía...  
-¿y te quedaras tan tranquila?  
-Nadie me toca, y se queda tan tranquilo... mucho me temo que haré una de las mías un día de estos...  
-¿qué harás desgraciada?  
-¡No se los digo porque se me sala!  
-¿Por qué le pegaste Denevi? - preguntaba Kath asombrada.  
-Por tonta... ya me las debía...  
-¿pero porque?  
¡Ya, deja de cuestionarme!  
-si claro - respondió Kath, pero sabía que era por Malfoy...  
Cuando Diana salió con Sax, Regis y Marian, se quedaron en un apartado - ya dinos que tienes en mente Diana.  
-¿Qué le harás a Denevi?  
-Otra travesura... la bofetada no fue gratis...  
-¿Quieres que te ayudemos? ¡estamos aburridas!  
-Yo tambien me les uno - dijo panchis - que esta escuela es mas aburrida que ir a misa todos los domingos  
-Bien, Denevi no quiere que nadie se entere del romance que tiene con Malfoy... pero yo pienso que hay que ayudar a que todo el mundo se entere, total ¡A nadie le importa que ellos dos anden! ¿o si?  
-Pues no...  
-¿Lo ven? por eso todo mundo tiene que enterarse ¡ya!  
-¿Cómo?  
-Por la boca de uno de ellos... el que tiene espíritu débil...  
-¿Malfoy?  
-Tenemos que hacer algo... inventar algo grueso para que el, cante como un pajarito... se descubra el romance y Denevi, le rompa el corazón.  
-¡Eres genial Diana, tienes una mente traviesa y brillante! por supuesto que, te ayudamos...  
-¿Quieres que le digamos a Nenyeina?  
-¡No! A nenye nada que ver, porque anda muy embobado con Hayden... y podría contar algo... lo mismo con Sara, no sea que le diga algo a la zanahoria  
-¿Entonces esto queda entre nosotras?  
-Por supuesto amigas... esta será una travesurilla tranquila ¿qué les parece?  
-Mira quien viene ahí - dijo Regina - y Snape venia rápidamente.  
-¡Este me debe una! - sonrió panchis, saco un pedazo de pergamino hizo un dibujo horrendo de una rostro con una gran nariz y pelo en la cara, le puso "Luser" (perdedor) arriba del dibujo y espero a que pasara, hábilmente, en ese momento, hizo que las chicas fingieran tropezarse en su camino y ella pego el dibujo en su espalda con hábiles y ligeros dedos.  
-¡Lo sentimos profesor! Es que no lo vimos...  
-no hay cuidado - gruño y siguió su camino, pasando por donde los Gryffindor de sexto, estaban y habían visto todo, y cuando vieron la espalda de Snape, primero se quedaron mudos y después, pegaron las carcajadas.  
-¿Qué es lo que Snape tiene en la espalda? - pregunto Ron sorprendido.  
-¿Perdedor? - gruñó Harry.  
-¿quién lo puso? - espeto Hermione.  
-¡Fue López con sus amigas! - dijo Neville - ¿no es fabulosa?   
-¡Vaya! - soltó Ron la carcajada - cuando se de cuenta, rodaran sus cabezas.  
-¿cómo puede faltarle el respeto así? - agrego Hermy y los chicos le miraron como si estuviera loca - ¡oh! Bueno, ya, si se lo merece...  
-lo único que falta es que te pongas a defender a Snape.  
-¡eso Jamás!

-¡Hola! - saludo Jean-Paúl a Luna - ¿tieneg clasesg?  
-Eh... hola Jean... si, tengo... Herbología.  
-¿Te acompaño?  
-Claro - respondió nerviosa.  
-¿Por qué hace el imbécil Jean-Paúl? - decía Paúl a Rick en una esquina.  
-Te apuesto a que la niña ojos grandes no afloja y el Francesito se aburre…  
-Thierry dice que ni siquiera abre la boca con los besos…  
-¡Que susto! ¿Cómo puede haber niñas así?  
-¿Crees que debemos darle una ayudita?  
-¿Quién te crees, Mariana Splendor y su grupo de autoayuda fájate un chico?  
-JA - soltó la carcajada - esta bien, dejemos que siga haciendo el ridículo, 20 galeones a que se aburre antes de la segunda semana.  
-¡Echo!  
-¡Ustedes! - Dijo Harry a sus espaldas - Avisen a su equipo de quiddicht, que tendremos una reunión a las seis, con Madame Hooch, y los capitanes de equipo… excepto Malfoy que sigue en la enfermería…  
-¿Ya comienzan los regaños?  
-¿Ustedes que creen?  
-¿Sabes unan cosa Paul? Vamos a fajarnos unas niñas… no faltaran unas facilotas y después, fastidiemos a Potter…  
-¿Sabes que Rick? Me parece fantástico, como que se pasa de ver… galavisiòn…  
-¡Súper! – rieron

-¿Entonces que Zabini? - Preguntaba kath en medio de una clase  
-¿que de que?  
-¿Andas con alguien en este colegio?  
-No ando con nadie… ¿Por qué?  
-Para presentarte una amiga… morena, pelo y ojos seductotes, lindos colmillos, guapa, sexy… audaz, linda… porque la que es linda… es linda… o sea…. YO.  
Blaise hizo una mueca entre risa y pesantez, y los ojos de la chica se confundían con los de el, y ella solo recorría al Slytherin de arriba abajo, alto, delgado, con ese pelo negro y esa barba rasurada.  
-¿Por qué me miras así?  
-¡Ay… prestaras Zabini!  
-¿Prestar?  
-Tu cuerpecito mi vida santa… tengo toda una guerrilla esperando por tus explosivos besos… debo decir, que eres el único buenote de tu casa… me extraña que las niñas no anden tras de ti… acosándote… ¿No quisieras recorrer este cuerpecito mío, lleno de minas?  
- eres… muy… aventada…Kath (¡ay Kath, si bien que te lo botaneas y el que se hace menso)  
-Este mundo es de los aventados, ya me canse de platicar contigo de estupideces… pasemos a la acción - y le rozo un dedo en su espalda, Blaise se erizó.  
-¡Oh, estate quieta!  
-¿Vas a prestar Zabini? ¿Tienes miedo? O eres mariquita, porque tu casa, no tiene fama de ser tan recatados y con moral ¿eh?  
-¡Pero ni nos conocemos!¡bueno, si, pero... es que!  
-O sea… ¡HELLO! Yo solo quiero fajarte por Dios santo, ahora resulta que hasta los Slytherin son santos, pobrecito de ti majadero hediondo si piensas que te voy a rogar, lo único que me faltaba es que tu y tus amiguitos sean unos pesados - alzo de pronto la mano.  
-Si señorita…  
-¿Puedo ir al baño profesora? Es urgente….  
-Claro que si, no se tarde…  
-Nos vemos… ¡Luser!- se despidió de Blaise, que se sentía mas tonto que nunca

Zabini quedo con una cara de espanto, mientras la chica salía de la clase, y claro que no regresaría, aunque en el camino se encontró a Filch, y su gata, la señora Norris.  
-¿No debería estar en clase alumna?  
-¿No debería tener una vida, conserje?  
-¡Regrese a su salón, alumna o tendré que reportarla!  
-¡Voy al baño! ¡Eso no es delito! El delito es que no pienso regresar al salón de clases - respondió mas de mala gana, y se dirigió al baño de Mirtle la llorona, pero aun no la había visto, saco de sus ropas, un cigarro y lo encendió con la punta de su varita - ¡Este colegio es muy aburrido!  
-¡AAAAAAH! - Gimió Mirtle - ¡Una alumna fumando!  
-¿Dónde, donde? - fingió sorpresa Kath y le echo una bocanada de humo en la cara a la fantasma.  
-¡Esta prohibido fumar en los baños! - chillaba Mirtle.  
-¿Quieres que lo haga en la biblioteca o en el gran comedor?  
-¡AAAAAHHHH, que majadera!  
-Escucha tú… alma en pena, arrastrando cadenas… no fastidies… vete a nadar en el retrete y tira de la cadena… ¿quieres, queridita?  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAYYYY…. Nunca me habían insultado tanto!  
Siempre hay una primera vez….  
-¡Kath! - llego Diana corriendo.  
-¿Qué paso?  
¡¡¡como corren los chissssssssssmes!

-Me Salí de la clase a escondidas… observe que te po nías de mala con Blaise.  
-¡Resulto que no afloja el es.tú pi do! Tendré que buscar otro…  
-¡NO! ¿En serio? - Y le quitaba el cigarro para darle una fumadita - MMM… esta bueno el cigarrito  
- es tabaco mezclado con hongos alu ci nógenos, así que si comienzas a sentir que Merlin te habla… ya sabes porque…  
MMM….  
-Bueno, así que… ¿Quién es ella? - señaló de pronto a Mirtle.  
-Una fantasma psi cópata… aparte de ese tal Peeves… fúmale comadre, anda…  
-¡De sacrilegio! ¿Por quien cambiaras a Blaise? ¿Por Crabble o Goyle?  
-JAJAJAJA…. Chidisimo, por las dos moles ¡que asquerosidad!  
-¡Mira comadre! Ups… te voy a leer las cartas para ver tu suerte - saco un f a j o de cartas y se las paso - ¡ándale pioja, haz tu oración!  
-Sale pues comadrita… una por el amor, otra por el s e x o y el último por las travesuras…  
-¿Y el amor, y el dinero?  
-¡Al ca ra jo! - anda fumale mas, porque aun no siento que vuelo…  
-Chido… bueno - acomodó las cartas y comenzó a reír como loca.  
-¿Qué pasa Comadrita?  
-¡Nada, te salieron las cuatro patas de la cama!  
-YAHUUUUU  
-¡OIGAN, VAYANSE A FUMAR LEJOS DE AQUÍ! - protestaba Mirtle.  
-¡No j o d a s tú, alma en pena!  
-AAAAAAAYYYY majadera….  
-¡Síguele amigui, síguele! ¿Dice quien va a aflojar?  
-SSSSHHHTTT - silenció a su "amigui" - ¡Las cartas me hablan! JI, que chistoso ¡se mueven!  
-¡Por fin el cigarrito esta haciendo efecto!  
-¡Mira Amigui! la "Jotita" de la carta (o sea, el ma ri ca, crema volteada o como le llamen) me guiñó el ojo ¿lo ves?  
-¡Si amigui, si! - Chilló la otra - ¡a mi también me anda guiñando el ojo!  
-¡Pero si nos invita a salir, hay que decirle que no, recuerda que es una jotita!  
-JAJAJAJA….

-¡Mira nomás! - Entró de repente, Mariana - ¡Trajeron cigarros alucinógenos de nuestro colegio!  
-¡Pásale Marian! ¿Cómo nos vicenteaste?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Qué como nos viste buey?  
-¡Habla bien chica! Miren nomás, par de tracaleras ya están hablando como la pancha ¡ y no invitan!…  
-¡Pásale un poquito Amigui!  
-¡Ora chico, dale una fumada y cuéntanos tu triste vida!¡tu primero Diana! cuenta tu triste vida  
-¿Cuál triste vida?  
-¿A poco te va bien con Ian?  
-¿Ya olvidaste lo que le hiciste?  
-¡Eso no se olvida niñas! - sonrió la chica mientras le enviaba una mirada evaluatoria a Mirtle que ya comenzaba a chillar de nuevo.  
-¡AAAAAAAAAYYY porque no se van y me dejan sola!  
-¿Y eso que es? ¿Una fantasma psicótica?  
-¡Exacto amiguita! ¿No esta de pelos?  
-MMM… me cae, si no estuviera muerta la invitábamos a fumar de esto- hubo un silencio  
-¡JAJAJAJA!  
-¡Oh bueno! ¿Qué quieren que les diga con todas los chicos decentes y mojigatos de este colegio? Por lo menos en el nuestro me daba una vuelta por el pasillo de niños y había quien aflojara un poco  
-Pa eso tienes a Potter  
-¡Potter no es mio!¡es mejor buscar a otros!  
-¡Mira nomás cuanto descaro!  
-¡Es la verdad! ¿Ahora quien le quitara su virtud a los quinceañeros del IAM?  
-¡Que loca!  
-Bueno - gruñó Kath - no solo hay mosquitas muertas, también hay moscardones…  
-¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!  
-Porque el i.di ota de Blaise Zabini se hace del rogar -¿habrás de creer tal cosa?  
-¡Na! ¿Un chico Slytherin negadote la posibilidad de ser feliz?  
-¡Que poética manera de hablar andas hoy chica!  
-¡Así soy yo!  
-Pues si Chicas, la casa podrida de Hogwarts que es Slytherin resulta ser moralista ¡Eso es para beber veneno!  
-Eso si es horrible, de las chicas te lo paso, pero de los hombres ¿no le gustara el arroz con popote?  
-¡Ay, pobre, pobrecito de el si me entero porque le doy una hiper mega recontra quemada, que me maldecirá el resto de su miserable vida!  
-Y ya me contaron que la Regina anda detrás de un pollito! Si a Regis no le hizo caso uno mayorcito como el persignado y santo de Fred ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que el diga "Si acepto"?  
-La posibilidad de la violada que le dará por la mala ¿Qué te parece?  
-Me parece que lo mismo debemos hacer… MMM… dame otra fumadita, ya me dieron ganas de fajar a alguien…  
-¡a mi tambien! - levanto la mano Mariana.  
-NO… nosotros ya nos portamos muy bien… creo… ahora iré a buscar a mi corazoncito… - se puso Marian de pié  
-¿Harry?  
-¡Na! A Brasil niñas, le voy a dar pa sus tunas… pa que no me olvide….  
-Si claro... yo no te creo que con Brasil...  
Así que Mariana demasiado contenta salio del baño de damas, topándose a Filch, que al verlo emitió un gruñido, y se puso frente a el.  
-¿Acaso no tiene clases alumna?  
-¡Que le importa metiche majadero hediondo!  
A Filch casi le da el ataque - ¡esto es una falta gravísima le reportaré de inmediato, usted y sus compañeras son la vergüenza de este colegio!  
-Pa lo que me importa - gruñó - con su permisito, tengo cosas importantes que hacer…. Señor conserje y señora - dio un vistazo a la gata - ¡Y luego me dicen depravada!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Nada, chao, chaito!

Y muy sonriente, después de tres aspiraditas al cigarrito de hongos alucinógenos, que la ponían muy contenta, trato de buscar a Brasil, pero en su camino se encontró a Harry, quien ya había salido de clases, y se dirigía a la sala común, para buscar otra pluma.  
-¡Primorcito! - la intercepto en el camino.  
-¿Qué quieres? - le contestó.  
-¡Nada! Bueno… solo - y de pronto la abrazo y le pego un besote tronado en los labios, sin que el pudiera zafarse.  
-¡Óyeme no! - Protestaba Harry - ¿Qué te crees de venir aquí a besuquearme?¡Ni siquiera me has quitado el tatuaje en el trasero! - y no se podía zafar de sus brazos.  
-No me creo nada, solo me dio la gana besarte - sonrió la chica y le puso otro beso arrinconándola en la pared, Harry estaba a punto de ceder, porque los besos estaban sabrosones y con tanta falta de amor, pues…  
-¡Mariana, deja a ese chico en paz! - llamó Nenyeina de pronto - y ven aquí que tengo algunos reportes.  
-¡Maldición! - chilló la chica… - luego seguimos el faje tu y yo "primorcito"… - y se acercó a Nenyeina que la miraba con exasperación  
-¡Que manilarga eres Mariana! Bueno… ¿Y Brasil, entonces?  
-¿Qué te pasa? Si no es uno, será otro…  
-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿de cual fumaste? En fin, tienes un reporte por jalarte las clases, otro más por insultar al conserje…  
-¿Y no tengo uno donde también haya insultado a la gata?  
-Eh…. - busco en sus papeles - si…  
-¡Que bruto!  
-Ya lo creo… tienes… una detención Mariana… así que en la noche, tendrás que dar un paseo con Hagrid por el bosque prohibido, buscando algunas plantas.  
-¡Súper!  
-Hay hombres lobo, vampiros, arañas gigantes, centauros salvajes…  
-¡SUPER!  
-Si, por lo menos tendrás una noche divertida, no hagas travesuras….  
¡-Travesuras… si muchas travesuras…haré muchas travesuras... Te lo prometo! - y salio corriendo.  
-¡Mariana, no… ay pero que mala niña!


	16. Juego Limpio ¡Hasta Crees!

Capítulo 16:

**Juego Limpio... ¡Hasta Crees!**

Madame Hooch tenía cara de pocos amigos, Harry estaba avergonzado, y los capitanes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, un tanto preocupados, pero el equipo de quiddicht del IAM, eran unos malditos desvergonzados (bueno, nomas un poquito).  
Alkyon no concebía el juego sin quitar la quaffle a otro a patadas…  
Mariana, no podía creer que el lenguaje usado en el juego era inapropiado… así como sus órdenes.  
Regina y Saxana, tampoco querían creer que los bates eran para las quaffles y no para las cabezas de sus contrincantes.  
Nenyeina estaba azorada de escuchar que no debía andar de metiche en los terrenos del otro equipo dando malos consejos o diciendo impertinencias… ¿Pues que tanto es tantito?  
Diana y Kath, tampoco querían aceptar que no podían zarandear las escobas enemigas ni patear al primero que se le pusiera enfrente.  
Harry no podía creer que siguieran jugando igual de pesado y sin seguir las reglas que de último les habían enseñado, ¡se suponía que en las últimas clases de quiddicht ellos habían entendido muy bien el juego limpio!  
-¿Y bien chicos? - exigió Madame Hooch.  
-¿Bien que? - dijo Mariana y otro poco la fulminan con la mirada, excepto claro, sus compañeritos, tan lindos.  
-¿Cómo explican la brutalidad de su juego contra Slytherin cuyo capitán esta en la enfermería?  
-¡Ah, eso! Pues… verá…¡Que golpazo se dío!  
-¡De lujo! - y Alky les lanzó una mirada de ¡eso no me gustó!  
-¡Como si ellos fueran muy limpios para jugar Madame Hooch! ¡Son rete tramposos, así que solo combatimos con sus armas!  
-¡Uno salió muy lastimado!  
-O sea, ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que sea un completo inútil para jugar! ¿Quién lo nombro jugador de quiddicht? ¿El grupo de juego de cartas de su madre?  
Harry estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se controlo y continúo con el ceño fruncido y Alkyon también estuvo a punto de botarse de la risa, pero se contuvo ¡¡que su peor es nada estaba agonizante en la enfermería!(eso si que es exagerado)

-¡Eso no es gracioso señorita Splendor!  
-¡Claro que no es gracioso! ¡Yo que culpa tengo que el señor Malfoy este enamorado y por contemplar a su amor todo el juego, no sepa ni atrapar la snicht!- y Alkyon le dirigió unos ojos de "si me buscas me encuentras inche Mariana"  
-¿Qué tiene que ver el amor en esto? - gruñó Madame.  
-¡Todo! Por andar viendo a esa chica… que casualmente LA VEIA DIRECTAMENTE DE FRENTE - se dirigió a Harry un momento le lanzo una usual mirada de odio (según ella) - pues se distrajera….  
Sax y Regis sonrieron y le dieron codazos a sus compañeras y Alkyon les hacía una que otra seña grosera.  
-¡De todas formas, ustedes son pesados! No expondré a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor! Me temo que los regreso a su colegio.  
-¡SIIIIII! - Chillaron todos de alegría, hasta Nenyeina.  
-¿COMO, COMO? - Espeto Madame.  
-¿Con la boca? - dijo Sax muy bajito y casi, casi, le avienta un bate Madame Hooch.  
-¿Así que quieren irse criaturitas? - casi gritó, que hasta Harry y los otros dos capitanes, se espantaron.  
-¡Pos si!  
-¿Ya no les gusto el colegio?  
-¡Pos no!  
-¡Pues no se van entonces! ¡Porque ahora me encargare de que aprendan a jugar limpio, cueste lo que cueste!  
-¡AAAAGGGG!¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
-¿Nos esta amenazando o solo es advertencia?  
-¿Usted que cree señorita Regina?  
-¡Que sobre advertencia no hay engaño… señora maestra profesora de vuelo de quiddicht, madame Hooch!  
Definitivamente, la profesora tuvo que salir un momento, o ahorcaría a todos en ese momento.  
-¡Ya estuvo bueno! - Protesto Zach - ¡solo sigan las reglas del juego!  
-Las reglas se hicieron para romperse… y romperles la jeta a los demás… ¿no lo creen?  
-¡No permitiré que jueguen con Ravenclaw!  
-¡UUUUUUHHH!¡MIEDO, MIEDO, MIEDO!  
-¿Los halconcitos ya son gallinitas? o peor aún ¡ni a pollitos llegan, aun siguen dentro del huevo!  
-¿Y los leoncitos ya son gatitos, mininos, micifuces?  
-Ups… lo olvidaba - miro Regina a Harry - ¡MIAU!... gatito…gatito, gatito...  
-¡kitty, kitty, kitty! - y el buen Harry se puso morado, rojo, verde y azul  
- ¡les pondremos una patiza cuando jueguen con nosotros! - les advirtió. Pero los ojos de IAM brillaron, eso era música pa sus oídos.  
-¡Por fin algo de acción, un verdadero juego! - dijo Mariana con regocijo.  
-¡Si, este colegio de por si es aburrido!  
-¡No me digan! - Protesto Zach - ¡pues aquí hemos corrido muchas aventuras peligrosas! ¿O no Harry?  
-Claro que si…

-UUUUUHHHH susto, susto, susto…  
-¡Como que "Bigotes" esta pesadito hoy! - susurró Sax a Regis.  
-¿Bigotes?  
-¡Harry pues!  
-¿bigotes? - casi se muere de risa.  
-¡La mayoría de los muggles llaman así a sus gatos!  
-Ten cuidado… si te escucha la pasaras mal… el es muy bueno pa hechizar…  
-¡Me vale!  
-¿Qué tanto hablan? - bostezo Kath.  
-Que ésto esta del asco, debemos fastidiar mas, pa que nos regresen al IAM… hasta Nenye parece estar de acuerdo.  
Es que Hayden es muy cumplidora, no falta a clases, hace su tarea, esta en la biblioteca…  
-¿Y que con eso?  
-Pues que casi no tiene mucho tiempo pa besuquearse con ella…  
-¿Asi que Nen ya se esta fastidiando?  
-¡No es la única, créeme!  
-¿Quién vota por hacer que nos echen de aquí?  
-¡TODOS! - gritaron y Harry se sobresalto con los otros capitanes.  
-¿Qué les pasa?  
-¡Nada chico, solo tenemos una juntilla privada¡Un momento! - Dijo Regina de pronto - ¡Lo que significa que debo desvirtuar a alguien si es que nos echan como perros!  
-¡Guau! - ladró Sax…  
-¡Tu elemento! - agrego Regis y se dieron un codazo.  
-Mira mijita - dijo Mariana - al paso que vamos, lo único que podrás desvirtuar sería a tu almohada, porque no creo que nadie mas se deje…  
-¡Bien chicos! - regreso Madame Hooch con un semblante mas calmado - los juegos de quiddicht se suspenderán.  
-¿Cuándo nos vamos? - pregunto Mariana muy radiante.  
-No por el momento - le quito Madame, la felicidad - porque les programare clases de quiddicht y se las daré personalmente.  
-¡No! ¿Más clases? - gruñó Regis, aunque luego se acordó que se andaban jalando algunas.  
-Y por supuesto que lo sucedido en el campo con Slytherin no pasara por alto, así que todos están castigados…  
-¡No nos diga!  
-¡Hoy noche, limpiarán la sala del trofeo las mujeres y los mingitorios!  
-¿Con la lengua? - susurró Alkyon al oído a nenyeina que ponía cara de fuchi.  
-¡Ni que fuera del proletariado! - gruñó Diana.  
-¿Cómo mis manitas santas limpiaran ese lugar? - chilló Kath en una pose mas que exagerada y ridícula.  
-¡Tengo tres elfos domésticos en mi casa, yo no levanto ni mis calzones! - le siguió el juego Nenyeina.  
-¡Que injusta la vida, ponernos de criados!  
-¿Qué dirá de mí la sociedad cuando se entere de tal acción, de mi y mi dote de un millón de galeones? - suspiro Alkyon mirando de reojo a los demás.  
-¡Es suficiente! -Bramo Madame y salio media ofendida - ¡a las ocho!

Harry y los dos capitanes salieron del lugar, dejando al grupo de siete, burlándose de si mismas y los demás por supuesto, una cosilla si era cierto, el colegio les parecía asfixiante, más a ellos, que no estaban acostumbrados a las reglas.  
-¡Que feo castigo!  
-Limpiar los trofeos de los ñoños… y lavar sus porquerías...  
-¿Por qué no hacemos unas travesuras? - Dijo Regis de pronto - ¡primero los trofeos y los mingitorios al último!  
-¿Por qué el cambio?  
-Ya sabemos que Regis extraña la jaula de los pájaros - sonrió Diana  
-Chance y uno ande perdido por ahí… ¿Y que si hacemos una mini logia niñas? Nosotras no tenemos compromiso con ninguno…Bueno... exceptuando a Alky... a Nenye... Sara...y...¿Di? ¿lo tuyo con Ian va en serio?Los vi tomaditos de la mano - dijo Regis  
-Pues no muy en serio...¡Solo me estuvo tomando de la mano... y yo no puedo vivir solo con eso!¡Asi que no me importaría pertenecer a esa mini logia...  
-¡Súper!  
-¿y las otras entonces?  
-Sara y Nenye están ocupadísimas con el pecas y Hayden… la panchis no lo dudará y Helena también, Elektra aunque es demasiado delicada para ceder… ella no besa cualquier boca que no tenga una buena cuenta bancaria y sea de sangre limpia… entonces ¡creo que si aceptará!.  
-¡Cierto!  
-Pero Sax, a ti te sigue mucho ese tal Colín…  
-¿Cuánto apuestan a que es peor que mojigato?  
-¿Me están comiendo? - entró de pronto Helena con una cara de fastidio, peor de la que traía Madame Hooch.  
-¿Y tú que tienes? ¿No te diviertes con los prefectos de Hufflepuff?  
-Estoy a punto de decirle a mi papi, que renuncio al colegio este año… ya no quiero estar aquí… ¡No puedo tener un romance! Por mas que sigo lo sigo hasta en el baño…  
-¿A Quién?  
-¡Pues a Justin! ni que estuviera tan bueno….  
-¿Qué hay con el? ¿No cede?  
-¡Deja eso! ya me hice a la idea de que es de sangre muggle… pero ni aun así, ya ven que solo afloja si esta hechizado...  
-¡Ah! Por eso te invitamos a la mini logia que andamos organizando… nos falta avisar a panchis y Elektra  
-¿Otra logia y con quien empezarán?  
-Con los que tenemos en la mira pa recordar viejos tiempos…  
-¡Cool! - sonrieron ante la invitación.  
-¡Ay no en serio! - Chilló Helena - ¡andar con la logia, es besar a cuanto tipito barato se te ponga en el camino!  
-Píensalo Helena… solo besar, fajar, no mas… será una logia decente  
-¡Ay pero!  
-¡Pero nada, la pura vida amiga… pórtate mal ahora! Ninguna dirá nada… ¿te unes a la mini logia fajadora?


	17. La Mini Logia Fajadora

Capítulo 17:

La Mini Logia Fajadora 

Helena no era mojigata, solo era fresísima, pero bien que le gustaba la mala vida…  
-¡Acepto pues niñas, me uno a la logia!  
-¡SUPER!  
-¿Y a quien piensan atacar, eh?  
-¡O sea! Niña, piensa, por supuesto que nos fajaremos a Colín… ¿están o no de acuerdo? - brinco Sax.  
-¿Y ese que?  
-Es Muggle…  
-Bueno… me sacrifico, por el bien del IAM…  
-¡Esa chicas! -pasaron JP y Rick - ¿que traman y no invitan?  
-Chicos, largo de aquí, esto es entre mujeres.  
-¿y no van a hacer alguna travesura?  
-¡Despuecito!  
-Pues vámonos Rick - dijo Jean-Paúl - ay nos llaman cuando necesiten nuestros "SS"  
-¿SS?  
-"Servicios Sexuales"  
-MMMM…. Eso es todo niños….  
-¿Y cobraran?  
-¡Gratis para ustedes chulas!  
-¡Que considerados, gracias guapos!  
-Bueno niñas… ¿se acuerdan de nuestro himno?  
-SIIIII  
-Cantemos…  
-"Chicos, chicos, chicos que mas fajemos le damos, le damos, le damos, le damos pa sus tunas… ZA, ZA, ZA, ZACUZA… beso, beso, beso que mas truene, le damos, le damos mordida… ZA, ZA, ZAZCUZA"  
-¡Que locas!  
-¿Nos pondremos caperuzas?  
-¿Qué les pasa? Para nada… usaremos otros métodos, así que piensen, debemos dejar huella en Hogwarts…  
-¡SIII, que si quede huella que si que si, que si quede huella!  
-¡Esperen, tengo una idea mejor! - salto Regina.  
-¿En serio, cual?  
-Primero debemos probar que tan aventada podría ser Helena… ¿y si a la mera hora no desea hacer nada?  
-¡Si yo dije que lo haré, lo haré! - protestó la chicuela.  
-Yo no lo dudo, pero te pondremos la prueba de fuego - sonrió Sax.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Nos iremos sobre Justin primero, y veamos que tanto le puedes hacer ¿Qué me dices?  
-¡Va! - Respondió segura de poder hacerlo - ¿Cuándo empezamos? ¿Esta noche?  
-De noche será imposible, tendrá que ser en las tardes…

-¿Estas loca? ¡Podrían reconocernos!  
-Aquí no es el IAM, así que ni modos chica… de todos modos, hoy no podemos, nos castigaron y debemos cumplir…  
-¿En serio las castigaron? - sonrió Helena - ¿Por el juego de quiddicht o porque se han estado jalando las clases? Escuche decir a los profesores que ya no les darán permiso ni para respirar…  
-¡Que malo, muy malo! Bueno, ya nos las arreglaremos pa jalarnos las clases ¿ok?  
-Pues prepara tus besos Helena, mañana atacamos a Justin Finch-Fletchley… así que el y su rimbombante apellido, será destrozado por ti…  
-¡Que cosas!

Regina caminaba rumbo a su castigo en la sala de trofeos, cuando se encontró con Owen quien iba al gran salón. Al verla, se puso de mil colores, y trato de huir de ella, pero Regina, lo alcanzo.  
-¿Qué pasa Owen, porque me huyes?  
-¿Huir? No... es que, tengo prisa... el comedor... la cena...  
-La cena puede esperar chiquito...  
-No, es que yo...  
-¿Acaso me tienes miedo? - sonrió mientras lo acorralaba... pero el chico, estaba demasiado espantado, pues después de la ultima platica con sus amigos, no sabría ni como actuar.  
-¿Miedo? (yo diría precaución) ¡para nada, que cosas dices!  
-Escucha Owen… yo te gusto ¿verdad? ¡tu me gustas! ¿Sabes? No estoy pensando en robarte, raptarte o aprovecharme de ti…  
-Si claro que no…  
-Solo… tú sabes… tomarte prestado de tus amigos un ratito…  
-¿Tomarme prestado? (¡ah chingaos, como es eso!)  
-¡Para charlar, beber algo juntos!  
-¡Oh, si, beber algo!  
-Y para acostarme contigo…  
-¿¡? - Owen quedo mudo totalmente.  
-¡Es una broma! - sonrió Regis relamiéndose los labios.  
-¡Cla… claro, una broma!  
-Si es que así lo quieres tomar - le rozo un dedo por el pecho y Owen supo que de bromita, nada.  
-¡Tengo prisa! - y salió huyendo.  
-¡Maldito niño! - Chilló Regina, pero ella no se quedaría tan tranquila, así que lo dejo avanzar unos metros, pero al doblar la esquina. - ¡Desmaius! - y Owen cayo desmayado al piso,  
Y la chica, lo arrastro a un salón que había, desocupado, cerró las ventanas, sellando todo, teniendo a su merced, al niño desmayado.  
-¡Ahora si, veamos que sorpresa tienes! - y comenzó a quitarle la túnica, y todo lo que traía debajo, cuidando de que no fuera a despertar del hechizo - ¡Pues tan mal no estás! - Suspiró - aunque desmayado no tiene caso, pero te llevarás un buen susto. Cuando despiertes, te preguntaras quien te lo hizo… porque no me viste…  
Pero... de pronto, la puerta se abrió con violencia y ante ella, estaba un pelirrojo de pié, alto, con un semblante muy serio como una fiera..  
-¿Fred? ¿que demonios haces aquí?  
-¿Y tu que demonios haces con este niño?  
-¡Se desmayó y yo solo lo ayudaba!  
-¡Mira que conveniente! - gruñó y le tomó de la muñeca, jalándola fuera del salón.  
¡¡¡de la que se salvó Owen!

-¿A donde me llevas? ¿que haces aquí? ¿Como entraste? - gruñía la chica mientras Fred la arrastraba, por asi decirlo.  
-¡Tú y yo vamos a hablar en privado y muy en serio!  
-¡No tenemos nada que hablar!  
Y sin decir agua va, la empujó hacia un cuarto pequeño en donde habia escobas y trastos de limpieza, muy oscuro por cierto y cerró, ambos quedaron en la oscuridad (UUUUUYYYUYUYYYYY)  
-¿Aquí vamos a hablar Fred?  
-¿Acaso no es tu manía hablar en la oscuridad?  
-Bueno... habla...  
-Regina, deja de jugar conmigo ¿Quieres? ¡Ya se que todo lo haces por molestarme!  
-¡Es que tú eres muy mojigato Fred! ¿Que tanto es tantito?  
-Es que a mi no me gusta que... que... que...¡no empieces otra vez Regina! - protestó Fred al sentir como las manos de la chica ya buscaban el tórax de Fred... bajo su camisa.  
-Freddy... solo un ratito...dame gusto... - y comenzó a besarle la cara, el cuello, el ni cuenta se dió cuando ya no tenía camisa... cuando ya le andaban quitando hasta los...bueno... el caso es que Regina le besó hasta los... y como el cuarto de limpieza estaba tan oscuro, pues ni yo misma puedo decirles lo que pasó ahí dentro.  
De mala gana, Regina llego a donde el castigo y habían logrado su objetivo de cambiar con los chicos, así que ellas estaban en el baño de hombres, sin mover un dedo claro esta, Sax estaba sentada en los lavabos y Mariana sentada en una taza de escusado, sobre la tapa que daba directamente frente a la panchis, y pintarrajeaba la puerta que estaba abierta.  
-¡Que hay!  
-¿Por qué tardaste?  
-Tuve que poner en su lugar a cierto gemelito… ¡me tiene un miedo!  
-¿Cierto gemelo? - preguntó Sax  
-Fred anda por aquí...  
-¿Le volviste a hacer otra travesura?  
-Si... digamos que...por un tiempo, va a sentir que le arde hasta el pensamiento  
-¿Porqué?  
-¡No les contaré mis cosillas privadas!  
-Todos los niños de aquí se pasan de ver… des…. En serio.  
-¡Ay niñas! ¿Saben que pienso? ¡Este lugar es tan "retro" que estaría a la moda si fuera a propósito!  
-Me cae, alguno por ahí debió suicidarse cuando no le llego la carta de aceptación.  
-¿A que horas limpiamos?  
-Aquí esta tu cepillo de dientes, escoge la taza que quieras y comienza…  
-¡Asqueroso!  
-¿Alguien quiere whisky? - pregunto la panchis pícara.  
-¿Whisky?  
-Es que no se onde quedó el mezcal y el tequila...  
-¡Nada mejor que un buen trago pa agarrar valor!  
-Si nos ven, nos reportan….  
-¡Me vale! - Gruñó - creo que los castigos serán los únicos que nos hagan sentir bien… y…. Hablando de sentirse bien ¡salud!  
-Oigan, acabo de idear otra broma pa Snape….  
-¡Súper!

Y de repente, un par de chicos de cuarto entraron a prisa al baño, el primero corrió hacia una letrina y el otro se quedaba en el mingitorio cuando, vio el rostro pícaro y sin pena de Mariana que miraba expectante…  
-¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto incrédulo el chico, aguantándose las ganas, cuando el otro salio de la letrina, al percatarse que Regina andaba por ahí.  
-Tenemos que lavar el baño - dijo Marian saliendo de su peculiar asiento.  
-Y tenemos una fiesta - alzo panchis la botella de -Whisky y el par de Hufflepuff quedaron mudos - ¿No gustan un trago?  
-¡Whisky!  
-¡Salud! - dijo Regina y tomo un trago del licorcito, los curiosos niños parecieron olvidarse de sus ganas.  
-¡Siempre quise probar eso!  
-¡Pues éntrale bodoquito, toma un poquito… y se hombrecito!  
-¡No Brandon, no esta bien que tomemos eso!  
-¡Un trago solamente Jacob!  
-Y el chico, tomo la botella y se echó un gran trago, que ya se andaba ahogando por el intenso ardor en la garganta, pero lo paso.  
-¡Uf! ¡Esto es el infierno!  
-¡Salve oh infierno mío! - dijo Alkyon y se tomo otro trago.  
-Lastima que no hay botana…  
-¿No quieres Jacob?  
-Pues… bueno… - y tomo un trago pequeño, tosiendo estrepitosamente, mientras que Brandon, se echaba otro trago.  
Las chicas ya comenzaban una fiesta en el baño de hombres, con esos chicos curiosos, quienes con los primeros tragos ya andaban mareados, porque se les habia subido y confesaban sus secretos.  
-¡Pues si! - Decía Jacob - No me quejo…. Hip…. Pero debo confiesar… ups… confeshar que… yo hubiese deseado Gryffindor…  
-Yo… también… pero nos toco la casa noble… ¡al demonio!... hip….  
-¡Pero está bien!… hay muñecas preshiosísimas en nuestra casha… hip…  
-¡Anden chicos, beban más!  
-Si niños… - aplaudían las chicas, quienes ya los andaban inspeccionando de pies a cabeza…  
-Yo con los de catorce no le entro - suspiro Mariana divertida - aun no saben ni vestirse solos niñas….  
-Mira que borrachera por miserables traguitos - reía Diana.

-Será mejor dejarlos ir…  
-Si los ven así, los castigan….  
-¡De lujo! ¡A ver niñitos, los llaman en Hufflepuff!  
-Andando, andando… a sus casas….  
Y los dos chicos salieron trastabillando, y de un lado pa otro. Pasando al lado de Elektra y Neneyna quienes entraron al baño y ellas muy divertidas.  
-¿Qué hicieron?  
-Nada… ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
-Pues el conserje que dice se vayan a la sala de trofeos...  
-Pues ni modos, vámonos niñas…  
De camino a la sala de trofeo, Snape había sorprendido al par de Hufflepuff oliendo a whisky barato, las chicas huyeron a la sala de trofeos, muertas de risa y tomando unas pastillas de menta, que quitaban del aliento, cualquier indicio de alcohol.  
Así que cuando los chicos dieron su versión a Snape y fueron al baño de hombres… pues no había nadie, obvio Snape no creyó nada (milagro) y se llevo en ese estado ante la señora Sprout.  
anque a Owen no le fue bien, porque cuando despertó de su letargo, primero sintió escalofríos, y como no, el piso estaba frío y el con el uniforme desarreglado, aunque Regis no le había echo nada, así que por un momento se quedo quieto… ¿Por qué diablos estaba haciendo en el piso de un oscuro y húmedo salón pasadas las diez de la noche?  
El pobre chicuelo comenzó a sudar buscando a tientas su varita, al encontrarla se puso de pié rápidamente, y salio de ahí, topándose con Filch, quien al verlo lanzo un gruñido agudo y lo sujetó del cuello de la túnica.  
-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Otro Hufflepuff rebelde?  
-Eh… yo… no se que me paso ¡Juro que alguien me atacó!  
-¡No me digas! Seguramente fueron las chicas del IAM… - gruñó Filch mientras lo arrastraba hacia donde estaba la jefa de su casa - ¡Otros dos estarán en detención una semana alegando que ellas les dieron Whisky y ahora tu… tu…! ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cara?  
-¿Yo? ¿Qué? - se toco el rostro y cuando retiro sus manos, sus dedos estaban manchados de algo rojo.  
-¡Sangre, sangre, tengo sangre en la cara, estoy herido!  
-¿Qué pasa aquí Señor Filch? - Salió la profesora Sprout indignada - ¿Y ahora que pasa contigo Owen?  
-¡Lo encontre vagando en los pasillos, a esta hora deberia estar en la sala común profesora!  
-¡Alguien me atacó! - Gritó Owen - ¡Tengo sangre en la cara!  
-¿Sangre? - lo acercó Sprout a la luz y con un dedo retiro un poco de algo de labial que Regina había alcanzado a dejar sobre su rostro al arrastrarlo y puso cara de enfado…. Mucho enfado - escuche bien jovencito, esto no es un juego, si piensa que usted puede besuquearse con una chica a estas horas y después fingir que esta herido… se equivoca…  
-¡Pero… pero…!  
-¿Cree que no se distinguir entre lápiz labial rojo y sangre?  
-¿Lápiz Labial?  
-A no ser que me diga que tiene otros gustos como el de pintarse la cara usted solito…  
-¡Pero… pero!  
-¡Ningún pero! ¡Acabo de castigar a dos compañeros de usted por andar ingiriendo bebidas alcohólicas y echarles la culpa a las niñas nuevas!  
-¡Es que a mi me atacaron!  
-¿Quiénes?  
-¡Pues yo creo que una de las niñas nuevas!

-¡Es el colmo! ¡No tolero que mi casa, la más noble, se porte de esa manera, así que jovencito, detención para usted también!

Al día siguiente ese fue el chisme, tres niños de Hufflepuff castigados, dos por borrachos y uno por trasnochador, al menos los dos "ebrios" lanzaban dardos venenosos a la mesa de Slytherin en donde los chicos del IAM desayunaban muy quitados de la pena.  
-Muy bien niñas ¿Por qué emborracharon a esos niños? - lanzaron la pregunta burlonamente y todas siguieron el juego.  
-A mi no me mires… que hoy Anthony como que no me saludo contento - gruñó Sakura.  
-¡Pues que tarado! - sonrió Mariana.  
-A mi Hayden me hizo un gesto non grato - comento Nenyeina al fondo.  
-Nosotras no tenemos la culpa de sus relaciones fallidas - agregó Regina.  
-Yo no se nada - dijo Helena de último.  
-¿Tú no dices nada Sax?  
-Yo solo se que no se nada - respondió y luego puso cara coqueta y dijo - y también se… que ni eso se…  
-Si ya sabes pa que preguntas…  
-¡Oigan chicas es que no se miden!- dijo Sara- Aquí no podemos hacer lo que acostumbramos en el IAM.  
-¡No me digas! Que no nos hemos dado cuenta, aquí hasta el conserje es un asco, como que debemos darle una lección…  
-¡Oigan chicas, yo me aburro, las que tienen pareja pues que padre, pero nosotros que andamos solteras!  
-No te fijes - murmuró Nenyeina - Hayden ya me hace poco caso… a este paso, estoy a punto de perseguir a Crabble o a Goyle…  
-¡Esa Nenyeina! - saltó Kath - te pasas  
-Lo que estoy entendiendo Sara es que quieres que nos portemos bien - gruñó Mariana.  
-UUUUUUUUUUHHH - gimieron las chicas.  
-Como andas con San Weasley… pues ahora estás en nuestra contra…  
-Si chicas - saltó Mariana - una cosa es que tengas un ejemplar medio decente de novio y otra muy distinta que nos pongan trabas…¡mira a Alky, anda con Draco, pero no nos dice nada!  
-¡Eso no es cierto, yo no ando con Draco!  
-Ajá  
-No es eso - protesto Sara - lo que sucede es que si siguen así, los estarán castigando a cada rato.  
Pues al paso que vamos, los castigos son lo más divertido que habrá…  
-¡Eso!Bu8eno, las dejo - se despidió Alkyon - tengo que ir a dejar algo a la lechucería  
-¡Regresa pronto Alky, te extrañamos!  
-Hipócirtas...  
-¿Y ahora que?  
-A seguir fastidiando - murmuro Mariana comenzare mi plan en cuanto reciba algo que mande a pedir muy temprano al IAM…  
-¿A quien, a quien?  
-¿A quien mas? a Romeo Malfoy y Julieta Denevi…  
-¡UUUUHHHH!  
-No saben la que voy a armar para divertirme… y claro que hoy atacamos a Justin, así que espero que Helena, haya meditado bien las cosas.  
-¡Por supuesto! - respondió Helena.


	18. La Negación de Hermione

Capítulo 18:

La Negación de Hermione 

Helena respiraba una y otra vez, se decía así misma, que ella podía, que ella lo haría, solo era cuestión de darle unos besos a Justin y punto, el no sabría ni quien habría sido… No era la primera vez que lo hacía así que no debía costarle trabajo.  
Más bien, todos sospecharían de las chicas del IAM, pero sin pruebas, así que estarían a salvo. Owen no se atrevía ya a mirarlas, Colín no creía en lo que los Hufflepuff le decían, para el, Sax merecía poco menos que un altar (lo que necesitaba era que George la zarandeara un poco, mínimo la nalgueara por traviesa)  
Harry, Ron y Hermy solo se miraban unos a otros con caras largas y no sabían si decir algo o no, finalmente, por el momento ninguno de su casa había sido tocado (aún) Así que todo estaba en veremos.  
Pasada la tarde, por los pasillos, ya tenían localizado a Justin, quien iba con Ernie, así que para Ernie, surgió una distracción, y dejo solo a Justin por un momento, quien se sentó en un recodo para esperarlo mientras revisaba unos pergaminos.  
-¡Desmaius! - se escuchó a lo lejos y Justin solo vio venir el reflejo de un rayo luminoso antes de caer pesadamente al piso. Las cuatro niñas corrieron a su encuentro y con otro hechizo lo levitaron para trasladarlo a uno de los salones que no se usaban, una vea ahí, lo maniataron, no se darían el lujo de dejarlo suelto, con lo alto y pesado que se veía. Así que sobre una silla, lo ataron de pies y manos, así como le vendaron los ojos.  
-Cuando despierte… todo tuyo Helena…   
-Pues ya que…¡me sacrifico!  
Helena le dio varias vueltas a Justin, el tipo literalmente noqueado, amarrado lucia poco apetitoso, pero se decía que se dedicaría al salvajismo pasional…  
Así que cuando Justin comenzó a dar señales de vida y se percato que estaba ciego y atado, comenzó a preocuparse.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? - gritó tratando de safarse. Helena no supo que decir, pero Marian se asomo a la puerta, le hizo una seña para que no hablara y otras mas besando su brazo, o sea, le decía que se lo fajara sin decir pío.  
-¿Quién me ató? - seguía enfurruñado Justin Fich-Fletchley (ay, pero que apellido tan retro) - ¡Exijo que me suelten, no estoy jugando!  
Helena se acercó a el y tragando saliva, se sentó en sus piernas.  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ataste? ¿Eres una chica?  
Como única respuesta, Helena junto sus labios con los de Justin y este se quedo quieto, un poco con miedo, rezando porque si fuera una chica la que comenzaba a besarlo delicadamente.

Cosa que confirmo cuando el beso se ponía mas sabroso y ella se repego a el, y pudo sentir sus atributos femeninos, pero la chica no le quitaba la mascada de los ojos, ni lo desataba, solo le estaba dando un beso poco salvaje.  
Justin lo que procuraba hacer era reconocer el perfume, pero ninguna de sus amigas lo usaba, pero se dejaba querer, porque el beso le estaba gustando mucho y ansiaba poder abrazarla… aunque en el fondo deseaba que no fuera ninguna chica de Slytherin o Eloise Midgeon, la chica del eterno acné y la nariz torcida.  
-¿Qué cree que hace Helena? - protesto Regina cuando se asomo - Dijimos faje… no un besuqueo rosa…  
-¿Cómo? - gimió Marian.  
-Lo esta besando delicadamente… ¡eso no se vale! Debía ser un beso fuerte, cachondo, sexy, audaz…  
- hay que dejarla…  
-Bueno… después de ella quien sigue…  
Las tres chicas se miraron unas a otras - bueno - dijo Marian - la verdad… a mi no se me antoja besar a Justin…  
-Estamos igual… ¿Qué clase de Logia somos?  
-Una muy estúpida - respondió Marian - ahora entiendo porque nunca quise entrara a la logia caza-chicos… eso de andar besando a cualquiera…  
-Y a mi me podrán ver bien corridita - suspiró Regina - pero tampoco va conmigo….  
-Muy bonitas ¿Qué le diremos a Helena?  
-Pues… solo que hagamos lo que Ana…  
-¿Qué hacia?  
-Fingir… cuando estemos con Justin… en lo que deshacemos nuestra Logia fracaso…  
-JAJAJA…  
Pero media hora después, Helena no terminaba, ya besaba de otro modo al chico y se intensificaba el beso, y lo que deseaba era que el la acariciara, así que le daban ganas de desatarlo.  
-Oigan, ya se tardo Helena…  
-Lo bueno es que Justin no le gusta mucho - rezongó Marian - y ya estoy aburrida, hay que buscarla, quiero irme…  
Regina entro y le jaloneo del hombro a Helena, quien se puso muy roja y salio de inmediato de aquel lugar. Regis, desde la puerta, lanzo un hechizo para que las cuerdas se desataran y salio corriendo, antes de que Justin la descubriera. El chico hizo todo lo posible por saber quien había sido… con poco éxito.  
Así que medio atontado, se dirigió al comedor para la cena, mirando a todas las chicas a su alrededor, tratando de adivinar quien había sido. Por supuesto que se detuvo en Helena, quien no pelaba a nadie, y tenia esa mirada altiva…

Hermy, se encontraba en la biblioteca, pero...¡Ay mi Dios! no precisamente estudiando, tenía su acostumbrada pila de libros, y a través de el, un pequeño huequito, en donde contemplaba a ...¿Brasil?  
El lindo chico se encargaba de explicar personalmente a un grupo de chicas de 5 año, algunas lecciones como si fuese un maestro y ellas encantadas... Desde Krum, a ella no le había interesado ningun chico, pero Brasil... era... tan... pero tan... (¿ofrecido?)  
Ella no podía dejar de verlo, y solo se imaginaba tontamente estar entre sus brazos y que el la llenara de besos y que la... pero para su mala suerte, a Brasil parecía, solo interesarle Mariana.  
-¿Que te pasa Hermy? - le preguntaba Ginny  
-Nada... estudiando - volvió su vista asu libro  
-Si claro... estudiando a Brasil  
-¿Como crees?  
-¡Si ya me di cuenta! - sonrió - te lo comes con la mirada ¡ay Hermy, que eso no te lo conocía!  
-¡No se de que me hablas!  
-A que te gusta Brasil  
-Claro que no - negó categóricamente - si no me gustaba su hermano Paris, mucho menos el...  
-¿Que me das si te demuestro que te gusta y que te encantaría que te tronara los huesitos?  
-¡ya hablas como esas chicas del IAM!  
-¡Solo digo la verdad!  
-¡Vamos Hermy! que te gusta el Brasil  
-¡No me gusta!  
-¡Si te gusta!  
-¡ya te dije - se puso de pie sin pensar y pa colmo, gritando - que no me gusta Brasil!  
Brasil y todos los que estaban en la biblioteca se quedaron en silencio y se miraron unos a otros, el chico recorrió a Hermione que lucia peor que cuando despertaba y la evaluó.  
-Hermy - gruñó Ginny al ver la metida de pata  
-¡Pues... pues no me gusta! - se defendió y salíó de la biblioteca a toda prisa, lo mas seguro era que se armaría un gran chisme (a ver que dice Marian que se andan fijando en sus pertenencias)

Mariana consiguió lo que tanto anhelaba antes del fin de semana… una foto, pero no cualquier foto, una muy especial que le había comprado a unos niños de tercero, si, aquellos hartos de encontrar fajándose a Alkyon y Malfoy en todos los salones( y que ésta lo negara), finalmente les habían tomado una foto secreta.  
Y la foto no era vulgar y corriente, tenía buen ángulo, ambos estaban con ropa (que alivio, verdad niñas) y se besaban apasionadamente. Por supuesto que de inmediato comenzaron a sacar muchas copias…  
Y al día siguiente, la fiesta comenzó… una despreocupada Alky ya estaba lista en la estancia, esperando a sus amigas, cuando unas chicas de segundo entraron, la vieron, unas con burla, otras con recelo, y salieron corriendo.  
Al poco rato, otras de cuarto hicieron lo mismo, negaron con la cabeza y sin decir mas nada, se fueron. Pero el acabose fue cuando Elektra se acercó a ella fingiendo estar muy molesta.  
-¿Qué pasa Elektra? ¿Por qué me miras así?  
-¡Nunca lo creí de ti Denevi!  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-¡Se supone que nos has jurado y per jurado que no te gusta para nada y ahora tu sales con tu chistecito!  
-No te entiendo…  
Pero la entrada fingida de Sara fue mas violenta.  
-¿Cómo esta eso de que tu y Malfoy tienen una relación secreta?  
Alkyon se quedo muda… y pálida.  
-¿Qué tonterías dices Sara?¿una de tus amigas con Malfoy?  
-¡Ninguna Ronnie! ¡Es el colmo! ¿No que mucho odio? ¿No que mucho desprecio? ¿Cómo se pudieron burlar así de nosotras?¡Hemos vivido engañadas! creyendo que no te gustaba para nada  
-¿Desde cuando Denevi, desde cuando?  
-¡Están locas! - Protesto - Malfoy y yo no somos nada…  
-¿Y porque el señorito dice que si?  
Alkyon quedo mas muda. ¿Cómo que ese inútil la estaba echando de cabeza al estilo "Si lo sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo"?  
-El miente - alcanzo a decir, con su cerebro desconectado y unas ganas locas de vomitar.  
-¡Claro que miente con todos sus retorcidos dientes! - chilló Panchis -¡Chale manita a ti no te puede gustar la lagartija parada!.  
-¡Nuestra Alkyon jamás saldría con alguien tan nefasto!  
-¡Perfecto! - Gruñó Elektra - ¿Y que me dices de esto? ¡Están por toda la escuela! - y le mostró una copia de la foto, en donde ambos estaban besándose y al pie de la foto, una inscripción que decía "Del odio al amor".  
Alkyon sintió que se desmayaba y Harry que pasaba justo en ese momento, la sostuvo. Ron se aguanto las ganas de reir al ver la foto.  
-¿Qué diablos es esto?  
-¿No lo ves Ron? la mejor amiga de Sara, besuqueandose con ese estúpido Slytherin bueno para nada…   
-¡Alkyon, que bajo has caído! - murmuraron los chicos.

-¡Eso es un fotomontaje! - Gritó Alky - ¡No es verdad! ¿Cómo puedo tener algo con esa basura (ahora si es basura…) con ese inepto? ¡Se los juro que no tengo nada que ver con el!  
-Pues estas fotos circulan desde la mañana - protesto Elektra. que fingía como si le importara la reputacion (y las primeras 6 letras de esa palabra, sin ofender) de su amiga - y Malfoy ha dicho que si a los que lo cuestionan, que tu y el andan, desde hace unos meses.  
Alkyon... vomito en la alfombra de la estancia. Y mientras las chicas se retiraban asqueadas por el espectáculo de Alky hacia la situación, sus amigas se miraba unos a otros fingiendo estar muy sorprendidas.  
-¿Estas bien Alky, cariño, chiquis, amiguis?- llegaron marian, Regis, sax  
-¡NO! ¿cómo quieren que este bien?  
-¿Que pasa? ¿estás enferma? es mejor que te quedes en tu camarote...  
-¡NO! Tengo que ver - dijo la chica y salió decidida de aquel lugar. Obvio que al salir, las miradas que le echaban no eran de flores, los Hufflepuff, los Ravenclaw, los Gryffindor le miraban como si fuera la peste.  
-¡Que bola de tontos! - dijo Sara - ¿acaso no se dan cuenta que es una mala broma de Malfoy?

Pero en esos momentos Harry contemplaba una de las fotos, y no parecía fotomontaje ni nada parecido. Y todo mundo cargaba la foto en sus manos y se la mostraba a Alky con burla, la chica la que alcanzaba a quitar, la hacia pedazos.  
Pero en medio del comedor, los Slytherin tenían a Malfoy rodeado y el solemnemente, explicaba a sus compañeros de su relación con Alkyon y estos estaban ofendidos, al igual que el resto.  
-¡Explica esto Malfoy! - llegó Mariana ofendida hacia Malfoy, fingiendo ayudar a Alky y las otras se aguantaban la risa.  
-¿Por qué andas fregando a Alky, que es toda divina ella, belleza, bondad, inteligencia?  
-Yo no la ando molestando - dijo calmado - ella y yo andamos.  
-¡Mentira! -protestó Alkyon - ¡Yo no ando con el!  
¡¡momento! pos es cierto ¿cuando le pidió la mano ala casi-viuda-denevi-demalfoy?

-Alky, mi amor, es mejor que digamos la verdad... no neguemos mas lo que sentimos ¿no te parece?  
-¿Tu hiciste esto? - le mostró las fotos confiscadas  
-claro que no  
-¡No te creo!  
-¡Pero chiquita!  
-¡Ningún pero Malfoy! ¡como puedes decir que tu y yo andamos, eso es mentira!  
-Deja de quemar a nuestro orgullo del IAM - protestaron JP y Thierry.  
-¡Vamos Alky, ya no tiene caso negarse!  
-¡Claro, no niegues lo que sientes, lo mismo le paso a Hermy cuando nego que Brasil le gustaba!  
Mariana le lanzó una mirada a Regina y ésta fingió inocnecia -¡eso me dijeron!  
ALky miraba a todos con mucho espanto, y se repetía en silencio que negaría todo, costara lo que costara.  
-¡No sigas mintiendo tu Malfoy! ¡Antes de andar contigo preferiria salir con yuyito o con Minos!  
A Harry esta frase se le hizo conocida.  
-Vamos Alky, tu y yo andamos, es mejor que se enteren todos de una vez...a nadie le interesa ni le importa.  
-¡Mentira!  
-¿Por qué lo niegas? ¿acaso no me quieres?  
-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!  
-¡QUE MENTIROSA ERES ALKYON! ¡BIEN QUE DISFRUTABAS DE MIS BESOS Y DE MIS CARICIAS!  
-¡CALLATE Malfoy!  
-¡NO LO HARE HASTA QUE LO ACEPTES!  
-¡NO TENGO QUE ACEPTAR ALGO QUE AUN NO PASA NI PASARA!  
-¿Qué sucede? - entraron las demas chicas del IAM  
-Parece que Denevi y Malfoy traen pleito...  
-Oye tu niño que pasa - pregunto Nenyeina a un chicuelo.  
Casi nada,su amiga Alkyon, dizque tiene un romance con Malfoy... y anda una foto de ellos - le alargo la foto a las chicas y Nenye solo le envió una mirada a Marian, quien reía ante el echo.  
-¡Esto fue obra tuya Marian!  
-Nomás un tantito...  
-¡Pero que gran lío has armado chica!Alky te arrancará la cabeza  
-Mejor esperemos a que se ponga mas bueno - y salió del comedor, en donde, chocaban sus manos, la distribución de fotos había estado excelente...  
-¡Súper!  
-¡Ya hay mega pleito!  
-¡En infinitum!  
-¿Esta lista tu garganta Helena?  
-Si, en caso de que salgan ¡De súper lujo todo esto!  
-¡Este pleito esta de **NTC**!  
-¡Claro que sí...!  
-¡**No Te Compliques**!


	19. Romeo Contra Julieta También conocido

Capítulo 19:

"**Romeo Contra Julieta" (También conocido como "Me Estás Quemando")**

Pero los rezos insanos de Mariana y compañía fueron escuchados, porque Alkyon salía en ese momento muy ofendida (cuanta hipocresía) y con los ojos enrojecidos, Malfoy insistía en que su relación secreta era muy bella y no tenían porque ocultarla al mundo.  
Así que ella salió al pasillo casi corriendo, con Malfoy detrás y cuando al alcanzo, la tomo por el brazo.  
Helena aclaro la garganta y su guitarra, había mucho publico embobado en la puerta, cuando ella entono una hermosa melodía campirana.

:_"ya no me quemes por favor ya no me quemes, ni andes diciendo que mis besos te ofrecí, porque la gente va a pensar que con tus bienes compraste las caricias que te di"_

los chicos que estaban en la puerta, le enviaron una mirada asesina a la chica que estaba sentada en el piso junto con Regis, sax, Marian y el resto de chicas  
pero muy quitada de la pena, seguían entonando su preciosa y burlona melodía, en honor de Romeo Malfoy y Julieta Denevi... que estaban a punto de despedazarse mutuamente, Malfoy ya estaba rojo del coraje ante la cobardia de Alky.  
Pero ella no quería exponerse ante los ojos de los que la consideraban guapa,sexy y que merecía algo mejorcito, ¡ella era de las mejores del IAM! y enredada con... un don nadie (con el perdón para las que adoran a Draco)

:_"ya no me quemes por favor con tu coraje, ni andes contando que me muero por tu amor, porque la gente va a pensar que fui muy maje y que no pude conseguir algo mejor"_

el labio de Malfoy ya comenzaba a temblar, apretaba los puños y con gusto le hubiese dado una bofetada.  
-¿Por qué lo niegas?  
-¡Ya basta Malfoy! - dijo entre dientes -¡No me voy a exponer contigo! Yo soy respetable en mi colegio y con mis maestros... tu eres poco menos que bazofia.  
Mariana y sus amigos si habían alcanzado a escuchar el insulto.

Les dije que estábamos en la casa de los podridos.  
Tu sigue cantando Helena, que Alky aún no acaba de insultar a la serpiente.

:_"me estas quemando, me estas quemando... me desprestigias al decir que fui tu amor, me estas de al tiro desprestigiando, si solo fuimos dos amigos de ocasión"_

-¡Pensé que me querías Alky!  
La chica miro a todos los que estaban atrás de ellos escuchando - ¡que tontería! - sonrió tratando de ser burlista.  
-¡Me lastimas en lo profundo de mi alma que me niegues!  
-¿tu tienes alma?  
-¡Eres mas cruel de lo que pensaba! No valoraste todo el amor que te di...  
-¡deja de decir tonterías Malfoy! Tu no me has dado nado... esta foto es una broma para desprestigiarme...  
-¡Mentira! Esa foto es real.

:_"Tu ya quisieras que contigo hiciera rueda pero comprende que soy mucha calidad, si nos comparan en el colegio que te queda, solo le tiras a servir de variedad"_

-¿Que diablos sucede aquí? - salio la profesora Vector de entre los alumnos.  
-Denevi y Malfoy que traen una discusión de enamorados - dijo una chica Hufflepuff.  
-¡Ellos no son nada! - protesto Pansy y le envió una seria mirada.  
-¡Pero la foto!  
-¡Eso es una mierda creada por Denevi!  
-¡Modere su lenguaje señorita Parkinson! - espeto Vector - será mejor que avise a los jefes de sus casas.

:_"me estas quemando, me estas quemando... me desprestigias al decir que fui tu amor, me estas de al tiro desprestigiando, si solo fuimos dos amigos de ocasión"_

-¡Porque no te callas Helena! - gruñeron al mismo tiempo y ella hizo el gesto de cerrar su boca con un zíper.  
-¡a sus ordenes mi par de tortolitos!  
-¡ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA! - Señalo Alky la foto - ¡YO JAMAS HE ANDADO CON Malfoy, SERIA LO ULTIMO QUE HARIA EN ESTA VIDA!  
-¿Por qué no haces nada por salvar nuestro amor?  
-¿CUÁL AMOR? ¡YO NO TE AMO!  
No tengo que decir que el corazón de Malfoy se rompió.  
Sax muy sonriente se acerco a Mariana  
- ¡Que te parece!  
-Eso fue genial - dijo la chica a punto de la carcajada - ¡Que pleitazo!  
-Soy una maestra de maldad... ella lo ha negado y el... ¡pobrecita serpiente!  
-JAJAJA...¡eres cruela de vil, Mariana de la noche! ¡venenosa!  
-¿Te parece gracioso? - salió Harry de repente y Mariana se quedo muda y pálida - ¿acaso te parece divertido que Malfoy este acosando a Alkyon?  
-Pues si - respondió la chica confusa - es que es obvio que se muere uno por el otro ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?  
-Esto no fue obra de Malfoy - dijo entre dientes - ¡esto fue obra de ustedes! ¿cómo pudiste Mariana?  
-¡Oye Potter, Marian no hizo nada! Yo lo hice solita... bueno, mas o menos... - trató Sax de defenderla  
-¡Ah! ¿fuiste tu? ¡Ahora entiendo que George no haya querido estar con una niña tonta y mala!  
¡Óyeme! ¡para tu información, yo corte a George, por si no lo recuerdas!  
-Este no es tu pleito Harry...  
-¡Te equivocas Mariana! ¿Cómo permitiste le hicieran esto a tu propia amiga que según tu es como tu hermana? ¡Se supone que tu las cuidas por Dios santo!  
-No Harry…no te metas en esto¡ese es nuestro problema!  
Pero en ese momento llegaba McGonagall con Snape y ninguno tenia buena cara.  
-¿Que diantre sucede con ustedes... señorita (seño)Denevi... señor Malfoy? - se adelanto Snape.  
-¿Porque están discutiendo? - pregunto McGonagall.  
Pero al menos Snape se saco de onda cuando vio el rostro enrojecido de Malfoy con los ojos brillantes y los dientes muy apretados... eso no podría ser un pleito cualquiera.  
-¡Hablen ya!  
-No pasa nada Profesor - dijo Malfoy aclarando la garganta - bueno... aquí el culpable soy yo...  
-¿Usted? ¿Porque? - pregunto McGonagall asombrada de que no le echara la culpa a Alkyon.  
-"Por quererla tanto" - pensó Malfoy sin apartar los ojos de Alky, quien si apartaba sus ojos de el...(ahora si Alkyoncita ¿que dice tu conciencia? que frase mas romántica, me mata ¿Que chico te va a decir eso?)  
Malfoy apretó los puños, se limpio la cara con las mangas de la túnica y se dirigió al profesor Snape y McGonagall muy decidido.  
-QUISE JUGARLE UNA BROMA A DENEVI - dijo muy alto - ASI QUE LES DIGO A TODOS QUE ESA FOTO ES CON TRUCO Y QUE ENTRE ELLA Y YO SOLO HAY ODIO... PORQUE COMO SIEMPRE LO HE DICHO...NI AUNQUE SEA SANGRE LIMPIA MERECE A UN MALFOY, PARA MI ES COMO SI FUERA, UNA SANGRE SUCIA...  
-¡Señor Malfoy! - brincó McGonagall - ¡cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin y una semana de castigo por insultar a su compañera!  
Snape meneo la cabeza - ¡Lo quiero en mi despacho a las seis de la tarde! tendremos... una larga conversación.  
-¡TODOS A DESAYUNAR! - Chilló la profesora - SE ACABO EL SHOW...  
-¡Por lo menos admitiste que tú hiciste esto! - gruñó Alkyon a Draco.  
-No vales la pena Denevi - respondió muy dolido - tú y tus amiguitas se pueden ir al c.a r a jo...

Alky ya no dijo nada y lo vio tomar un rumbo diferente al del comedor. Diana se acerco sin perder tiempo.  
-Para tu información... el no hizo nada...  
-¿Que?  
-El... no... Hizo... nada... - y se alejo sonriendo.

En otro plano, los que seguían discutiendo eran Mariana, Harry y Sax (de mal tercio)  
-¡Esto no les puedo soportar... lo siento Mariana, pero no puedo seguir así!¡Eres peor de lo que pensé! ¡mereces que alguien te de una lecciòn!  
-¿me estas retando?  
-¡claro que si!¡A duelo! - Harry estaba muy furioso.  
-¡Oye no! - gimió Sax - yo soy la culpable, no Mariana  
-¡Todas son iguales!  
-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Pues entonces vete al demonio tu también!¡Y no te tengo miedo! ¡a duelo cuando quieras piojo lentudo!¡Y pa tu información pues yo si fuí! ¿y que?  
-¡Rayos! - gruñó Sax y se fue tras ella.  
Dejando que el pleito siguiera entre los dos ex - enamorados, porque Alky negaba hasta la muerte que entre ellos hubiera algo.  
El desayuno estaba frío, porque a todos les interesaba mas la discusión que la comida. Panchis que se había quedado dormida maldecía el haberse perdido el pleito.  
El rostro de Malfoy estaba distorsionado y el de Alkyon conservaba una falsa serenidad, que en ocasiones se rompía para decir que nada era verdad, que la foto estaba truqueada, pero Colín que sabia de esas cosas, por mas que le buscaba, no veía el truco y decidió llevarse una para revisarla.  
-Ni le busques - se topo con Nenyeina en el camino - es tan real como un galeón.  
Mariana no estaba molesta con Sax, mas bien con la actitud de Harry ¿Que se mete en lo que no le importa? así que ahora andaba furiosa y junto con Sax y Panchis se paseaba de un lado a otro, queriendo hacer un surco en el piso.  
-Lo siento mucho manita - dijo panchis - Pero ese Jarry es muy moralista  
-¡Ay mariana! no pense que te retaría a un duelo  
-¿Cuerpo a cuerpo? - sonrió Panchis  
-¡pancha!...  
Obvio que las chicas se habían salido del colegio, Sax y panchis siguiendo a Mariana. Y andaban cerca del bosque prohibido.  
-¡Estoy que me lleva la jodida!  
-¿Qué tanto miras ese bosque prohibido?  
-Debiera entrar pa que me destrocen las bestias...  
-¡Pa luego es tarde manita!¿te empujamos o entras solita? - dijo panchis  
-¡eres una miserable bestiecilla manipuladora, infame, desgraciada, vale madre y horrenda persona!  
-¡Chale manita! Gracias, nunca me habían aventado tantas flores...  
-¿Qué pasa? - llego Regina - ¿no entraras a clases Mariana? tu andabas bien aplicada...  
-¡A la jodida con las malditas clases!  
-¡esa es la Marian que conocía!  
-Potter la acaba de retar...¡que metiche es ese piojo lentudo!  
-¡De lujo!  
-¿Te da gusto?  
-Por una parte si, porque en vista de que todo salió bien, excepto porque tu ya no tienes a tu precioso novio...  
-¡Potter no es mi novio!  
-Tienes razón... pobrecita de ti...un avada será suficiente...  
-Chicas... vamos a beber... ya saben, cuando regresemos nos metemos a AAteens...  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Alcohólicos anónimos juvenil...  
-Tu todo lo quieres remediar con alcohol... ese no es el camino...  
-¿Y desde cuando eres madre de la caridad?  
-¡Venga el chínguere manita!-sonrió panchis  
-Me parece perfecto, pero ¿y el alcohol?  
-Aquí mero - saco de su bolsillo un par de botellitas del tamaño de un dedo meñique así como otra bolsita.  
-¡Así es que los trajiste!  
-¡Querida, encogí las botellas! ¡crece! - dijo golpeando con su varita y las botellas crecieron junto con una tabaquera, la cual contenía algunos puros, cigarros alucinógenos (lo que una chica decente jamás debe fumar)  
-¡salud! - se echo un trago largo - ¡se me va a subir... no he desayunado!  
-Como dice Bersuit... tomo pa no enamorarme... me enamoro pa no tomar... ¡Salud niñas coquetas!  
-¡A la salud de ese infame de Potter que me retó a duelo por su maldita culpa, bola de taradas inútiles vale madre!  
-¡Ay ya, para con las flores me voy a sonrojar!  
-Y te recordamos que tu fuiste el cerebro en esta operación...  
-¡Tu eres la culpable!

-Escucha esto, si Harry no se retracta en su duelo, lo obligas… y si obligado no quieres, lo matas… al estilo si me dejas juro que te perseguiré y mataré.  
-¡No es tan fácil! - Gruñó - el es muy correcto, decente, honesto, buena gente…  
-¡Párale a tu carro manita! Solo falta que le beses los pies…  
-MMMM…  
-¿Ya le besaste las patas? ¡Que asco! - brinco panchis.  
-¡Pies Sax, son pies! Ni que fuera un animal…  
-¿Qué no era un micifuz, un gato, un kitty tu?…  
-¡Ya párale!  
-¡Ándale amigui, enciende un cigarrito de esos pa ver elefantes rosas!  
-¡Maldita sea, con ustedes de amigas pa que quiero enemigas!  
-Me cae que Potter exageró…  
-Perdón amiguis, pero la que se paso de la raya, fue Alky, ¿vieron como trató a Malfoy? Como si fuera la bacteria del pus de la peste…  
-Me cae que ella se pasó de veras…  
-¿Que creen que haga Malfoy ahora?  
-¿Suicidarse?  
-Eso seria un sueño pa algunos de las otras casas…  
-¡Pero que valiente se portó al decir que TODO HABIA SIDO UNA BROMA ECHA POR EL! Mmm con eso demostró cuanto le quiere a Denevi. Me cae que ahora si se ganó el cielo.  
Y la del infierno… va a ser Alky…  
-¡Que onda! - se apareció Helena.  
-¿Dónde andabas? ¿Te perdiste en clase?  
-Me escape de entrar… esa clasecita con Bins esta de locura, preferiría que ese tal Peeves me aventara excremento todo el día…  
-Que no te oiga o júralo que ese poltergeist demente lo hará…  
-¡Pásenme un traguito chicuelas!  
-¿Qué traes en tu mochila?  
-Dulces y botanitas… sabía que celebraríamos el éxito de la broma… y el que hayan mandado al diablo a Malfoy… ¡Y a la salud de Potter que se deshizo de ti Mariana, porque no sales viva del duelo!  
-UUUUGGG… vas a ver maldita, desgraciada jodida, me las vas a pagar… apenas regresemos al IAM…  
-MMM… no las quiero asustar, pero preparen sus varitas - dijo JP llegando a prisa.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Draco Malfoy viene por aquí… seguramente viene por venganza…  
-Pero el no sabe que estamos aquí…  
-Pa mi que viene a llorar sus penas - suspiro Mariana, mientras lo buscaban con la mirada, hasta que lo divisaron, apoyado en un árbol.  
-¡Ándale JP, se hombrecito y ofrécele un trago pa sus penas!  
-¿Y si me golpea?  
-Ni que fueras manco… tu también le das…  
Jean-Paul haciendo acopio de fuerza y valentia, se acerco a Malfoy quien al verlo, se limpio los ojos, pero al ver lo que llevaba en las manos, quedo pasmado.

-¡Ese Malfoy! ¿Un trago pa las penas de amor?  
-¿De donde sacaron licor?  
-¿Magia? - sonrió JP y le paso la botella - vente con nosotros, andamos celebrando…  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Pues…  
-Y al acercarse su rostro se ilumino - ¡Ustedes fueron!  
-¿Nosotros que?  
-¡Las fotos, todo eso! ¡Ustedes fueron!  
-Solo quisimos ayudar - dijo Mariana con falsa modestia - pero no eres el único al que le rompieron el corazón - señalo a Mariana - ¡a ella le van a romper la cara! claro que a ti te negaron mil veces…  
-¡Pobrecito! ¿Alky no te quiere? - se burló Mariana.  
-Andale compadre, échate un trago… así se olvidan tus penas…  
-Si los descubren así, los castigarán…  
-Ya tenemos castigo y otro mas, nos da igual ¿tu que dices?  
-¡Pues le entro! - se tomo un tragote (que asco, todos beben de la misma botella) - ¡a la salud de Alkyon, la mujer sin sentimientos!  
Así que los niñitos bien portados, estuvieron como siempre entrándole duro al trago, pero obvio que malfoy fue al que se le subió tremendamente y ya andaba hablando aguado y lloriqueando.  
-¡Alky es tan mala!  
-Si… muy mala… es cierto… - le decía JP  
-¿Por qué niega nuestro amor? ¡Si yo la quiero mucho!  
-Mucho… si… tú la quieres mucho…  
-¡Yo que le entregue mi corazón incondicional!  
-Tu corazón, cierto, incondicionalmente…  
-¡Le entregue lo mejor de mí! ¡Me entregue a ella en cuerpo y alma! ¡Fue mía por primera vez! ¿Eso no le importa?  
-No… no le importa no…  
-¿Te estas burlando de mi maldito francés de pacotilla?  
-Nomás tantito…  
-¡Que desgraciado!  
-Anda compita, no estas bebiendo mucho… Éntrale a un cigarrito…  
-¿Son muggles?  
-¡Que paso compa, me ofendes… de los muggles solo adquiero revistas de lencería! Son cigarros hechos en Herbología, sin la profesora claro, contiene Hongos alucinógenos y hojas de tabaco… pa que amarre el asunto…  
Casi no fumo…  
-¡No te hagas de la boca chiquita! Si bien que le entrabas con Chris… Andale, una fumadita nomás…  
-¡No te hagas buey Malfoy! - Dijo una Sax media jalada - pa que olvides tus penas, así como Mariana ¿verdad amigui?  
-¡Ojala que te mueras desgraciada!  
-JAJAJA - esto si es divertido reía Regina - espero que el profesor Hagrid no se asome por aquí o de un patadón nos enviara de vuelta al colegio.  
-UUUUUHHH este cigarrito esta rebueno,  
-¡Ya dejen de hablar! ¿No ven que Malfoy y yo estamos sufriendo por amor y otros demonios?  
-¡Ay si, pobrecitos!  
-¿Otro trago Sax?  
-SSSSSSIP... ¡Ahora siento que soy la reina del Universo!  
-¡Que borracha!  
-El burro hablando de orejas...


	20. Un Corazón Partío y El Duelo y no el de

Capítulo 20:

**Un Corazón Partío y El Duelo (y no el de La Ley)**

Draquito, queriendo o no, seguía con sus pequeños traguitos hacia la bebiba favorita del Dios Baco, y si, ya con los ojitos rojos porque definitivamente, había sido tratado peor que basura... y las chicas y JP defi nitivamente no ayudaban mucho.  
-¡Por eso digo... no hay que enamorarse! - decía Regina - ¡Yo me andaba enamorando... pero ahora voy a desenamorarme!  
-Eso decía yo... tu no estás enamorada... tu lo único que tienes es una pequeña debilidad romántica con el pelirrojo...  
-¡Por eso yo siempre digo! - sacaba Helena su guitarra, tocaba una cuerda y dijo poéticamente -"_Ten cuidado con cupido, porque es ágil y atrevido y te flecha en un descuido, como a mi, que el muy bandido, en tus brazos me ha rendido"_  
-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH  
-¡Bravo, bravo, bravísimo, eres grande Helen! ¿A quien le plagiaste la frase?  
-Ve te a la ...(piiiiiiiiiino apto pa me nores)  
-UUUUUUUUUUHHHHH  
-¡Yo quiero morirme! - chillaba Draquito, mientras JP le servía amablemente, mas alcoholito  
-¿En serio? ¿Y que te gustaría que dijera tu lápida güerito pelos de elote? - le preguntaba Panchis mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba su rubio cabello - tenemos varias opciones...  
-¿Como cuales? - sonrió tristemente y ella ya lo andaba consolando en su pecho.  
-Pos mira, la gartijita desarrollada...la primera opción sería..."Aqui yace, se me olvidó"...la segunda "Disculpe que no me levante" y la tercera..."Pensé que era inmortal"...  
-¡Eso es tuvo mamila panchis!  
-¡Es mejor lo que yo opino! - dijo Sax  
-¿Que es?  
-Que el Amor está a la vuelta de la es quina  
-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ¡que pro funda!  
-¿En serio eso pi ensas? - sonrió Draco ale gremente  
-¡Claro! El amor está a la vu elta de la es quina, cu esta 30 galeones y tam bién pa gas el cuarto...  
-¡Te pa sas sax!  
-  
-¡Oigan, yo quiero una cer veza os cura! - dijo JP harto del whisky de fuego, pero Helen se volvió a Mariana  
-¡Marianaaaaa apa ga la luuuuuzzzz! ¡que Jean-paul qui ere una cer veza a os curas!  
-¡Os cura... cer veza os cura! ¡Mejor éch ate una rolita Helen!  
-¿lle gadora?  
-exac tamente...  
-Pri mero un poema... en ho nor del amor que murió... des cance en paz, así sea...  
-¡Dilo pues Helen y rà pido!  
-"**Adi ós para si empre, mitad de mi vida, un alma tan solo ten íamos los dos, mas hoy es pre ciso que esta alma di vida la amar ga pa labra del úl timo adiós"**  
-¡Que bo nitoooooo! ¿te gus tó güe rito pa tas de pollo? - le pre guntaba a Draco mien tras lo abra zaba con tra su pe cho.  
-

-¡Esa pancha! ¿No crees que ya estuvo bueno con andar consolando a Draco?  
-¡Chale! ¿No tienen corazón? ¡No ven que está sufriendo! ¡Ya, ya, Draquito, llora, llora mi muñequito viviente, que aquí está la pancha, pa consolarte! – y le palmeaba su espalda y lo apretaba mas contra su pecho.  
-Inche pancha, que no pierdes el tiempo…  
-Esa mi Helena de Troya…. Mejor dicho, mi Helena de Finch-Fletchley… canta algo en contra del amor cruel y despiadado… ya que tal vez sea la última canción que escuche Mariana, antes que Harry se la eche….  
-¿De nuevo? – gruñó Sax  
-¡No niña, antes que se la eche, pero en el duelo!  
-  
-¡Tranquilas esas! ¡que nada mas agarro inspiración y me acuerde como se toca!  
-¿Que cosa?  
-¡La guitarra!  
-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH  
-¡Mal pensadas!

:"Hay un abismo, entre el bien y el mal, pero tu no sabes distinguir entre la mentira y la verdad, yo solo fui sincero y tu solo oscuridad, cuantas veces me dijiste que me querías, pero afortunadamente, tengo el don de la hubicuidad"

-¿Y que es eso?  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Hubicuidad  
-¡Pues que ella está hubicada y tu no  
-AAAAAAAHHHH ¡síguele con tu rola, Helen!

:_"Duele tu amor, si... duele tu amor... lágrimas lloré, juré que te amé, muy caro pagué"_

-¡Si, el amar te duele!  
-¡No sufras Draquito, nosotras te queremos mucho! - y pancha ya le andaba besuqueando sus sonrojadas mejillas al chico, dejándole la marca de lápiz labial.  
-Cierto Malfoy, porque los queremos a ti y a Alky, queríamos que les gritaran al mundo su amor ¡si lo sabe Merlín que lo sepa el mundo entero!  
-¡Pero ella me negó y trés veces!  
-¿tres veces? ¡un chorrosísimo de veces Güerito!  
-¡Llora nenito, llora muñequito viviente! ¡que así descansa tu alma!  
-¡Pero antes, que descanse en paz, el alma de Marian, antes del duelo!  
-¡Oigan, gracias por los ánimos! ¿eh? ¡que lindos!  
-

:_"Han pasado las horas, han pasado los días, los minutos me devoran, los segundos no existen, el tunel del tiempo, devora mi memoria"_

-¡Vamos Draco anímate! ¡Alkyon va a recapacitar!  
-Claro y entonces sí, gritará a los cuatro vientos... que te ama...  
-O que te odia... ¡tenemos esa opción!  
-¡Deja el drama marian! tu que ya estás en tus días finales...  
-¡Oígan no! ¿y que tal si yo soy la que termina con el piojo?  
-¡NO LO CREEMOS!  
-¡Que crueles!¡Ni que fuera tan bueno en Duelo! ¡yo he sido entrenada por el mejor de los mejores profesores... Freddy Krueger!  
-Igual te vas a morir...

"Te has portado, realmente mal, has sobrepasado los límites del pecado, y ahora tu quieres volver a mi lado, pensando que te he perdonado, pero como yo, tu nunca has llorado"

-¡Eso mi Helen! Dedicado a Draquito y su sufrimiento  
-¿otra copita Draco? - ofreció JP, pero el chico no había aguantado nada, estaba dormido entre los brazos de pancha.  
-¡Chale con el güerito alias muñequito viviente igual que Jarry! - suspiró la panchis - ¡no aguntó nada!  
-¿Ya se durmió?  
-¡Este pollito no aguanta nada!

"Duele tu amor, oooooh, duele tu amor, lágrimas lloré, juro que te amé, muy caro pagué, ye, ye, ye!

-¡Helen, silencio por fa!  
-¿quien las entiende? ¡primero que cante, ahora que me calle!  
-Es que el niño se está durmiendo y podría despertar...  
-¡Pues denle la mamila y cántenle una canción de cuna!  
-¡Bueno, panchis ya le dió el pecho!  
-¿QUE?  
-¡Ahí lo tenías muy bien recostadito!  
-¡Se pasan! el muñequito viviente es propiedad privada de la alcón...  
-¿De quién?  
-De su amiga álcón...  
-Alkyon...  
-Pos asi suena... yo que culpa tengo

Alky daba vueltas en su vagón, Neny, Sara y Elektra, le miraban pasar de un lado a otro, y ya estaban a punto de amarrarla, ya que era imposible detenerla.  
-No nos vengas ahora conque estás arrepentida  
-Es cierto, ya hiciste daño, ahora te aguantas...  
-Por Draco no te preocupes, lo superará...  
-Tarde o temprano, esto iba a pasar... ¡Pero porqué negarlo! a este colegio no le importa si andas o no con el, no lo quieren mucho... y a nosotras pues...  
-Pues el no es de lo mejorcito... pero si es tu gusto...  
-No podemos hacer nada...  
-Ahora ya se porque nos visitan cada mes... - suspiró Elektra (ya saben chicas, la visita del mes y que te pone de pésimo humor)  
-¿porque?  
-Porque la estupidéz se paga con sangre...  
-¡Ay Elektra, ahora si te pasas!  
-Tómalo por el lado amable Alky...  
-Es cierto ¿sabes cual es la diferencia entre Draco y... una pila por ejemplo?  
-¿Cual? - preguntaba Alky echando la lagrimita  
-En que por lo menos la pila tiene un lado positivo y Draco... dicen que es negativo por donque quieras verlo...  
-¡Además, recuerda que los polos iguales se repelen... ambos son negativos!  
-¡Gracias por sus buenos deseos!  
-¡Momento! momento, que nosotras no lo pusimos en vergüenza delante de sus amigos... fuíste tú...  
-Asi que te friegas  
-Te aguantas...  
-Y cuando lo veas con otra que lo consuele  
-Finje demencia...  
-¡Oh! es que... ¿Quien entiende a los hombres? ¡si los tratas bien! creen que los traes arrastrando la cobija, que te mueres por ellos, que matarías por ellos...  
-¿Y si los tratas mal?  
-¡Entonces eres una maldita!  
-Un hombre es como un diploma - dijo Elektra nuevamente  
-¿Porqué?  
-Porque tardas mucho en conseguirlo, y cuando lo tienes, no sabes que hacer con el...  
-Habla por ti - dijo Nenye... ella sabía que hacer muy bien con Hayden y Sara le dió la razón...  
-Pero estuvo bien que terminaras con Draco  
-¿Porqué?  
-¡Porque si el amor de Draci fuera de azúcar, ya serías diabética chica!  
-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!¡¡¡cuanta sabiduría!

Y mientras ellas hablaban de profundidades, Mariana se habia acordado que su mochila había quedado en mas mazmorras y salió corriendo hacia el interior del colegio, pero en su loca carrera, hizo que se tropezara con Harry, quien andaba medio sacado de onda.  
-¡Ay! – gritó Mariana al darse el golpazo con Harry, y echando un alegre olor a licor de cerezas revuelto con Whisky de fuego y el cigarro en la boca.  
-Ups… - gimió Harry por el golpe.  
-¡Fíjate animal donde pones tus ciempiés, piojo lentudo! – protestó Marian.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Que eres un bruto bestia! – Gritó Mariana con la maraña de pelo en la cara - ¿Y ustedes imitación de hombres, que no me ayudan o que? - se volvió a Rick y Thierry que la veían con una risa burlona.  
-¿Qué no ya te chupó el diablo?  
-¡Púdrete en el infierno Thierry!  
-Pues que no de ahí salimos Marian….  
-¡Oye porque me insultas! – gruñó Harry mientras que los dos se levantaban.  
-¡Porque eres un animal! ¡AAAAAAAAH! Pero si que eres ciego, ni con esas gafas puedes ver bien, Harrito – chilló la chica quitándose la maraña de pelo en la cara y lo primero que Harry le vio fue el cigarro que humeaba alegremente.  
-¿Cuál es tu problema? – rugió Harry.  
-¡Mi problema es que existan im bé ci les como tu!  
-OOOOOOOOOOH – gimieron los chicos que pasaban, Diana que le había dado alcance estaba a punto de tirarse de la risa  
-¿QUIEN TE PIENSAS QUE ERES PARA TRATARME ASI?  
-TU PEOR PESADILLA I.D I O T A…  
-¿EN SERIO CREES QUE ME ASUSTA TU ACTITUD? ¡IGUAL Y EL DUELO SE LLEVARA A CABO AUNQUE SEAS UNA MUJER!  
-¡PUES DEBERIAS FIJATE!¡Y NO ME ASUSTA EL DUELO!  
-¡PEORES QUE TU HE TRATADO!  
-¡CLARO, CON DRACO MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE!  
-Y que no se te olviden las otras – decía Diana – hasta de Ana, que se fue del país – y Harry palideció.  
-¡Claro, claro, Ana, ella si era todo un caso! Creo que a estas alturas soy la única que podría localizarla…  
-¿Localizar a Ana? – gimió Harry.  
-Vámonos chicos – chilló Mariana – ya vi suficientes babosos el día de hoy.  
-¿Y como te debemos decir ahora? ¿Descance en paz Mariana despues del duelo?– pregunto Thierry un tanto… burlón.  
-¡Llámenme su madre par de tarados, que aquí la única con cerebro soy yo!¡y le voy a partir su mandarina en gajos a ese piojo lentudo!  
-¿Perdón? – Sonrió Thierry - ¡Ahora si el demonio de tasmania anda suelto y traes un geniecito!  
-¡Debe tener su periodo! – susurró Rick.  
-¡JA, por eso anda de sangroncita!  
-¡Oigan niños, ya no sigan diciendo tonterías! – protesto Diana.

Y Harry entendió dos cosas, primero, que ella estaría presente en el duelo y segundo...¿había dicho que sabía como localizar a Ana?(menos mal que entendió, eso quiere decir que Harry es un hombre con medio cerebro, o sea ¡¡UN PRODIGIO! Que bonito insulto)

-Bo nito ali ento para la pró xima cla se - di jo Nenyeina una hora des pués, cu ando les to caba clase con Snape - esa mez cla entre ta baco y al cohol, no es muy agra dable...  
-¿Tra es un chi cle o algo?  
-Un chi cle bom ba...¿y las de más chi cas?  
-Con solando a Draco...el po bre está al borde del sui cidio... pero Panchis se en carga de cui dar al "muñe quito vivi ente"  
-Aqui tie nes el chi cle... Alky está igual, pero ne gará a Draco has ta la mu erte  
-¡Gra cias! -Mariana se lo echó a la boca y co menzó a mas ticarlo, sen tada hasta trás, lo que menos quería era estarle viendo la cara al profesor pero...  
-¡Mariana!  
-Si profe... sor…  
-Sién tate aquí – se ñaló un asi ento ade lante – junto al señor Potter.  
-¿Potter? – dijo entre dien tes.  
-Si Mariana, junto a la cele bridad, la le yenda, el hé roe, Harry Potter.  
-mejor de cirle ciem piés con an teojos o piojo len tudo – dijo entre di entes y al menos los de Slytherin rom pieron a reír.  
-¡Dije que cero insultos, Mariana! – dijo Harry con vio lencia y se puso de pie, pero la chica lo miro sin in mutarse.  
-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo Snape y Harry pali deció. Mariana sin verlo se sentó a su lado y Snape comenzó la clase, el chico no tuvo opor tunidad de pro testar si quiera.  
Pero no todo era ale gría, no, ¡Y muchísimo menos si Mariana se la pasaba mas ticando la goma de mascar, ha ciendo bombas y tro nando el chi cle tantas veces, que parecía que lo hacia adrede (NAAAAAAAAA)! Y Harry ya estaba H A R T O.  
-¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de masticar el mal di to chicle? – dijo entre dientes muy enfadado.  
-No – respondió sin inmutarse.  
-Tíralo – dijo de nuevo lentamente.  
-¡Quí tamelo!  
Harry, literal mente harto, miro a su alre dedor, todos es taban ab sortos le yendo las instruc ciones de la pócima y Snape había ido por unos in gredientes y Mariana seguía mas cando el mal di to chicle, así que…  
Harry jaló a Marian hacia el por el cuello y… como bien había apren dido de su maes tra que había sido Ana, le planto tre mendo beso con lengua y todo, succi onándole hasta las an ginas, pero fue tan ines perado que solo sus com pañeros se dieron cuenta de lo que su cedía.  
Cuando Harry la soltó, el chicle ya no lo tenía ella… Harry lo es cupió al piso y Mariana le lanzó una pro funda mirada de des precio.  
-¡Aparte de ciem piés an teojudo, eres un manilarga!(¿perdón y los besitos que ella le ha robado?)

Marian estaba realmente furiosa por lo que Harry le había echo y sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo, buscando a su primera víctima, fue directo a Neville  
-Oye Neville, que dice la pancha que quiere hablar contigo...  
-¿Conmigo? ¿Fran?  
-Si, la misma ¡ve ahora, está en las mazmorras esperándote! - gruñó  
-¡Claro! - dijo el chico sonriente y se alejó de inmediato  
-¿Porque le dijiste eso? - se acercó Diana  
-¿Me ayudas?  
-¿A que?  
-Vamos a desquitarnos de Harry y sus secuaces...  
-Bueno - sonrió Diana, pensando que Ian también se pegaba con Harry en ocasiones - ¿cual es tu idea?  
-Un coctel  
-¿coctel?  
-¿Has mezclado veritaserum con poción aturdidora?  
-No...  
-Entonces es hora que conozcas sus efectos - sonrió y sacando un grupo de frascos, los puso en el piso - Mira Diana, 3 gotas de veritaserum y... quince de aturdidora en esta dona...  
-Ok ¿que haces tu?  
-Tomo multijugos... con un cabello de la panchis - y se tragó el horrible líquido, y Diana solo sonrió cuando Marian tomó la figura de Panchis  
-¿Y ahora que?  
-¡A las mazmorras! - y ambas fueron corriendo, Neville estaba buscando a Panchis y cuando la vió, sus ojos se iluminaron  
-¿me buscabas Fran?  
-Claro que si - sonrió Mariana con el aspecto de panchis - es que te hice una donita, bueno, quiero saber si tiene buen sabor ¿la pruebas?  
-¡Claro! - sonrió el chico y se comió toda la dona... junto con el ingrediente secreto  
-¿Rica?  
-Mucho ¿en serio tu la hiciste?  
-Claro - respondió y enseguida, Neville comenzó a poner cara de tontito, medio atolondrado y como hipnotizado, la poción aturdidora, había comenzado a hacer efecto  
-Neville... Neville ¿me escuchas?  
-Sip...toy un poco marea'o...  
-Oye Neville ¿cual es la contraseña de tu casa? ¿me las puedes decir?  
-Sip... es frambuesa serena...  
-¿seguro?  
-Sip... la anoté en la manga de mi camisa - y se la mostró  
-Oye Neville... ¿te gusta la panchis?  
-Sip... muuuuchoooo ¿a Panchis le gusta Neville?  
-No ¡que pena! - dijo marian irónica, justo cuando el efecto del multijugos comenzaba a terminar su efecto   
-¿Ahora que Marian?  
-¡A la sala común Gryffindor!  
-Siiiiiiiiiiiii vamos, vamos... - y las chicas salieron corriendo olvidándose de las clases, rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, y dejando a Neville, parado como tonto, y estaría así, hasta que el efecto de la poción se pasara.


	21. La Habitación del Pánico

Capítulo 21:

La Habitación del Pánico 

Mariana corría con Diana, rumbo a la sala común, mientras Diana le daba detalles sobre Ian, Así que mientras Di, daba detalles, ninguna se detenía en su loca carrera  
-¡Ay Marian, es que Ian besa riquísimo!  
-Pues deberías decírselo en su cara y no como lo hemos echo... con hechizos y anónimas  
-¡Es que ese chico tiene algo que yo no se, me vuelve loca!  
-¡No cabe duda! tal para cual...…  
-¡Ay Marianita! No friegues que tú también tienes tu historia con "Harrito"…  
-Ajá…  
-Y si esa boca hablara…  
-Mariana detuvo su carrera - ¡No sabes cuanto lo detesto, el me quito lo mas preciado que tenía!  
-Si claro… -alzó los ojos en señal de ¡pues ya que!  
-¡Pero le voy a hacer una!  
-¿Qué le harás?  
-¡No lo se, pero entraremos a esa sala!  
-¿y si nos descubren?  
-A esta hora todos están en clases

Ambas llegaron al pie de la sala común y la señora gorda no estaba, en su lugar, había otra bruja medio despistada que ni las miró  
-¿Contraseña?  
-Frambuesa serena  
-Pasen muchachitas locas - dijo esa bruja y ellas entraron a la sala común  
-Iremos a inspeccionar la habitación de los chicos amiga, algo encontraremos en donde Harry duerme que me pueda servir…¿Donde está las habitaciones de los chicos?  
-¡Ay amiga, con que la habitación de los niños!  
-¡Mira Diana, quita tus ideas obscenas que solo iré a registrar un poco!  
-¡Yo no he dicho lo contrario!Yo también quiero registrar las cosas de los niños  
-¡Pero lo has pensado!  
-Entonces aprovecharemos ahora que no nadie en la sala.  
-¡Vamos!  
-Ambas chicas entraron a la sala,y comenzaron a buscar hasta dar por las escalinatas a la habitación de los chicos.  
-¿Segura que quieres subir Diana? Puedo ir sola  
-Por ahi se dice que las chicas pueden subir a la habitación, no así los niños al cuarto de chicas.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Pues según, que los chicos son menos confiables…  
-JA… como si no se pudiera violar a un hombre… MMMM  
-¡Diana! Deja tus pensamientos pecaminosos, que sucia y cochina tienes la mente…  
-¡Si su santidad!¡sor mariana de la noche!  
-¡Bueno, subamos, te recuerdas de no hacer mucho ruido si entra alguien!  
-¡ok!

Mariana y Diana subieron las escalinatas y localizaron la habitación de Harry y sus compañeros, y localizo su baúl, así que muy tranquilamente, se sentó de pierna cruzada, mascando su chicle de fresa y fumando su cigarrito y como no había cenicero, la tiraba donde quería.  
Y comenzó a sacar las pertenencias, ropa interior, pantalones, camisas, pero en una de esas, echo un vistazo a la puerta, y acerco la camisa a su rostro, aspirando el aroma varonil, aquella loción masculina al estilo "Macho Men" que podría volver loca a cualquiera.  
Después pareció reaccionar y aventó la camisa a un lado y procuro seguir buscando algo interesante, sacando el mapa del merodeador, el cual estaba cerrado, pero aun así, la chica se lo echo a la bolsa.  
-¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que hurgó en un baúl y no encuentro ni una revista de "Playboy" o cualquier revista p.o r n o muggle… ¡pues si que es San potter!¡piojo lentudo mustio!  
Diana tambien estaba entretenida revisando las cosas de Ian, pues éste se había cambiado de habitación, y ahora Harry estaba con Ron, Neville, Hayden e Ian, ella tambien revisaba sus bóxer, mientras masticaba otro chicle, revisaba los perfumes que Ian tenía, y las calcetas y en una de esas, hizo bolita un bóxer y lo guardó en su bolsillo, Marian la vió y solo sonrió, en eso estaba metiendo todo de nuevo cuando escucho voces varoniles.  
-¡Los chicos, ya vienen! - gimió Diana  
-¡Ay que escondernos ya!  
-¿donde?  
-¡Mal di ción! – guardaron todo de un tajo, mirando a todas partes, pero el baño o los armarios eran peligrosos y opto por meterse debajo de una cama, pero las únicas que no tenia porquerías debajo eran una que tenia vista directa a la cama de Harry y la otra a la de Ian, se metieron procurando no hacer ruido.  
Harry, Ron y casualmente Ian entraron a prisa, se iban riendo y chorreaban un líquido viscoso verde de sus ropas.  
-¡Te dije que el experimento no saldría! – Reía Ron  
-¡cambiémonos de ropa y vayamos a clases! - dijo Ian, chorreando líquido  
-¡Y de prisa! – respondió Harry, quitándose la túnica, Mariana cuya vista a donde Harry era excelente, porque ella lo veía el, pero el no a ella, dejo de masticar su chicle en cuanto la túnica voló por los aires, mirando fijamente como el chico ya se quitaba los zapatos.  
Lo mismo pasaba con Diana, a quien hasta el chicle se le había caido de la boca, al ver como Ian se despojaba de sus trapitos, enseñando ver su preciosa musculatura (ajá, si claro)  
-¿No hueles a cigarro, Harry?  
-Mf…Mf… pareciera…  
-Bueno, me parece que a uno de nosotros le ha dado por fumar…  
-Debe ser…  
-¡Oh, Oh! – gimió Mariana cuando Harry se quito la camisa y la camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus pectorales, mas fornidos, mas sugestivos, mas para, no se, descansar la cabeza tal vez…  
Diana opinaba lo mismo de esos brazos largos, delgados pero macizos, fuertes, abrazadores… y ese abdomen que si bien, no era de lavadero, pero si de "besadero", no estaba flácido, mas bien cuando caminaba se veía que había dureza… en el estómago, aclaro… MMM… Diana pensaba que Ian merecía mucho mas que un fajecito pero de pronto ¡Y fuera pantalones!

Harry arrojo los pantalones, quedando únicamente en ropa interior que, francamente, poco dejaba a la imaginación y Mariana estaba quietecita, estática, como si nada pudiera apartarla de esa visión, ni siquiera el echo de que los pantalones de Ron, cayeran cerca de la cama donde estaba escondida.  
Y ni decir, lo mismo de Ian, cuyos bóxer estaban muy coquetos y le sentaba muy bien, y Diana boquiabierta, pensaba que debía de ponerle un tatuaje en el trasero, ya que estaba muuuuuuuuuuy bien.  
-¡No puede ser! – gimió Harry  
-¿Qué pasa? – gritó Ron  
-¡Mi ropa interior se manchó también!  
-¡Igual los míos, ese líquido traspasa todo! - dijo Ian al ver la mancha verdosa en sus bóxer  
-¡Cámbiénselos como yo ya lo hice!- dijo Ron  
-¡Cierto! – suspiro Harry, abrió el baúl y todo revuelto.  
-¡Que raro!  
-¿Qué pasa Harry?  
-Mi baúl… esta todo revuelto…  
-Harry – dijo Ron sonriendo – que yo sepa, tu baúl jamás ha estado acomodado ¡somos hombres! Siempre todo esta en desorden…  
-El mio tambien - dijo Ian extrañado, el era muy ordenadito  
-¡Vamos Ian! en la mañana se nos hizo tarde, seguro revolviste toda tu ropa y ni cuenta te diste.  
-Puede ser…  
-¡Anda, cámbiénse que es tarde!  
-¡Ok! – y…¡zaz!¡ZAZ!  
-¡No quiero ver, no quiero ver, soy una niña buena y decente, yo no puedo ver esas cosas hasta que sea mayor de edad! - gruñó Diana cuando Ian se despojó de sus ropitas, dejando ver el orgullo de la familia  
-¡Mi madre! – gimió Mariana al momento en que Harry se bajo la ropa interior, ella cerro los ojos con las mejillas encendidas… por un segundo porque luego abrió los ojos y el ya se ponía otros boxer.  
-¡Apúrate Harry, apúrate Ian que sigue clase con McGonagall y si no llegamos nos va a colgar de ya sabes donde! – gritaba Ron.  
Y los chicos se pusieron pantalones limpios, otra camisa, aunque la que traía puesta estaba limpia, y los zapatos. Mariana y Diana tapaban sua bocaa para no gritar por haberlo visto… Como Dios lo trajo al mundo, en traje de Adán… Harry termino de vestirse y salió corriendo con Ron e Ian iba abrochándose la camisa, mientras ellas respiraban una y otra vez, avergonzadas... bueno un tantito, pues nunca había visto a un chico sin ropitas a unos cuantos metros (es que ellas son muy decentes, todo un desmadre, pero aun se le podía poner unas veladoras, un altar y pedirle un milagro, bueno... milagros ya no)  
-¡Oh, por Dios, por Dios! – Gemía Mariana - ¡Ay por Diosito santo! Lo vi encuerado… sin nada, nadita, naditita de ropa… y le vi… todo, todito y "eso"…. "eso" estaba… ¡Ay, ay! ¡Me va a salir una perrilla en el ojo por andar viendo cochinadas!  
-¡Y me lo dices a mí! - gruñó Diana debajo de la otra cama, recogiendo su chicle y masticándolo de nuevo - ¡yo que soy toda decencia y pureza viendo esas cosas tan horribles!¡si fuera una muggle católica me confesaría!  
ambas salieron debajo de la cama, brincando, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora por el sustote, cuando salieron corriendo de la sala común, se toparon afuera con Nenyeina .  
-¡Amigas!  
-¡AY! – Brincaron - ¡Que bárbara, casi me da un infarto!  
-¡a mi igual!  
-¿Qué paso? ¡vi que entraron hace rato, me preocupé!Después vi que Harry, Ron e Ian entraron y pensé que las encontrarían...  
-¡Paso algo peor!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡nos escondimos debajo de la cama en su habitación de ellos y… y Harrito que se cambia de ropa!  
-Ian también...  
-¿En serio? – sonrió Nenyeina  
-¡Se quito todo! – gruñó Diana ofendida.  
-El piojo lentudo ciempíés cegatón igual - murmuró Mariana  
-¡AAAAAUUUUU! – Salto Nenyeina de alegría - ¿Los vieron como Dios los trajo al mundo, pero corregido, mejorado y aumentado?  
-Si – chillaron.  
-¿Y?  
-¿Y?  
-¿Y que tal? ¿Cómo estan? ¿Estas buenotes?  
-¡Neny, que tu tienes a tu novio!  
-¿Si lo tiene grande? - de pronto preguntó Panchis, que había dejando en no se donde a Draco y las estaba buscando, y había escuchado todo  
-¡AH! ¡¿Y tú crees que yo me voy a andar fijando en tonterías, en "esa cosa"! ¡Me basto con verlo en cueros para que me diera susto!- espetó Diana ofendida  
-Lo mismo digo...- respondió Marian, mas ofendida (hipócritaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas)

-¡Vamos manita! ¿Lo tiene grande? – le dio unos empujoncitos panchis, pícaramente.  
-¿Y como diablos pretendes que voy a saber si lo tiene chico o grande si yo nunca…?  
-¡No, pues si, lo se pero! ¡Vas a decirme que no distinguirías uno grande de una miniatura!  
Mariana lanzo un gruñido y le lanzo una mirada al estilo "si te veo, no te conozco".  
-¡Bueno, ya!... pues yo nunca… pero… pues… se veía… mj… grande…  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! – gimió panchis.  
-¡Ya basta Pancha, no es para tanto!¡Tambien Ian estaba muy bien y no lo ando diciendo! (¿perdón?)  
-¡Es que estoy feliz por ustedes amiga, ya se estan volviendo en mujercitas! ¡Han visto a su primer hombre en traje de Adán!  
-¡Lo que he visto es a un ciempiés cegaton sin ropa!  
-¡Y yo a un chico... alto, guapo y como que si me merece! - suspiró Diana  
-¿Y que tal el tatuaje? - sonrió Panchis acordándose que aún no se lo quitaban  
-Bastante bien... - Mariana trató de portarse seria al recordar el tatuaje en el trasero de Harry  
-¿Te dije que yo se lo puse? - sonrió y Mariana le echó unos ojotes  
-¡que mensa, quien mas pudo haber sido! – chilló Mariana  
-¡pero eso no es nada con el que le acabo de poner al otro muñequito viviente y mi bello durmiente, el pelos de elote, el güerito Malfoy - dijo panchis y las chicas le miraron exasperadas  
Marian salió del pasillo a toda prisa, pero Diana le sonrió a Panchis y le entregó algo, era una camisa que había alcanzado a tomar, de Harry, Panchis sonrió,la tomó, la observó y dobló bien y chiflando tranquilamente, la guardo bajo su uniforme.  
-¡Ya pensaremos donde poner esta camisa, Di!  
-¡claro que si! ¿que tal su cama?  
-¡Para que sueñe con los angelitos… con gafas! – sonrió panchis.  
Mientras tanto, Mariana en su loca carrera, llegó a donde Helena canturreaba a algunos chicos emocionados y ella se detuvo, aun no podía quitarse la imagen de la mente y sentía como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por la visión.

:_"como despertar en la distancia, sin tu piel junto a la mía, amando tu fotografía… podemos mandar besos con el viento, mirar la luna al mismo tiempo, contar un día mas… con solo tenerte aquí, no sabes lo que me faltas…"_

Mariana pegada a la pared, aun agitada, aguanto la respiración cuando Harry se atravesó con Ron e Ian y no pudo evitar, mirarla, pero ella lo evitó y le volteo la mirada.  
-¿Qué pasa Harry?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Estas mirando a Mariana? Voy a creer que ya te esta gustando.  
-¿Cómo crees? – se alejaron y fue que Mariana le dirigió una mirada, a donde el se paro con Ron, riendo juntos y lo recorrió con la mirada.

:_ "¡Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo, soñar con tu voz cuando dices "te quiero", me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma, poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo!... Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca, me gusta creer que por mi estas loco y como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma"_

Mariana se maldijo en silencio ¿es que acaso le gustaba Harry? Después se llamaba así misma ¡tonta! La verdad en su corazón era tan obvia.(y por lo menos ella SI entra a clases)  
-¡A clases! – llamó Sprout desde la puerta y todos entraron en silencio.  
Sin embargo, en el resto de la clase, Mariana, al fondo del salón, con el pelo en la cara, simulaba leer las instrucciones, cuando en realidad, no podía apartar la mirada de Harry y no dejaba de recordarlo ¡como Dios lo había traído al mundo! Pero mejorado y "aumentado" según panchis.


	22. Mortal Kombat Duelo de Hechiceros

Capítulo 22:

Mortal Kombat... Duelo de Hechiceros 

Definitvamente las chicas tenían locas las hormonas, Harry había pasado con Ian, Ron y Hayden junto de Mariana y le había dicho "¡el jueves a las seis de la tarde en el patio!" y ella simplemente... le había levantado el dedido (ya saben cual)  
-¡Esto si que va en serio!  
-¿El jueves? ¿O sea hoy?  
-¡Voy a partirle la cara a Potter, le dejaré otra cicatriz!  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?  
-Quizá una porra, para darme ánimos...  
-Bueno... iremos a apoyarte  
-Y a recoger tus pedazos  
-¡Gracias, que lindas amigas! - gruñó.

Esa tarde, algo nublada, Harry respiraba lento y profundo, mientras los chicos trataban de convencerlo que era de locos lo que pretendía.  
-¡Vamos Harry! desiste de este duelo... Mariana es una chica...¡es por un pleito tonto! ¡Ni siquiera era pleito tuyo!  
-¡No entenderé razones! - decía el chico mientras masajeaba su cuello - ¡Debo darle una lección!  
-Por lo menos muchos no se han enterado, o este campo estaría lleno de mirones.  
Claro que...Panchis ya se había encargado de regarla por todo el colegio, llevaba un boletín en sus manos y gritaba a todo pulmón:  
**_"EXTRA, EXTRA, GRAN DUELO AL ATARDECER, HARRY POTTER Y MARIANA SPLENDOR EN VEZ DE PASARSE POR LAS ARMAS, SE PASARAN POR LAS VARITAS EN UN DUELO SIN LIMITE DE TIEMPO A DOS O TRES CAIDAS Y QUE TERMINARA CON EL PRIMERO QUE HAGA UN JON RON, EXTRA, EXTRA, CONOZCAN LOS DETALLES EN LOS QUE HARRY ASEGURA QUE ES UN MISOGINO Y QUIERE ACABAR CON SPLENDOR QUE ES FEMINISTA, EXTRA, EXTRA"_**  
-¡Pancha que haces! -Gimió Nenyeina cuando la escucho  
-¡Aqui nomas pa que el publico apoye a su favorito!  
-¡Pero todos apoyarían a Harry!  
-¿Hasta las serpientes podridas?  
-¡A ellos no les simpatizamos!  
-¡Pos ya nos fregamos!  
-¿Y ahora que?  
**_Eh..."EXTRA, EXTRA, A LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE, PRESENCIEN LA CAIDA DE LA MARIANA SPLENDOR, EXTRA, EXTRA, SI QUIEREN VER COMO HARRY LE PARTE SU MANDARINA EN GAJOS, EXTRA, EXTRA, HOY A LAS SEIS"_**  
-¡Pinche panchis!

Mariana estaba sentada en el pasto, esperando que Harry terminara su ritual, sus amigas estaban ahí para darle apoyo moral, incluyendo a Alkyon, quien a pesar de lo que le habían echo, estaba ahí.  
-¿Como quieres que diga tu epitafio? - preguntaba Diana  
-¡Aquí yace Potter!  
-¡No, en serio!  
-Harrito no me vencerá... aunque el sea el mejor en Defensa...  
-Bueno, nada más no salgas llorando ¿eh?  
-¿YO?  
-Digo... al final de cuentas, somos chicas...¿porque mejor no le armas un drama para que se siente culpable?  
-¡Nunca! - y se puso de pié - ¡Oye ciempiés cegatón, empieza ya!  
-¿No tienes miedo Splendor? - sonrió Harry con ironía y se volvió  
-No se que es eso...Potter...  
-¡En verdad siento mucho hacerte ésto Mariana!  
-¡Ay si, pobrecito!  
Y cuando se percataron, estaban rodeados de alumnos que los miraban espectantes, Hermy indignada, se puso delante de Mariana  
-¡Oye, dejen esta farsa ya!  
-¡Ninguna farsa! ¡Y quítate melenuda, que ya se que andas de ojo alegre con Brasil!  
-¿Que?  
-¡A un lado chica que voy a tener un duelo con Potter!  
-¡Harry basta! - gritó Hermione y se interpuso - ¡sobre mi cadaver se hará este duelo!  
-Como gustes ¡_Rictumsemptra!_ - atacó Mariana y Hermy salió disparada hacia donde Potter  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY  
-OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH  
-¡ESO MARIANA, QUITA LOS ESTORBOS!  
-¡Hermy! ¿estás bien?  
-¡ACABA CON ELLA HARRY! - chilló Hermy adolorida  
-¡_Expelliarmus!-_ atacó el chico  
-¡_Protego_!- se protegió Mariana  
-¡_Expelliarmus_! - volvió a atacar  
-¡_Expelliarmus_! - también atacó Mariana y ambos hechizos chocaron, desviándose y lléndose hacia los espectadores  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH  
-¡_Desmaius_! - atacó Mariana y el hechizo fue a dar hacia los chicos  
-¡_protego!_

Harry se mantenía firme, atacando a buena distancia, demostrándole a Mariana lo bueno que era (independientemente si lo estaba…mj…) en fin que ambos seguían echándose los hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sin importarles que estos cayeran hacia los chismosos que estaban ya apoyando a Harry.  
-¡Vaya Harrito! – Chillaba Marian - ¡Tu público te aclama!  
-¿Envidia?  
-¿Envidia yo? ¡já! ¡_Desmaius!_-¡Expelliarmus!  
-¡_Rictumsemptra!_  
-¡**_Obliviate_**!  
-¡_Protego!_Y los hechizos ya rozaban sus cabezas y de pronto sucedió lo inesperado, Mariana atacó a Harry una vez y…  
-¡_Avis Máxima_! – la parvada de pájaros negros salieron disparados de la punta de su varita hacia el rostro de Harry, y Mariana atacó de nuevo  
-¡AH! – gritó Harry cuando los pajarotes negros lo picotearon  
-¡_Turbulentia_! – volvió a atacar la chica, enviando un fuerte remolino hacia Harry que lo dispararía varios metros atrás, pero…¡que se mete Ian!  
-¡_Expelliarmus!_ – y el hechizo rebotó y se regresó hacia Mariana que la hizo caer  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!  
-TRAICION, TRAICION, TRAICION – gritaron los chicos del IAM  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAH…. DESGRACIADOS MONTONEROS! – Gruñó Panchis - ¿ACASO EL PIOJO ESE NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE HOMBRECITO PARA PELEAR SOLITO? ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE NECESITE AYUDA DE SUS AMIGOTES, NO QUE MUY BUENO EN DUELO, MIS CALZONES QUE!  
-¡_Rictusemptra_! – brincó Diana atacando a Ian  
-¡AH!  
-¡ESO, ESO, SI QUIEREN TRAMPAS, PUES NOS VAMOS CON TODOS Y CONTRA TODOS!  
-¡ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!  
-¡HARRY ES MIO! – gritó Mariana poniéndose de pié  
-¡ESO YA LO SABEMOS!  
-¡ESO NO ME PARECE CO…! – pero John no alcanzó a terminar, cuando recibió un hechizo a un costado que lo aventó al piso - ¡AAAAAAAAAYYY!  
-¡QUE TE APROVECHE! – era Electra

Y cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta, aquello era una guerra campal con los hechizos que eran aventados a un lado y a otro, Kath no atacaba a Zabini ya que a éste le daba lo mismo el pleito de Harry, pero andaba de chismoso con Draco y sus guaruras.  
-¡_Tarantallegra_! – atacaba Harry  
-¡_Pontionáre_! – atacaba Mariana y un remolino de ponzoñas de aire salían directo a el  
-¡_Protego_! ¡Ríndete Mariana, no podrás conmigo! ¡Solo quiero que te disculpes!  
-¡Jamás, antes te como!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Creo que ya es hora de usar mi arma secreta! – gritó  
-¡Oh, oh! La dulce chica utilizará sus artimañas – sonrió Diana mientras no dejaba de atacar a Ian, quien ya se había metido al pleito - ¡_Desmaius!_  
-¡_Expelliarmus_!  
-¡_Banyo sanguis_! – y un chorro de líquido rojo viscoso fue directo a Ian quien en un acto de inusitada bobada, jaló a Kath y ésta recibió el baño de sangre  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
-¡Órale manita que es tu elemento! – gritó la panchis muerta de risa con Sax en una esquina  
-¡Te voy a matar! – chilló Kath a Ian y de inmediato, mostró sus colmillos y se le fue encima, Di, solo negó con la cabeza… y siguió atacando al que pasara  
-¡Auxilioooooooooo, me quiere morder!  
-¡Tu puedes Katita, solo una mordidita!  
-¿DONDE TU PREFIERE QUE TE DE UNA MORDIDITA RICA? ¡EN LA COSITA! – gritaba Sax llorando de la risa  
-¿Qué va hacer Mariana?  
-Va a utilizar la sabiduría de los chamanes… dijo que se va a comer a Potter  
-¿Comer? ¿Ahora así se le dice?  
-Si y solo hay una manera… como lo hacen los chamanes…  
-¿Se va a…? ¡Eso es tener suerte, sin necesidad de ser animago!  
-¡**_Conversio grandis periculosus leo_**! – gritaba Mariana apuntándose la varita así misma y de pronto, comenzó a transformarse, primero, pelo, garras, dientes, colmillos y cuando Harry se percató, ella ya era una leona, bastante furiosa  
-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
-¡ESE MI MUÑEQUITO VIVIENTE, CORRE POR TU VIDA PAPI, QUE TE COME LA LEONA!  
Harry palideció cuando Mariana, convertida en leona y enorme por cierto, comenzó a correr hacia el… y el… tuvo que hacer lo mismo…. Correr  
-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
-¡CORRE, CORRE, CORRE!  
-¡COMETELO MANITA, PERO QUE NO TE INDIGESTEEEEEEEEE!

Harry comenzó a correr a todo lo que daba, siendo perseguido por la leona, que no le daría tregua, los alumnos correteaban y gritaban de un lado a otro muy escandalosamente, el profesor Snape que caminaba distraído, alzó la vista y vio a Harry pasar corriendo junto a el, y se volvió para gritarle  
-¡Potter, quieto ahí, para de inmediato!  
-¡Ni loco! – gritó y cuando Snape volteó para ver porqué corría, la leona brincaba sobre la cabeza de Snape, despeinándole su bien alisado y grasiento pelo y el profesor quedó pálido y paralizado.  
Harry atravesó los pasillos, empujando a los chicos, tratando de llegar a la sala común o mínimo al despacho de Dumbledore, pero la agilidad de la leona era impresionante, pues le cortó el paso y tuvo que entrar al gran salón, en donde el griterío se dejó escuchar.  
El chico brincó a las mesas y la leona hizo lo mismo, adquiriendo de pronto otra vez su forma humana, Mariana seguía apuntando con la varita.  
-¡no te muevas Potter, que así no te doy! – gritó  
-¡Ja!  
-¡Obliviate!  
-¡Tarantallegra!  
-¡Expelliarmus!  
-¡Mocomurciélagos! – y ambos brincaban de mesa en mesa, persiguiéndose con sus hechizos y de pronto Mariana hizo su otra maravillosa transformación  
-¡ Conversio grandis periculosus Avis! – y de pronto comenzó a convertirse en una enorme y peligrosa ave y no una cualquiera, al abrir el pizo, aventó una bocanada de fuego y Harry gruñó ¡ese tipo de magia no era permitida en Hogwarts! Por lo que no le quedó de otra que salir de nuevo corriendo fuera del gran salón, pero Marian, lo agarró con sus garras y lo sacó al patio, en donde Kath ya estaba rasguñando a Ian intentando morderlo, Diana le daba batalla a un aturdido Ron  
-¡SUELTAMEEEEEEEEE! – gritaba Harry  
Sax y Regis habían desmayado a Sara para que no interviniera, la panchis sostenía a nenye quien veía como su amado Hayden batallaba con los hechizos de Thierry, Neville había caído ante Elektra, quien seguía sobre Lupín.

Pero con lo que no contaban era que Ginny, Hermione y Luna llegaban para auxiliar a Harry y justo cuando Alky lo atacaba de nuevo  
-¡Accio varita de Potter! – grita Alkyon agitando la varita y el arma de harry que vuela a sus manos.  
-¡Dame eso perrona! – gritó Alison de pronto.  
-¡Rictusemptra! – vuelve a atacar Alkyon y el rayo va directo a Alison.  
-¡AAAAYYY!  
-¡Eso Alky, duro con esas mustias! – brinca Mariana con un solo pié respirando tranquila.  
-¡Desgraciada! – Chilla Hermy sacando su varita - ¡Desmaius! – ataca, pero Alky se agacha y el hechizo da a Thierry.  
-¡OH!  
-¡A Thierry no lo toques! – Gritó Alkyon - ¡Tarantallegra! – pero Hermy brinca y lo esquiva.  
-¡Cuidado Alky!  
-¡Desangueo! – ataca Alison, recuperada.  
-¡Protego! – chilla Alky y el rayo rebota, directo a Malfoy que andaba de chismoso, pasando por la cabeza de Panchis, quien se queda petrificada.  
-¡Ay nanita!  
-¡AY! – gritan Sax y Regis - ¡A Malfoy no!¡Pobre muñequito viviente!  
-¡Finite Incantatem!  
-¡Petríficus total! –grita de nuevo Alky, hacia Alison, pero esta lo desvía y pega el hechizo en Ginny.  
-¡Quédate quieta Zo rri ta!  
-¡Quisieras!  
-¡A nosotros no nos ataquen! – protesto Thierry adolorido, lanzándole una mirada exasperada a Ginny, pero los alumnos ya comenzaban a gritar y a pegarse en las paredes del patio porque algún gracioso, había puesto como un campo de fuerza en el patio y todos estaban atrapados, así que los hechizos iban y venían rozando sus cabezas.  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!  
-¡CALMENSEEEEEEEEEEE!  
-¡Avis máxima! – gritó Mariana y una potente parvada de aves salió de la punta de su varita, evitando que Alison escapara.  
-¡AAAY! – Gritaron - ¡Desgra ciadas!  
Panchis quitó el encantamiento a Malfoy (mmm ¿a ver panchis, porque tan servicial con el dragoncito viviente?.  
-¡Nos las pagarán! ¡Mocomurciélagos! – gritó Diana – pero el rayo fue desviado, dándole en el rostro a Alison, quien comenzó a gritar que le quitaran el espantoso hechizo.  
-¡Ataquen chicas!  
-¡Ataquen chicos!  
Y Mariana corrio como pudo (arrastrando la pata, pero ahí iba con la varita en alto... vaya imagen), hacia donde Sax y Regina se encontraban. Adelante permanecía Alkyon, Diana, Kath, Elerktra, subiendo Panchis de último.  
-¡Barricada! – Gritó Mariana y entre todos aparecieron una enorme mesa, la tiraron al piso y se ocultaron atrás de ella - ¡Atáquenlos!  
Y así, como balacera tipo oeste, comenzaron a lanzar los hechizos como se les pegaba la gana

-¡Desmaius! – gritó Diana asomándose.  
-¡Ocúltense! – dijo Mariana y los chicos buscaron ocultarse detrás de lo que pudieron, haciendo barricadas con macetas, sillas oxidadas, calderos y una estatua movible.  
-¡Rictusemptra!  
-¡Tarantallegra!  
-¡Desmaius!  
-¡Expelliarmus!  
Solo Panchis permanecía abajo, sentada cómodamente, sintiendo como los rayos pasaban sobre su cabeza y como rebotaban en la mesa, contemplando su varita, y limpiandose un diente con la punta.  
-¡Fran! – Gimió Alky - ¡Ataca!  
-¡Chale,Ay no, que flojera!  
-¡Fran, que te vas a quitar un diente con eso!  
-¡O todos!  
-¡Chale, ustedes sigan peleando!  
-¡Moco murciélagos!  
-¡Desangueo!  
-¡expelliarmus!  
Los hechizos iban y venian, aunque Sax y Regina, por un lado y Jean Paul por el otro lado, se morían de risa y se asomaban para atacar a los amigos de Harry, hasta Justin le había entrado y Helena se estaba dando gusto.  
-¡Expelliarmus!  
-¡Desmaius, desmaius!  
-¡Rictusemptra!  
-¡Esto no me divierte! – protestó Helena al llegar hasta sus amigas, en un momento en que todos atrás de la mesa, veían pasar los hechizos sobre sus cabezas, solo Panchis estaba de acuerdo.  
-¡Si manita, te apoyo, yo prefiero los pleitos a la antigua!  
-¿A la antigua, como?  
-A pedradas,cachetada, puños, patadas y mordidas…como mis antepasados.  
-Cierto – sonrió Alky   
-¿Entons?  
-¿Que dices Mariana? ¿pelea como las viejas?  
-SI - gritó Mariana que ya se amarraba bien la herida  
-¡Cúbranme! – chilló Mariana y brincó la barricada con la patita tiesa (pero era mas grande la c.a l e n t u ra por el pleito que la herida) JP se asomó para protegerla.  
-¡Desmaius! – lanzó un hechizo Hermione.  
-¡Expelliarmus! – gritó JP, desviando el rayo.  
-¡Ven aquí Granger, melenuda de porra! Desgra ciada ¿conque te gusta el Brasil? – chilló Mariana, buscando un pretexto para atacarla, a Harry no, porque sabía que no tenía la fuerza necesaria y todos se asomaron y los hechizos se calmaron - ¡TU Y YO, PERO SIN VARITAS!  
-¿QUE?  
-¡VEN AQUÍ SI ERES TAN MUJERCITA, FLACA LOMBRICIENTA, QUE A BRASIL NO LE GUSTAN MELENUDAS!  
-¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE! – chilló Hermy al asomarse, pues Mariana igual tenía el cabello alborotado y enrulado... y Harry se había quedado mudo del cambio de actitud de la chica.

-¡Petríficus total! – atacó Alkyon de nuevo.  
-¡Expelliarmus! – grito Diana desviando el rayo, hacia Ginny, pero lo esquivó.  
-¿Ahora que? – preguntó Ron un poco pálido a Harry, justo cuando Mariana se le fue encima a Hermione y cuando Alison quiso intervenir, la pancha que se le va encima a Alison y comenzó el forcejeo, las cachetadas, los arañazos y las patadas.  
-¡Hay que detenerlas!  
-¡Déjenlas que se maten! – gruñeron Sax y Regina, tras ellos.  
-¡Si, es su gusto! ¿O temes quedarte sin novias Harry?  
-¡Cállense arpías!  
-Gruec, gruec, gruec… - gruñeron las chicas imitando el sonido de las aves y haciendo como que volaban sobre ellos.  
-¡Estas arpías van a arrancarte la cabeza… y no hemos especificado cual!  
-¡Ya cállense!  
-¡Ven aquí Alison! – gritó Mariana cuando ya le había dado un buen descontón a Hermy.  
-¡Déjamela manita que yo se la parto! - brincaba panchis azorando a Alison  
-¡Mal dita prosaica, vulgar, corriente, naquita de quinto patio!- gritaba Alison toda desgreñada  
-¡Anda bobita niña nice, pelea como las viejas!  
-¡Pues no te tengo miedo! – gritó Alison y salió en dirección de Panchis y esta sin pedir permiso se le va encima y ambas comienzan su pleito como gatas rabiosas, en una de esas se atraviesa Justin y…  
-¡Mocomurciélagos! – gritó Helena y el hechizo la alcanzó.  
-¡AAAAAAAY!  
-¡Quítale el hechizo Harry, quítaselo!  
-Jajajaja  
-¡No te rías Helena, quítale el hechizo!  
-¡Mal dita Helen! ¡Expelliarmus! – y el rayo alcanzó a la chica desarmándola.  
-¡Ay wey!  
-¡Fíjate Helen, no seas bestia! ¡Desmaius!  
Así que mientras Mariana y Hermy, Panchis y Alison se revolcaban, los chicos seguían echándose maldi ciones, hasta que…  
-¡Vienen los profesores! – gritó alguien abriendo las puertas.  
-¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hacemos?  
-¡OYE SAX! – Grito Alky sin dejar de atacar - ¿TRAES BOMBAS DE HUMO Y BENGALAS?  
-¡SI! ¿Y TÚ?  
-¿A LA DE TRES?  
-¡SI!  
-UNA…. DOS… Y… - Sax, Regis y Alkyon comenzaron a aventar las bombas en todas direcciones, el humo púrpura y las chispas amenazadoras, hicieron que los alumnos pegados a las paredes, comenzaran a gritar y a correr hacia la entrada, queriendo meterse atropelladamente.  
-¡Vámonos Mariana! – jaló panchis a la chica, y ésta con la pata, digo, con la pierna mas lastimada, brincaba para ir hacia los vagones.


	23. Yo sufro, tú sufres, nosotros sufrimos

Capítulo 23:

**Yo sufro, tú sufres, él sufre, nosotros sufrimos... por eso adoramos al dios Baco... **

Todos los chicos se dispersaron en esa batalla campal, Mariana ni siquiera fue a la enfermería, si no todo lo contrario, se escondió en su vagón y ahí, la pancha le curó la herida y posteriormente, Mariana se desapareció dejándola sola.  
Pero durante ese proceso, alguien tocaba la puerta de Sax, quien al abrir, vio a Alky, con el rostro descompuesto, claro, todas andaban bien desarregladas por el pequeño pleito.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Dónde esta Diana o Mariana? Ya les toque en su puerta y nada…  
-Pues mariana se nos perdió, no volvió con nosotros y no sabemos donde anda, pero sabemos que esta bien…  
-¡Pues yo creo que se esconde de mí! - protesto Alky entrando a la mala a la habitación.  
-Marian siempre da la cara…  
-¡Yo quiero saber porque me hizo todo esto!  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-¿Cómo a que? ¿Cómo pudieron dar esas fotos y echarme de cabeza con Malfoy?  
-Pues… el andaba contigo ¿no?  
-¡claro que no, el nunca me pidió que fuera su novia y además yo le hubiera dicho que no!  
-¿Por qué no?  
-¡Porque el me da mala reputación!  
-Si dices eso es porque no lo quieres…  
-Yo… no se… ¿No tienes algo fuerte por aquí?  
-Vamos con Regina - y se la llevo al vagón de Regina, quien en menos de un minuto, ya le había dado un vaso medio lleno a la chica.  
-Pa que agarres valor…  
-¡Lo necesito!  
Alky apuro las bebidas que Regis le pasaba, creo que ya le andaba agarrando el gusto y de echo, a la tercera ya andaba como cucaracha fumigada, sintiendo que alguien le movía el piso y hablando aguado y pestes de Mariana.  
-¡No me muevan el piso!  
-¡Pérate Denevi, mejor siéntate, que te vas a romper la jeta!  
-¿Qué dices?  
-¡Que te sientes con un carajo, ya tas borracha!  
-¡NAAAAAAA! Yo me siento requete bien...  
-Requete… borracha diría yo, esta ni aguanta nada Regis…  
Regina la veía muy divertida y Sax se encargaba de ponerle candela al asunto, pues querían que ella cantara cual vil pajarito.  
-¿Por qué lo negaste Alky?  
-eso estuvo muy feo...  
-lo heriste... lo pusiste en evidencia delante de todos, el te quería...  
-¡Esto no debió pasar! Yo si lo quiero pero...  
-¿Pero que...? - preguntaron al unísono.  
-¡Pero si lo dijera abiertamente, me iban a tratar como apestada!  
-Debiste correr el riesgo...  
-No, no, no...  
-Pero finalmente le gustaste y poco a poco se enamoró de ti...  
-¡Pues si pero pudimos escondernos mas!  
-¡Ay Alky, tarde o temprano alguien los descubriría y te aseguro que cuando sepan la verdad, les valdrá si anda o no!  
-¡Pero es Malfoy!  
-¿Y eso que? es el verdadero amor numero 1 que has tenido.  
-Yo estoy segura que ellos terminarían aceptándolo, pero ahora...  
-Anda Alky bebe otro poquito ¿a poco no te sientes mejor?  
-Si...  
-¿fumas?  
-No...  
-Tu te lo pierdes...

Una hora mas tarde, Alky abría los ojos pesadamente, y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación Sax y Regina ya se habían levantado y estaban tramando cosas.  
-¡Ah, nuestra amiguita ya se levanto!  
-¿cómo amaneciste?  
-¿dónde estoy?  
-En mi vagón - suspiro Sax - creo que ya debemos regresar al gran comedor para la cena.  
-Creo... creo que si...  
-Por cierto, se nos olvido comentarte algo... para que no te tome de sorpresa..  
-¿qué cosa?  
-Ya no te preocupes por Malfoy, ya no pensara en ti mas porque ya encontró una sustituta...  
Alky las miro interrogante - ¿qué?  
-Pues cosas de la vida, el destino ¡yo que se! Pero, pues como tu lo negaste, ella y el se vieron, se analizaron, interactuaron y decidieron...  
-¿qué?  
-¡Pues que ellos ya andan, si que son rápidos!  
Alky quedo muda por unos segundos y luego reaccionó - ¿cómo que andan?¿quienes?  
-Si, desde el viernes... decidieron sustituir en sus corazones a los malos amores.  
-¿Quienes andan?  
-Draquis y Panchis... ¡ella lo consoló tan bien entre sus brazos!  
-¡Mentira!  
-Pregúntale a ellos... es mas ¿por qué no tocas en el vagón de panchis? a lo mejor y Malfoy está con ella.  
-¡No, eso es mentira!  
-Cierto o falso, no importa, por lo menos el no tendrá que ocultar su relación.

Alky salió a toda prisa del lugar, venciendo la tentación de tocar en el vagón de panchis, cosa que agradecieron Sax y Regis, porque no era cierto lo que le habían dicho.  
Pero entonces Alky entro como bólido al gran comedor, desaliñada, oliendo a alcohol y media sucia (susto, susto, susto) y todos la miraron desconcertados.  
-¿No pudiste cambiarte y arreglarte Alky, donde estuviste? - pregunto Diana  
-Con Sax y Regis...  
-¿En serio? - pregunto Di - ¿no lo habrás pasado en la sala esmeralda?  
-¡claro que no! - gimió indignada.  
-Perdónanos Alky pero desde que se supo lo de la relación...  
-¡Para su información! - espeto la chica adolorida - ¡Draco Malfoy anda con López!  
-¿quién es López? - pregunto Parvati de chismosa mientras Neville palidecía terriblemente ¡a el le gustaba esa chica!.  
-Pues a la que le dicen Panchis...  
- López? -sonrió Diana, pero guardo silencio al ver las miradas pálidas y feroces de los chicos.  
-Eso no es cierto - gruñó Neville.  
-Ellas me lo dijeron hoy...  
-Puede ser mentira, ya sabes como son de tramposas y manipuladoras...  
-¡Yo tampoco lo creo! - brinco Neville pasando de la palidez a la furia.  
-Como quieras, pero Malfoy... Malfoy paso la noche con ella - termino de rematar Alky y al chico le dio una punzada terrible en el estomago.  
-No es cierto...  
-No quise interrumpir su almuerzo - gruño la chica y salió del gran comedor.  
-Yo no lo creo neville - musito Ron - pero si quieres... le pregunto a sara.

Pero justo cuando caminaban incrédulos por los pasillos, una terrible visión estaba frente a ellos, aparentemente, en un recodo, Malfoy y la panchis se besuqueaban alegremente. Obvio que eran besos fingidos perfectamente estudiados.  
Malfoy había aceptado sin chistar, le daría una lección a Alky por negarlo un montón de veces. Así que a Alky y al pobrecito ingenuo de Neville se le subieron los colores, las manos de panchis recorría la espalda de Malfoy y el la tenia bien sujeta, aunque no podían ver bien el beso porque el cabello lacio y un poco largo de Malfoy tapaban su rostro en la inclinación del beso nefasto.  
-¡Atáscate mi muñequito viviente! - sonreía panchis y el otro que le seguía el juego.  
-¡Quien lo diría! - salió Sara - ¿desde cuando mucho amor? - y sonriente se acerco a Ron y lo tomo del brazo con natural coquetería.  
-¿Ellos andan? - pregunto Ron.  
-Pues si no andan, ¡bien por ese faje Panchis!  
Malfoy alzo la vista seductoramente, esa mañana estaba especialmente atractivo, agradable, no llevaba el pelo engomado, mas bien natural, se limpio los labios con brillo labial embarrado (previamente), le tomo la mano a Panchis y salieron de ahí, sin pelar a nadie, ella mostraba una sonrisa mas feliz y el un rostro tranquilo.  
-¡Ay, pero si son tal para cual! - dijo Mariana (arrastrando aún el pie, pues sus curaciones eran medias tardadas) al entrar acompañada de Thierry.  
-¿Dónde andabas Marian?  
-Muy ocupada, luego les cuento, ahora iremos a comer, el resto de los chicos están ahí...

La escena del comedor, fue horrible para Alky y por el otro lado, Neville. Porque Panchis primero estaba junto a Malfoy, y comían juntos del mismo plato, y ella le daba bocados con su tenedor, le acariciaba el cabello y ambos se miraban acarameladamente.  
Los otros chicos, morían de la risa, Paúl, Thierry y Rick apenas y podían tragar sus alimentos, Jean-Paúl estaba un poco espantado porque Millicent le hacia unos gestos que no sabia si eran de "hola" o de "estas muerto".  
Todo un lío, y con las chicas no podía ser mas peor, Sara era la única con una relación estable (milagro) junto con Nenyeina, porque Sakura ya había tenido discusiones por causa de lo que le había sucedido a los Hufflepuff, también sospechaba de sus amigas, Helena estaba aun recordando el medio faje puesto a Justin apellido rimbombante (ta cañón escribirlo).

Regina no aguan taba la mustiedad (yo diría mas bien, la inex periencia) de Owen, quien se es pantaba de verla, pero estaba de cidido a pre guntarle si ella lo había be suqueado a la fuerza, Kath, cada que veía a Blaise, le decía "bobo" con mímica y le enviaba mi raditas bur lonas. Harry estaba a punto de ir a za randear a Mariana por lo del duelo... aunque mas bien, Mariana es taba eno jada por la herida a su patita, digo, su pierna  
Neville es taba a punto de exigir una ex plicación acerca de que panchis y Malfoy disque an duvieran, pero dse de tenía un poco al pensar que el no tenía ningún derecho, todos comen taban ese extraño echo, de que Malfoy y López andu vieran.  
-¿Te divi ertes muñe quito do rado? - pre guntaba panchis con los dientes apre tados en una son risota.  
-Como nunca...- res pondió fin giendo gestos cariñosos.  
-Solo agua ntemos un poco mas...  
-¿te parece si fingimos per dernos y cada quien aga rra su camino? a no ser, güerito pelos de elote, que en verdad te quieras perder conmigo  
-No es co rrecto - sonrió Malfoy - me quedo en el tren tambien  
-¿a dónde iras?  
-Thierry me ofreció su vagón de mi entras...  
-Yo me voy al mío...  
Y ambos se le vantaron y se fueron to mados de la mano a la puerta.  
-¿a dónde van tor tolitos? - pre gunto Mariana muy alto, para que todos escu charan.  
-A dar una vuelta - sonrió Malfoy... cosa que muchos se sacaron de onda, Malfoy reía... na turalmente, ni fin gido ni nada.  
-UUUUUUUHHH - chi llaron los chicos - ¡Yo co nozco eso de dar vueltas!  
-¡Esos, di viértanse con sus manos! - chilló Helena. Neville apretó tanto el te nedor que se lastimo la mano, Alky sintió como al gunos los miraban y como el almuerzo se de tenía en su gar ganta.  
Malfoy y panchis sali eron muy con tentos, aunque en cuanto pu dieron se sol taron y cada quien se metió a sus vagones sin ser vistos. Alky sin em bargo nada contento, se puso de pie v i o l e n tamente y se dirigió a los chicos con cara de pocos amigos.  
-¡Muy bien! ¡quiero una ex plicación!  
-¿por qué no se la pides a panchis? - dijo Thierry - aunque es obvio ¿no?  
-Los dos andan y punto...  
-¡Que cas ualidad!  
-Pues ca sualidad o no, pero es así, los dos se des cubrieron, se dieron una opor tunidad.  
-¿y esa opor tunidad también los llevo a hacer otras cosas?  
-Mira chica, esas pre guntas no se preguntan, son inti midades in timas de ambos dos - dijo JP imitando a la panchis muy di vertido.

-Malo si, si, malo si no, ni preguntes...  
-Además ustedes ya no andan, así que ella tiene derecho a tener otro romance y andar con quien quiera...  
-Como en este momento... supongo...  
-¡Esto lo tengo que ver! - protesto Alkyon y salió de inmediato con Neville tras ella.  
-¡Oh! Se dará cuenta - gimió JP - ¿qué hacemos?  
-¡Ay que avisarles! - salieron todos dejando el almuerzo a medias, al ver esto, Hermy, Ron y algunos chismosos lo siguieron.  
Con lo que no contaban, era con que Malfoy estaba en el vagón de Panchis, viendo algunas revistas para matar el aburrimiento, acostado en la cama, mientras ella, escribía unas cartas. Cuando unos fuertes toquidos se dejaron escuchar.  
-¿qué pasa?  
-No lo se ¿quién toca tan feo?  
-¡Abran! - gruñó Alky y preparo su varita.  
-¡Es Alkyon! ¿qué hacemos?  
-¡desarreglémonos!  
-¡Alohomora! - lanzo Neville el hechizo, pero este no hizo efecto - ¡maldición,no abre!  
-¿como abrimos? - gruñó Alky  
-¡Tal vez mi navaja, pero no la traigo conmigo! - dijo Harry y Mariana le lanzó una mirada de "Ahora si te como con todo y ropa"  
Aunque no hizo falta, la puerta se abrió de repente, y Malfoy se asomo, todo desarreglado, pintarrajeado. - ¿qué demonios quieren? ¿qué no ven que estamos ocupados?  
-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! - lo jalo Neville de repente del cuello y lo aventó al piso, no contento con esto, se le fue a golpes, claro que Malfoy no era manco y era mucho mas fuerte, hábil y experto que Neville. Así que los dos comenzaron a lanzarse puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, justo cuando todos llegaron y vieron a los dos chicos revolcándose en la tierra.  
-¡Oh por Dios!  
-¡Se están dando estos!  
-¡Súper!  
Panchis desde la puerta de su vagón, gritaba a los chicos que los separaran - ¡Oigan, esos dos se están matando!¡que me quedo viuda antes de la noche de bodas!  
-¡Por tu culpa! - gimió Alky señalándola.  
-¡Y tu venderás piñas mamacita!  
-¡Como pudiste acostarte con Malfoy!  
-Pues si a ti no te dio asco...  
-¿cómo te atreves?  
-Pues pa luego es tarde reinita, te voy a dar una pa que se te quite lo mustia - y panchis se le fue encima a Alkyon, quien sintió como ella le jaloneaba la greña y la ropa.  
-¡AAAAAYYY!  
-¡Defiende a tu chico, Alkyon!

-¡Suéltame salvaje! ¡Yo no defiendo a nadie!  
-¡pelea como las machas halcón!  
-¡Alkyon!  
-Me vale un pepino tu nombre - y le jaloneaba los cabellos - ¡te romperé la cara si no defiendes al muñequito viviente de mis garras!  
-¡NO LO DEFIENDO! - chillaba Alky pero bien que se jaloneaba de la greña con panchis  
-¡PLAF! -le daba panchis una bofetada  
-¡PLAF! - soltaba otra Alky  
-ESO, ESO DENSE DURO - gritaban las chicas  
-APUESTO A QUE GANA ALKY, ES LA MAS DOLIDA  
-¡PERO PANCHIS ES MAS MAÑOSA!  
-¡NEVILLE BASTA! - gritaba Ron - DEJEN DE PELEAR...  
-¡SEPÁRENLOS!  
-¡YA BASTA CHICOS!  
-¡AY, SE ESTÁN MATANDO!  
-¡SI, SI, SI... QUE SE MATEN, QUE SE MATEN, QUE SE MATEN!  
-¡QUEREMOS VER SANGREEEEEE!  
-¡MATENSE, MATENSE, MATENSE!  
-Maldito Malfoy - gruñía Neville mientras le daba puñetes en la cara a Malfoy, con los ojos magullados, y el labio sangrando e hinchado, aunque Neville no estaba menos peor, ya tenia una mejilla enrojecida, salía sangre por su nariz, y un ojo medio cerrado - ¡te voy a matar!  
-¡Tu tienes la culpa!  
-Voy a matarte por andar con López - dijo entre dientes - jamás te lo perdonaré...  
-¡A mi no me tienes que perdonar nada!  
-¡Aun así te voy a matar!

Por el otro lado, panchis sentía como todo le daba vueltas cuando Alky le estampo una bofetada, un poco molesta porque no había metido las manos, con lo que no contaba era con el derechazo de Panchis, quien le estampo su puño en el rostro y la chica se fue de espaldas, golpeando su cabeza en el vagón y cayendo al piso desmayada.  
-¡Ahora si la mataste pancha! - grito Sara y todos se detuvieron.  
-EN LA TORRE...  
-EN LA MADRE...  
-¡SABIA QUE ESTA MENTIRA TRAERIA CONSECUENCIAS!  
-¿MENTIRA? - gruñeron los Gryffindor.  
-¡Pues claro que mentira! - y los chicos del IAM se dirigieron hacia donde Alky yacía o muerta o noqueada.  
-¡Alky, Alk despierta!  
-¡No reacciona!  
-¡Oh, no! - gimió panchis - ¿qué hice?  
-¡Creo que si la mataste panchis! - grito Sakura y Draco se acerco de inmediato, haciendo a todos a un lado.  
-¡Alky, Alky, mi amor, despierta, por favor, despierta!  
-¡No, yo no quería, ella empezó, ustedes la vieron!  
-¡Solo vimos que por tu culpa se golpeo la cabeza! ¡Creo que esta muerta!  
-¡No digan estupideces! - Gruñó Draco - ¡Alky, Alky… despierta, creo que aun respira!  
-Pobrecito Draquito no reconoce que ella murió - dijo Regina poniendo cara de funeral.


	24. ¡¡¡A la Reja! ups digo ¡¡A la Direc

Capítulo 24:

**¡¡¡A la Reja! ups... digo ¡¡A la Dirección!**

(Y ya era justo ¿no? finalmente NO SE HAN PORTADO BIEN...ahora que Dumbledore les de sus cinturonazos y jalones de orejas)  
Y Sakura hacia bien su papel, con eso de que el Complejo Cho-riano se le daba re bien, lloraba y gemía y procuraba alejar las manos de Draco de Alky, quien si estaba noqueada, Neville miraba a panchis que estaba masticando un chicle un poquito nerviosa.  
Obvio que el plan lo habían ideado en el momento en que habían comenzado a azuzar a Alky (a eso le llamo yo, rapideza mental pa hacer estupideces)  
-¡AAAAAYYYY… panchis, que dura fuiste con ella, te la echaste!  
-Chale...  
-¡Que no esta muerta! - protestaba panchis.  
-¡Tranquila pancha! - la consolaba Sax y al guiñarle un ojo, su actitud cambio y exageró un poco pa hacer mas dramático el asunto  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH  
-¿QUE, QUE?  
-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, YO NO QUERIA, NO QUERIA, PROMETANME QUE ME IRAN A VER A AZKABAN!  
-Tranquila pancha  
-¡Yo no quería, no quería hacerle eso! ¿Verdad que no esta muerta?  
-Tienes que resignarte, fue en defensa propia…  
Y fue que Panchis ya no pudo fingir mas y del llanto paso a la risa.  
-AAAAAAAAHHHH, ALKY, ALKY, TE NOS FUISTE, TE NOS PELASTE AL MAS ALLA - chillaba cuando Mariana le dio unas palmadas - AAAAA…. JAJAJAJAJAJA  
-¿¡?  
-JAJAJAJAJA  
-¿Qué diablos? - gruñeron, cuando todos soltaron las risas, excepto Alky quien si estaba madreada, noqueada y vilipendiada.  
-¿Todo fue una broma?  
-¡Claro que no! - Gruñó Sara - Alky esta mal, hay que llevarla a la enfermería, se dio duro…  
-¿Y que es gracioso entonces? - gritó Draco, sintiéndose insultado.  
-Nada  
-¿Y que fue todo eso de que era broma?  
-Bueno - se adelanto Sara - ellos no andan, ni se han acostado y el beso que dizque se dieron, es falso como un tostón,  
-¿Qué?  
-Solo era una lección pa Alkyon… ¿Por qué terminar o negar una relación? - se adelanto Mariana.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAH - se quejó Alky de pronto  
-¡Ya despierta!  
-¡Bueno ya!- gruñó Draco, me llevo a Alky al vagón de primeros auxilios y no dejó que nadie le ayudara, es mas, se encerró bien encerrado.  
Draco se terminaba de poner murtlap en sus heridas, esperando pacientemente que Alky se calmara, se limpio la cara y se recogió el cabello, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería del tren.  
-¿Qué… que hacemos aquí?  
-Tratando de que te calmes, por la broma…  
-¿Broma? ¿Cuál broma?  
-Esa de que yo andaba con López y ésta casi te mata  
-¡NO!  
-Pues si…  
-¡Pero, pero!   
-tranquila  
-¡Que desgraciados son! - Chilló y se fue a la puerta, pero estaba cerrada - ¡Déjame salir de aquí, infeliz!  
-Me temo que no quiero amorcito…  
-¿Cómo te atreves a encerrarme? ¡Déjame salir!  
-¡Lo siento muñeca, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre lo que me hiciste!  
-¡No tenemos nada que hablar!

-Error muñeca, si tenemos mucho que hablar y es sobre nosotros, lo que me hiciste, la negación y todo eso…  
-¿Y que va a decir tu novia?  
-¿Perdón? ¿Qué parte no entendiste? Panchis no es mi novia, todo lo fingimos, todo fue un plan para que te dieras cuenta de lo que perdías…  
-JAJÁ… mira como me río… lo que perdí… ¡lo que perdí fue la dignidad cuando me enrede contigo! ¡Déjame salir!  
-NO…  
-¡Déjame salir o grito!  
-Pues grita…  
-¿Dónde esta mi varita? - se busco, pero no dio con ella - ¿Dónde esta la maldita llave?  
-Te respondo… la varita, Mariana se la dará a Sax o a Regis… y la llave - se le enseñó yo la tengo. Pero también estoy indefenso porque no me arriesgue a que me quitaras mi varita y me atacaras, así que me la darán después…  
-¡Que malditos!  
-Y bueno mi niña… solo te daré la llave hasta que hablemos…  
-¡No quiero hablar contigo, déjame salir, AHORA!  
-Bueno - tomo la llave y Alky vio con horror que se jalo los pantalones, los calzoncillos y dejo caer la llave dentro.  
-¡NOOO! - gimió Alky.  
-¡Ya esta! - Sonrió satisfecho - ¡Si la quieres, sácala!  
-¡Desvergonzado, maldito, canalla!  
-O hablamos o la sacas…  
-¡Pues no te tengo miedo, ni a ti… ni a tu… cosa! (¿Cosa, que cosa, a que cosa se refiere?)  
-¿En serio? - sonrió Malfoy burlista.  
-¡Claro que no!  
-Pues no, si ya la has visto - dijo el chico haciendo que ella enrojeciera.  
-¡Pues sacare las llaves y me largaré de aquí!  
-Adelante…  
Y la valiente Alkyon, se acerco a Malfoy, haciendo acopio de valor, precisión y perdiendo el asco (JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿Asco, ella, la futura reina de los Slytherin? ¡Cuanta hipocresía señor!) Le jaló rabiosamente los pantalones y le metió la mano, primero por un lado, procurando no tocar

-¡Que as queroso eres Malfoy! - gimió sacando la llave cuando sintió bien feo.  
-¿Qué que rías? - res pondió el, medio agi tado - ¡Tienes me tida la mano ahí, toque y toque!  
-¡Pero no a "eso"! - pro testo.  
-¡Pero si "eso" es tuyo!  
-¡Que vulgar eres!  
-¡No me digas "Mar quesa de Sa de"! - y le tomo por la cin tura pe gándola a el  
-¡Suél tame!  
-No lo haré amor… por que voy a de mostrarte que te amo… y que tú me amas…  
-¡NO, SUELTAME! - Y comenzó a darle de mano tazos en el pecho y en donde podía. Pero el chico la sujeto más fuerte y le dio un fuerte y apa sionado beso.  
Y de la "resistencia", Alky paso a la "Aflojencia" O sea, aflojo tan tito el cuerpo, porque los besos que el chico le daba, hacia que le tem blaran las patitas y que las neuronas in teligentes que daran anes tesiadas con el beso y solo las neu ronas pa sionales y p.o r n o... por no prestar atención, se alborotaran… junto con sus hor monas.  
PERO...  
-¡toc, toc!¡abran, abran! - co menzaron a golpear la puer ta con ganas - ¡abran, abran, abran!  
-¡Que dia blos! - gruñó Alky y se quitó a Draco para abrir  
-¡Alky!  
-¿QUE? ¿No ven que ya an daba aflo jando?  
-¿Tú? ¡eso no es novedad!  
-¿Que quieren?  
-¡El director nos qui ere ver de in mediato!  
-Creo que nos ex pulsará...  
-O nos pondrá castigos tor tuosos  
-¡Vamos, nos quiere ver ya!

Mariana, Diana, Helena, Elektra, Kath, Alky, Sax, Regina, Panchis, JP, Rick, Thierry, subieron a la dirección, todos bien portaditos... con ojos magullados, ropa chamuscada, rasguños, raspones, pero con una sonrisa de niños buenos  
El director aún no aparecía y miraban a su alrededor, tentando lo que no, urgando lo que no, y metiendo sus narizotas donde no debían.  
-¡Mira manita, que pajarote! - señaló la panchis a Fawkes - ¿a que quieren uno asi?  
-¡Pancha, no seas vulgar!  
-¡Yo solo digo! ustedes son las mal pensadas, yo soy una señorita decente  
-¡Ay si, ay si... mira pancha que te voy conociendo y no conozco a otra "Señorita" mas mala que tu! - gruñó Alkyon.  
-¡Ay Alkyon, ya conocerás a tu futura suegra hijita!  
-No pues si, toda decencia y pureza - se burló JP y se dirigió a Thierry - Creo que según su definición de virgen... es aquella que aún no ha sido tocada por la mano del hombre  
-Si... aunque no precisamente por la mano  
-¡Si, claro!- se burlaron y ellas les enviaron señas groseras.  
-¡Miren que sombrerito! - sonrió Kath tomando el sombrero seleccionador y se lo puso en la cabeza - ¿como me luce?  
-Francamente horrible - rieron, cuando el sombrero despertó  
-¡Oh, terrible, terrible, terrible, no hay mas terrible que la mente de una descendiente del conde Drácula! ¡Definitvamente Slytherin es su casa!  
-¡Y habla!  
-¡A ver que dice conmigo! - se lo quitó Diana y se lo puso  
-¡slytherin!  
-¡Ay, pero que gacho! Piénsalo un poquito ¿no podría estar en Gryffindor?  
-¡NO! - chilló el sombrero  
-¡yo, yo! - brincó la pancha - ¿Que me dices de mi?  
-Mmmm... Mmmm... Mmmm...Tal vez Gryffindor...  
-OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH  
-Es que yo soy una santa - dijo panchis  
-¡pero definitivamente tu orientación es hacia Slytherin!  
-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
-¿A mi que me dices? - dijo Helena - sombrerito, sombrerito, dime ¿a que casa pertenezco yo?  
-¡Slytherin!  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH  
-¿Alguno aquí que pueda pertenecer a otra casa?  
-¡NO!  
-¡QUE MALO ERES!  
-¿YOOOO? - gruñó el sombrero

Las chicas botaron el sombrero seleccionador con toda la no delicadeza del mundo, se acercaron al pensadero, ya que andaban de ociosas y Helena comenzó a jugar con el, pasándole la mano.  
-Veeeeeeeen, veeeeeeeen, ven Diana, te leo tu suerte  
-Bueno - sonrió Diana  
-¡AAAAAHHH!  
-¿Que dice?  
-¡Recanija, la suerte te sonreirá el dia de hoy y te darás cuenta que hoy no se lavó los dientes y que trae una ramita de apio atorado en el diente!  
-¡Ay fuchi,que asquerosa eres Helena!  
-¡Vamos no pasa nada! - sonrió JP  
-¡Claro, ya saben, dicen que los hombres se levantan luciendo tan bien como cuando se van a dormir!  
-Las mujeres se deterioran por la noche - acompletó JP y ellos se botaron de risa  
-  
-  
-Tranquilas chicas, recuerden que ellos pertenecen a la asocianción de **ADIDAS**... asociacion de i.d i o t a s dispuestos a superarse y eso aunado al síndrome **N.U.C**... neurona cristalizada unica...  
-¡Y con eso de que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre...  
-¡Claro! por que solo entre ANIMALES se entienden...  
-AHHHHHHHH con que agresivas ¿eh?  
-¡Pos si como la vez!´  
-¡Nosotros pensamos que eramos **OVNI**!  
-¿un Objeto Varonil Nuncamente Igualado? ¡quisieras!  
-Escucha guapo  
-¿Guapo yo? - sonrió JP  
-Guapo...pero guaponerte una madriza si no te comportas...   
-Buuuuuuu buuuuuuu buuuuuuuuu

-Muchachos, muchachos - de pronto entró Dumbledore (a tiempo, antes que hicieran otro pleito entre ellos) y justo cuando Nenyeina entró a la dirección alisándose el pelo y uniforme  
-Mmmm... Oye Nenye ¿Pos donde andabas?  
-Platicando...  
-¿Con Hayden?  
-Si  
-¿Boca con boca?  
-¡Niños! - dijo Dumbledore con mas firmeza - silencio por favor, siéntense - y apareció muchas sillas y todos se sentaron ruidosamente.  
-¡Listo profe... digo... Direc!  
-¡la ovejitas descarriadas! - sonrió el profesor y todos pusieron caras de santo - bien que me lo decía Trump... ustedes son lo peor de lo peor, de lo mas peor...  
-¡OOOOHHH! ¡cuantas florecitas! ¿eso decía el direc?  
-Me advirtió que al recibirlos podrían ser una pesadilla...  
-¿Ya lo somos?  
-Desde el primer día... - sonrió - Chicos aquí son muchas reglas, y tengo informacion que de todas, solo una no han roto  
-¿Cual?  
-La de vestirse...  
-Bueno, esa la podemos romper - sugirió Kath y todos la codearon - ¡yo solo digo!  
-¡Niños, silencio por favor!  
-Cállense...yá  
-Muchachos... aparte que muchos profesores claman por sus cabezas, no han entrado a clases, han echo contrabando y molestan al que se deja...  
-Somos culpables...  
-Pero yo creo en el arrepentimiento... y en sus buenos corazones... asi que... por el momento no serán expulsados...  
-¿Nos pensaba expulsar?  
-Pues había esa posibilidad, pero recapacité y decidí que por el momento seguirán en Hogwarts  
-Pues... GRACIAS - dijeron todos  
-Ahora...no mas pleitos, no mas insultos, pórtense bien  
-SI (ajá)  
Todos salieron bien portaditos de la dirección, se fueron al vagón y se acostaron en el cesped, Panchis se volvió hacia Mariana, que aún tenía vendada la patita, digo, la pierna.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-De la fregada…  
-¡Ji,ji,ji,ji! - rieron bajito.  
-Harry se preocupo - dijo Kath - pero cuando supo que había sido una broma, se volvió a enojar y mas contigo Mariana  
-Con el y los otros pasamos al Plan 3…  
-¿En serio?  
-¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría ver a Harry pasado de copas!  
-Tienes razón, no me lo imagino ebrio… - dijo Sax  
-¿Crees que puedas lograrlo? El es toda decencia, no fuma, no bebe, es mas, si decide tener s . e x o solo pa procrear… no me extrañaría… - dijo Mariana al punto de reírse con ganas.  
-Muy graciosa… - pero hasta ella lo pensó - ¡No! Harry no es así, bien que le gusta… ponerle… lo que pasa es que es mas tranquilo…  
-¡Pues mi Ronnie ya aprendió! - dijo Sara.  
-Tú pecoso y tú son un par de depravados…  
-¡El burro hablando de orejas! ¡si Harry es decente yo sigo siendo pura! - protesto Sax, y todas la miraron.  
-¡NOOOOO!  
-Babosas ¿dudan de mi decencia?  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
- XDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	25. Strip Vodka Pocker

Capítulo 25:

Strip Vodka Pocker 

Obviamente que todos fueron castigados por lo del pleitazo que habían ocasionado, así que ese día, en la noche, las chicas lavaban los baños de niñas, hasta que recibieron una visita inesperada, de nuevo las visitaba el director.  
-¡Director Dumbledore! ¿Usted otra vez?  
-Vengo a hablar con ustedes traviesas….  
-¡Ay direc, que lindo de su parte!  
-Ya Bill, me había comentado que darían algunos problemas y lo acepto porque están lejos de su colegio, es normal, así que para que respiren un momento he decidido concederles algo…  
-¿Qué, que?  
-Pues se acerca el 31 de octubre, nuestro día, así que he decidido, dada las referencias de Bill, que organicen un baile y que inviten a algunos de sus compañeros….  
-¿EN SERIO?  
-Claro que si, no podrán ser todos los que quieran… solo unos treinta máximo…  
-¡Nos parece perfecto!  
-Bueno, de momento, sigan trabajando ¡Y no hagan más travesuras!  
Apenas el director se marchó, las chicas tuvieron su junta urgente en esa sala, el baño (ya saben que todas dicen que es su sala de juntas)  
-¿A quien invitaremos?...  
-¡LOGIA, LOGIA, LOGIA, LOGIA, LOGIA!  
-¡SIIIIIII! QUEREMOS A LA LOGIA, A LA LOGIA…  
-Escuchen niñas, no es tan fácil que vengan ¿ok? - dijo Mariana indecisa.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque necesitaríamos todo un proceso para deshacernos del director, de los profesores y aparte, los prefectos y Harry, conocen a las chicas…  
-Tan simple como es - sonrió Mariana - escribiré a las chicas de la Logia, les explicare que en este castillo necesitan urgentemente de sus servicios, pero que debemos de deshacernos del direc… por lo menos, así que…  
-¿Qué?  
-Les diremos que roben una poción multijugos del laboratorio, por lo menos les dará chanza de que nadie les reconozca, ni los prefectos ni Harry y cuando recuperen su forma habitual ¡demasiado tarde!  
-¡SUPER!  
-Eso no es problema, ellas son hábiles para robar cosas… -¿y que hay con el direc y los profes?  
-Tranquilas mis chavas, que me voy lenta… pues es simple, la madre de Diana trabaja en el Ministerio, que Diana haga que su madre llame al Direc ese día…  
-¿Y la profesora McGonagall, Snape? Son los más severos…  
-Pues creo que Titi querrá verla… enviaremos una invitación para McGonagall para que visite a su primita…  
-¿Y Snape?  
-Lo envenenaremos…  
-¡SUPER!

-¿Cómo creen? Pa nada… como no lo podremos sacar, ya lo dormiremos o dejaremos encerrado…. ¿OK?  
-¡SIIIII!  
-Por lo mientras, ya tengo listo todo para el juego de Pocker…  
-¿Ya?  
-¡Claro mis chavas, hay que ser rápidas! Le envié invitación a todos los que ya saben, ellos sabrán si acuden o no….  
-¿Pa Cuando?  
-Para el próximo fin de semana, así que niñas, tendrán que portarse bien esta semana, y hacerse del rogar… Mariana ignora a Harry, Sara deja a dieta a Ron…  
-¡NOOOOOO!  
-Lo siento Sara… Diana, lo mismo con Ian, que sufra el canalla, todo lo que te ha hecho…  
-¿Qué será fiesta privada? - pregunto Helena.  
-Claro que si, solo nosotras participaremos…  
-¿Qué juego harán, pocker?  
-Una combinación interesante… un Strip Pocker con vodka…  
-¿Cómo esta eso?  
-Ya sabes, el Strip pocker trata de que el que pierda, se quita una prenda…  
-¡AAAAAH ya me acorde!  
-Pero como algunos son mustios… aquel que no quiera quitarse la prenda, se toma un trago de vodka…  
-Y nadie huirá del cuarto, porque estará más que sellado…  
Esa semana, las chicas se hicieron perdidizas, así que por parte de Ron, las negativas de Sara de que fuera a su vagón, fueron la muerte.  
Las famosas invitaciones, decían que debían aclarar los puntos y todo el lío que se había armado para con Malfoy y Alky, por lo que era muy importante que acudiera. Así que la expectativa era grande.  
Mientras tanto, Mariana y Saxana redactaban la carta para la ex - logia, y los planes que tenían.  
:**_"Queridas hermanas de la ex-logia:_**

:les tengo una noticia que las hará resurgir de las cenizas cual ave fénix y que las pondrá de nuevo en la cima… el 31 de Octubre tendremos fiesta, Wild Magic Life, estará invitado y treinta alumnos mas, queremos que ustedes acudan al fiestón… y que hagan de las suyas.

:Se que Harry y los prefectos los conocen, así que roben la poción multijugos que hay en el laboratorio, tengo copia de la llave en el baño, debajo de la letrina nueve la encontraran.

:..Diana, hará una carta, falsificará la firma de su madre y la envíará al director, para que acuda al ministerio. Procurando que le llegue el mero día, con servicio de Urgente.

:Necesitamos que hagan otra carta con firma de Titi, algo grave para que la profesora se vaya a verla al IAM.

:Confirmen si están de acuerdo lo antes posible. ¡¡¡Y recuerden que por culpa de los de Hogwarts, ustedes fueron descubiertas!

:¿No quieren ver sangre?

:Confirmen. Atte. Mariana Splendor y compañía"

Las chicas enviaron la carta el sábado muy temprano, esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva, pues así, ellas atacarían todo lo que tuviera pantalones. De mientras, arreglaban el lugar donde seria su salón de juntas.

Ya estaba la mesa puesta en medio, las cartas, el alcohol. Habían levantado seis tiendas de campaña pequeñas distribuidas a lo largo del vagón comedor, el cual parecía pequeño por fuera, pero por dentro era enorme, y como no lo utilizaban les parecía perfecto.  
Solo era cuestión de esperar hasta que los incautos decidieran llegar, por lo menos, Mariana, Sara, Sax, Diana, Alkyon, Kath y Nenyeina quien de ultimo momento quiso participar con Hayden ya estaban esperando, cuando Malfoy fue el primero en llegar, radiante y jovial.  
-¿Qué hay Draco? ¿Cómo va?  
-Aqui, tratando de domar a mi fierecilla  
Una hora mas tarde, Blaise llego, Kath se escondió para que no la viera y no quisiera escapar, George llego poco después, medio intrigado, hizo una mueca al ver a Malfoy y se alejó de el.  
Al poco rato, Harry y Ron, junto con Hayden e Ian si no el de amigos, llagaron un poco intranquilos al lugar. Mariana los recibió con gran emoción y al cerrar el vagón, los chicos que no estaban invitados, se encargaron de sellarlo por fuera, así, ninguno saldría.  
-¿Y esto? - gruñó Harry al ver la mesa.  
-Jugaremos…  
-¿Qué? ¡Yo pensé que venia por una explicación! - protesto el chico mirando a Mariana y se percato que las chicas estaban demasiado abrigadas.  
-y la tendrás corazón - respondió Mariana - ¡Accio Varitas! - dijo la chica y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, todas las varitas volaron de sus dueños hasta la mano de ella quien se las paso a Kath y este se metió en una de las casa de campaña.  
-¡Hey, quiero mi varita! - protesto Harry.  
-Entra a buscarla - dijo Kath señalando la casa de campaña, Harry se metió a buscarla, pero no la encontró, ninguna, misteriosamente.  
-¿Dónde esta mi varita? - gruñó   
-¡Tranquilo muñeco! - lo detuvo Sax - la cosa es calmada, se las devolveremos a todos, cuando esto termine, todos estamos desarmados.  
-Tranquilo Harry - le dijo Ron - es solo un truco de estas chicas…  
-¡Yo no vine a esto!  
-¡Harry! - dijo Mariana- ¡Por favor! Aclararemos todo…  
-¿Todo?- pregunto Draco  
-TODO… cuando el juego transcurra y termine…  
-¿Y que se supone que jugaremos?  
-Strip Vodka Pocker…  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Simple y sencillo - explico Mariana - el juego original es Strip pocker… (Strip quitarse la ropa) así que es fácil, el que pierde se quita una prenda… es un juego muggle… en nuestro caso, el que saque la carta de trébol… se quita una prenda… el que saque el diamante, se toma un trago y el que saque el corazón, se le hará una pregunta… picante, c a l i e n t e, verdad o mentira…  
Todo a una sola ronda, vamos escogiendo una sola carta y al que le salga primero cualquiera de las tres que ya mencionamos.  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Quitarse la ropa? NO!

-En caso de no querer quitarse la ropa… doble vodka…  
-¿Y porque no una pregunta?  
-¿Aunque sea muy intima la pregunta? - inquirió Mariana y Alky se silencio.  
-¡Yo no quiero jugar! -protesto Ron - ¡Y tu no vas a encuerarte Sara!  
-¡Vamos pecas! Hay Vodka… tu siempre has querido probar cosas fuertes…  
-¿Dónde esta su espíritu aventurero?  
-Es que yo…  
-¿Juegan o son una bola de cobardes mustiosos? - y las chicas se sentaron.  
-Yo le entro - dijo Malfoy.  
-¡Yo no! - gimió Hayden y quiso salir pero… - ¡La puerta esta cerrada!  
-Claro que si Hayden - dijo Nenyeina - nos encerraron desde fuera, así que aunque tuvieran sus varitas, nada podrían hacer, nos abrirán hasta mas tarde o quizás mañana…  
-¡Pues yo juego, no tengo miedo! - protesto Harry y se sentó.  
-¿Bebes vodka Harry?  
-¡Yo no bebo, ni lo haré!  
-¿Te quitaras la ropa entonces?  
-Tampoco….  
-Entonces, te obligaremos en caso de… ¿verdad chicos?  
-SIIIIIIIIIIII… OBLIGAREMOS A AQUEL QUE NO QUIERA….

Todos se sentaron muy molestos, Diana saco otra mesa del fondo, con comida, pa los que quisieran botanear y al fondo, había otra mesa con cervezas de mantequilla. Mariana puso las cartas al centro e hicieron el juego de manera peculiar.  
Primero, tajaban el mazo de cartas, y solo ponían la mitad en medio, de ahí sacarían cada uno su carta.  
Comenzó Mariana por sacar la carta… nada… Hayden, muerto de miedo… nada… Kath… nada…. Harry… nada… Ron… nada…. Sax…. Nada… Malfoy…. Nada… Diana… ¡Trébol!  
-¡Prenda, prenda, prenda!  
-¡Que lindos! - sonrió Diana y se despojó de la bufanda que tenia al cuello.  
-¡BUUUUUUU! - gimieron todos, menos ya saben quienes  
-¡Sigan, hasta que esta mitad de carta se acabe!  
-¡Pues yo sigo! - se aventó Nenyeina y ¡Diamante!  
-¡VODKA, VODKA, VODKA!  
-BEBE, BEBE, BEBE…  
-¡BORRACHA, BORRACHA, BORRACHA!  
-¡Ya pues! - se sirvió un caballito de Vodka y se lo echo como agua.  
El medio mazo de cartas termino, volvieron a revolver las cartas y se volvió a poner la mitad en medio de la mesa. Empezó Kath… Nada…. Siguió Blaise… ¡Diamante!  
-¡BEBE, BEBE, BEBE!  
-Maldición - gimió Blaise, y aunque le hizo el feo, lo tomo de un golpe (alguien se va a poner jala'o)

Siguió Hayden… nada… siguió Mariana… nada…. George… nada… Sara…. Nada… Ian… ¡corazón!  
-¡Oh! - suspiro.  
-¡CHISME, CHISME, CHISME!  
-¿Picante, c a l i e n t e, verdad o mentira… Ian?  
-Este… ¿Picante? - sonrió y Diana le lanzo una miradita de reto. Al menos Ian como que ya estaba medio ambientado como Malfoy quien le hacia gestos y guiños cariñosos a Alky.  
-¿Qué parte te gusta más de Diana? - Pregunto Mariana - ¿Aprueban pregunta?  
-¡Aprobada!  
-¡Yo no apruebo nada! - gimio Ian.  
-Noción denegada, gana mayoría…  
-¡RESPONDE, RESPONDE, RESPONDE!  
-EH… sus… sus… ¿bubis?  
-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH - gritonearon los de siempre, Ian estaba muy rojo y Diana le hizo señas.  
Harry nego con la cabeza medio disgustado, pero el juego seguía, las cartas seguían saliendo, y el mazo termino, revolvieron y pusieron, comenzó Nenye…. Nada… Hayden… nada, Helena… nada…. Harry… ¡Diamante!  
-Ahora si mi rey… ¿una copita?  
-Mejor di que si… porque te vamos a obligar…  
-¿Y como? entre todos…  
-Harry… coopera, que todos pasaran por esta carta…  
-¡No lo hagas Harry! - gimió Alky  
-Denevi, no te hagas de la boca chiquita… que tu también le entras al pediquiur…  
-¿Qué?  
-Que tu también has andado de borracha, pues…  
-¡Bueno, pues mas vale que sea una borracha conocida que una alcoholica anónima! - sonrió Sax  
-Vamos amigo - le codeo Ron.  
-Esta bien - suspiro, agarro aire, tomo un trago y… -¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGG!¡ESTO SABE A RAYOS!  
-¡Tranquilo mi buen, después le agarras sabor!  
-¡Que siga el juego!  
-SIIIIIIIIII….


	26. Juegos Diabólicos 2 o sea continua el

Capítulo 26:

"Juegos Diabólicos 2" o sea continua el Strip Vodka Pocker 

De nuevo… Mariana, George… nada… Diana… nada… Harry... nada… Sara… ¡Trébol!  
-¡MUCHA ROPA, MUCHA ROPA, MUCHA!  
-¿QUE ME QUITO? - preguntó con picardía cruzando las piernas y guíñándole el ojo a todas  
-CHONES, CHONES, CHONES…  
-¡OIGAN NO! - Protestó Ron.  
-JAJAJAJA  
Y Sara le aventó a la cara a Ron, la bufanda que también traía puesto al cuello y éste negò con la cabeza mientras hacía gestitos al tomarse el trago de whisky de fuego...  
¡Sigamos el juego y chin, chin, el que se raje!  
Y así siguieron el juego, enviándose miraditas y gestos unos a otros…. Harry… ¡Trébol!  
-UHUHUHUH  
-¡Mucha ropa, mucha ropa!  
-¡Ese Harry, las damas claman por un Strip Tease! - dijo Ian y el chico estaba enrojecido y miraba a Ron, que le hacia gestos de ya ni modos.  
-¡Anda Harry, fuera ropa! - dijo Sax, pero Mariana solo lo miraba expectante, el pensaba que solo llevaba dos copas encima como para andar haciendo desfiguros.  
-O TE QUITAS ALGO O TE LO QUITAMOS… - gritó Sax al ver que Harry no se decidía a quitarse nada - ¿QUE DICEN CHICAS?  
-MUCHA ROPA, MUCHA ROPA… ¡HAY QUE QUITARLE LA ROPA!  
-¡Anda Mariana, grita, que se quite la ropa!  
-¡O es por las buenas! - dijo la chica - Porque por las malas no te lo recomiendo para nada - Así que el buen Harry no tuvo más remedio que quitarse la chamarra que traía sobre su camisa.  
-¡Espero que te toquen más tréboles! - musitó Sara y Ron le envió sendos ojotes por lo dicho. Claro que Sara lo decía por Mariana.

Veinte rondas mas, y algunos ya estaban hablando medio aguado, sobre todo los que tenían que beber Vodka, algunos mas, con menos prendas y las preguntas seguían medias leves, pero… Alkyon… ¡Corazón!...  
-Elige chica, Pi…  
-¡Verdad! - chilló de inmediato.  
-¡Yo pregunto! - se adelanto Sara con una carita pícara.  
-¡Pues pregunta! - dijo una envalentonada Alkyon... aunque mas que valiente, ya llevaba cuatro copas encima y un suéter menos.  
-¿Es verdad que llamaste Prosti a Mariana?  
-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? - gimieron ambas.  
-¿QUE ME LLAMASTE QUE?  
-Te llamo Prostituta, Meretriz, suripanta… - Agrego Sax pa hacer mas candente el asunto, pa que hubieran golpes y jalones de pelos.  
-UUUUUUUUHHHHH…. ¿le conoces algo o que? ¿solo le hablas al tanteo?  
-¿Cómo os atrevéis?- gruñó Mariana  
-Bueno… creo que si… ¡Pero tengo una explicación!  
-¡Nada que! - Grito Mariana - ¡Seré todo menos eso! ¡Porque jamás de los jamaces le he cobrado un knut a Harry por quitarme mi inocencia!  
-¿Cual inocencia?   
-¡Que desgraciadas, para amigas como ustedes!  
-Mira Mariana ¿sabes cual es el colmo de una mujer de la calle?  
-No... ¿cual es?  
-¡Enterarse que las otras cobran!  
-  
-  
-No te enojes Marianita, aún es tiempo de que le cobres a harry lo de tu...mj... ¿inocencia? Digo... recuerda que el amor está a la vuelta de la esquina...  
-¡Vale 20 galeones y el cuarto!  
-¿Que no eran mas?  
-Es que usadas ya no cuesta lo mismo  
-¡Ya cállense brujas ¡a jugar!

Obvio que Harry enrojeció y quiso que la tierra lo tragara, sobre todo cuando algunos le vieron divertidos y otros con Ron, medio apenado… pero muerto de risa.  
-¡Es más! -Seguía Mariana con la diatriba después de agarrar aire y de estar bien "Happy" por tanta copa de alcohol del 99 - ¡yo estaba seriamente dispuesta a pagarle a el por sus SS, en caso de que se me pegara la gana!  
-¡SERVICIOS S.E X Y S… UUUUUUUUUH! - gritaron todos y Harry lo que hizo fue tomarse un Vodka pal coraje.  
-¡Pero no porque todo es por amor al arte, asi que será gratis!  
-UHUHUHUH - POBRE Harry, muy apenado de que todos se enteraran de su apasionada e interesante vida sexual…

Y el juego siguió, otra que andaba medio jalada, era Kath, quien también ya no tenía suéter, bufanda, y solo le quedaba la blusa… ¡Kath!... ¡Trébol!...  
-UHUHUH MUCHA ROPA, MUCHA ROPA…  
-¡No shingen! - dijo entre risa y risa… bien happy.  
-¡Esa chica, fuera blusa… o pantalón, tu dices!  
Blaise le envió una miradita picarona, y la loca de Kath, bien alegre por las copitas encima, se puso de pie, se desabotonó y ¡fuera blusa!  
-UHUHUHUHUHUH ¡ESA SI ES VIEJA! - gritó Sax, y Kath se volvió a sentar, con puro sostén, Blaise enrojeció un poco al ver esos desfiguros y como Malfoy estaba al lado de Kath, le echo un ojo.  
-¡Esa mi Katherina vampiresa, no tenia el gusto de conocerlas! - le dijo en tono jocoso sin apartar la vista de su par de niñas.  
-JAJAJAJA - rió Kath -¿no que no inches viejas? ¡si lo hice!¡las vampiros no tenemos tanto recato!  
-LO HIZO, LO HIZO - gimieron todas. Pero Alkyon al ver que Malfoy tenía los ojos clavados en las copas… del sostén de Kath y su contenido, le aventó el mazo de cartas. Y esto saco de onda a un medio mareado Harry, a Ron, y a otros más.  
-¡Ya estuvo bueno Draco! - gimió bastante molesta.  
-¡Deja que se de su taco de ojo, Denevi!  
-Total, si tú no eres nada suyo… ¿Cuál es el problema?  
-¡Si no dejas de ver a esa chupa sangre, te saco los mal ditos ojos! ¡Cúbrete tus miserias Katherina!  
-¡chupa sangre tu abuela, soy vampiro! - Gruñó Kath - ¡Y no son miserias, tú tendrás muchas! ¡Si estas mas plana que yo!  
-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No me jo das! - y de pronto se abrió la blusa.  
-UUUUUUUUUHHHH - gimieron todas.

Harry desvió la vista, Ron se quedo boquiabierto, y Sax le tapo los ojos a George, Ian miraba a Alky y a Kath, supongo que viendo quien las tenia mas grandes, Hayden y George hacían lo mismo con señas con una sonrisa burlona, y una furiosa Nenyeina, sentó a Alkyon.  
-¡Abróchate la blusa Denevi!  
-Si chica que todavía no te toca quitártela…  
-¡Recojan las cartas que sigue el juego!  
-¿Van a dejar a Kath asi? - protesto Harry.  
-Claro que si… así es el juego, dejemos que las niñas tomen aire ¡Mariana, revuelve las cartas y pon medio mazo… el juego sigue señores!  
Harry… nada… Sax… nada… Hayden… ¡Diamante!... y haciendo gestos, bebió el vaso de vodka… siguieron… Sara… nada… Ian…. Nada…. Ron… ¡trébol!  
-¡UHUHUHUH!  
Ron, quien ya solo andaba con su camisa y camiseta, tuvo que quitársela, porque ya no tenía ni zapatos ni calcetas. Así que en su triste camisetita blanca quedó.  
-¡Ay, pero que brazotes Ron, con razón Sara se pierde entre tus brazos! - gimió Sax mirándolo seductoramente y casi, casi, quitándole el resto de la ropita con la mirada y George le dio un codazo.  
-¡Que guardadito Ron, mira que macizo estas! - gruñó Diana con una sonrisita coquetona…  
-¡Con razón Sara no te deja! -Acompletó Mariana - si la chica se ha de perder…¡que perdida!  
-jajajajajaja  
-¡No me mal interpreten, digo que que perdidota se da entre sus brazos!  
-¡Ya chicas! - dijo Ron, muy apenado.  
-Admírenlo - dijo Sara, orgullosa y Ron ya se andaba acurrucando para que no le vieran nada.  
Y el juego siguió… George… ¡Corazón!  
-PREGUNTA, PREGUNTA…  
-¡CA LI EN TE, PICANTE, VERDAD O MENTIRA!  
-¡CA LI EN TE! - grito George quien ya estaba hipando alegremente.  
-¿Quién quiere preguntar?  
-¡YO! - saltó Alkyon  
-¡Ay, pregunta pues Denevi!  
-¿Te quieres echar a Sax?  
-UUUUUUUUUUHHHH…  
-¿Que no es al revéz?  
-¡Me niego a contestar… porque ante todo soy un caballero! - dijo cuatropeadamente y Sax le envió una mirada poco amigable  
-¡CASTIGO, CASTIGO!  
-Vodka o prenda, elige George…  
-¡Vodka!  
-¡Mejor prenda! - sugirió Sax.  
-¡Esa Sax, las calenturas déjala a un lado!  
-¡Oh!  
Y George bebió de un golpe, el vodka doble. El juego siguió… Ian… ¡Trébol!  
-¡UHUHUHUH!  
Y sin decir mas, un Ian bien happy, aventó la camisa a un lado, quedando también en camiseta y Diana, lo contemplo en un suspiro.  
-¿Qué dice la dieta Diana?  
-Yo digo que..."_Tengo, tengo la camisa negra porque negra tengo el alma, yo por ti perdí la calma y casi pierdo hasta mi cama,cama, cama, come baby, te digo con disimulo que tengo la camisa negra y debajo tengo el difunto"_  
-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH   
Quince juegos mas, ya estaban peor… Ron… ¡trébol! - ¡mal dita sea! - gruñó, pues lo unico que le quedaba porque hacia dos juegos antes, ya se había quitado la camiseta, era los pantalones…  
-¡FUERA, FUERA, FUERA!  
-Anda Ronnie - dijo Sax - que Sarita no te va a prohibir nada…  
Sara acentuó fervientemente y Ron que ya tambie andaba jalado, acepto y…  
¡TARARARARARA… UH! - Chillaron todas, hasta Alky, kath y Nenyeina cuando el chico comenzo a desabrocharse los pantalones… quedando con unos lindos calzones largos y azul.

-BUUUUUUUU - abuchearon - ¡que ropas tan poco sexy!  
-¡Con razón Sara siempre te las quiere arrancar!  
Siguió Hayden, quien tambien andaba en chones y camiseta puesta…. Nada…. Sax, bien happy y aun con algo de ropa.  
Cabe aclarar que las chicas del IAM se pusieron muchas prendas encima, pa hacer algo de trampa.  
George… nada…. Kath… nada… Mariana… ¡corazón!  
-PREGUNTA, PREGUNTA….  
-¡Mentira!  
-BUUUUUUUU  
-¡Yo pregunto! - se levanto Sax, media tarántula… y no por lo ponzoñosa, si no porque no podía sostenerse ya ni en cuatro patas, y mucho menos en ocho.  
-Pregunta….  
-¿Es mentira que no amas a Harry y que no te lo quieres echar?  
-¡Mentira… yo todavía tengo la esperanza que afloje! - y un Harry medio mareado, parpadeó ¿que estaba diciendo Mariana? ¿que el sí le gustaba o que?.  
-¿Noción aceptada niños?  
-UHUHUHUH….  
Diez rondas mas y esta era la situación… todos los chicos ya estaban en chones, las del IAM, aun tenían puesto los pantalones...  
Todos, ya hablaban aguado y ahora la carta que salía mucho era la del Corazón y diamante.  
-¡Corazón… Alkyon! ¡Elige!  
-Verdad - alcanzo a decir.  
-¿Quién pregunta?  
-Yo - dijo Harry - ¿Es verdad que andas con Draco Malfoy desde que estuvimos en el IAM?  
-SIIIIIIIIII - gimió la borracha, digo, Alkyon (mj... con todo respeto) - LO CONFIESO ANTE TODOS… YO AMO A DRACO MALFOY Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA UN IMBECIL BUENO PARA NADA QUE NO MERECE ESTAR EN MI FAMILIA PORQUE ESTA SI ES RESPETADA, NO COMO LA DE EL… PERO LO AMO, LO AMO TANTO QUE YA NO PODRE VIVIR SIN EL…  
No tengo que decir, que todos dentro de lo pediquiur que andaban, se quedaron boquiabiertos por tan espontánea confesión.  
-¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? - pregunto Ron, que aunque no le importaba con quien anduviera el rubio, el chisme era el chisme.  
-¡Porque no lo quería aceptar! Aunque a mis amigas no les importa y yo las quiero, pero pero quiero ver 20 metros bajo tierra, digo, no, yo las quiero mucho… pero ese miserable - señalo a Malfoy, quien reía satisfecho - ese miserable desde que me puso las manos encima… se apodero de mis sentimientos…  
-¡Pero Malfoy se supone que se llevaba mal contigo! - gruñó Harry…  
-¡Lo se, lo se! - y comenzó a llorar (ay, bueno, eso siempre hacen los ebrios)  
-¡Ya, ya mi reina! - La consoló Sara - ¡échate un traguito pa esta pena!  
George… nada…. sara… nada… Mariana… nada… Diana…. Nada… Nenyeina… nada… Ron… nada…. Kath… ¿Trébol?  
-¡YEEEESSSSSS! - gimieron los chicos, TODOS.  
-FUERA BRASIER, FUERA SOSTEN, FUEEEEEEEERAAAAAA  
-UHUHUHUH

-¿Te lo quitaras Kath, te quitaras el sostén Kath? - pregunto Mariana media burlona.  
-¡Me lo quito pos que, si tengo lo mismo que todas y creo que un poco mas!  
-¡AAAAHH que presumida!  
-¡A VER SI ES CIERTO! - exigieron las chicas y ni decir de la cara lu ju rio sa de todos los niños Y DIJE TODOS.  
-QUE ENSEÑE… QUE ENSEÑE… QUE ENSEÑE SUS MISERIAS PERO QUE ENSEÑE…  
-¡Y el sostén salio volando!... todos quedaron mudos, con una Kath de pie, feliz (o sea, bien borracha) haciendo topples y con los brazos levantados, mostrando orgullosa a sus niñas.  
Todos boquiabiertos.  
-¡Tápense los ojos mendigos calenturientos! - rugió Nenyeina, sobre todo al ver la baba de Hayden al contemplar a Kath (hombres al fin, por mas decentes que sean), que encima de todo, daba vuelta a la izquierda y derecha pa que la vieran bien.  
-¡Bueno, lo hiciste! - dijo Mariana cuando vio que Harry, aunque estaba sonrojado y babeando, no podía apartar los ojos de la vampiro - ¡ahora tápate!  
-¡Nada, ustedes dijeron que debía quedarme Así!  
-¡Cierto! - afirmo Hayden.  
-¡Hayden! - gimió Nenyeina.  
-¡A ver mi amor, te voy a abrochar…!  
-¡Blaise!  
-¡A abrocharle el sostén, no sean mal pensadas!

Tres rondas mas y la situación era inverosímil, lo que hace la borrachera, porque ya jugaban como querían, y en un descanso, el par de ebrios de Harry y ¿Draco Malfoy? Estaban hablando, ¿abrazados?.  
-Amigo... Hasrrito... Harry... amigo  
-¿Que quieres Malfoy? ¿Sabías que eres un jodido?  
-Yo te digo Potter… no te odio, en verdad…  
-Pues yo no se…  
-Échate tu copita…  
-¡Salud! Como te decía… amo a Denevi... es una súper vieja... no la merezco... no…  
-Cierto...hip... no la mereces  
-Yo la amo - decía y seguía sirviéndole vodka a Harry - mira compadre (mira nomás lo que hace el alcohol, ahora hasta compadres) aquí entre nos, yo me confieso, te admiro mucho, y si, te envidio un poco… pero… compadre… no te odio… es que mis padres… mis padres… ¡ellos me decían que te odiara!  
-¡Ya, ya, tranquilo!  
-¡Yo no querría odiarte, pero ellos insistían! - lloriqueaba.  
-¡Ya paso Malfoy!  
-¿Me quieres Harry? ¡vamos a ser amigos?  
-Pinshe Malfoy, me has echo muchas pend&$"Ç... no puedo perdonarte musho...  
-¡Andale Hershy... digo... Hasrry... seamos amigos!  
-Malfoy... ya tas bien borracho  
-Tu venderas piñas Hasrry  
-¡Salud!


	27. El Bello y la Bestia o lo que es lo mi

Capítulo 27:

"**El Bello y la Bestia" o lo que es lo mismo... ¿Jean-Paul y Millicent? **

Y mientras que los chicos seguían encerrados, poniéndose hasta las chanclas, hablando aguado y resultándose ahora que del odio al amor hay una copa… de vodka.  
Un inocente, tierno, responsable y bello francesito… ¿Hablo de Jean-Paúl? Perdón, corrijo, ca len turiento, coqueto, ojo alegre Francesito caminaba por Hogsmeade, sin pena ni gloria, buscando a Luna, sin saber que una chica lo observaba a lo lejos.  
El chicuelo paseaba solo, hasta que ella, esa tremenda mujer lo interceptó.  
-Hola Jacquard…  
-Hola ¿Millicent?  
-Si - dijo entre dientes, molesta por la observación - ¿buscas a Loovegod?  
-MMM… si…  
-Yo la acabo de ver ¿te llevo?  
-Pues… si…  
-Ven, sígueme (NOOOO Jean-Paúl, no vayas… ¿Acaso sus padres no les han dicho que no se vayan con desconocidos?)  
-Pero ahí va el francesito, detrás de la chica que lo llevo casi al final del pueblo y le señalo una casa media desatrampada y parecía desabitada.  
-¿Qué?  
-Ahí esta Loovegod…  
-¿Vive alguien ahí?  
-Es un hoyo undergrawn… medio oscuro, así un royo extraño, son los lugares que le gusta a Loovegod, entra y convéncete…  
-Bueno - dijo extrañado y entro al lugar. Pero estaba muy oscuro - ¿Qué diablos? - Gruñó, intento salir, pero la puerta estaba atrancada - ¡maldición! ¡Ábranme! - Después reacciono - ¡Que idi ota, pa que tengo mi varita entonces!  
El problema era ese… ya no la tenia.  
-¿Y mi varita? ¿Dónde diantre esta mi varita?  
-¿Buscabas algo Jacquard?  
-¿Millicent?  
-¿Esperabas a Loovegod? No mi rey, ella no esta aquí…  
-¡Trampa!  
-¡Acertaste!  
-¿Por qué me pusiste una trampa? ¿Por qué me encerraste? - Chillaba el francesito, pero por dentro estaba muy oscuro, y no distinguía a Millicent - ¿On tas?  
-Cerca de ti primor - y cuando sintió, algo lo jaloneó hacia atrás y en menos de lo que reaccionó tenia las manos atadas y no veía nada.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me atas?  
-Porque me dejaste bien dejada, loca por ti… desde que te vi… Jean-Paúl… eres tan bello - y el chico sintió como las manos de la chica comenzaban a recorrer desde sus zapatos, el largo del pantalón, y el pecho.  
-¡Hey!

-Así es Jean-Paúl… te deseo tanto… pero tu solo haces caso a otras… tienes unos gustos raros, porque Loovegod no es tan bella…  
-¡Suéltame chica, que pretendes!  
-¡Casi nada! - murmuro y ¡Zaz! Le abrió la chaqueta y la camisa.  
-¡No será lo que estoy pensando Millicent!  
-Será lo que será - dijo y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón.  
-¡NOOO! - grito el chico pero los pantalones ya estaban abajo (¡pantalón abajo, pantalón abajo!  
-¿Estas loca Millicent?  
-Loca por ti, francesito… así que por las buenas o por las malas…  
¡-Por favor chica, primero hablemos!  
-Yo no quiero hablar Jean-Paúl… por ti hubiera sido capaz de ser decente, de quitarme los vicios, de ir bien a la escuela, de ponerme a dieta… ¡Hasta de llevarme bien con los Gryffindor!  
-¿QUEEE?  
-Pero tú no comprendiste cuanto te quería, por eso nunca me pelaste… piensas que yo no soy para ti, solo porque estoy alta y gruesa ¡pero tengo mi corazoncito!  
-¿Estas borracha Millicent?  
-Yo no necesito licor francesito… por ti hubiera sido capaz de aguantar a la Granger, de encerrarme y adorarte, de todo… solo por ti…  
-Oye, mira, hablemos ¿quieres?  
-"Too late" (demasiado tarde) - y ella comenzó a recorrer ciertas partes del cuerpo semides nudo de Jean-Paúl.  
-¡No, Milly, por favor Milly, deja ahí, no hagas eso, NOOO!  
-No oigo… solo seguiré mis instintos muñeco francés…  
-¡No, Milly, No! ¿Milly, donde diablos aprendiste a hacer eso? ¡PARA INMEDIATAMENTE!  
-Mejor que se pare otra cosa ¿no te parece?  
-NO MILLY POR TU MADRECITA SANTA, NOOO…. DEJA DE HACER ESO… NOOOO  
-¡Ya lo creo que si mi vida!  
-¡OH no, no te despiertes, no hagas caso a esas manos! - gemía Jean-Paúl a su… orgullo… pero el orgullo no hace caso a las palabras, porque con las cosas que le hacia ¿Milly? Pues sucedió que…. - ¡Maldito traidor! - gimió de ultimo cuando su orgullo… estaba listo pa la batalla.  
-¡No te arrepentirás Jacquard!  
-¡No, no, no quiero!  
Pero de nada sirvió ni los ruegos ni suplicas, ni nada, porque la chica hizo de las suyas con el cuerpecito de Jacquard. Y no lo dejo ir, hasta que sació sus bajos, pecaminoso, per ver sos y lu jurio sos instintos….  
El resultado de todo, es que a la mañana siguiente, en caso de los chicos que jugaban póquer, despertaban en las tiendas de campaña… (Cualquier similitud con un motel es mera coincidencia), no habían echo nada, porque con la borrachera, ya no atinaban ni a su nombre.  
Además, donde eran los chicos del IAM , pues como tenían más cayo, se habían levantado temprano y estaban en el comedor. Cuando llego Jean-Paúl con una cara…

-¿Qué te pasa Jacquard?  
-Yo… chicos… - se fijo que Milly, no había llegado  
-¿Qué te pasa, dilo?  
-Fui abusado intimamente…  
Hubo un silencio, un largo silencio.  
-¿QUE?  
-¡Que fui abusado!¡Me hicieron suyo a la fuerza!  
-JAJAJAJA - rompieron todos a reír ante la indignación del chico.  
-¡Ya en serio! ¿Con quien te acostaste?  
-¡Millicent abuso de mí!  
-¿¡? - hubo otro silencio.  
-Ya en serio Jean-Paúl - dijo Thierry - ¿Cómo dices que… te acostaste con Millicent?  
-¡Yo no me acosté con Millicente… ella fue la que se acostó conmigo! ¿No oyen que abusó de mí?  
-¡No puede ser cierto!  
-¿A poco le respondiste?  
-¿Qué querías? Yo pensé que no cumpliría pero… ¡esa mal dita me hizo unas cosas, que no pudo resistir mi amiguito ca len tu rien to y… ¡el mal dito traidor la hizo feliz!  
-¡Ay no me jo das! - gruñó Lee.  
-¡Lo peor de todo es que…!  
-¿Qué, que? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!  
-¡Pues que tan mal no lo hace!  
-¡Que asco! - Dijo Thierry - ¿Cómo que no lo hace tan mal?  
-¡Que quieres que te diga, lo hizo rico!  
-¡No lo puedo creer! - Sonrió Sara - ¡Millicent resulto jo de dora!  
-¡SSSHHTT… ahí viene!  
Y Millicent entro al gran comedor, sola, y con una gran maldita sonrisa, paso junto de ellos y le lanzo una miradita a Jean-Paul y se relamió los labios.  
-¿Qué jijos fue eso? - exigió Thierry - ¿Por qué esa relamida de labios? ¿Qué te hizo aparte de…. Eso?  
-Me hizo de todo…  
-¡Por eso esa cara de satisfacción! - chilló Sax - ¡No se la quitara ni en un mes! ¡eres grande Jean-Paúl!  
-Pues grande lo tengo, Sax…  
-AAAAAAAAAHHHH  
-Luego no te quejes que todas las tipas feas quieran tirarte… JAJAJAJA  
-¡Oh, ya cállense!  
Mientras tanto, en el vagón comedor, Harry sentía que se moría, pos si, condenada cruda que tenía.  
-¡Ay Ron, creo que me voy a morir! - Chillaba acurrucado dentro de la tienda de campaña - ¡todo me da vueltas! -  
¡Siento nauseas! ¡Me voy a morir!  
-¡No grites Harry que me duele la cabeza horrible!  
-¡Me muero Ron, me muero!  
-¿Qué diablos le pasa a Harry? - entro George a la tienda de campaña.  
-La cruda…  
-¡Oh, yo también me siento de la jo dida!  
-¿Qué nos paso? - Pregunto Ron sosteniendo su cabeza (no sea que se le fuera a caer) - ¿Por qué todos andamos en calzones?  
-¡No recuerdo nada!  
-¡AAAAAAAAY! - se oyó un gritote y todos hicieron gestos.  
-¿Quién diablos grito?  
-¿PORQUE ESTOY DES NU DAAA? - era Kath  
-¿KATH DES… QUE?

Nenyeina salio de su tienda, menos Alkyon que estaba bien dormida, bien abrazada, bien acurrucada, con el señor Malfoy, en su tiendita, la cual estaba bien cerrada y con un letrero de "No Molestar" ¿pueden creerlo?  
Kath se tapaba sus bubis con un brazo, mientras que buscaba entre el roperio que había regado por todo el comedor, su sostén.  
-¡Denevi, yo busco tu sostén, cúbrete!  
-¡Tú estarás muy vestida! - la señalo, la chica andaba en ropa interior.  
-¡Pero yo no tengo los pechos al aire! ¡Mira aquí hay uno, supongo que es el tuyo! - se lo aventó y comenzó a buscar sus ropas.  
-¿Qué diablos hicimos anoche? - gruñó George.  
En el gran comedor, los y las chicas del IAM, recibían una carta de la ex -logia, media sarcástica, pero con buenas noticias.

:_"Queridas hipócritas hermanas:_

:_Pese a que su traición fue obvia, nos complace estar de nuevo en acción, aunque ya estamos entrenando a las que nos sustituirán, debe decir que me alegran esos planes._

:_Supongo que la mente perversa de Mariana y saxana compaginaron esto. Bueno, debo decir que todas iremos y que ya tenemos la poción multijugos en nuestras manos y por lo otro no se preocupen._

:_Mi grupo de falsificadores ya hicieron lo que quieren, así que ni el director ni la subdirectora estarán para ese día. Así nosotras podremos atacar nuevamente._

:_Por lo que te habrás dado cuenta, estamos de acuerdo en el ataque. Así que ira toda la aun logia a Hogwarts ¡y que tiemblen todos!_

:_Atte. Dana Clifford. Ninfa 1."_

-¡De lujo! - sonrieron todos.  
-¿Poción multijugos? ¿Cómo sabrán entonces…?  
-Porque es con invitación chico… así que tendremos vigilancia, sabremos quienes si están invitados, lógicamente, las doce chicas que no aparezcan en mi lista, serán de la logia…  
-¡Excelente!

Pero mientras Kath gritaba por andar en cueros en el vagón, en el gran salón, de pronto también recibían otro mensaje, el cual llegó a las manos de Elektra, por medio de un ave fénix completamente de color negro que atravesó el salón y dejó caer la carta en las manos de Elektra.  
-¿Y eso?  
-¿Esa ave es tuya?  
-No...  
-¡Una carta!  
-Es para Kath...  
-¿Y porque te la dió a tí?  
-Será porque ambas somos descendientes de vampiros, y a lo mejor no puede entrar al vagón donde tuvieron su pequeña reunión.  
-¿La vas a leer?  
-Sip...  
-¡Pero no es tuya! - dijo Hermione que pasaba  
-¡No te metas en lo que no te llaman! ¡Melenuda!  
-¡Groseras!  
-¡Vamos Elektra! ¿que dice?  
-AAAAAAAAAAAH - gimió  
-¿Que?  
-¡Es la fiesta del 5,000 aniversario de la resurección de la abuela de Katherina!  
-OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH  
-¡Y ella tiene que asistir!  
-¿Con invitados?  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
-¿Cuando?  
-El fin de semana...  
-¿Se imaginan llevar a Harry y compañía a una fiesta de sangre?  
-MMMMMMMMMMMM  
-Rodeado de vampiros y las mas espeluznantes criaturas... ¿todos los parientes de Kath?  
-¿Con el Dr. Frankesteín?  
-¿El Conde Drácula?  
-Con el Hada Madrina Tenebrosa de Kath...  
-Y acomplétale con los invitados especiales que es la familia de Elektra ¿No es asi?  
-Si  
-¿Entonces?  
-hay que darles un susto de muerte a estos niños...  
-¿Como los llevamos?  
-Como siempre...  
-¿A la fuerza?  
-¡ENGAÑADOS!

Kath no puso resistencia, al contrario, cuando le dijeron lo que tenían pensado aceptó de inmediato y comenzó con las invitaciones a los que ya conocemos, a Harry, Ron, Ian, Blaise, Draco y John... por otra parte mas que apuntados Thierry (quien decidió no llevar a Ginny por razones obvias), JP y Brasil, quien como que ya se andaba olvidando de Mariana y fijándose mas en la melenuda.  
-¿que es esto? - preguntaba harry con el dolor de cabeza, por la cruda... realidad  
-Una invitación  
-¿Para otra fiesta? ¡ya no quiero!  
-Yo tampoco - suspiró Ron tirándose a la cama  
-¡Hola chicos! - apareció Hermy  
-Hola  
-¿y esto? - levantó el sobre  
-No lo sabemos, suponemos, una invitacion...  
-¿La puedo leer?  
-Claro...

"Harry y Ron:

Les estamos invitando a una demostración de lo último sobre avances científicos Mágicos y lo ultimo en defensa, para este fin de semana, hemos hablado con el director y les ha dado permiso de asistir con dos acompañantes

Esperamos que puedan isistir ¡¡¡ya verán que nos divertiremos! El coche estará esperando el dia sábado a las seis de la tarde.

Atte katherina de Lioncourt"

-¡Vaya, lo ultimo en demostraciones, harry tienes que ir!  
-¿Que?  
-¡Vamos Harry!¡Hay que ir!  
-Pero...  
-¡Si, vayan y llévenme! - dijo Hermy  
-¡A mi también! - salió Neville del fondo  
-Pero...  
-¡Por favor! chicos, digan que si...  
-Está bien, ¡pero solo un rato y después nos regresamos a ver en qué!  
-SI


	28. Entrevista con el Vampiro ¿O con toda

Capítulo 28:

**Entrevista con el Vampiro... ¿O Toda la Familia? **

Las chicas no cabían de felicidad cuando Harry dijo que si iban, y mas porque Panchis regresaba de un asunto urgente que había ido a atender a su ranchito.  
-¡Que bueno que regresaste chica, te has perdido de muchas cosas!  
-Pos es que tenia que atender mis intereses, pero ya estoy aqui ¿de que me he perdido?  
-De que Milly abusó de Jean-paul  
-¿Que?  
-como oíste, apenas y te desapareces y te ganan al chico  
-NO ¿como que ya me manosearon mi torta?¡no es posible!  
-Y según JP, bien manoseado  
-¡Chale!  
-¿Que piensas?  
-Na'a que asi ya no lo quiero, no me gustan las tortas manoseadas y mucho menos por vacas como esa...  
-¡Pero que exigente!  
-Pos asi soy yo... pa mi es como decirle al JP que mi amor se le ha negado, pero no porque no trate, si no yo porque ya no quiero ¿como la ven?  
-Pues como tu digas  
-¡Pero estoy que me lleva la...!  
-Tranquila panchis  
-¡Es que se comieron mi pastelito!  
-No exageres... JP aun sigue siendo guapo a pesar de lo que le hizo Millicent  
-No manita... ahora estoy como la mijita de marzo...  
-¿Y como?  
-La mijita de marzo que murió de vieja, y si hay que sacar una moraleja, es que no hay que ser pen...denciera, ni modos, tendre que buscar otro pollo... - dijo con rabia  
-Mejor tomate un calmante panchis, que ya te estás poniendo verde...  
-¡Si! mejor dejo a ese pin...(censurado)francesira medio mariquita, mejor voy a darme unos arrimones con el primer Hogwariano que vea en los pasillos en este momento...  
-¡Ay no! ¿y si son crabble y Goyle?  
-Mejor no panchis, tranquila, mira, mejor preparate porque el fin de semana nos vamos a celebrar a casa de Kath...  
-¿Fiesta de sangre? chido... las fiestas de la familia de Kath son de lujo... en primera porque te tienes que cuidar que ninguno te muerda, que ninguno te destroze y no perderte en los laberintos de su casa...y con sus primitos y tanta familia loca y desquiciada...  
-llevaremos a los chicos de Hogwarts  
-¿Tan locas?  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
-Ta bueno... descancen en paz...

Asi que el fin de semana, cuando Harry, Ron, Hayden, Ian, Jhon, Justin, Hermy y Neville salieron del castillo, en las afueras, Draco y Blaise, esperaban, justo cuando un carruaje negro se paró frente a ellos, tirado por dos caballos negros, sin cochero, las puertas se abrieron y todos subieron  
Ningún chico del IAM se veía cerca, es mas, les habían avisado que ya se habían adelantado. El viaje duró como una hora, y a pesar de tener a los slytherin, no fue tan pesado, pues el carruaje parecía flotar entre la espesa niebla y no se veía nada en el exterior.  
Finalmente llegaron a las orilla de un lago, en donde, muchas barcazas negras en forma de aves de rapiña, esperaban.  
-¿y ahora?  
-¡Chicos! - de pronto salió Nenyeina - ¡suban a las barcazas!  
-¡Hola! - la saludó Hayden efusivo -¿y los demás?  
-Ya tomaron una barcaza, pero me quedé para esperarlos, por si tenían dudas ¿nos vamos?  
-Si claro... ¿Porque la exposición es un lugar como este?  
-ya lo veran - sonrió Nenyeina ocultando la travesura.  
Las barcazas avanzaron lentamente, mientras otra niebla cubría un poco las aguas del lago y el frío era algo elevado, y cuando miraban al cielo, éste se encontraba con nubarrones y algunos relámpagos zurcaban el cielo y cuando se iluminaban, se veían figuras espectrales atravesando el cielo.  
-Esto me da calosfíos - dijo Blaise  
-Confiemos en las chicas - respondió Draco y luego se quedó callado - mejor no...  
-Cierto... ¿y si es una de sus malditas bromas?  
Todos se miraron unos a otros con algo de miedo, pero Nenyeina le sonreía a Hayden de tal modo, que el pobre ni en cuenta de a donde iban.  
Al llegar al otro lado del lago, se encontraron con una enormes y altas escalinatas, que subían y se retorcían, iluminadas por centenares de velas rojas que flotaban.  
-¡Bueno, subamos, pero no se preocupen, aunque vean muchos, muchos escalones no se cansarán!  
-¿que? - gruñeron y subieron la vista, en efecto, no se percibía la vista del castillo ni nada, solo escaleras, escaleras y mas escaleras.  
-¿No hay elevador? - gruñó Justin, mientras que Harry pensaba que con una escoba podrían subir rápidamente.  
-¡vamos ya! - dijo Nenye y sonriente los jaló hacia la escaleras, comenzando a subir de inmediato.

Aunque parecían interminables, ninguno sentía cansancio, solo que comenzaron a sospechar de ciertas cosas, cuando a los lados se observaba una especie de cascada de agua turbia, que fluía con rapidez y a Ron se le ocurrió meter la mano.  
-¡Mira Harry, que agua, está tibia!  
-No es agua - dijo nenye canturreando, justo cuando llegaban a donde había mas luz  
-¿No es agua?  
-Es...otra cosa - sonrió parándose frente a una puerta y cuando Ron vió su mano casi se desmaya  
-¡Es... es... es...es...!  
-¡Sangre! - sonrió Nenyeina abriendo la puerta y justo cuando atrás de los chicos subió una barrera para que no regresaran  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY  
-¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta del 5,000 aniversario de la familia Lioncourt! Espero que se diviertan chicos  
-¡Que onda chicos! - salió Panchis, la cual tenía una cruz en su pecho, algunos ajos, y estaba cubierta de un líquido viscoso rojo  
-¿Que te paso Panchis?  
-¡Los primos de Kath! hicieron que me bañara con ellos mientras degollaban una vaca ¡están dementes! prefiero la sangre de borrego, pero en moronga...  
-¿Que dices?  
-Olvídalo, ¡oigan pasen, ay muchos bocadillos y mucha sangre para beber!

Blaise pensó que se desmayaría y Harry que vomitartía, pero al ver sus expresiones, Panchis se limpió.  
-¡Fregotego! - y la sangre se quitó de su cabeza - ¡no se espantes mijitos, que no solo hay sangrita, también hay mucho alcohol y comida riquísima...¡cuidado!  
-¿Que?  
-hayayayayayayayaya - venían gritando en los cielos, cuando, aterrizaron en dos extrañas escobas un par de brujas, como de mas de 20 años, con unas ropas largas de época, con mucho escote, mucho maquillaje y muy guapas.  
-¡llegaron las meretrices de la familia! - gruñó la pancha  
-¡Te convertiré en sapo! - chilló una de ellas y la otra se volvió hacia Ron, que no pudo apartar sus ojos del escote.  
-¿Te gustan?  
-Eh...  
-¡Hola niñitos... somos Irina e Irene! primas segundas de Katehrina...gemelas no identicas - y se juntaron mostrando sus poses sensuales - no chupamos sangre...  
-Pero si otras cosas - dijo Nenyeina  
-¿Que otras cosas? - preguntaron los chicos embobados con las guapas chicas  
-jajajajajaja - rieron estridentemente y entraron a la fiesta con pose de reinas  
-¡Asi que una fiesta!  
-¡Nos engañaron!  
-¡Rodeados de vampiros!  
-Exacto - dijo alguien tras ellos, un chico alto, pálido, guapo, miraba el cuello de Hermione, con sus dientes muy afilados - ¿acaso trajeron postre chicas?  
-¡Aléjate de ella Phillip! - dijo panchis - que no es tu banquete ¡además ya comiste!  
-Pero un postrecito castaño - y se acercaba a Hermy, quien solo veía el par de colmillos  
-¡Le diré a tu madre que andas asustando a los invitados de Kath!  
-GGGGGGGGGGGG - protestó Phillip quien se convirtió en humo espeso y desapareció

-¡Oigan que esta bueno el baile! - apareció Kath, igualmente, empapada de un líquido rojo, con una trompetilla haciendo ruido e Ian solo le lanzó una mirada exasperante.  
-¡Vamos Diana, que siga la fiesta! - de pronto fue jalada por un grupo de jóvenes, que al ver a los recien llegados, no pudieron evitar mostrar sus dientes... y los chicos, pensaron que se desmayaría...  
-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
-¡Vamos, fiesta, fiesta!  
-¡Pasen! - sonrió panchis y nenyeina entró, con Hayden muy pegado a ella... por el miedo...  
-Si no pasan entonces quédense a esperar al resto de invitados - dijo Nenyeina jalando a su amorcito  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG - de pronto brincó de la nada, un hombre, con los cabellos blancos, despeinados, vestido de médico, pero con la bata ensangretada, y con un hacha en la mano y una cara de loco, peor.  
-¡El tío Dr. Demente! - sonrió panchis  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH mi guadaña ¿donde está mi guadaña, alguien se robó mi guadaña!  
-Tranquilo tío - apareció de pronto Elektra - tu no tienes guadaña... ese la tiene la muerte y aún no ha llegado  
-¡Yo si tengo una guadañaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
-Tio, tu tienes una linda y filosa hacha...  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, no sirveeeeeeeeeee, esta ya no mutila cuerpos como antes - y asestaba golpes y Neville... ya estaba desmayado en el piso-¡Neville! – Chilló Harry - ¡Levántate, tenemos que irnos de aquí!  
-¿y por donde, eh? – gruñó Ron porque tenían cerrado el paso a las escalinatas, solo les quedaba entrar.  
-¡MI GUADAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿QUIEN SE ROBO MI GUADAÑA? – Seguía gritando el Dr. Demente - ¡VOY A DESTROZARLOOOOOOO!  
Panchis le echó un vistazo a Neville, que no despertaba, negó con la cabeza, lo pateó un poco y enseguida le tomó el brazo a l Dr. Demente.  
-Vamos tío, vamos adentro, la familia te espera… tu linda familia  
-¡Mi guadaña! – Seguía gimiendo - ¿Te han dicho que luces bien con la sangre encima?  
-Si tío, luzco harta sexy…  
-¿No piensan entrar? – preguntó Elektra al ver a los chicos de pie en la entrada… menos Neville  
-¡Son vampiros! – chilló Ron  
-Cobardes – sonrió Elektra y entró dejando la puerta abierta, los chicos se miraron unos a otros, mientras levantaban a Neville y Hermione se aferraba al brazo de John.  
Y al asomarse, veían como había un gran escándalo y la música estridente y escandalosa, así que si esperaban, música funesta y fúnebre, pues no, porque el baile estaba bastante bueno.

:_"De regreso al infierno voy de noche me escapado todos me han condenado por amor, mírame yo soy como soy, soy quien más ha gozado y tú me has castigado sin amor"_

-Pues no nos podemos quedar aquí toda la noche - dijo Harry, pero ninguno, excepto Hayden que estaba tras Nenyeina, habían puesto un pie en la fiesta  
-¿Que? ¿Miedo? - dijo de pronto Alkyon atrás de ellos  
-¡AY! - saltaron - ¡No hagas eso!  
-¿No piensan entrar? ¿A poco tienen miedo de los colmillos? ¡Vamos... Blaise, te esperan tus futuros parientes!  
-¿A mi?  
-Si... quieren conocer al tipo por quien Kath cambió al conde Hendrix... quien por cierto... también está invitado...  
-Queremos irnos - dijo Ron tragando saliva  
-¡Ronnie, potro salvaje! tu chica está adentro, rodeada de unos lindos y apuestos vampiros y tu aquí, perdiendo el tiempo... y NO, por aqui no pueden salir, solo a través del final del pasillo y es solo si entran ¿Que dicen? ¿pasan?  
-¿No hay otro modo?  
-Nop...  
-Bueno, todos juntos... - dijo Harry y cuando se volvió, frente a el flotaba una chica que lo miraba como si el chico fuera un bombón de chocolate y mostraba sus dientes afilados y puntiagudos, encima de todo, traía un escote muy pronunciado en donde casi, casi, se le salían las ya saben qué y se las ponía frente a los ojos del chico.  
-¡Zafiro! ¡deja de hacer eso!  
-¿Que cosa Denevi? - gruñó  
-¡Le vas a sacar un ojo a Harry!  
-¡Solo quería saber si quería una probadita! - (¿¿¿?)  
-¡Pues alguien te va a romper los colmillos!  
-Te espero adentro - le guiñó un ojo zafiro y desapareció frente a los ojos del chico.  
-¿Entran o no? - gritó Alky fastidiada, pero como no veía que se movieran, miró a Draco que estaba pálido - cobardes - suspiró y se metió, pero Draco se fue tras ella. (si el miedo no anda en burro)

-¡Tranquilo, no pasa nada! es sangre de vaca - dijo Mariana pero Harry ya no veía muy bien, todo borroso - Será mejor que te quites esa sangre - dijo la chica y lo jaló hacia un pasillo en donde lo empujó hacia una habitación.  
-¡Oye!  
-Limpiaremos tu ropa Harrito, metete al baño y me pasas tu ropa  
-¿Que? ¿acaso no puedo limpiarlo con mi magia?  
-¿estás loco? no puedes usar magia aquí, esta casa esta protegida por fuerzas oscuras... anda y recuperaremos tus lentes.  
-¡Espero que no sea otra de tus tretas!  
-¿De mis qué? ¿estás diciendo que soy mentirosa, traicionera, chismosa y mal intencionada?  
-¡No me obligues a contestarte Splendor!  
-Bueno ya, apúrate chico... que no tenemos toda la noche...  
Y la inocencia andando... pues el chico, se metió al baño y al poco rato aventó la ropa fuera del baño en donde Mariana la recogió y se metió a limpiarla a otro segmento de la habitación, tardando bastante, por lo que harry se comenzaba a desesperar y salió del baño envuelto en una toalla.  
-¿Mariana? ¡Mariana!  
-¡Aqui está bien! - de pronto un par de chicas entraron a la habitacion y al ver al chico, así, sin ropa con solo una toalla, hicieron que sus colmillos pidieran salir.  
-¡Mira prima... un postre!  
-Y podemos morderlo donde queramos...mmmmm  
-No es gracioso - dijo el chico tragando saliva  
-No tiene que ser gracioso, solo de-li-cio-so...mmmm  
-¡Mariana! - chilló Harry que de los nervios, soltaba y no la toalla.  
-¿Que? - salió la chica con la ropa en mano y las vampiras solo enviaron unas miraditas inoportunas.  
-¡Lo sentimos Splendor, no sabíamos que esta habitación ya la tenías reservada... picarona... que se sigan diviritiendo!  
-¡Oye no es lo que piensas! - chilló el chico  
-¡Muchas gracias chicas! - sonrió Mariana siguiendo el juego... sabiendo que cuando salieran todo el mundo sabría que Harry y ella estaba encerrados en una habitación y el chico en traje de adán...

-¡Ya dame mi ropa Mariana! - gruñó Harry (yo solo me pregunto una cosa... ¿acaso le dio hasta los calzones a Mariana o que? ¿Porque aparecer con una toalla? ¡ese es un misterio sin resolver!)  
-¿Porque dártela?  
-Por favor...  
-Muy tarde - la aventó a la cama y se acercó seductoramente, el chico no podía distinguir sus negras intenciones por ser medio miope...  
-No juegues Mariana, estar aquí no es agradable ¡Vinimos engañados!  
-¡Pues ni que tuvieran cinco años Harrito!  
-Bueno yo...  
-Vamos a divertirnos tu y yo...  
-¿Que?  
-Si Harry... esto estorba - le quitó la toalla y el chico sintió frio en las... nachas...  
-Mariana... no bromees...  
-No estoy bromeando... vamos niño, suelta el cuerpo, afloja tantito, hagamos una tempestad tu y yo... ahora... ¿Acaso no se te antoja un poco de acción cuerpo con cuerpo?  
-¿Ya no estás enojada por lo de tu honra perdida?  
-¿Mi qué?  
-P-por esa noche que perdiste...  
-Ah... eso - dijo con ¿desdén? - las honras van y vienen, pero solo hay un Harry Potter a quien tronarle sus huesitos y beber su sangre - comenzó a acariciarle y el chico como que ya sentía bonito...  
-Pensé que me odiabas...  
-No te odio - le dió un beso - te deseo - y acarició su espalda y los dedos iban directo a las nachitas cuando de pronto.  
-UUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYY ¡¡LAS MANOS QUIETAS! TARANTULA SUBDESARROLLADA - gritó Panchis y Mariana empujó a Harry y panchis tuvo que desviar la mirada pa no ver las miserias de Harry (mj...mj...)  
-¡No te metas mortal! - gritó Mariana... el problema fue cuando otra Mariana se asomó  
-¿Que pasa Panchis porque los gritos?  
-¡Tápate los ojos manita no veas esas cosas! - chilló Panchis pero la otra Mariana (la de la noche) ya había visto a Harry sin ropa y éste ni se acordaba de taparse.  
-¡Òfrecido, eso nada mas faltaba, desvergonzado, hombrezuelo, te das con cualquiera, eso lo hacen todos, poco hombre, macho de quinta! - gritó Mariana desde la puerta  
-Un momento - murmuró Harry tratando de distinguir - Si tú eres Mariana... entonces... ¿quien eres tú? - se dirigió a la otra chica mientras buscaba la toalla para taparse.

-¡Pudo haber sido tan bello, un encuentro, una noche apasionada! - suspiró la Mariana sentada en la cama y Harry que ahora si sentía frío ¿pues con quien estaba a punto de entregar su cuerpecito?  
-¿Que pasa? - de pronto Kath apareció y miró a Mariana de la noche, a punto de comerse vivo a Harry o mínimo cortarle el... orgullo... y la otra Mariana, sentada en la cama.  
-Nada manita que ya se andan queriendo botanear al Jarry esta fulana - dijo panchis y Kath se puso furiosa  
-¡Odette!  
-¿Que? - chilló la mariana falsa  
-¡Es suficiente, vuelves a copiar a otra de nosotras y te encierro en el cuarto de los lamentos!  
-¡Eres una agua fiestas! - chilló Odette y le lanzó sus lentes a Harry, mientras obtenía su verdadera forma y al hacerlo, aun así se acercó a Harry - ¡Pudo haber sido... tan tormentoso!  
Harry no pudo decir nada, se sentía miserable, ahí, en medio de la recámara, tapando su orgullo y mostrando su delgada figura masculina y sintiendo frío en las nachitas.  
-¡Ora tu! - gritó Panchis -¡impúdico, vístete que aquí habemos chicas decentes, que solo vemos chicos sin ropa... a oscuras y sin que nadie se entere!  
-¡Eres terrible Odette, que seas metamorfo hace que te metas en problemas!  
-Yo solo quería darle a Harry lo que otras no quieren - le dirigió una mirada a mariana  
-¡Deja de leer mi mente! - chilló Mariana.  
-¡Pues aprovecha! - gruñó Odette empujando a Mariana al interior de la recámara y cerrando la puerta.  
-¡Oye! - protestó Panchis  
-¡No hagas eso!  
-Denles una hora - sonrió Odette - vamos prima, si en una hora entras y resulta que Mariana lo cortó en cachitos... ¡no pasa nada! y si resulta que se entregaron al amor y al desenfreno ¡no pasa nada!  
-pos una hora está bien - sonrió panchis...  
-¡Panchis!  
-Vamos pues, a la fiesta y que en una hora se abra esta puerta - dijo la pancha jalando a Kath y con Odette muerta de risa tras ellas.


	29. Amor Apache en Tierra de Vampiros

Capítulo 29:

Amor Apache en Tierra de Vampiros 

Por otro lado, mientras Mariana gritaba que la dejaran salir y Harry se vestía a toda prisa, en la fiesta, ya el grupo de Hogwarts no habían logrado su cometido al querer estar todos juntos...  
Hermione estaba que gritaba uy no porque Philip la había tomado por la cintura y según el bailaba con ella, dando de giro y giros... a cinco metros del suelo, suerte que ella llevaba pantalones, porque si fuese falda... y abajo, Brasil protestaba junto con Ron y otros chicos para que Philip la bajara.  
Por otra parte, Draco había perdido a Alky y la buscaba entre las vampiresas que llevaban los vestidos mas atrevidos, escotados, pegados que el jamás hubiese visto y que hacían que se le saltaran los ojos y se le parara... el corazón, pero su mente fría trataba de pensar solo en Alky...  
-¿Solo? - se acercó Odette al chico sirviendole mas vino a su copa - ¿eres amigo de kath?  
-Eh... si...  
-Me encanta tu pálida piel... y tus ojos grises... y tu pelo rubio...  
-Si, bueno, tu... tambien eres muy bonita  
-¿Que dices si nos perdemos un rato tu y yo?  
-Creo que... - y lo pensó un momento (¡¡¡¡esperen, esperen, esperen! ¿¿¿Como que lo pensó? ¡¡otro ofrecido!) - Creo que no...  
-¿Porque no? Soy una dulce chica que quiere a un mortal para tener una noche candente...  
-Es que yo... tengo novia... - dijo en un hilito de voz  
-A mi no me importa... te quiero a ti, no a tu novia... vamos rubio... hagamos una tormenta... - y le acariciaba el cabello y ella trataba de hipnotizarlo con sus ojos violeta  
-Síguele metiendo mano - espetó Alkyon de pronto a sus espaldas - y te entierro una estaca en el corazón...  
-¿En serio? - sonrió Odette y se volvió a ver a Alky que estaba realmente... sumamente... exageradamente...furiosa y rabiosa.  
-En serio - dijo y alzó la mano, en la cual tenía una estaca que hizo parpadear a Odette  
-Esa estaca no me da miedo - gruñó la vampiro, alejándose un poco - puedo resucitar... perderás tu tiempo.  
-Cierto - dejó la estaca en la mesa - entonces... tendré que deshacerme de los ofrecidos que no resucitan - y su mirada se desvió a Draco  
-Alkyon... vidita, cielo... no...te enojes...  
-¡Me las vas a pagar Draco Malfoy... gigoló de quinta, ofrecida, nacha fácil, prostituto barato! - y de pronto a su lado una figura encapuchada negra flotaba sosteniendo un arma - ¡ahorita se la devuelvo! - se la arrebató y le trató de asestar un golpe a Draco  
-¡No mi amor, mi vida, tranquila, déjame explicarte! - Draco tuvo que desviarse y salir corriendo con Alky sosteniendo el arma... y el Dr. Demente tras ella gritando...  
-¡MI GUADAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUIERO MI GUADAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - y el dueño de la guadaña tras el Dr. Demente.  
-¡VEN AQUI DRACO, NO TE MUEVAS QUE VOY A HACERTE CACHITOS!  
-ALKYYYYYYYY, CIELITO, POR FAVOR, TRANQUILAAAAAAAAA, TE JURO QUE JAMAS TE ENGAÑARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¡Corre Draco, corre, salva tu vida! - gritaba Blaise, cuando Kath lo interceptó y lo tomó entre sus brazos  
-¡Vamos a bailar Blaise!  
-¡Pero... Draco...!  
Pero Kath le dió un besote largo y profundo que hizo que Blaise se olvidara que su mejor amigo, estaba siendo perseguido por una bruja furiosa y con guadaña en mano a punto de autoenviudarse ella misma.

-¡Alkyon por favor! ¡te amo solo a ti, jamás te engañaría! - gemía el chico escondiendose de la peligrosa chica  
-¡Estabas de coqueto, ofrecido y de hombrezuelo con esa vampira! - gritaba  
-¡es que hipnotiza!  
-¡Y tu que eres un débil mental!  
-¡Alky... por favor!¡perdóname chiquita! - y se pegó a una pared justo cuando la punta de la guadaña se clavó a un lado en donde estaba el rostro de Draco.  
-¿Quien es tu dueña Malfoy?  
-Tu mi reina  
-¿A quien venerarás, serás siempre fiel y adorarás por el resto de tu vida? - preguntó entre dientes y sus ojos echaban chispas  
-A ti mi vida  
-¿A quien respetarás y antes que engañarla te cortarías la lengua?  
-A ti cielito...  
-¿Quien soy yo?  
-El amor de mi vida  
-Repítelo... cariñito - gruñó con enfado  
-¡Eres el amor de mi vida y juro que seré siempre tuyo! (pues amenazado... quien no)  
-Oye Alky - llegó Zafiro - Si no vas a asesinar a tu novio, devuelve esa guadaña...   
-¡Oh! lo siento - la devolvió y la mano huesuda del encapuchado la tomó, pero no tal facil, porque el Dr. Demente la sostuvo y comenzó a forcejar con el.  
-¡Dame mi guadañaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
-Ya tío, es suficiente, no es tu guadaña ¡que alguien le de un machete y un cadaver para descuartizar al tío!  
Draco se limpió el sudor y trataba de buscar las palabras exactas para convencer a Alky de su inocencia, aunque la chica estaba que lo ahorcaba con sus propias manos.  
-sabes que eres la única a la que quiero - dijo en un hilo de voz, rezando porque ella se tranquilizara.

Pero otro que no se salvaba de las garras y las uñas afiladas de las vampiros, era Ian, quien estaba arrinconado por ¿una? no... ¿dos? ¿tan poquito? ¿tres? ¡para nada! si no por cuatro dulces chicas mas grandes que el, una estilo oriental llamada Dafne (ajajá) que le acariciaba el rostro con sus largas uñas afiladas, Diandra, que bebía un poco de vino con sus labios rojísimos y le enviaba miraditas de "te voy a echar"  
Otra mas, Déborah, que lo devoraba tambien con sus ojos negros y Desiré, que le acariciaba su espalda... e Ian, el chico estaba... ¡petrificado! entre las cuatro "D" las cuatro hermanas Delaford...  
-¿Y tu nunca has estado con cuatro? - preguntaba Deborah  
-¿Con cuatro qué?  
-¡Ay! Pobrecito querubín mortal... necesita que le enseñemos todo lo que las hermanas Delaford saben...seremos buenas maestras  
-¿Que me van a enseñar?  
-Lo que quieras - dijo Desiré mientras se desabotonaba su ajustada blusa dejando ver que no había sostén.  
-Mj... este... yo... no...  
-¿No nos digas que tienes novia?  
-P-pues no... yo no...  
-Entonces, deja que te enseñemos mortal... - sonrió Dafne.  
Panchis que andaba de chismosa por todas partes, miró el espectáculo y sonriente se acercó a Diana que no se había dado cuenta de la manoseada que le estaban dando a su torta, bueno, total, ni su novio era...  
-Oye manita... a ese Yan como que se lo van a echar  
-¿Yan?  
-Si, al guerejo ese, alto, musculoso, y guapote...  
Diana se volvió y casi se traga el chicle que masticaba al ver como las dulces hermanitas Delaford, estaban sobre Ian y éste como que no tenía muchas ganas de quitárselas de encima  
-No cabe duda... con cuatro ¡Pense que Yan te interesaba manita, pero veo que otras te lo andan trasteando! si fuera mio, ya hubiera ido a reclamar los derechos  
-¡Ofrecido como todos! - gruñó Diana  
-¡Y se va con ellas! - brincó Panchis al ver como Ian era arrastrado por las hermanas - ¿Vas a dejar que cuatro se lo botaneen antes que tu manita?  
-Grrrrrrrrr... desgraciado ¡esta me las paga!  
-¡Si manita, venga tu orgullo!

Diana que dejó a un lado su dulzura, tomó una que otra cosilla que tenía a la mano y se fué tras el príncipe azul, aprendiz de gigoló por accidente y tras esas cuatro pirujientas de tercera e ínfima categoría para desquitarse y parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado, pues una de ellas se detuvo a revisar el tacón de su zapato y Diana aprovechó.  
-¡Dulces sueños! - gruñó  
-¿Que? - y le aventó un montón de polvos para dormir en la cara y hasta dentro de la boca - ¡oye, me ahogas, cof, cof!  
-¡Duermete z o r r a! - y Diana le dió un empujón y Desiré, se pegó a la pared, y se durmió, mas por los polvos que por el golpe... y la Exterminadora de vampiresas y novios infieles y coquetos, Diana Betancourt, siguió con las tres que le faltaban.  
-¿Y Desiré? - preguntó Diandra - ¡se va a perder del ritual!  
-Ve a buscarla - ordenó Dafne, que era la líder  
-Ok ¡No empiezen sin nosotras!  
Diandra corrió a buscar a Desiré, pero en el camino, Rambo lll versión femenina, ya tenía la trampa y vió a lo lejos del pasillo como Diandra iba hacia ella, procurando no tropezarse con su largo y pegado vestido  
-¡Desiré! ¿donde andas?  
-¡Ven rápido o me muero! - gritó Diana tratando de distorcionar la voz, aunque casi se bota de la risa al decir que se iba a morir  
-¡Voy! - corrió Diandra en busca de su hermana, pero de pronto, Diana jaló una cuerda y ésta hizo que Diandra se tropezara y cayera a unos metros del piso, dándose un buen golpe, Diana... enseguida le echó polvos de sueño y continuó su camino... le faltaban dos más...  
-Oigan chicas, como que quiero regresar - dijo Ian de pronto, como saliendo de la hipnosis que entre las cuatro le habían dado.  
-Tranquilo, no pasa nada... vamos - y volvió a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos para hipnotizarlo de nuevo -... ¿Y las otras? - gruñó Dafne  
-Ya se tardaron - espetó Débora - mejor las busco y les digo que se apuren o quedan fuera  
-Está bien... vamos Ian, cariñito  
Débora se regresó a buscar a sus hermanas que estaban golpeadas, pero en brazos de Morfeo y Diana que iba tras las que le faltaban, y Débora le salió al paso.  
-Oye tu mortal  
-Oigo...  
-¿Has visto dos chicas altas, con vestido rojo, rasgos orientales?  
-Si, están durmiendo - dijo Diana  
-¿Que? ¿Durmiendo? ¿Como es posible?  
-Por esto - le mostró un puño de polvo  
-¿que es eso?  
-Solo da sueño - sonrió y sin que Débora pudiera reaccionar, Diana le sopló muy fuerte y el polvo se le metió hasta dentro de los ojos a la chica.  
-¡AAAGGG, COF, COF, ERES UNA MORTAL DESGRACIADA, VOY A MORDERTE EL CUELLO Y A QUITARTE TODA TU... TODA TU...!  
-¿Toda mi qué, eh? ¡Z o r r i t a!  
-Toda... toda... tu... san... san... - y los polvos de sueño comenzaron a hacer efecto y la chica cayó pesadamente al piso, recibiendo otro golpazo, pero a Di eso no le importaba, ya solo le faltaba una.  
Dafne ya había atado a Ian a la cama (¡que salvaje, grrrr!) y éste como andaba hipnotizado, pues no carburaba bien lo que pasaba, la chica solo pensaba en TODO lo que harían con el, pero cuando vio que sus hermanas no llegaban se molestó.  
-¡Al diablo con ellas, yo sola puedo con este mortal!  
-TOC, TOC...  
-¿QUIEN?  
-SERVICIO DE HABITACION  
-¿Que? ¿Que clase de estúpida broma es esta? ¿Diandra, Débora, Desiré?  
-TOC, TOC  
Furiosa, Dafne chasqueó los dedos y la puerta se abrió de golpe y una de las puertas casi golpea a Diana, y cuando Dafne salió, Diana aventó los polvos, pero la vampiro estaba en alerta y le golpeó la mano, haciendo que los polvos se cayeran  
-¿Quien eres tú? ¿que pretendes mortal?  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH - gritó Diana y se le fue encima a Dafne, jalándole los cabellos y tirándola al piso con mucha fuerza  
-GGGGGGGGGGGGGG - protestó Dafne mostrando sus colmillos amenazando que la mordería contra su voluntad  
-¡no me amenaces! ¡PLAF! - le soltó una bofetada - ¡y no me saques los colmillos! ¡PLAF! -otra bofetada al rostro de la vampiro, quien no podía creer que una mortal tuviera tanta fuerza  
-¡Te vas a arrepentir! - gruñó la vampiro  
-¡CÁLLATE P E R R A! ¡PLAF! ¡PLAF! - dos bofetadas mas, y por ultimo vaciándole el polvo de sueños restante en la cara - ¡FELICES SUEÑOS G O L F A!  
-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
Y acto seguido, componiéndose su ropa y su cabello se dirigió en donde Ian parecía reaccionar y al ver a Diana según, el respiró tranquilo  
-¡Diana, por favor, suéltame!  
-¡Pero si así te ves divino! - gruñó y aventó sus zapatos  
-¿Que?  
Y la chica saltó a la cama y acercó su rostro demasiado al de Ian - ¿con que con cuatro, eh? ¡Ofrecido!  
-Yo... no... quería... suéltame... por fis...  
-¿Y si mejor te hago lo que ellas querían hacerte?  
-¿QUE?

-Mejor abuso de ti, pues total, eso es lo que te querían hacer - espetó la chica abriendo la camisa de Ian, pero abajo tenía otra playera que decía "Busco novia, soy fácil y atrevido" (Creo que se la regaló Panchis)  
-Por favor Diana... no juegues  
-Si no estoy jugando...- y dicho esto comenzó a besarlo y el pobre y sufrido Ian tuvo que dejar que esa chica mancillara sus labios virginales... (naaaaaaaaaaaa... ahora si me pase ahora resulta)  
Eso si, poco a poco comenzó a aflojar la situación, y como que Diana de pronto, ya no tenía dos manos, si no ocho, porque ya andaba manoseando al pobre chico y sin ninguna intención de desatarlo.  
Y mientras Diana hacía de las suyas con ese pobre e indefenso chico, cerca de ahí, Mariana seguía peleando con Harry, al menos ya estaba vestido y un poco avergonzado.  
-¡Pero apenas lleguemos a Hogwarts me las vas a pagar!  
-Si bueno... creo que con no quitarme tu nombre de mi... trasero tengo  
Y Mariana se acordó del tatuaje que aún estaba en el trasero de Harry  
-¡Yo no te lo puse!  
-¿Entonces?  
-¡Yo que se, alguien que quiere jugarnos una broma, haciendo que yo quede como culpable! ¡a mi no me interesa ver tu... trasero! ¡es más! ni tienes...  
-¿Que?  
-¡Claro, estás como tabla! a mi me gustan con... carnita...  
-¡Si claro, tu tendras mucho! - gruñó Harry y luego pensó que no tuvo que decir eso  
-¡Me faltas al respeto! - gritó y se le fue encima (¡Otra, que novedad!) dándole de golpes que el chico apenas podía controlar  
-¡Lo siento! ¡ya, tranquila!  
-¡Nada que!- y ambos cayeron al piso y Harry no tuvo mas remedio que tranquilizarla ¿con un golpe, un hechizo, amarrándola? pues no, el chico sostuvo el rostro de Mariana y le plantó un beso y si... al menos por unos minutos... estuvo quietecita, quietecita (¿no que no?)

Y si, el asunto estaba muy bueno, Harry la estaba besando muy bien, y se intensificaba, y de pronto, las manos del chico (con mente propia) comenzaron a bajar de la cabeza, por los hombros hasta que una se fue a posar a... el orgullo femenino y entonces Mariana abrió los ojos al sentir que una mano le estaba aplastando su... y a luego que se abre la puerta de golpe...  
-¡CRAC!  
-¡No Malfoy estate quieto! - era Alkyon que no podía quitarse de encima a Draco... y creo que ya andaban buscando cuarto (¡¡¡que no se te olvide cobrarle l00 galeones, total, el cuarto es gratis Alky!)  
-¡Solo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo! - dijo el chico, pero de pronto, miró a Harry que estaba encima de Mariana, con una mano en su bubi, y aún la besaba, ambos con los ojos bien abiertos.  
-¡Mariana! - espetó Alky empujando a Draco - ¡por lo menos échale llave a la puerta! (si, el hechizo de una hora ya había pasado)  
-¡PLAF! - de pronto Mariana abofeteó a Harry - ¡Atrevido, poco hombre, querías abusar de mí nuevamente!  
-¿Que?  
-¡Y bien que te gusta manosearme, sucio, descarado, coqueto, ofrecido! ¡Y todas te creen con esa carita de "Soy San Potter" ¡mustio, mosca muerta!  
-¡Tranquila Mariana, es que fue la intensidad del beso y...!  
-¡Y ni besas bien! - seguía la chica con su diatriba - ¡pero bien que me lo decía mi madre, cuídate de los ingleses, que aunque tengan fama de fríos, la c a l e n t u r a la llevan por dentro!  
-¡Vámonos ya Mariana! - la jaló Alky sacándola de la alcoba  
-¡Pero chiquita, nosotros...! - protestó Draco  
-¡Me saludas a la manuela Draco! - gruñó Alkyon llevándose a la fuerza a Mariana que se parecía a Megan, la del exorcista, casi vomitaba verde y se giraba su cabeza, diciendole un sin fin de cosas al pobre e inocente de Harry.

-¡Oigan chicas, que la Granger vomitó a Brasil! - de pronto pasaba Elektra corriendo  
-¿Que? ¿Porque?  
-¿Acaso tomó demasiado?  
-¡Lo que pasa es que Philip le diò muchas vueltas en el techo y se mareó tanto que al estar descendiendo vomitó justo en donde Brasil estaba parado!  
-¡Vamos a ver!

Hermy muy avergonzada, se fue tras un molesto Brasil, mientras Irina e Irene ordenaban a la banda de música que siguiera tocando y apenas comenzó, Kath casi se trepa encima del morenazo de Blaise, ante la mirada de todos sus primos, primas y demás parentela... ya saben ¡el chisme es el chisme!  
-¡Oye manita a ti tambien te andan pedaleando la bicicleta! - dijo Panchis a Helena quien no apartaba sus ojos de Odette y Justin, que le sonreía nerviosamente  
-¿Que dices panchi?  
-¿A poco no te das cuenta de los ojos de deseo que le echa la vedette a Justino?  
-¿Quien a quién?  
-¡La Vedette a Justino!  
-Se llama Odette... y el es Justin, no... Joustino...  
-¡Ná! de igual manera se lo quiere echar... creí que tu querías ser la del primer estreno, mira que si la vedette se lo echa, no te dejará ni una gotita de sangre...  
-¡Ay pancha, que cosas dices!  
-Pa.. pa... pa...  
-Yo no soy papá Novel - dijo Panchis al ver a Neville hablarle, nervioso  
-F... Francis... ¿Quieres ba... ba... bailar conmigo?  
-Mmmmmm  
-Andale Pancha, concédele una pieza a Neville ¡Y deja de meterte en lo que no te importa!  
-¡Chale! que gacha... ta bueno Novel, vamos a la pachanga - y lo tomó por la cintura jalándolo a media pista zarandeándolo a todo lo que daba - yahuuuuuuuu  
-¡Panchis me vas a tirar!  
-¡Ahora te aguantas chiquito! ¿querías bailar no? ¡Mueve el bote mi rey!  
-¿QUE?  
-¡**_quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, me gusta, UH!_** (si, si, madagascar, me encanta la traducción que se hizo en méxico con la cancion)  
-¡Panchiiiiiiiiis!

Asi que la pancha le daba vueltas y vueltas a Neville, Kath hacia lo mismo con Blaise, Ron había sido raptado por Irina quien lo apretujaba mientras bailaba y Sara ni en cuenta, Draco buscaba a Alky y Harry había desatado a Ian y ambos estaban escondidos cerca de la pista de baile.  
Observando como algunas vampiros ya flotaban en el aire dando vueltas y como de pronto, John era subido por una de ellas, quien le decía que debían juntar sus cuerpos y sus bocas y hacer una raza poderosa entre hombre lobo y vampiro... y claro que el aclaraba que no se convertía en lobo... pero lo llevaba en la sangre.  
la Vedette, mj... Odette que ya se acercaba mas y mas a Justin, y quería sacarlo a bailar y le coqueteaba con mucho descaro, casi, casi, ofreciendole sus miserias a cambio de una hora de su tiempo (como que estas vampiros están muy urgidas, peor que las del IAM... mj... con todo respeto)  
Pero Helena no iba a soportar mucho tiempo que Odette le pusiera las manos en su precioso Justin, a quien con mucho sacrificio y trabajo y convencimiento a la fuerza, había conseguido darle un fajecito.  
-¡Oye Justin! - se acercó al chico - ¿Recuerdas que me debes un favor?  
-¿Un favor, cual?  
-Te salvé de unas bestias, ahora te salvo de otra y me cobro...  
-¿A quien le llamas Bestia, mortal?  
-A ti.. ¿como la ves? si te gusta bien, si no, me vale, vampiro ofrecida, este hombre - señaló a Justin y luego como que se retractó - digo, este puberto... me debe muchos favores y ahora mínimo me debe un baile...  
-¡Oye! - gruñó Justin, pero Helena le puso la mano en la boca para callarlo  
-¡Silencio bonito, que yo te defiendo de estas vampiresas!  
-MMMGGGG - protestó Justin  
-¡Y mas te vale que cooperes o te echo a yuyito, cosita y Minos juntos!  
-¡Oyeme mortal! - gruñó Odette mostrando sus filosos colmillos - ¡Tenemos prohibido chupar sangre, pero si me sigues fastidiando!  
-¡Todos los chicos que vinieron tienen dueña! - y Helena le dio un empujón - ¡así que mejor buscate otro, colmilluda!  
-¡Me gusta este! - señaló a Justin  
-¡A el no le gustan voluptuosas! - señaló las bubis de la vampiro... y Justin como que no estuvo del todo de acuerdo - ¡Y con esos colmillotes!  
-¡Tu estarás muy buena! ¿No? (pleito, pleito, pleito)  
-¡Bomba, está bien que la belleza interna es lo que cuenta, pero a la mejor ya es hora de depilarte el bigote, para que no te confundan con tu papá! - gritó Helena y Odette a punto de clavarle las uñas en la yugular.  
-¡Estás firmando tu sentencia de muerte! - gruñó Odette, pero justo cuando panchis pasaba arrastrando a Neville y escuchando todo, pues se fue de metiche.  
-¿Mi sentencia de muerte? já, ja  
-¡Solo quiero un poco de amor! - espetó Odette  
-¡Ay si, como no, lo mismo decía la Bricny Spirs, móndriga vampiro del averno! - se metió panchis  
-¡Eres una corriente, alias "muérete"! - gruñó Odette.  
-¿Quieres pleito? ¡ahorita te rompemos el hocico! ¡entrale que Helena y yo no somos mancas!

-¡Como Katherina puede tener amigas tan corrientes y vulgares!  
-¡Y como la Catarina puede tener primas tan ofrecidas como tu... comprenderás!  
-¡Fran, no es tu pleito, vamos a bailar! - la jaló del brazo Neville una vez que recuperó el aire.  
-Chale... tienes razón Novel... ¡Pero rómpele el hocico Helena!  
-¿Hocico? ¡No soy un animal! - protestó Odette  
-Pus nada mas conviértete en murciélago...  
-¡Me llevo a Justino, digo, a Justin! - espetó Helena y jaló al chico al centro de la pista, abrazándolo - ¡Ya paso chiquito, ya, ya (¿Chiquito? si apenas y le llegaba a los hombros) ya estás lejos de esa malvada mujer, aqui está Helena, quien cuida de ti y tus virtudes!  
-¡Helen! ¡Estás loca!  
-¡Solo un poquito, tu no te fijes, ya muñequito, ya paso!  
Justin estaba que no comprendia lo que pasaba, pero lo que si sentia era como las uñas de Helena se aferraban a su espalda y se apretaba a su pecho, tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado (¿Loca? ¡completamente!)

:_¡Este infierno esta embriagador! ¡Esta noche esta encantador! ¡¡Tu infierno esta encantador, esta noche! ¿Por que no dejas de pensar en labios que beban frio? Para cerrar un ojo y ver cuantos cuernos tiene el diablo ¿puede alguien decirme? ¡que el infierno está encantador!_

Harry escondido tras unas mesas, miraba de reojo a Mariana, quien era abordada por Cyrano, quien no era vampiro, pero era de la familia de Kath y le ofrecía una copa de vino y se aferraba a su cintura y le decía chistes al oido y como que no le gustaba del todo a Harry.  
Draco quien por un momento había perdido a Alkyon, la había devisado, siendo abordada por Itkar, otro pariente lejano de Kath, alto, cabello largo rubio, ojos violetas y sonrisa torcida y sexy, terriblemente sexy, que hizo que Alky dijera "si" sin que el le hubiese dicho algo y Draquito como que sintió retorcerle el hígado  
-¿Una copa, señorita Alkyon?  
-¡Es que casi no bebo, yo no tomo! - respondió...(¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEE? ¿Que no toma? ¿Consejos?)  
-Una copa no te hará daño - sonrió Itkar y le besó la mano - voy por ella, preciosa señorita, no te muevas de aquí - y salió para servir un par de copas  
-¿Señorita? - pasaba la chismosa de panchis - ¿pos de quien hablaba? ¡Porque que yo sepa, tu ya eres "señito" y del dragoncito!  
-¡Metiche!  
-¿Y no bebes? ¡chale manita ahora si que te la jalaste y gacha!  
-¡panchis!  
-¡Manita! Dile que no a toditos los chicos que te traten de seducir hoy - y mirando a Itkar que regresaba con las copas y que estaba para comerse - ¡A menos que estén como ese cuerito, en ese caso, atáscate ahorita que hay lodo!  
-¡Sigue bailando con Neville, pancha! ¡largo de aquí!  
-¡Vente mi rey, vamo a mover el bote, bote!

-¿Entonces no tienes novio Mariana? - preguntaba Cyrano a la chica  
-No...  
-¿Como es que una chica como tú no tiene novio?  
-Es que soy muy tímida - sonrió Mariana sorbiendo un poquito de vino y fingiendo una tosecita - cof, cof  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Es que el vino es muy fuerte, yo no estoy acostumbrada a beber (Eh, creo que se mordió la lengua)  
-¿Te gustaría que diéramos un paseo por la terraza? lejos del ruido y los pleitos que hacen tus amigas  
-Mis amigas no hacen pleito - dijo Mariana con voz inocente - los pleitos los siguen a ellas...  
-¿Damos el paseo? - sonrió Cyrano, jalándole un rulo a Mariana  
-Bueno...  
Y ambos salieron de ahí, con el chico sujetando la mano de Mariana. Que por cierto, dando un vistazo a donde Brasil y Hermione, pues esta habia logrado quitarle el vomito a toda su ropa, mientras derramaba unos lagrimones (es que es media cursi la chica) y al salir con la ropa, Brasil dormitaba en la cama, con sus bóxer por supuesto y Hermy media embobada, se lo recetó de pies a cabeza.  
Asi que por un momento se quedó admirando el cuerpo bien proporcionado de Brasil y de solo imaginar en ser abrazada por esos brazotes y con ese abdomen de lavadero y con esas piernas de campeonato y...mj...mj... el caso es que de pronto Brasil abrió los ojos y Hermione con la baba escurriendo.  
-¿Ya está mi ropa?  
-Eh... si... ya...  
-¿Me la das?  
-Te doy lo que quieras - suspiró  
-¿Perdón?  
-¡Digo, digo, aquí está tu ropa! - y se la aventó a la cara y se dió la vuelta, diciendo entre dientes "tonta, tonta, como si estuviera tan bueno"  
Brasil, sonreía mientras se vestía, asi que la melenuda gustaba mucho de el, pero él, era todo un caballero y no se aprovecharía de esa situación... si, como no... apenas y se terminó de vestir, Hermy quiso salir huyendo, pero el le tapo el paso  
-¿A donde princesa?  
-A... afuera...  
-MMMM... la habitación sola, tu y yo solos, sin nadie que nos moleste...  
-¡Soy una chica decente!  
-¡Pues hay que quitarte ese defecto! - y la abrazó con fuerzas y Hermy que ya pedía un beso con la mirada - Solo te robaré un beso...  
-Róbame todo lo que quieras - dijo con una sonrisa aflojadora de cuerpo  
-Solo porque tú me lo pides - y sin decir mas nada, le soltó un beso de los buenos... y pensaba que si bien, Hermione no era Miss Universo, besaba bien.

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile, todos seguían brincando, John por fin había sido bajado del techo, Ron habías sido rescatado por Sara, Nenyeina bailaba con Hayden y Diana que de pronto hacía pareja con el Dr. Demente quien al mover los brazos no soltaba su hacha.  
-¡Esa Diana! ¿no crees que exageraste al cambiar al papacito de Ian por el Dr. Demente?  
-¡Panchis, eres una babosa!  
-Si manita, si que soy resbalosa - y de pronto, le dió una nalgada a Neville - ¡ora Nenepil, sigue moviendo ese cuerpecito!

:_"Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei,Nu ma nu ma iei nu ma nu ma nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii tai"_

Ian que de pronto se había quedado solo en su escondite, porque Harry había salido tras Cyrano y Mariana, veía como Diana brincoteaba y esquivaba el hacha del Dr. Demente, quien se había olvidado de que quería una guadaña.  
-¡Este ritmo de la juventud no me gustaaaaa! - chillaba el Dr. Demente mientras agitaba sus hombros y su cabeza y sus cabellos blancos se alborotaban mas  
-¡Baílele Dr. que el ritmo está buenísimo!

:_"Dansam in ritmul noptii Si ne distram cu adevarat Sa veniti cu totii La fiesta de la noche, De la noche Dansam sub cerul instelat Noi si noi emotii La fiesta de la noche"_

-Si, si, muevan el cuerpo todos - gritaba el Dr. Demente a quien le estaban haciendo rueda, de lo bien que se movía y Diana que le seguía el juego  
Y Kath que se besuqueaba con Blaise sin hacer caso al relajo de la pista.


	30. El AguaFiestas

Capítulo 30:

El Agua-Fiestas 

De pronto, cuando estaba la pachanga a todo lo que daba, cuando todos le hacían rueda al Dr. Demente que ya hasta un limbo le bailaba a Diana, moviendo sus hombros y esa cabellera seductora blanca y larga, soltando hasta el hacha y al ritmo de:

:_"Numai tu, Inima mi-o frîngi doar tu Numai tu Tu,tu,numai tu. Numai tu, Inima mi-o frîngi doar tu Numai Tu, tu,numai tu"_

de pronto se abrieron las puertas y primero entraron tres vampiros vestidos de negro, con cara de pocos amigos, escoltando a otro mas, que no era nada mas y nada menos que el Conde Hendrix Romanov, que siempre acostumbraba a llegar tarde a las fiestas.  
Y como siempre, todas las vampiros, de inmediato, casi se echaban a sus pies, ofreciendole todos sus encantos, pero éste solo se fijó en que Kath se seguía besuqueando con Blaise y ni en cuenta que él había llegado.  
-¡Ora manita! - la jaloneó la panchis - que llegó el príncipe de las tinieblas...  
-¿Satanás? ¡Pero el no está invitado!  
-No manita, el otro... el conde ese que era tu pior es nada a la fuerza y que te mira como si quisiera matarte  
-¡Oh! - gimió al ver que era Hendrix, en la puerta... no podía entrar si no era invitado a pasar... y a Kath ganas no le faltaban negarle la entrada, pero era su deber.  
Le dió otro beso a Blaise y como todo era silencio, se dirigió a la entrada, mientras que el tío Dr. Demente, que ya estaba medio briago (Como saben, nunca falta el pariente borracho) se llamo a todas las mortales... sabía que la fiesta había terminado con la llegada de Hendrix.  
-Conde Romanov... es un honor para nosotros tenerle en nuestra humilde fiesta, haga el favor de pasar a ésta su casa - dijo kath haciéndole una reverencia.  
-Gracias Katherina - asintió el Conde y entró, enseguida, Kath lo condujo a donde sus padres y los parientes grandes, en un salón contiguo.  
-¡Con la llegada de ese condecito ya se shingó la fiesta! - decía el Dr. Demente, jalando a las chicas - vamos a platicar un rato ¿Quien me sirve otra copita?  
-Yo tío - saltó Elektra con una botella de vino  
-¿Ustedes no beben conmigo?  
-Bueno tío, una copita...aaaaayyyyyyyy ya empezaron

Y claro que no faltó quien rescatara al resto de las chicas, la metiche de siempre, Panchis que se despegó de un cansado Neville y fue a buscar a Mariana, a quien Cyrano ya le hablaba de lo bella que estaba la noche nublada y relampagueante... cerca de ahí, Harry espiaba a ambos.  
-¡Esa Mariana de la noche!  
-¿Que quieres panchis?  
-¡Se fregó la fiesta, vamos que seguro nos vamos dentro de poco!  
-¿Que paso?  
-Llegó la lechuga romana  
-¿Quien?  
-El Conde ese... romano, o como se llame  
-¿Hendrix Romanov? ¡Que horror! ¡nos vemos Cyrano, escríbeme!  
-¡Pero... pero...!  
Mariana bajó corriendo con Panchis, con Harry atrás de ellas y al pasar por la habitación donde estaba Brasil, la chica abrió sin el menor recato (¿Y si estaban en cueros?)  
-¡Esa greñuda, vámonos a la estancia, yá!  
-¿Qué, que? - gruñó Brasil, quien estaba en pleno faje con la Granger  
-¿Quienes están aquí? - se asomó a Mariana y los vió juntos  
-Pos la melenuda y el príncipe carioca...  
-¡Ah, la melenuda ofrecida y el otro facilote! - gruñó Mariana  
-¡Esa mi pelos, vámonos o te quedas con los vampiros!  
-¿Y yo que? - protestó Brasil  
-Tú eres un ofrecido, mejor ni hables - dijo Mariana y ambas salieron corriendo a donde el resto, pero al menos las chicas estaban rodeando al Dr. Demente que les contaba uno que otro chiste y todas reían.  
-  
-¡Yo me se uno buenísimo! - reía Sax (quien despues de perderse un rato, había aparecido)  
-¡Cuenta, cuenta!  
-¿Como eligirías a los tres hombres mas tontos del mundo?  
-¿Como?  
-¡Pues al azar!   
-¡Yo me se otro! - sonrió Diana apurando su copa  
-¡Dilo, dilo!  
-Los hombres son como las escobas voladoras...  
-¿Porque?  
-¿En cuanto las incorporas a tu vida, te das cuenta que si hubieras esperado, consigues un modelo mejor!  
-¡Cierto, cierto!  
-¡Pues no nos humillen que yo me se otro! - protesto el Dr. Demente en medio de las chicas  
-Dígalo tío Dr. Demente  
-¿En que se parecen las mujeres a las alfombras?  
-¿En que?  
-¡En que por mas bonitas que sean, siempre pasa uno por encima de ellas!  
-¡Bravooooooo! - apaludieron los chicos y las chicas le dieron zapes al Dr. Demente  
-¿Y que hace un chico con una hoja en blanco? - se defendió Nenyeina  
-¿Que cosa?  
-¡Pues tratando de escribir sus cualidades!  
-¡No sean montoneras! - gruñeron los chicos que ya estaban acercándose al Dr. demente bendito entre las mujeres.  
-¡Yo me se uno en contra de las viejas! - dijo Brasil quien no andaba muy contento  
-Dilo, dilo - apuró JP que se había perdido con Sax (MMMMM)  
-¿Porque la mujer no tiene ninguna neurona?  
-¿Porque no muñequito viviente?  
-¡Porque Dios le repartió el 90 al hombre y el 10 restante a los animales!  
-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
-SIIIIIIIIIIII - aplaudieron los machos...macho-menos  
-¿A si? ¡A ver que hace un hombre después de hacer el cuchi-cuchi? - chilló Mariana  
-¿Que hace?  
-¡Estorbar!  
-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
-¿Y que sienten las neuronas de un hombre? - siguió Nenyeina  
-¿Que sienten?  
-¡Pues soledad! ¿que otra cosa? - y le dirigió una mirada retadora a Hayden.  
-¿Y porque muy pocos hombres mueren ahogados? -agregó Helena  
-¿porque, porque?  
-¿Porque la basura normalmente flota!  
-¡Bravooooooooooo! -aplaudieron las chicas  
-¡Que nos ganan Dr. Demente!  
-Yo digo - se puso de pie el Dr. Demente - ¡Que no existe mujer fea! - y tomó un trago de vino  
-OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH  
-¡Usted es grande Dr! - sonrieron las chicas  
-¿Porque dice que no hay mujer fea? - protestaron los chicos  
-Sip... no existe mujer fea... lo que hace falta es vino... mucho vino ¡salud!  
-BRAVOOOOOOO - aplaudieron los chicos  
-¿Cual es el enemigo numero uno de las feas? - dijo Thierry  
-¿Cual, cual?  
-¡Pues el espejo!  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
-¡Una vez llega una chica a mi consultorio! - dijo el doctor - ¡Y que me dice! ¡Doctor, doctor demente... tengo complejo de fea! y que le respondo... ¿Solo complejo? ¡si tas bien fea mija!  
-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...FUERA, FUERA, FUERA - chillaron las chicas  
-¡En cierta ocasión que le ofrezco a una chica una copa de whisky, pero que se niega! me dijo "NO, gracias que me hace daño para las piernas" y yo le respondí ¿Acaso se le adormecen? y ella me respondió "No, se abren"  
-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, inche doctor, como si ustedes fueran santos...  
-Es cierto y son mucho mejores las pilas que los hombres - dijo Helena  
-¿Porqué?  
-¡Porque al menos las pilas tienen un lado positivo!  
-¡Es verdad, al menos, errar es de humanos, no darse cuenta del error es cosa de machitos de quinta!

En eso andaban, cuando otro de los parientes de kath, se acercó, bien servido, o sea, bien happy.  
-¡Dr... Dr...veo puros elefantes azules!  
-¿No has visto a un sanador mental?  
-¡NO! ¡Ya le dije que veo puros elefantes azules!  
-¡Ya estás bien borracho hijito!  
-¡Doctor tío Demente! - se acercó otra vampiro, bien briaga - ¿Porque nadie quiere conmigo? ¿Tan fea estoy?  
-¡Mondriga fodonga! - se interpuso panchis -¡A los chicos les gustan las niñas que cuidan su apariencia y no andan enseñado sus colmillos!... o que por lo menos aflojan luego, luego...  
-¡Pero si yo aflojo luego, luego!  
-Solo recuerda esto manita - dijo panchis - los hombres no entienden nada... de nada...  
-¡Uy si, ustedes muy iluminadas! - protestó JP  
-Pos claro que si  
-¡Si el unico astro que tienen cerca para iluminarlas es el astropajo, para que laven bien los trastos!  
-BUUUUUUUUUU... FUERA, FUERA, FUERA ¡MACHISTAS, MACHISTAS!  
-¿Machista YOOOO? ¡nada que! ¡Machista Dios, que las hizo inferiores!  
-Ay si tu mira nada mas... a ver ¿Que hace un hombre leyendo una hoja en blanco?  
-¿Que hace?  
-¡Pues leyendo sus cualidades!  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII ARRIBA NENYEINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Chicas, chicos, es suficiente - llegó Kath malhumorada - es mejor que nos vayamos, Hendrix ya se puso pesado y no quiero ponerme de malas  
-Está bien, tomemos nuestras cosas, unas botellitas pal camino y regresemos al colegio  
-¡Vamos pues!  
Y todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del castillo, no sin antes, ellas, despedirse afectuosamente del Dr. Demente, todas iban cantando y bebiendo cuando bajaron las escaleras, cuando subieron a las barcazas y cuando subieron a la carroza  
-¡Anden chicos, beban, beban!  
-¡Ese mi Harrito, no te hagas de la boca chiquita!  
-No queremos beber porque tenemos que subir aún a la sala común  
-¡No suban, se quedan en el vagón comedor, aun ahí siguen las casas de campaña!  
-Bueno... pues...  
-Beban, beban, beban  
-Solo un trago - dijeron, pero trago a trago, en el camino, se les hiba subiendo... Draco que estaba cerca de Alkyon aprovechó para reclamarle  
-¿Y que tanto te decía ese inutil con el que hablabas?  
-¿Itkar? es un chico encantador...  
-¡Te comía con los ojos!  
-MMM... que pena que solo con los ojos...  
-¡Tú eres mía Alkyon y de nadie mas!  
-Mejor toma un poco de vino, te hace falta, andas medio agrio de caracter...  
Y de mala gana, Draco tomó la botella y se echó casi media botella de un golpe, y Alky solo negó con la mirada, Nenyeina que iba cerca de Hayden, no podía aguantar la risa cada que éste le decía: ¿en serio no piensas que soy como una hoja en blanco, verdad? ¿En serio no crees que soy un tarado?  
Y en todo el camino, todos bebieron hasta no saber ni como llegaron al colegio, ni como bajaron, ni como durmieron en el vagón comedor, ni nada de nada y si perdieron, ni se enteraron


	31. Ese Oscuro Objeto del Deseo

Capítulo 31:

Ese Oscuro Objeto del Deseo 

El plan de la fiesta que Dumbledore les había dado permiso de hacer se puso en marcha en cuanto amaneció, las chicas enviaron 30 invitaciones a los chicos del IAM para celebrar en Hogwarts el día de Brujas, así que las lechuzas salieron hacia una misma dirección. Y ya solo era cuestión de aguardar el momento en que todo comenzara.  
Pero ese día aun no terminaba y pese a su dolor de cabeza y el haber vomitado todo, Harry con un aspecto entre verdoso, amarillo y blanco, se acerco a Mariana más fresca, lozana (y con mas colmillo pa esas cuestiones)  
-Harrito, que mal te vez…  
-Muy graciosa…  
-Bueno, si tanto te molesto, me voy…  
-¡No! Espera… dime que paso en la madrugada, no recuerdo nada de nada…  
-¿Anoche? Pues bebimos e hicimos las pases…  
-¿En serio?  
-¡Ah! ¿No me crees? - Dijo furiosa  
-¡No grites por fa, que me duele la cabeza, ay!  
-¿Y como quieres que me ponga?  
-¿De verdad hicimos las pases? ¡Pero estaba pasado de copas!  
-¡SI! Pero si no me crees, no tiene caso que sigamos hablando…  
-¡Escucha Mariana, lo siento yo… yo…yo….!  
-¿Tu que?  
-¡Un baño! - gruñó y se puso las manos en la boca y salio corriendo, el chica otra vez, a guacarear.  
Mariana rió entre dientes, pues ni habían echo las pases ni nada… porque así como andaba Harry esa noche, mejor, imposible.  
Los que apenas despertaban de la cruda realidad, eran Alkyon y Draquito, éste se asomo por la rendija de su tienda de campaña y no había nadie.  
-¡Que tarde es! - gimió Alky - ¡Y que dolor de cabeza!  
-Yo no recuerdo nada - murmuro Malfoy - solo que la fiesta estuvo de locos y luego que me bebi esa botella de vino...  
-¿No me estarán buscando?  
-Ya hubieran venido tus amigas metiches...  
-Debe ser la hora de la comida, mejor salimos y cuando estemos mejor, platicamos ¿esta bien?  
-Como quieras...  
Minutos después, cada quien por su lado, acudían al comedor para almorzar, y como ambos ya tenían cayo pa las crudas, pues ni en cuenta, no así la cara verdosa que tenían Harry y el resto de los chicos.  
Los que seguían en la carrilla eran los chicos del IAM, que no paraban de fastidiar a Jean-Paúl y su romance, éste por cierto, en la fiesta de Kath, se había ido a llorar al hombro de Sax, por lo de Milly.  
-¡Dejen de molestar imbéciles!  
-¡Quien lo diría de ti Jean-Paúl, que has pasado por chicas bella y ahora! - casi lloraba Lee de la risa.  
-¡ya cambiaste el menú, antes eras vegetariano, pues eran manzanitas, uvitas, lechuguitas y fresitas! - completaba Paúl.  
-¡Ahora son pollotas! - reía Rick a carcajadas.  
-Quien lo diría de ti JP... cuando se enteren en el IAM... y lo peor, que si le cumpliste - dijo Thierry mas solemne.  
-¿Qué querían? Mi temperamento francés se apodero de mi, y ya que... además - gruñó - por lo menos ya me acosté con alguien ¿no? ¡Ah! Ahora me van a decir que preferible estar a dieta a hacerlo con una fea...  
-tranquilo JP, no eres el único - dijo Mariana  
-¡Ustedes no cuentan!  
-No me refiero a nosotras - y señalo a Thierry - este a estado muy ocupado con una bella pelirroja ¿no es así?  
-Soy un caballero - dijo el chico sonriendo.  
-Ajá - brinco Paúl - con razón casi no te vemos Thierry ¡bien guardadito te lo tenias!  
-¿Ves Jean-Paúl? Por lo menos el esta con una chica linda.  
-¡Cada quien tiene lo que se merece!  
-¡No me digan! - bufó - ¿pero saben que?  
-¿Qué?  
-Que si me pide que nos volvamos a acostar ¡Lo haría!  
-¡Que asco!  
-¡Pues total, es vieja!  
Malfoy se sentó en la mesa Slytherin, y cerca de ahi, Alkyon con sus amigas muy quitada de la pena, pero en ese momento, una lechuza atravesó el gran comedor, enfilada hacia ella, con un sobre rojo en el pico...  
La lechuza dejo caer el sobre en su sitio y sus ojos se desorbitaron ¡era un howler! De su madre, de inmediato quiso tomarlo para correr hacia fuera, pero este estalló y una voz nada dulce, amplificada cien veces (pa que nadie se enterara) comenzó a vociferar un madral de cosas.

:**_"¡¡ALKYON DENEVI-NIXON! ¡COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON UN MALFOY, COMO ES POSIBLE DE QUE UN DENEVI PUEDE COMENTER ESTUPIDEZ SEMEJANTE, NO OBSTANTE EL DOLOR DE QUE SEAS UNA REBELDE Y NO OBEDECERNOS ME HACES ESTO!  
:¡NO PUEDES REVOLVER NUESTRA SANGRE CON ALGUIEN QUE NO LO MERECE!  
:¡TE EXIJO... NO... TE ORDENO QUE TERMINES DE INMEDIATO Y QUE NO PONGAS MAS EN VERGÜENZA NUESTRO APELLIDO, PERO TE JURO QUE APENAS TENGA ENFRENTE A ESE INUTIL, BUENO PARA NADA, LO PONDRE EN SU LUGAR!¡ES UN SINVERGUENZA"_**

Y hubo un silencio profundo ¿quién diantre pudo haber avisado a su madre? Alkyon se había detenido a medio pastel de carne, cuando sentía que todos, todos al unísono, volteaban a ver primero a Malfoy y después a ella, buscando una respuesta. Hasta Harry y Ron habían despertado de su letargo y se miraban unos a otros.  
-¿qué es esto?  
-No lo se... pero yo como que me acuerdo que... pues que Malfoy estaba diciendo algo anoche... pero no escuche...  
-¡Es que no me acuerdo! Juro que no recuerdo nada...  
-¡Alky! - gruñó panchis entre dientes - ¿qué pasa? mejor ya canta, porque ya todos saben...  
-¿Malfoy y una Denevi?  
-¡BUENO YA! - se puso de pie y miro a todos que ya reparaban en ella - ¡ESE SUJETO! - señalo a Malfoy - ¡ESE TIPO Y YO... SI ANDAMOS ¿OK? Y AL QUE LE PAREZCA BIEN Y AL QUE NO SE PUEDE IR A LA CHIN...!  
-¡Alky! - la jaloneo panchis.  
-¿ESCUCHARON BIEN BOLA DE CHISMOSOS? - dijo la chica guardando la poca compostura - ¡LOS DOS ANDAMOS Y PUNTO!

Se sentó dignamente y continuo comiendo su pastel, todos dirigieron las miradas a Malfoy quien reía por lo bajo, muy divertido.  
-¡Creo que iré a vomitar de nuevo! - dijo Harry, se puso de pie con la cara verde y salió corriendo del comedor, seguido de Ron y sus compañeros de cuarto.  
-¡PROVECHITO! -le grito Malfoy soltando una risotada.  
-¿qué es divertido? - pregunto Pansy furiosa.  
-¡Estoy feliz! - respondió mas alegre que nunca - por fin ella... me dio mi lugar.  
-¿entonces es cierto?  
-¡Por Dios Pansy! claro que si... ella es mi vieja  
-¡ME OLVIDABA! - se puso Alky de pié, de repente.  
Y todos se concentraron en ella.  
-¡MI NOVIO NUNCA ANDUVO CON PANCHIS, NI CON MARIANA, NI CON NADIE, SOLO FUE UNA BROMA CRUEL! - termino de decir...  
Volvió a sentarse con dignidad, esperando las primeras pedradas... que no llegaron y tal vez seria porque todos estaban atolondrados con tanta noticia extraña en una sola hora. Malfoy se puso en pie e hizo algo romantico, se dirigió a donde ellas estaban y se sento al lado de Alky, le dijo algo al oído y ambos salieron tomados de la mano, con todas las miradas puestas sobre ellos.  
aunque afuera, esperaban a Regina, Owen había tenido el valor de enfrentarla, así que los chicos se alejaron un poco de ellos, para darles privacidad.  
-¿qué pasa chico?  
-Yo solo quiero preguntarte algo... serio...  
-Dime.  
-Tu... - aguanto la respiración - ¿Tu me atacaste la otra tarde, me encerraste?  
-¿qué?  
-¡Quiero que me digas la verdad! ¡Tu me dijiste que...!  
-¡Una cosa es lo que yo dije y otra muy distinta lo que te paso! - exclamo fingiendo enfado a tal acusación - ¡Tu me diste a entender que no te interesaba y punto! Además yo tampoco creo que te atacaran - lanzó un dardo venenoso.  
-¿qué dices?  
-¡eso mismo! Seguramente te fuiste a besuquear con una chica y después andas inventado que alguien te atacó... así que no vengas a darte tus baños de pureza conmigo ¿ok?  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?  
-Ahora resulta... ¿viste a tu "supuesto" atacante?  
-No... ¡pero debiste ser tu!  
-Escucha niñito... fui clara cuando te dije que quería hacer contigo - dijo seriamente - tu te negaste. Punto. Asunto terminado ¡no te obligaría, ni que estuviera loca o desesperada!  
-¡Pero...!  
-mi oferta sigue en pié...  
-¿?  
-Pasa una noche conmigo Owen... solo una y no te molesto mas...  
-¡No!  
-Bueno - se alzo de hombros vencida - pero si te vuelven a ¿a que? ¡ah! A "atacar", no me eches a mi la culpa, por favor.  
Regina se dio la vuelta y camino hacia sus compañeros, que habían escuchado lo que habían hablado y no podían aguantarse las ganas de decirle un par de cosas a esa chicuela.

-¡Te pasas Regina!  
-¿Por qué?  
-¡Cuanta hipocresía de tu parte!  
-¡Ya lo creo, cuando te mueras, tendrán que comprar dos cajas fúnebres!  
-¿dos cajas, a dio, y porque?  
-Pues una para ti y otra para tu lengua, mijita... que bruta, pobre niño...mira que mentir a tal magnitud...  
-Pues si se topa con la logia ahora que vengan, ¡Dios lo ampare!  
-Lo mismo digo...  
Y ya avanzaban hacia sus vagones, cuando Jean-Paúl fue alcanzado por la robusta chica "Milly" - ¡Hey, francesito!  
-¿qué hay?  
-¿Me invitas a tu vagón o que? Ya sabes, sin compromiso..  
-¿Mejor que, no? ¿segura que sin compromiso?  
-Pues tu dices... solo quiero repetir (¡Ay, pero que golosa, tal vez los chicos sean los lentos, pero ellas... están que se deshacen!)  
-Pues pa luego es tarde - y se la llevo ante el asombro y un poco la risa de todos.  
-¡No les digo, si la ca len tu ra es la ca len tu ra!  
-Bien que dicen que en época de guerra, cualquier hoyo es trinchera...  
-Y nosotros vamos lento... úrgenos pareja - dijo Rick.  
Pues ahí están las feas, mis niños...  
-¡Muy lindo de tu parte Helena!  
-Pues aunque yo tengo pareja, Hayden ya comienza a aflojar -sonrió Nenyeina  
-Ya somos dos- sonrió Helena - creo que Justin ya está entendiendo quien es su mamita  
-Asi que los chicos tendrán que dejar de andar de mustios...  
-Pero ya vienen las de la logia, solo hay que decirles a los chicos que finjan sorpresa y déjense atrapar, pa que les hagan el favorcito - acompletó Mariana.  
-Oigan niñas ¿y cuidaran a sus novios?  
-Pues... yo pienso por Harry, porque es el objeto mas deseado y nunca obtenido por esas niñas...  
-No irán sobre el - dijo Mariana - atacaran lo primero que pase enfrente y que tenga de quince pa arriba.  
-Aun así tendrás que cuidarlo  
-¿YO? ¡Que se cuide el solito!  
-Lo mismo digo para con Ron - aseveró Sara- no le pondrán una sola uña.  
-¿cuidaras a Justin, Helena?  
-¡Na!  
-¿NOOOO?  
-Claro que no... que se cuide solito... pa eso es hombrecito ¿no? Que se comporte como tal...  
-¡Hasta te creemos!

-¡Hasta que maduras Helena, ya dejaste de ser una niña, para pasar a ser mujer!  
-¡Murió la niña!... aprendan...  
-¿Escuchaste Sax? ¡aprende!  
-¿qué les pasa? George es mío cuando soy niña y es mío cuando soy mujer, así que como no viene, ayudare a Mariana a cuidar a Harry y a Sara con mi cuñado el pecas, aunque sea a escondidas.  
-¡Que yo no cuido a Harry! - protestó Mariana  
-Si, si claro...  
-Ya me urge que llegue ese día, quiero ver el caos...  
-Oigan ¿y si las niñas quieren defender a sus compañeros?  
-Bueno, en primero, solo asisten a los bailes, los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante, y como invitaremos a quince de los chicos mas guapos... mejorando lo presente, pues estarán entretenidas la mayoría...  
-Además... no cuentan con el rico juguito...  
-¿en serio?  
-Jugo frío de calabaza con su "pique" o sea, con tantito licor...  
-¡pero si se dan cuenta!  
-Usaremos el licor especial, el que no es detectable cuando se bebe... así que marearemos a todos antes de...  
Y como el jugo será el que manden de la cocina, le vaciaremos el licor, cuando nadie se de cuenta... así tomaran el juguito sin preocuparse por nada.  
-¡que ideas tan traviesas!  
-¡es para darle sabor al colegio!  
-Chance y después de esto, algunas niñas quieran hacer una logia similar...  
-¿estamos?  
**-¡Estamos!**


	32. ¡Que Comience la Masacre Mj la Fie

Capítulo 32:

**¡Que Comience la Masacre... Mj... la Fiesta! **

Cuando Harry supo de la fiesta, olió a la logia, por lo que se aventuro a buscar a Mariana en su vagón esa tarde, aunque recibió una muy hipócrita y falsa fría bienvenida.  
-¿Sucede algo? ¿ahora quien hizo que?  
-Bueno - se saco de onda, pensó que ella le haría fiesta al verlo - solo quiero hablar contigo ¿se puede?  
-No tengo mucho tiempo pasa...  
Harry entro y vio en la mesa, una lista - ¿los invitados a la fiesta?  
-Si - tomo el pergamino y lo enrollo de inmediato, para que no lo viera y esto hizo que primero, Harry sospechara mas y segundo, sintiera mas deseos de verla.  
-¿No puedo ver la lista?  
-No...  
-¿por qué no?  
-¿Y porque si?  
-¿están invitando a chicas de la Logia?  
-¿Temes por la integridad física de tus compañeros?¿temes que su decencia y pudor se vea mancillado por un grupo de niñitas locas?  
-No seas así - protesto.  
-Pues tu puedes alertarlos, conoces los nombres, pon algunos anuncios, es mas, si las ves entrar, dilo delante de todos, para que la fiesta se eche a perder y todos salgan huyendo a sus casas.  
-¡Ya basta Mariana!  
-¡bueno ya! - saco la lista - ¡mírala y vete!  
-¿por qué estas tan agresiva?  
-¿Y como quieres que este si después de que prometes que seremos amigos, me ignoras y te vale las pases? ¡Ah! ¡seguramente le echaras la culpa a la borrachera que traías encima y que no recuerdas nada!  
-¡Es que no recuerdo nada!  
-Si, pero si no te acuerdas, ese es tu problema...¿ya te vas, no?  
-¡Mariana! - gimió el chico, se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza - ¡Ya estuvo bien!  
-Suéltame...  
-¡No quiero! - grito y sin decir agua va, la tiro a la cama en donde la beso a la fuerza, mientras le sujetaba los brazos.  
Al principio Mariana puso resistencia, pero en menos de dos minutos, los besos de Harry eran mas convincentes y aparte, le estaba quitando todo el oxígeno que podía.  
-¡Harry!¡suficiente! ¡quítame las manos de encima!  
Harry sobre ella, la aprisionaba y no la dejaba moverse en un acto de salvajismo pasional, muy característico en Harry ¿perdón... dije Harry... salvaje? ¿Estamos seguras que es San Potter?

-¡Pero que salvaje! - gritó y le dió un empujón que hizo que se rompiera una manga de su túnica - ¡Reparo! - dijo golpeando la ropa con su varita y esta volvió a su estado original.  
-¡Mariana! - grito Sax de pronto y ella se asomo.  
-¿qué pasa?  
-¡Aquí te dejo la lista de invitados a la fiesta!  
-¿qué pasa? ¿por qué estas tan furiosa?  
-¡Harry el muy salvaje que se anda queriendo propasar conmigo de nuevo!  
-¡Ay, pero que ternurita me da!  
-aquí tengo la lista antigua, así que esa que tienes, mejor guárdala tu, no vaya a ser que la vea ¿ok?  
-Me parece perfecto. Bueno, te dejo para que sigas... en tu reconciliación...  
-¡babosa!  
-Bien,Harry, tenemos que hablar!  
-Primero veré la lista - la tomó y comenzó a leerla, mientras Mariana buscaba algo helado, para bajarse la temperatura...  
por otro lado, Ron estaba sumamente desconcertado y curioso, cerca del lago, veía a Alkyon y a Malfoy juntos platicando, claro que no eran los únicos que le echaban feos ojos.  
-¡Ya Ron, déjalos en paz, no es de tu incumbencia ese romance!  
-Es que apenas y lo creo...  
-Ronnie... pequitas... bebe... papi chulo - se acerco Sara y lo abrazó - ¿por qué no te concentras en mi y te olvidas de ellos? ¡Ya son novios declarados! ...  
Y ella lo abrazo mas fuerte - ¡vamos amor, mejor concéntrate en mi y en la fiesta!  
-¿No habrán invitado a la Logia, verdad?  
-No... además tu ya las conoces... si vieras a alguna... simplemente alertas a los niños...  
-Pues... - sus ojos se iluminaron - un poco de diversión estaría bien...

El 31 de Octubre en la tarde, los primeros en llegar fueron los del "Wild Magic Life", con Augustus a la cabeza, e hizo que varias chicas voltearan interesadas, empezando por Parvati y Lavender. Y los otros chicos del grupo, que tampoco cantaban mal las rancheras, o sea, estaban bien.  
-¡Esta guapísimo Lavender!  
-¡Que ojos tiene, que porte, que elegancia, a luego se nota que es un niño bien!  
-¡Mi hermana debe saber que onda!  
-¡Pues vamos a verla!

Sax se acerco al grupo saludándolos efusivamente.  
-¡Hola niños lindos, deseables, comestibles y mas buenos que un pastel de chocolate, que hay!  
-Aquí preparando el escenario... - respondió el chico sonriendo, el gran comedor estaba vacío, y solo se encontraba una mesa larga donde irían la comida y la bebida y la tarima en donde el grupo se colocaría.  
-¿No sabes a que hora llegaran los demás niños? Necesitamos ambiente en este colegio  
-A las ocho en punto... por cierto. Me dieron algo para ti y las arpías, digo, tus amigas - y le dio una carta.  
-¡De lujo! - la abrió, era de Ninfa 1.

:**_"Querida Mente Perversa..._**

:_A las ocho en punto llegaremos transformadas en otras niñas, como fue tu plan, espero que pongas algo fuerte en los jugos para que los niños no puedan ni defenderse.  
:Gracias por el mapa del cole, así sabemos a donde llevarlos o donde arrinconarlos. Solo por eso, perdonaremos la virtud de el buenísimo de Harry...no vaya siendo que su nueva novia (Y Sax se preguntó cuál nueva novia) se ponga como chinche, ¡claro! siempre y cuando no nos fastidien porque si eso pasa, entonces lo pasamos por las armas.  
:Las cartas que pedisteis están enviadas, a estas horas ya no debería estar_ ni el director ni la subdirectora.

:**_Atte. Ninfa 1..._**

:**_PD. ¡¡¡con muchas ansias de empezar el ataque!"_**

Sax sonrió aun mas, quemó el pedazo de pergamino y Augustus meneo la cabeza - ¿qué pasa Augus?  
-Invitaron a la Logia ¿verdad?  
-MMMM...  
-Si hacen un desmadre, nos van a sacar a patadas...  
-Probablemente - sonrió. En eso vio a la profesora Sprout apurada.  
-¡Disculpe Profesora! ¿No sabe donde anda la profesora McGonagall?  
-Mira mi niña - dijo Sprout - el director se acaba de marchar hace un minutos, y hace treinta segundos, la profesora y yo, tengo que salir ¡parece que todos los profesores tuvieron urgencia de salir! El profesor Snape esta a cargo y el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras  
-¿Nuevo profesor de Defensa?  
-Si, en vista de que el anterior resultó ser demasiado "Delicado", renunció ayer y antes de que saliera el director, solicitaron el trabajo y ya está dado  
-¡Vaya, a ver quién es!  
-¡Yo me voy, me voy!  
-¡Oh, gracias!  
-¿qué fue eso? - sonrió Augustus, cuando Sprout se marchó - el colegio indefenso... increíble...  
-¡Tu lo has dicho! - justo pasaba Mariana y le hizo señas.  
-¡Eso! - brinco la chica y se dirigió a donde el trío funesto - ¡Todo listo, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer!  
-¡SI!  
Regina, te encargaras de Filch y de su gata... yo trataré de dejar fuera de combate a Snape, Mariana tu merodea un rato, que los profes que queden ni se aparezcan.  
-¡Excelente!  
-Rick y Paúl se encargaran de vaciar el alcohol en los jugos apenas aparezcan... Sara organizara la distracción para cuando nuestro selecto grupo de chicos cueros lleguen... y así las niñas no pelen a los de sus casas...  
Supongo que todos esos cueros son medios retrasados...  
-¡Son de los que le gustan ser el centro de la atención, así que no le harán el feo a ninguna, son de los facilotes que tenemos en la escuela!

Y cada quien cumplió su objetivo... primero, Regis encerró a la gata norris en un armario, y el señor Filch quedo extrañamente confinado en la conserjería sin poder salir. Eso fue fácil, y no tanto para Sax, quien se tuvo que dar a la tarea de encontrar el momento preciso para deshacerse de Snape.  
Y el momento fue cuando puso Polvo de ángel (no el que están pensando) mezclado con una pizca de polvo de sueño y una pizquita mas de hongos alucinógenos, todo en una bomba de luces, la cual pego en la esquina de la puerta del despacho del profesor.  
Así que cuando éste abrió la puerta, la fricción hizo que hiciera explosión y todo el polvo mezclado, cayera en su rostro, provocando primero un fuerte mareo y visiones de James Potter montado en un perro gigantesco en color rosa, el cual lo azuzaba con una enorme varita mágica, esto provocado por el polvo de hongos, después el mareo y el doblamiento de patitas, provocado por el polvo de ángel y por ultimo, se desplomo pesadamente al piso, el polvo del sueño, había echo efecto.  
Mariana la tuvo fácil, porque como no estaba el direc ni la sub, los profes que quedaban, tenían una fiestecilla secreta en la sala de profesores, así que era seguro que ninguno se apareciera por el gran comedor.  
Ocho en punto, los alumnos del IAM llegaron, 15 chicos, los mas guapitos, medios descerebrados, según Sax y compañía y 15 chicas que Harry y Ron miraban expectantes, ninguna de la logia y a ellas, las conocían de cara solamente.  
-¡Ninguna de la logia! -suspiro Ron.  
-¿Por qué no me convenzo?  
-¡Ideas tuyas Harry!

Las doce chicas de la logia, con otros aspectos, comenzaron a ver a los niños de Hogwarts, analizando, inspeccionando, viendo quien seria la primera de sus victimas, esperando la señal de Sax, quien junto con sus compañeras, las empezaron a señalar.  
-De las quince - dijo Sax - solo Elle, Ruth y Tiffany... el resto es Logia.  
-¡genial!  
-¿Listo Rick?  
-El jugo con el alcohol, listo...  
-Profesores... fuera de combate... Aunque no he visto al nuevo profesor de Defensa... pero ya nos desharemos de el.  
-¿qué comience la fiesta?  
-Si... hay que hacerlos bailar y gozar, para que suden y comiencen a beber...  
-No os preocupéis - dijo Paúl.  
-¿por qué?  
-Porque el jugo no es lo único alcoholizado,...  
-¿qué hicieron desgraciados?  
-Digamos que el pay, el pudín, las empanadas de calabaza y los brawnies tuvieron alguna ayudita extra...  
-Que no se te olviden los pasteles y los bocadillos...  
-¡Hijos de la fregada! ¿qué les pusieron?  
-Una receta especial... de colombia...  
-¡Tranquila! Solo los azucaramos un poquito mas... así que si no es por el jugo... será por la comida...  
-¡De lujo!

:Bruja... bruja... bruja... bruja...bruja...

-¡Nenyeina, avisa a las chicas de la logia que desintoxiquen la comida!...  
-No te preocupes, todos llegaron bien cenados...  
-¿CÓMO?  
-Creo que Thierry les aviso con antes...  
-¡Que listo!  
-¡Anda, que ya comienzan a tocar! - gimieron todos cuando se escucharon los acordes del grupo, Sax y Jean-Paúl se quedo cerca de Harry, así como de Ron y Sara, Diana dejo que Ian anduviera tras ella, Nenyeina se pego a Hayden, Thierry junto con Ginny y el resto, esperaban que la diversión comenzara.

:_"¡Tengo que vagar por la gran ciudad, la gente se espanta al verme pasar, tengo que vagar y vagar, vagar y vagar, no tengo conciencia y no tengo edad...soy un Mago Pobre, Triste y Callejero... sin hogar, sin vieja y sin galeones!"..._

Augustus comenzó a cantar, el ritmo totalmente diferente al de las brujas de macbeth, con un sonido muggle muy especial que solo los chicos de sangre muggle conocía.  
Las guitarras previamente hechizadas para que sonaran por arte de magia, hacían que todo retumbara. Los chicos guapos del IAM se encargaban de que las niñas se pusieran en ambiente, gritaran y bailaran.

:_"¡A nadie le importa mi porvenir, necesidad que tengo al sufrir, tengo que vagar, tengo que vagar y rolar, vagar y rolar, no tengo conciencia ni tengo edad... soy un Mago Pobre, Triste y Callejero... sin hogar, sin vieja y sin oro!"..._

Mariana hacia todo lo posible porque Harry no se le distrajera mucho, ya que no dejaba de ver a las chicas, así que ella se encargaba de distraerlo...¡pues molestándolo! De que otra manera, así como Sara con Ron, quien de beso y apapacho no pasaban  
-Lo único que nos faltaba - decía Jean-Paúl- que cuenten dinero delante de los pobres...  
-Pues los gemelos Weasley no iba a venir, pero si quieres... creo que tu "Vaca vaquera" te esta esperando, desde su sitio te lanza unos ojotes.  
-No muchas gracias, una cosa es el deporte del colchón y otra muy distinta, andar romanceando... además, ya vi a las niñas de la logia, están preparándose...  
-Poco a poco irán saliendo... la poción multijugos perderá su efecto en una hora...  
Ninfa 1 hizo señas a Ninfa 4 y 6, salieron, otras mas primero se perdían entre la multitud para después salir sin ser vistas, y mucho menos para que Harry o Ron sospecharan, aunque a estos, las chicas los tenían bien entretenidos.  
Así que del baile, nada, y en caso extremo, les darían de comer los bocadillos previamente, manipulados, con algunas sustancias pa que se pusieran todos mas alegres de lo normal.  
Alky y Malfoy también estaban en otro rincón, no participaban en el baile, aunque como estaban, era muy desconcertante, pues Malfoy estaba sentado sobre una silla y ella, en sus piernas, el la abrazaba y la besuqueaba... mj...mj... ¡Impúdicos, indecentes, inmorales!

Así que para muchos era una situación medio incomoda ver a Alkyon y a Draco, a puro besito tronado y las manos de el, por las piernas de la chica (¡¡¡Indecentes!¡¡¡Pubertos inberbes... o como se escriba! ¡dejense ahí, manos quietas, yá!). Una hora después, los chicos de Hogwarts ya comenzaban a beber y a comer con tanto brinco, aunque no conocían las canciones, era lo de menos, la pachanga era lo principal.

:_"¡Caminado por la vida me tope, con una pervertida que pa todo me decía que me quería, pero yo no le creía, porque todo era mentira, si te duele lo que digo te sugiero que te avientes a un pozo, con tu novio el mariposo, escuincle caguenge y baboso que a mi vieja me bajo, me bajo por los chescos y luego me abandono ¿No!"_


	33. Pesadilla en la Calle del Infierno ¡I

Capítulo 33:

¿Pesadilla en la Calle del Infierno?... ¡Incorrecto!... "Pesadilla en el Pasillo de Hogwarts"... ¡Correcto!

Inocentemente, los primeros en salir a respirar un poco de aire freso, porque andaban medios mareados, sin saber porque, fueron Neville y Dean, para ellos era raro, porque solo habían bebidos dos ponchecitos y habían comido un par de empanadas...  
-¿Por qué me siento medio mareado?  
-No lo se, me siento igual...  
-¿Crees que algo nos hizo daño?  
-Uf... no lo se pero... ¿viste eso? - gruñó Neville.  
-¿qué cosa tu?  
-¿Una araña con zapatos?  
-¿estas alucinando?  
-¡te juro que traía zapatos! - gimió y se restregaba los ojos.  
-¿por qué siento que floto, Neville?  
-¡Ay, que esta sucediendo!  
-Me sentare un rato... tal vez así...  
-Yo voy al baño - dijo Neville, y trastabillando y medio sosteniéndose de las paredes, llego a los sanitarios, tras hacer pis, se fue a los lavabos, para lavarse la cara - ¡espero que así se me quite!  
Pero al levantar la vista, en la puerta del baño, habían tres chicas con caperuzas rosas y antifaces.  
-¿qué hacen aquí? ¿son mi imaginación? ¡oh, no, ya estoy alucinando de nuevo!  
-No es alucinación... gordito... - dijo esa voz aniñada.  
-¡Ni tan gordito! - exclamo otra voz chillona.  
-¡Y feo no es... mas bien muy simpático y tiene cara de inocente!  
-¡oigan chicas, esto es un baño de hombres!  
-¿y tu eres un hombre?  
-¡Pues si!  
-Eso... esta por verse...

:_"¡Que primero me pedías que me viniera y ahora quieres que me vaya, vaya, que cosas tiene la vida, mi vida ¿por qué no te suicidas? Que si sigues goce y goce te vas a morir en vida ¿por qué no te haces para allá, al mas allá? ¿dónde brujas? ¡al mas allá!"_

y mientras Augustus se desgañitaba con su estridente guitarra, Neville se desgañitaba pero en el baño, el pobre chico solo sintió cuando tres pares de manos se le fueron encima, una lo tumbo, la otra le quito la varita y la ultima lo amarró.  
-¡NOOOOOOOO, SUÉLTENME! ¿QUÉ LES PASA?  
-¡Silencio bodoque!  
-¡AUXILIOOOO, SUÉLTENME, SOCORRO, ME ATACANNNNN!  
-¡amordázalo!  
-¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGG!  
-¡De nuevo a la acción niñas! - suspiró Ninfa 1   
-¡hay que llevarlo a donde acordamos!  
Y salieron casi arrastrando a Neville, algunos personajes de cuadros protestaron al ver la escena.  
-¡estamos jugando! - dijo una de ellas y guiñó un ojo.

Obvio que Neville no podía ni pedir ayuda porque estaba amordazado, y rápidamente otras tres se les unieron y juntos arrastraron al chico a un salón desolado y cerrado.  
Adentro, lo rodearon, lo llevaron a una tienda de campaña, lo metieron y lo pusieron sobre un sillón que había, bien sujeto  
- ¡Niñas, quien se lo faja primero!  
-¡YO, YO, YO, YO, YO! - gritaron las chicas, Neville creyó haber escuchado mal... ¿habían dicho fajar?  
-¡Tu primero Ninfa 4... las demás, a vigilar!  
Ninfa 4 quito la mordaza y Neville empezó a gritar.  
-¡AUXILIOOOOO, AUXILIOOOO, AYUDENMEEEEE!  
-Grita todo lo que quieras, la tienda tiene un hechizo anti ruidos...  
-¿qué me vas a hacer?  
-Muy Feliz... y acto seguido comenzó a besarlo, aunque lógico que Neville no tenia mucha idea de cómo se hacia, así que torpemente, no sabia si cooperar, si intentar gritar, si abrir o cerrar la boca.  
Pero Ninfa 4, que era persistente, comenzó a atacar su cuello, sus orejas y Neville ya sentía que lo mareado se le quitaba y definitivamente, no era una alucinación... ¡y tampoco la mano de la chica que ya andaba por...ahí!  
-¡NO, NO, NO!  
-¡anda bebito, aprovecha! - y... (Inches viejas, corruptoras de inocentes) la descarada mujercita le pasaba sus bubis por la cara de Neville... que no sabia si gozar o ponerse a llorar, pues un ataque así... con ese par de poderosísimas armas...  
Cuando Neville vino a reaccionar (ajá) ya tenia desabotonado hasta el pensamiento, y ella besuqueaba su cuello, su pecho, y hasta la pancita, en verdad ya no estaba tan gordito, y mas porque había crecido, así que Ninfa 4 se estaba dando vuelo.  
Y Neville ya estaba sintiendo re chistoso...porque la boca de la chica iba de una lado a otro, estimulando toda su piel, claro que no era lo único que estaba sintiendo rico.  
-¡NO, QUE ME HACES!  
-Te vamos a convertir en hombrecito... porque todavía eres un niño...  
-¡Oh! - gimió Neville  
-Niño... prepárate para convertirte en hombre...  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!¡MI VIRTUD ES PARA PANCHIIIIIIIIISSSSS - Grito al principio... después...  
:_(¡Cama que mas rechine, cama que mas rechine se echa, se echa, se echa a Neville, ZA, ZA ,ZA, ZACUZA!)_

Claro que por la inexperiencia y tanto goce, pues el chico termino de inmediato, para frustración de Ninfa 1. quien salió para darle lugar a Ninfa 8.  
-¡Seguro te apresuraste! - dijo Ninfa 8 - ¡debiste de ir lento y no tan avorazada!  
-¿y las demás?  
-Las otras seis están a punto de atacar a otro chico...  
-¡que bien!

:_"¡Ese mundo con el que soñaste, donde seguro que a todos engañaste y si te late y te late cortar, porque no te cortas las venas y con eso apenas la puedes librar, porque no te cortas las venas y con eso apenas la puedes librar!"_

la pachanga seguía... Snape fuera de combate, igual los otros profes, los chicos bailaban, Ron recibían el mejor faje de sus vida que ya se le olvidaba hasta el nombre... Mariana seguía fastidiando a Harry junto con la pancha  
-¡Ese mi Jarry, asi que has vencido hartas veces a Lor Baldomero!  
-¿Que?  
-¡Claro mijito, que siempre le has roto la matraca al Baldomero, ese! en mi país, tenemos al ecoloco, y al ex-presidente Salinas, pero el Baldomero si es que terrible!  
-No te entiendo López ¿Quien es Baldo...ese?  
-Panchis quiere decir el inombrable - gruñó Mariana - ¡y es Lord Voldemort, Panchis, no Baldomero!  
-¡Pus eso dije, lor Baldomero! ¡jé, si hasta se llama como un primo mío!  
Harry le envió una mirada exasperante, sin pensar que la Logia Caza-chicos estaba quitándole la inocencia a Neville, quien se la quería dar a Panchis y lo que faltaba... ¡Oh! ¿y ahora quien podrá ayudarles?

¡¡¡Pues nadie podía ayudarles! En ese momento, la Logia Maldita, al menos las otras seis, ya tenían en la mira a su próxima victima... Zachary Smith, el chico Hufflepuff, que muy quitado de la pena, caminaba por los pasillos, rumbo a los sanitarios.  
Su pareja, lo esperaba tranquilamente en la entrada del gran comedor, sin saber que el chico... no regresaría... y no porque no quisiera, porque cuando Zach iba saliendo de los sanitarios, solo pudo sentir un rayo aturdidor que lo hizo perder el conocimiento.  
Cuando reacciono, sentía que volaba, pues entre sus nubladas visiones, veía a seis ángeles de color rosa, que lo llevaban cargando y bajo los antifaces, veía las sonrisas perfectas.  
Pero si sintió lo duro cuando lo aventaron al piso y algunas lo amarraban de pies y manos.  
-¡Este si que estuvo pesado! - gemía una de las chicas.  
-Pero tan mal no esta...  
-¿Acaso querías a los amiguitos de Draco Malfoy? ¿Los viste?  
-¿Crabble y Goyle?  
-JAJAJAJA  
-SUSTO... SUSTO... SUSTO... - rieron todas, burlándose cruelmente de esos chicos.  
-Para empezar, necesitaríamos más de doce para cargar uno...  
-JAJAJAJA  
-Bueno ¡ya! Es suficiente mis niñas, porque el postre esta esperando...  
-¿Quién se lo echa primero?  
-¡Yo mera! - se adelanto Ninfa 12 - siempre he tenido cierta fijación por niños como este...  
-¡Pues ni tan niño!  
-¡Anden chicas! A vigilar, mientras esta se lo botanea...

Así que mientras Zach pasaba por las armas y Neville era "desechado" por las insatisfechas 6 chicas de la Logia, en la fiesta todo seguía a reventar, ya la mayoría había pasado por el banquete, así que muchos andaban faroleados.  
Hasta Hayden, a quien Nenyeina se encargaba de darle jugo y brawnies, sin imaginar que diablos era lo que contenía.  
Mientras que Miss Denevi, y Mr. Malfoy estaban en esa esquina... beso...beso...beso... y faje, aunque mas bien parecía que ella se lo comía a el.

Y no, **NO**, no, Miss Granger no besaba a Draco, no, Miss Granger estaba en en esa misma esquina besuqueandose pero con Brasil y parecía que se lo comía y en la otra Mr. Malfoy con Alkyion, como haciendo competencia de besos, a ver quien los tronaba mas... claro que Brasil ni en cuenta que ya andaba circulando la foto en la cual, Miss Granger le guacareaba encima...  
-¿Qué le esta haciendo ese niño bonito de Brasil a Hermy? - gruñó Ron  
-Mas bien - aclaro Sara - qué es lo que ella le hace a el... parece que simplemente, se lo esta fajado.  
-¡Que asco!  
-¡Ay pecas! Me temo que para ti es asqueroso, pero para ellos, es lo máximo, mira nomás que succión le esta dando...  
-¡Pero todos los miran! - chilló  
-¡Calmado, mira tomate este juguito para el coraje!  
-Bueno...  
-¡Es más! Mira que ricas empanadas de calabaza ¿una mordidita mi amor?  
-Ta bueno...

Por otra parte, Harry y Mariana seguían rete entretenidos, peleando, porque aún no se perdían el asco, aunque el chico ya andaba medio jarioso, a causa del famoso jugo y de los postres que panchis le estaba dando, mientras le preguntaba sobre Lor Baldomero.  
-¿Por qué no nos perdemos en un salón? - sugería Harry de repente a Mariana, mirándola bonito... ¿Harry?  
-¡Lo que me faltaba, que me hagas proposiciones indecorosas! - Gruñó la chica ante la sugerencia - ¿Por qué andas tan prendido?  
-No lo se - reía estúpidamente (con el perdón, chicas) - pero me siento súper bien... súper cachondo... súper ca...  
-¡Harry! - los interrumpió Ron.  
-¿Qué hay Ron? ¡Mi buen y mejor amigo... Ron!  
-Harry... ¿Ya viste a Hermy?  
-Si... ¡como se esta divirtiendo!  
-Harry... ¿estas borracho? - gruñó Ron, que aun no andaba tan mareado y todavía atinaba.  
-¿YOOOO? ¿Cómo crees? ¡Y de donde!  
-Pues... bueno, yo también ando mareado... ¡pero no por eso me disgusta que Brasil le ponga sus garras a nuestra Hermy!  
-UUUUUUYYYY - gimió Harry - nuestra ex -Hermione... amigo, porque ya es... del señor Brasil...JIJIJI  
-¡Oye Mariana! ¡En buena onda, Harry esta pasado de copas! ¿Qué le diste?  
-¡Nada! Yo no se que se ha metido este... mejor... - y le hizo señas a Helena  
-¿Qué hay?  
-¿Por qué no cantas?  
-Porque no lo han pedido.

En tanto, otro que ya andaba muy alegre, era Hayden, quien parecía tener pegadas las manos a Nenyeina, quien era muy decente...¿¿¿? ¡Perdóoooon! quiero decir, que era de las que no daban espectáculo en público, COMO OTRAS, y ya le andaba pegando en las manos al chico.  
-¡Basta Hayden!  
-Un besito Neny, un besito, solo uno... chiquito, chiquitito, un besito  
-¡No seas tan empalagoso chico!  
-¡Entonces vámonos a lo oscurito!  
-¡Ni a lo oscurito ni a lo clarito!  
-¿Acaso no me quieres? ¿Ya no me quieres Neny? ¿Ya no te gusto? ¿Acaso alguien mas ocupa mi lugar?  
-AAAAAAAAYYY - gruñó Neny, de haber sabido que los juguitos y los pastelitos lo pondrían así  
-¡Chale manita! - pasaba la pachis - ¿porque Jaime tiene la cara de perro pateado?  
-¿Que? ¿Quien?  
-¡Ajajajá! - gritó Hayden - ¿Quien es ese?  
-¿Quien ese?  
-¡Pues ese tal "Jaime"!  
-Tu baboso - gruñó Nenyeina - ¡Es Hayden, no Jaime panchis, mira que me metes en líos... Hay...den!  
-May..den... taiwan - sonrió la panchis

Y en ese momento, el grupito de niñitos tontos y guapos del IAM, por un gesto de Sax comenzaron a gritar acaloradamente.  
-¡QUE CANTE JAPI, QUE CANTE HELEN, QUE CANTE HELEN!  
-¡QUE CANTE ALKY, QUE CANTE ALKY!  
-¡QUE CANTEN JUNTAS, QUE CANTEN JUNTAS!  
-¡QUE SE JODAN, QUE SE JODAN! - fueron a gritarles Rick y Paúl muertos de risa.  
-¡Ve tu primero Helena! - la empujó Sax y también a Justin - ¡ándale muñeco, que tu chica te dedicara la canción!  
Justin fue llevado al pie del escenario, también Ron, quienes quedaron a la custodia de Regina, porque Sara fue a llevarle unos jugos y brawnies a Hermy-Brasil y Malfoy-Alky, quien se resistía a soltarlo.  
-¡Ya chicos! Tienen que comer - dijo sonriente y ellos con gusto lo tomaron y tu Alky, ve a cantar una...  
-¡hey, sin alcohol! - Gimió Hermy - y esta rico.  
-¡Claro!- exclamo Sara - ¡pero beban mas, anda mis niños, que están bien acalorados!  
-¿ESTAN PRENDIDOS? - gritaba Helena  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
-¿QUIEREN MAS MUSICA CHICOS DE HOGWARTS?  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
-¿QUIENES SON LOS MEJORES MAGOS DEL MUNDO?  
-¡¡¡NOSOTROS!  
-¿QUIENES?  
-¡¡¡HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS!  
-UUUUUUUUHHHHHH ¿Dónde ESTAN LOS GRYFFINDOR?  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
-¿LOS HUFFLEPUFF? - gritaba   
-AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
-UHUHUHUHUHUHUH  
-¡SLYTHERIN!  
-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
-JAJAJAJAJA

-¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTAAAAA... AHORA VIENE MARIANA A CANTARLE AL AMOR DE SU VIDA... HARRY POTTER... AUNQUE LES DUELA A UNA QUE OTRA VIEJA POR AHÍ!  
-¿Que yo queeeeeeeee? - gruñó Mariana, mientras las chicas la empujaban - ¿De cuando acá Harry es el amor de mi vida viajas locas?  
-¡Pues bien que te da sus besotes!  
-¡Anda no te hagas, canta un poquito!  
-¡Yo solo canto en la regadera!  
Mariana subió al escenario, mientras un mareadísimo Harry le echaba las porras, pero Alky la alcanzó, ya que Draco por fin la había soltado ¿o ella a el?.  
-¡Para ti mi amor! - grito Alky y le aventó un beso a Draco - ¡Échale Augustus! ¡Vamos Mariana, cantemos juntas!

:_"Mi manera de quererte no tiene explicación, hoy quisiera devorarte a besos y no se como decírtelo que me estoy volviendo loca"_

-¡PERO SI LOCA ESTAN YA!  
-¡ESA... NO TE PROYECTES!  
-¡LOCAS, LOCAS, LOCAS, LOCAS, LOCAS!  
-UHUHUHUH...

:_"¡Loca con tus besos, loca con tu amor, loca tu me tienes, loca de pasión, loca con tus labios, loca con tu cuerpo, loca del corazón, Y con solo una mirada siento la tentación de acercarme a tu lado, Y no se como decírtelo, que me estoy volviendo loca!"_

Y Harry hacia lo impensable, gritaba, echaba porras y brincaba, azuzando a Ron para que hiciera lo mismo, aunque el no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de conciertos al estilo muggle.  
Alky se desgañitaba cantándole a su amor, obligándo a Mariana que hiciera lo mismo, mientras que el dulce Hayden ya iba por su sexto vaso de jugo en menos de media hora.  
-¿No estas bebiendo mucho jugo? - pregunto Nenyeina extrañada.  
-¡Es que esta bien rico! - Decía - ¡Mira te traje un panquecito!  
Hermy hacía lo mismo con Brasil y éste aun no veía la foto en donde aparecía como el monstruo del lago verde... por vomitado 

:_"¡Y tan solo con poderte mirar, hago mi fantasía de tenerte y adorarte, desnudar tu piel y amarte. Porque tu me vuelves loca de amo tu me provocas corazón yo lo que tengo es una obsesión!"_

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUH  
-¡Ese Harry, que chica te toco!  
-UUUUUUUUH - gritaba el chico, mientras Sara ya les pasaba más jugo... para la resequedad de la garganta... Hermy iba por su octavo vaso de jugo... y ya andaba hablando aguado.  
Las chicas que ya habían terminado con Neville, buscaban otra victima. Zach no veía lo duro, si no lo tupido.  
-¡CHICA, CHICA YA BASTA, NO PUEDO MAS!  
-¡Eso quisieras vidita!  
-¡POR SU MADRECITA SANTA, DEJENME DESCANSAR! ¡NO MAS!  
-¡UPS... NOSOTRAS NO TENEMOS!  
-¿MADRE?  
-¡EXACTOOOOO...ASI QUE SIGUE EL GOCE MI REY!  
-¡NOOOOOOOO!  
Dean dormitaba en el pasillo cuando se dio cuenta que Neville aun no llegaba, y pensando que se habia quedado dormido en el baño, fue a buscarlo, y al dar la vuelta paso de largo junto a las seis chicas de la logia.  
Como quien dicen, en un lapsus brutus se toparon.  
-¡Que hay chicas! - saludo todavía Dean pasando de largo, hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron y volteo a verlas. Ellas también despertaron de repente.  
-¡Que estú-pidas! - gruñó una de ellas.  
-¡Pasa el banquete y nosotras aquí de taradas!  
-¡AGARRENLO NIÑASSSS! - gritaron y entonces Dean se dio cuenta que ellas iban sobre el, y como no sabia para que, pues ¡corre patitas pa que te quiero!  
-¡No lo dejen escapar!  
-¡_Expelliarmus! ¡Expelliarmus_! - gritaba Dean agitando su varita, pero con lo medio mareado que andaba, erraba los tiros.  
-¡Vamos niñas! ¡Túmbenlo!  
-¡_Desmaius!_  
Pero Dean en una racha de suerte, sin querer fue a parar en un escondite seguro, detrás de una estatua y ellas pasaron de largo. Muy agitado, decidio esperar un momento, antes de dar la voz de alarma... pero si bien las chicas lo perdieron, en su haber encontraron a Denis Creevey, el cual por cierto, nada tenia que hacer merodeando la fiesta... y apenas andaba en los quince...  
-¡Un pollito! - gimieron y lo rodearon.  
-¿D... donde es la fiesta... de disfraces... chicas?  
-Tú eres la fiesta niñito...  
-¡No! ¿Qué pretenden? - gimió mientras era arrastrado por las chicas.  
-Un ratito de diver... niñito coqueto...  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Así que mientras uno tenia suerte y el otro estaba en el lugar equivocado... en el escenario seguía la locura. Pues la que estaba sobre la tarima brincoteando era... ¿Miss Granger? ¿Qué? ¿Hermione Granger Premio Anual Sabelotodo?  
Pos si, ella mera, andaba tomando el micro previamente hechizado (mas practico que andar usando el hechizo Sonorus) y según ella cantaba... horrendo, pero cantaba (¿vieron la película "La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo" con Julia Roberts y Cameron Díaz? ¿La escena donde Kimi cantaba? Hagan de cuenta)

:_"¡Comencé a pensar que no era bueno, que sus ojos llevaran veneno, de su mano me deje llevar y fuimos a parar al mismo infierno. Era una guerra fría, entre su boca y la boca mía, un camino equivocado, que nos llevaba hacia ningún lado!"_


	34. Continua la Pesadilla

Capítulo 34:

Continua la Pesadilla 

Pesadilla para Denis, que estaba hiper espantadísimo por la manera de cómo lo andaba besando y manoseando esa chica. Y aunque el se quejaba de que tenia su novia (muggle), obvio que a la logia no le importaba.  
-¡Si no te quiero para novio niñito!  
-¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO SIGAS!  
-¿En serio quieres que pare?  
Denis se quedo por un momento callado ¿en verdad quería que esas sensaciones pararan?  
-¡Eso pensé! - gimió la Ninfa y continuo besuqueándolo.  
-¡NO, NO, NO... SI... SI...SI!  
-¿?

Alky bajaba del escenario alzando los brazos y yendo a parar en los de Malfoy, en donde lo besó apasionadamente, y todos comenzaron a decir pestes, sin que les importara.  
-¿Tú no cantas Sarita? - pregunto Ron procurando no ver esa escena.  
-¡SAX, SAX, SAX! - gritaron los chicos, y mientras la chica continuaba el ambiente, Mariana jalaba a Harry lejos de la gente y de las bebidas porque ya andaba mas que mareado, lo mismo hacia Sara con Ron, pues estaban todos amontonados.  
-¡Necesito aire! - salieron del gran comedor. Algunos chicos ya salían también, y otras parejitas estaban por los alrededores.  
-¡UF... que buena fiesta!  
-¡Y eso que aun sigue!  
-Yo insisto en que nos perdamos un rato - gruñía Harry a Mariana quien le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, pero...  
-¡Harry, Harry! - llegaba de repente, Neville, casi arrastrando y con las piernas temblando.  
-¡Amigo, Neville, que haces!  
-¡Harry! - alcanzaba a decir jadeante. Justo cuando Dean llegaba corriendo tras el.  
-¿Qué te pasa Neville? - pregunto Ron, que era el menos mareado, porque Harry continuaba hipando.  
-¡Me... Me... Me... atacaron!  
-¿Qué? - gimió Ron y las chicas solo se miraron haciéndose gestos.  
Los chicos y chicas que había a los alrededores se acercaron al ver el estado lamentable de Neville, el cual si que le habían puesto una buena revolcada, porque traía la ropa sucia, arrugada, rota. Aparte el rostro del chico estaba descompuesto, a punto de las lágrimas.  
-¿Quiénes te atacaron?  
-Unas... unas... chicas...  
-¿Qué? - gimió Ron, Harry levanto las cejas extrañado y burlón, y el resto rieron entre dientes.  
-¡Es cierto! - Se adelanto Dean - ¡a mi también me quisieron atacar unas chicas con antifaces, pero me les escapé! - dijo orgulloso.  
-¡Pues yo no pude escapar! - gimió Neville.  
-¿Y que paso? ¿Te golpearon? - pregunto Dean.  
-No...Ellas... ellas... ¡Ellas se aprovecharon de mí!  
-¿Qué?

-Repite eso - dijo Ron.  
-¡Esas chicas me usaron! ¡Me utilizaron! ¡Abusaron de mí!  
-¿Cómo?  
-¡Que me quitaron la ropa y me tocaron por donde quisieron y... y... me hicieron suyo a la fuerza!  
-¿ESO TE HICIERON? - casi grito Dean.  
-¡SI! ¡Me hicieron cochinadas!  
-¡Oh! - Gimió Dean decepcionado - ¡de haberlo sabido...!  
-¡Un momento! - Entonces a Harry pareció bajarle el cuete un poco - ¿Unas chicas con antifaces?  
-Si - murmuro Neville, rojo de vergüenza, los chicos y chicas que lo rodeaban, unos con lastima, otros con miedo y otros con morbo... yo creo que pensando ir al encuentro de esas descastadas.  
-¿Lo Logia? - gruñó Harry y miro a Mariana y a Sara, que no ocultaban su culpa.  
-¿Cómo que La Logia Caza-Chicos del IAM?  
-¡Pero no llegaron!  
-¡Expliquen! - Exigió Ron - ¿acaso se formo otra logia?  
-MMM... no...  
-¿Es la misma logia?  
-MMM... si...  
-¿Y como diablos entraron? - grito Harry, pero trastabillo, y fue a caer en los brazos de Mariana.  
-¿Por la puerta? - dijo Sara y Ron le miro poco afectuoso.  
-¿Y que hacen aquí? - gimió Harry.  
-¡Harry! ¿Tu que crees?  
-Solo desvirtuar a los recatados, apretados y estirados chicos de Hogwarts.  
-¡Oh, no!  
-¿Dónde estarán?  
-¡Ay que dar la voz de alarma!  
-¡Si, que nadie salga del gran salón hasta que demos con ellas! - Dijo Harry hipando aún - ¡Iré por mi mapa, para localizar a esas mujeres!  
-¡Harry! - lo abrazo Mariana seductoramente ¡Tenia que evitar a toda costa que Harry echara todo a perder y sacrificarse ella! y le dijo a su oído - ¿No quieres ir a un lugar privado primero?  
-¿Lugar Privado?  
-Ajá... y después resuelves lo de la Logia... ¿quieres?  
-¡Pero los chicos corren peligro!  
-¿Cuál peligro? - Gruñó Mariana - ¡Los chicos no pierden nada! Todos tienen derecho a volverse hombrecitos.  
-¡Ay que avisarles!  
-MMMM... Harry... vamos a lo oscurito (pobrecita, sacrificándose siempre)...  
-Bueno - dijo sonriendo descaradamente - ¡Pero solo un ratito! ¿Eh? Porque tengo que ayudar a mis amigos...  
-¿Te vas Potter? - protesto Dean. Y Neville apenas y creía lo que oía.  
-¡Vengo al ratito... tengo que atender a mi dama!  
-¿Y tu que dices Weasley?  
-¡Pues que ya era hora de se volvieran hombres! ¿A poco le tienen miedo a unas chicas disfrazadas que solo quieren... eso?  
-¡Pero, pero!  
-Longbotton... ¡FELICIDADES! - lo abrazo Ron efusivo - ¡Ya eres adulto!  
-¿Qué?

-¿A poco tu abuela te va a regañar por eso?  
-¡Pero Ron!  
-¿Han visto a Mariana de la noche? - salió Panchis  
-Se fue con Harry  
-¿Se fué con quién?  
-Se fue a lo oscurito con Harry - sonrió Sara, guiñándole un ojo  
-¡Vaya, así que decidió perderle el asco! Pos ni modos, al rato la veré  
en tanto, Ron se marcho alegremente con Sara. Dean miro a los que lo rodeaban - ¿alguno quiere dar la voz de alarma?  
Pero como la mayoría eran parejitas, optaron por irse a sus salas comunes, en donde el peligro no los alcanzaría.  
Dean y Neville se miraron asustados, cuando Zach apareció, aruñado, con la ropa rota, sucia, revuelta, con moretones en el cuello, pintarrjaeado, despeinado, como quien dice... todo desmadejado.  
-¡Zach! - murmuró Dean - ¿que te paso?  
el chico miro a Neville, que estaba exactamente igual.  
-¿Tambien te atacaron?  
-Ajá...  
-malditas viejas - murmuró Zach - me hicieron lo que quisieron... - pero una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por sus ojos.  
-¿Que? ¿te gusto? - gruñó Dean.  
-Pues... - vio a Neville - ¿a poco a ti te disgustó Longbotton?  
-Este... - Neville penso que nunca una chica le volvería a hacer tal cosa, y menos una de Hogwarts, tuvo que reconocer que aquello debió haberlo disfrutado un poco mas.. . Pero todo se acompleto cuando un aun debil, Denis, apareció, con la misma facha y cuando los vio sonrió.  
-¿Donde esta lo divertido? - pregunto Dean, arrepentido de no haberse dejado atrapar por esas chicas.  
-¡Unas locas! ¡me acaban de dar una arrastriza! pero veo que tambien a ustedes - señalo a Zach y Neville.  
-¿Te gusto?  
-¿Que si me gustó? ¡Me fascinó! esas chicas si que saben su trabajo... ¡uf!  
-¿Donde te atraparon?  
-cerca de los baños... pero creo que ya atraparon a un chico de Ravenclaw, lo oí gritar, pidiendo ayuda.  
-¿Y porque no lo ayudaste? - protestó Dean.  
-¡Ay, por favor!   
-Es que Dean no se dejo atrapar - dijo Neville y el chico enrojeció.  
-¿Por que no? - pregunto Denis un poco abrumado y luego una chispa de maldad, cruzo sus ojos - ¿a poco no te gustan las mujeres?  
-¡Claro que si! - respondió ofendido.

-¿A ustedes que diantres le pasó? - pregunto Una alegre Parvati, abrazado a su inseparable amiga Lavender. trastabillando, pues con los jugos y las botanas, ya andaban medias happy.  
-¡Los atacaron una chicas! - gruñó dean.  
-¿en serio?  
-¡Claro que si! pero no creo que sean de aquí, que se me hace que son del Elite, de las que llegaron...  
-MMM... ¿y que les hicieron? - inquirió Lavender al ver a los chicos en lamentable estado.  
-¡Nos hicieron felices! - sonrió Zach abiertamente, recordando que una vez, Parvati lo había mandado a volar - cosa que no saben hacer las chicas de este colegio.  
-Si - afirmó Neville, recordando el desplante de lavender - piensan que uno es bobo, pero otras chicas nos aprecian...  
-¿Porque dicen todo eso?  
-Porque nosotros tres - señalo Zach a Neville y Denis, que de pronto habian adquirido una pose muy acá, de hombre interesante - acabamos de tener un goce intenso con seis chicas...  
-eso que significa exactamente...  
-que nos hemos acostado con seis chicas... - dijo Denis, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, pues las de la Logia, no todas tenian cuchi cuchi, algunas solo se los fajaban intensamente.  
pero con la frente en alto, entraron de nuevo a la fiesta, la cual ya andaba casi terminando, pues el director habia dado permiso hasta las una de la mañana, aunque con Filch y Snape fuera de combate...

:_"¡Y si te duele tanto y tanto que ya no puedes soportar el llanto, por eso te canto y te canto, te canto tanto que ya no te aguanto, deberias de tener, de tener un accidente, que te deje rete inconciente pa que veas lo que se siente!"_

La logia dividida, ya tenia en su poder a dos chicos mas, por una parte le estaban dando un megafaje a Richard Clayton de Ravenclaw y por otro lado, a Lenny Stevens de Gryffindor.  
Cuando los tres agredidos entraron con la frente en alto, de inmediato les preguntaron que habia pasado, y ellos contaron su versión, hasta Neville, que se sentia rete importante ahora, de ser del bando "de los hombres", y Lavender se encargo de decir a las chicas lo que estaba pasando.

y como todas andaban intoxicadas, pues ya hablaban aguado y decian no se que cosas.  
-¿Como es eso?  
-¡Lo que oyeron! - gimió Lavender - si se dan cuenta, del IAM, solo hay tres chicas ¿donde estan las otras doce? ¡fajandose a NUESTROS CHICOS!  
-¡ENTONCES HAY QUE DEFENDERLOS! - chilló otra chica.  
-¡NA!  
-¿NO? ¿ENTONCES QUE?  
-yo diria que hay que aprovechar la confusion y hacer lo mismo - dijo Lavender con un gesto curioso.  
-¿Que dices?  
-¡Digo que hay que hacer lo mismo! le tengo unas ganas a Roberth...  
-¿A Roberth Jonston?  
-¿Hay algun otro?  
-¿Que dicen?  
-¿Estas loca? ¡sabran que fuimos nosotras!  
-¡pero ella se disfrazan!  
-Si - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era Sax - usan su sello distintivo, caperuzas y antifaces rosas, es la Logia Caza-Chicos del IAM...  
-¿Tu no?  
-No va conmigo chicas - sonrió Sax - pero pueden usar algo para que no las reconozcan y fajarse a los niños...  
Pero...  
-¡Agarren valor! - y les dio a cada uno un vaso con jugo - ¡es nuestro Jugo especial, que las pondra en onda, con su parte salvaje!  
-¡maravilloso! - se lo echó Lavender de un trago.  
-¡Tranquila chica!  
-¡Vamos chicas! Los chicos de Hogwarts son de ustedes, y si alguien va a fajarlos, quien mejor que ustedes... sus dueñas...  
-¡Claro! - dijo Parvati y se echó el jugo.  
-tambien los brawnies les daran energia...

:_"¡Y si tantito me preocupa, que me digas que me quieres, porque a mi me vale madres, si te enfermas, si te mueres, de un plomazo o de un pazón o de un trancazo en un camión, mal rayo te parta querida, por ser una pu...(censurado) mal agradecida!"_

entre que Sax, azuzaba a las chicas a que hicieran lo mismo con sus compañeros, que Hermy se seguía fajando con Brasil en una esquina, que Ron bailaba y brincaba bien abrazado de Sara y que Harry le hacia un Strip tease a Mariana en su vagón dormitorio y que la Logia... la Logia...  
¿Dije que Harry hacia un qué? ¿un Strip Tease? Pos si, el muchachito estaba sobre el escritorio de la chica, muy alegre (pos si debia estarlo, bien jala'o pa hacer eso) y ella reía en la cama mientras aplaudia.  
-¡ASI, ASI! - gritaba Harry mientras bailaba lo mejor que podia, poque tenia dos pies isquierdos, y poco a poco se desabotonaba la camisa, mostrando sus medio formados pectorales.  
-AAAAAAAAH - gritaba mariana riendo conjuntamente.  
-¡SI! - gruñó Harry cuando se abrió la camisa y sensualmente se la quito, aventandola a la cama.  
-UUUUUUUUY...MUCHA ROPA, MUCHA ROPA...  
-¿Mucha ropa corazón?  
-SIIIIIIIIIII  
-¿QUIERES TODA MI ROPA?  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
-UUUUH- reia Harry mientras se quitaba el cinturon con movimientos sexy (¡Muevelo, muevelo... muevelo... sexy... un movimiento sexy... pa todos los que les gusta menear!)  
lo jalo de un golpe, dio un latigazo y lo avento, mientras sus manos ya andaban por el boton del pantalón, y bajaba y subia el zíper, mientras que Mariana brincaba y aplaudia desde su lugar y ya comenzaba a aventarle galeones y sickles al pie del escritorio.  
-¡FUERA PANTALON, FUERA PANTALON! -gritaba la chica.  
y Harry de pronto, se dio la vuelta y movio el trasero con sensualidad, haciendo que Mariana se deshiciera en gritos y hurras para el chico, el cual volvio a voltearse y ahora bajaba sus pantalones, mostrando los calzones.

:_"¡Porque la vida me ha enseñado que no vales ni un carajo, que por unos cuantos varos todo el mundo te ha manoseado, vete al diablo con tu cuerpo, tus caricias y tus besos, yo lo unico que quiero es que te vayas por los chescos!"_

en tanto, una revuelta azotaba en medio de la pista, porque algunos chicos del IAM ya andaban haciendo tambien un Strip tease, ante un grupo de chicas solteras desesperadas y ansiosas por tocarlos.  
hasta Hermy habia detenido el besuqueo al ver que todos los chicos eran subidos a un extremo de la tarima y obligado (¿¿¿Obligados?) a quitarse las prendas por culpa de los impúdicos del IAM.


	35. Desastre Estudiantil La Guerra de las

Capítulo 35:

"Desastre Estudiantil... La Guerra de las Logias" (Osea... no entendí ¿Hogwarts tiene Logia?)

_"¡Quiero verte de rodillas, implorandome perdón, quiero ver como te humillas, ay, como lloras, ay, como chillas, y para verte mas her mosa, de berias de ha certe un corte, de cabeza o de pes cuezo ¡bien por eso, bien por eso! con seguirte un novio bien, al que le guste dis pararte a quien las den, a quien las den!"_

-¡QUE SE EN CUERE EL CAN TANTE! - grito de re pente una chicuela.  
-¡SI, QUE SE EN CUEREN TODOOOSSS LOS CHICOOOSSS!  
-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
-¡PUES ME EN CUERO QUE CHIN GAOS! - grito Augustus y mi entras el resto de la banda seguia tocando algo mas ca chondo, el chico se quito todo lo que traía encima, ex cepto los chones, y fue que uno de los chicos le paso una cer veza de mantequilla,p ero este en vez de to marla, la agito y se baño con ella de pies a cabeza.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH - fue un ala rido en ge neral.  
-¡QUE SE ENCU EREN LOS OTROS! - gri taron otras into xicadas (pa no decirles bo rrachas o pe...) y comen zaron a agarrar a los chicos, a qui tarles las va ritas y subirlos para que se encue raran.  
y si no que rian los agar raban a he chizos aturdi dores. Lavender, Parvati y Alison encabe zaban esa nueva mafia, bajos los efectos etí licos, y poco a poco se unian otras mas, al gunas Hufflepuff que de jaban sus senti mientos no bles para conver tirse en... ¡unas p e r r a s! GRRRRRR  
Asi que mien tras Harry se qui taba por fin los pan talones con mucho tra bajo y los aven taba al ros tro de Mariana, quien se los puso al cue llo y exi gia mas.  
-¡fuera chones, fuera chones!  
-¿Cuanto por los chones?  
-¡TODO, TODO, TODO!  
-UUUUUH - chi llaba Harry mien tras ba jaba lentamente el resorte de sus chones, mos trando las cad eras y casi lle gando a la par te util e inte resante de un hom bre (JAJAJAJA)

-¡QUE SUBA DRACO MALFOY! - grito al guien por ahi y en tonces si, Alky pa recio des pertar de la cruda... rea lidad.  
-¡SI, SI, QUE SUBA, QUE SUBA! - exi gieron las chicas.  
-¡QUE REMOS VER AL SLYTHERIN ENC UERADO!  
-¡NO! - gimió Alky ¡pues solo ella tenia el de recho de ver lo así!  
pero en lo que ella dijo NO, al gunas la atra paron y le qui taron la va rita y otras mas, em pujaron al chico, tam bién de sarmado, hacia la tarima, un mar de chicas iban y venian con sus vic timas, alen tadas por el trio de chicas (Lavender,Parvati y Alison), ya in cluso habian ce rrado el gran co medor para que ningun niño sa liera huyendo, asi que en una es quina se podian ver a al gunos que vol vian a vestirse o que buscaban sus ropas, porque es taban re vueltas.  
Millicent cerca de ahí, ad miraba el cuer pazo de Jean-Paúl, lo mismo que Luna, boquiabierta de verlo casi de s n u d o y en verdad, el francesito se caia de bueno.  
asi que como Luna, Lunática completamente por los tóxicos de la comida y bebida, se acercó al chico.  
-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYY! - gimió la niña - ¡que bueno esta el menu!  
-¿Que? - gimió Jean-Paúl. y Luna hizo algo, que jamas nunca en juicio.  
-¡Presta francesito! - sonrió y se le fue encima, besandolo con mucha pasión, sin importar que se le vieran los calzones, por la falda tan amplia que usaba, ya que al momento de irsele a Jean, ambos cayeron al piso.  
-¡Tranquila Luna!  
-MMMMM...

Millicent, cerca de ahí, al ver la escena no pudo molestarse mas y se acercó arrancándole a Luna por los cabellos.  
-¡Suelta, ese hombre es mio!  
-¡Pues no tiene tu nombre!  
-¡El ya se acosto conmigo! - gruñó Milly.  
-¡Me vale! - gritó Luna - ¡El no es de nadie, y yo quiero besarlo ahora!  
-¡NO!  
-¿Es tu novio?  
-Pues no pero...  
-¡Entonces no hay bronca, es libre y si quiere hasta yo le doy! - el Francés no pudo ni decir no, porque Luna se le fue encima de nuevo, arrinconandola y besuqueándolo, pero Milly tomo su varita y...  
-¡Desmaius! - Luna fue mas rápida, pese al alcohol y Milly, quedo noqueada, mientras ella le pasaba su varita al cuello a Jean-Paúl. -¡sigue besandome!  
-Pues... bueno...

el que no decia Bueno, era Malfoy, porque la situación era esta, tres chicas tenian bien sujeta a Alky, mientras que otras no hechizaban a Malfoy, si no que le quitaban la ropa a tirones... como lo leen, el chicuelo era encuerado vilmente por el grupo de enjundiosas jovencitas.  
-UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH  
-¡QUE BUENO ESTA EL SLYTHERIN!  
-¡CON RAZON LA DENEVI NO LO SUELTA!  
-¡QUE SE QUITE TODO, TODO!  
-¡Ya basta, sueltenme! - gritaba Malfoy, pero solo veia uñas y uñas por su cara, su ropa, su cuerpo. bueno, lo que le quedaba de ropa, los calzones. pero Malfoy era el mas jodido, pues ni para que se vistiera de nuevo, y asi en cueros como andaba, ni para que saliera al pasillo.  
por dos cosas, uno, le podia dar un "mal aire" como decimos por acá y dos... ¿con la pe.rra Logia suelta y el asi? Un banquete de lujo.  
pero la Denevi, perdón, Alky, de estar de ofendida, de pronto cambio a ser una alborotadora mas y se safo de sus captoras, y al llegar a la tarima en vez de defenderlo...  
-¡SIIIIIIIIII... ESE ES MI NOVIO, MUEVETE MI REY, BAILALES!  
-¿Alky? - gimio Malfoy y ella subio a la tarima, brincoteando.  
-¡ESE MI VIDA, DEMUESTRALES PORQUE SOY TUYA, BAILA, BAILA, BAILA!  
-¡Alky! - volvio a gruñir Malfoy, pero de pronto sintio como alguien le vaciaba encima una cervaza de mantequilla.  
-UUUUUUUUUUUUHhh  
¡Musica pa la señorita que quiere cantar! - exigió Augustus al grupo, el cual se partían de risa... y tambien andaban en calzones.  
y Alky... pues que tan grande borrachera tendria que mientras la musica comenzaba, fue a quitarle la cerveza que le escurria a Malfoy... mj... con la lengua. Sax que estaba desde la trinchera, con Sara y Ron (este no habia sido descubierto por las chicas jariosas) apludian los desfiguros de Alkyy.

:_"¡Eres bello, bello, bello, mas que el firmamento, con un millon de estrellas, es facil perdonar, cuando se quiere se veras... Eres bello, bello, bello peligroso y bello, mucho mas de la cuenta, tendria que gritar y no me muerdo, no!"_

Alky hacia el intento de cantar, y los chicos de la banda seguian el ritmo, porque no tenian ni idea, pero el ambiente estaba tan loco, incluso unas chicas habian salido a conseguir ¡Mas chicos! para llevarlos al gran comedor y encuerarlos... y alky queria armar un gran escándalo en la tarima porque seguia instanto a Malfoy a que bailara.

:_"¡Bello, bello, bello, mas que una puesta de sol, angel des.nudo, bañado en sudor y cerveza... Bello, bello, bello, peligroso y bello, oh, no porque me haces esto dimelo!_

Pero Augustos se encargaba de darle de beber a Malfoy para que se le quitara el susto y lo petrificado que andaba, pues las chicas querian verlo bailar y gozar tal cual.  
-UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH  
-¡QUE BAILE EL SLYTHERIN!  
-¡BAILA,BAILA,BAILA! - gritaba la jauría. Mientras que otras niñas ya metian a la fuerza al guapote de Blaise Zabini (porque solo eran dos o tres Slytherin que valían la pena) y lo subian al escenario ante la mirada complaciente de Kath.  
-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH! ¡QUE BAILEN LAS VIBORAS!  
-¡SLY... SLY... SLY! - animaban un grupito horrendo de Slytherin a sus compañeros, claro que a algunas se les iban los ojos tras Malfoy y su trasero, quien por cierto, ya estaba todo mojado de cerveza hasta los chones.  
asi que mucho a la imaginación... no habia. Al fondo Ron estaba espantado por esas horribles actitudes muggles... pero...  
-¡Un Weasley a la derecha! - gritaba una chica. Justo tambien cuando Thierry era metido a la fuerza al gran comedor y otra chica amagaba a una ¿casi desvestida? Ginny.  
-¡SUBE GINNY! - grito Hermy mientras brincoteaba con las demas chicas, ya que Brasil tambien andaba arriba y al lado de Alky y Malfoy quien volvia a recibir otro baño de cerveza, junto con Zabini, quien era encuerado por otras chicas. Nenyeina, Diana y el resto, tambien brincaban.

:_"¡Hay un diablo en mí, que quiere salir, que me explota la cabeza y que me hace sudar, que me pone como loca y no me deja parar. Es que no puedes resistir, el diablo en mí!"_

Ron fue jalado por las chicas mirando espantado a Sara, quien al perderlo de vista, no pudo hacer mas que botarse de la risa ante el asombro de Sax, quien pensaba que ella se botaria a sus brazos pa defenderlo.  
-¿Y ahora? - preguntó.  
-deja que se diviertan - dijo entre risa y risa - total, mientras no lo manoseen mucho.  
-¡Que bien!  
-al rato lo dizque defiendo... - y observo como Zabini era despojado de sus prendas y obligado a bailar por la misma Kath... por Hermione y Lavender, arriba del escenario ¡lo que hay que ver!  
y la guerra era la de afuera, con tantos grupos de chicas correteando a los niños y unas mas descaradas, iban por ellos a sus casas y los sacaban en pijamas, asi que los chicos que se habian ido a dormir temprano o que no habian asistido a la fiesta era sacados a la fuerza, rumbo al gran comedor.

¡¡¡¡YA NO HAY DECENCIA !

Las chicas de la Logia aunque sorprendidas por la para nada mustiedad de las niñas de Hogwarts, aprovechaban para atrapar a los chicos que se les escapaban a las borrachas, digo, a las señoritas de Hogwarts, asi que como quien dice, se los pasaban unas a otras con eso de que amor es compartir, aunque era peor para los que pasaban de la logia al gran comedor, porque el desgaste fisico era terrible, digo, despues de la corretiza de la logia aparta la de sus compañeras... pobrecitos.  
Ron, horrorizado, veia como Alison le quitaba el suéter marrón, le palpaban sus rollizos brazos e intentaban subirlo a la tarima en donde Hermy y lavender terminaban de berrear... digo, de apoyo al coro.

:"¡_Hay caramelos que no debes probar, son sin azúcar y mejor de tragar, hay caramelos que no puedes comprar, en Hogwarts nada es ilegal. Yo vendo caramelo, cualquiera con dinero, yo tengo caramelo!"_

y pa acabar con una, Alky se le trepo encima a Malfoy, enredándolo con sus piernas y tirándole ella misma un poco de cerveza encima y besuqueándolo delante de todas, y fue abucheada y bajaron.  
-¡BUUUUUUUUUU!  
-¡FUERA, FUERA, FUERA!  
Así que por lo mientras, Malfoy se salvo de bailar, pero aun habían unas chicas que lo miraban con ganas... así que si Alky se apend.. Atontaba, unas mas listas estaban que querían escabecharse a su peor es nada.  
Lavender quedo sobre la tarima canturreando hasta que Alison se animo a subir, junto con Ron, casi arrastrándolo, porque el chico solo gritaba que lo soltaran, Sara se acercó como pudo a la tarima, pa darle ánimos.  
-¡Vamos pequitas, baila un poco y ya!  
-¡NO!  
-¡No van a dejar que te bajes hasta que te encueres!  
-¡No quiero!  
-¡Pues te van a romper la ropa!  
-¡Oh! - gimió el chico, y el par de locas ebrias comenzaron a berrear mas peor que hermy, pero con coro, así que se salvaba la situación... de la cantada, porque de lo otro, Zabini trataba de taparse donde podía, porque le habían roto los calzones, y kath tenía una sonrisita al ver al chico casi, casi, como había venido al mundo… Thierry mejor se despojaba de sus trapitos al horrible ritmo de las chicas.

:¡_Poco a poco conseguí, fijar tu atención en mi, a que esperas por favor ven aquí. Algo noto raro estas, de mi te han hablado mal y es que nunca entenderán a una mujer de verdad. Dicen que soy, un desastre total, que soy mala hierba, que tras de mi no deje piedra sobre piedra, ven atrévete!"_

Pero Jean-Paúl que había regresado a su vagón a ponerse un faje con Luna, recordó que Mariana aprovechándose de la inocencia y embriaguez de Potter se lo había llevado a su camarote, así que dejo a Luna durmiendo la borrachera y el fue a tocarles.  
-¡Mariana, abre!  
-¿Qué demonios quieres? – gruñó  
-¡es que todo se descontrolo!  
-¿Que? - gritó y Harry se detuvo, ya se le andaba bajando lo cuete y ya le había vomitado toda la alfombra.  
-¡Que las chicas andan desatadas!  
-¡así son las de la logia!  
-¡NO HABLO DE ELLAS, HABLO DE LAS DE HOGWARTS!  
-¿QUEEEEE?

Ambos salieron como pudieron, Harry aún tambaleante y ya con un dolor de cabeza, y Jean-Paúl se moría de risa al verlo así.  
-¡Explícate Paúl!  
-Pues... las chicas de Hogwarts han tirado los hábitos y se han tirado... pues todavía no se han tirado a nadie pero...  
-¡Jean-Paúl Jacquard!  
-¡Pero se han tirado a la perdición, o sea, están desatadas, queriendo fajar a los chicos, encuerándolos en las tarimas y trasteándolosl...  
-¡Vaya!  
-hasta Miss Granger...  
-¿COMO? - gimió Harry  
-sip... Miss Granger primero ofendida, y después bien prendida junto con las otras, ¡animando la fiesta!  
-¡Que loca!  
-es lo que yo digo... Así que los pasillos son un caos, griterío y perseguidera de chicos de un lado a otro ¡dicen que hasta de los dormitorios los van a sacar! y yo creo que si, porque vi a algunos en pijama.  
-¡Increíble!  
-Yo aconsejaría que Harry ni asome las narices porque corres el gravísimo riesgo de que un grupo de chicas ansiosas pongan sus manos en tu cuerpo y entonces si... ¡su sueño echo realidad!  
-¡Pero yo tengo que ver a mi gente!  
-tu gente esta bien... ¡pero bien loca! – reía JP cuando Panchas pasaba corriendo junto a ellos  
-¡Chale manita, despertaron las leonas, las serpientes, las tejones y las víboras prietas, tepocatas y pendencieras! ¡Ahora si se armó la revolución!  
-¿Que?  
-¡que ya era hora de que tuvieran una verdadera fiesta!  
-lo que significa -advirtió Jean-paúl - que ahora si nos expulsan...  
-creo que si... seguramente después de esto mañana estará aquí el… el…  
-¡El **OMCR**! – gimieron los chicos  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-el **O**ficial de **M**oral, **C**onflicto y **R**esolución!  
-¡Chale, ese wey? Mira Jarry pa tu seguridad no te aceruques al salón porque si no, te van a dar pa tus tunas…  
-No exageres! - gimió el chico - es mas tengo una ideota...  
-¿Todavía tas borracho Jarry?  
-un poco...- y salio al patio - ¡accio capa invisible! - dijo con su varita en alto, y donde fuese que la capa estuvo, salio de inmediato, y nadie la vio pasar siquiera, y llego de inmediato a las manos del chico...  
-así entraremos sin que nada me pase  
-Que inteligente!  
-pos ya era hora…

El profe de Defensa nuevo andaba medio despierto, cuando de repente su cuarto se abrió con violencia, y media Logia metió maniatado a un chico de cuarto que andaba perdido por los pasillos. Pero cuando se percataron de su presencia, una de ellas, de inmediato le lanzó un rayo aturdidor.  
-¡No la friegues manita, es un profesor!  
-¡En la torre!  
-Suerte que traemos disfraz…  
-¡Hay que salir corriendo de aquí Ninfa 1!  
-¡Ná!  
-¿Qué dices?  
-¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Por qué me hiciste tan inteligente y después me rodeas de idiotas?  
-¡Oye!  
-¡A ver Ninfa 8, saca el embudo, Ninfa 2 nuestro licor especial ultra fuerte mega pegador!  
-¿Para que lo quieres?  
-¡Vamos inútiles! ¡Ay, por bobas como ustedes, la Logia se descubrió!  
-Como que yo conozco a este profesor...  
-¡Claro que si! es... es...¡¡El tío de Katherina! El Dr. Demente  
-¿Crees que Kath se enoje?  
-¡Naaaaaaaaa!  
Las chicas chasquearon la lengua en aprobación, pero una de ellas sostuvo la cabeza del profesor, la otra le puso un embudo y la ultima, pues le vaciaba el licor y el profe lo tragaba semiinconsciente.  
Mientras que la otra se entretenía con el chico atrapado Ralp, quien inocentemente lo habían sacado de su dormitorio las chicas de su casa, pero olvidado por un momento, pero como la logia andaba cazando, pues fue su victima.  
Le dieron un monto de alcohol al Dr. Demente, así que cuando reaccionara… si es que lo hacia, lo mas seguro era que no pudiera ni caminar… sin embargo en ese momento, Snape, despierto y aturdido, entraba a pedir ayuda al nuevo profe, y la logia se le echó encima y le paso lo mismo que al Dr. Demente  
Harry y Mariana por lo tanto, bajo la capa invisible caminaban despacio para no ser descubierto y Harry la llevaba a la fuerza. Los pasillos de Hogwarts parecían de batalla, pues los chicos corrían, porque detrás, dos o tres locas las venían siguiendo a todo lo que daban.

Algunos más, andaban acuartelados, bien atrincherados en algunos salones, con un montón de hechizos para que no pasaran. Las puertas del gran comedor, de pronto se abrían para dar vista a lo que mostraba la tarima, arriba, las chicas del IAM junto con Hermione, Alison, Lavender, Parvati, Padma y dos mas de Slytherin, brincaban, gritaban, y hacían que los chicos atrapados, bailaran quitándose las ropitas, a la fuerza.  
En medio del comedor, ya había una pila de pijamas, túnicas, y ropas muggles, amontonadas, parecía que a punto de quemarlas, las chicas danzaban alrededor de ella, mas al fondo, un grupo de resignados niños en calzones, habían encendido una fogata, pa darse calor.  
Los dulces, postres, botanas, y bebidas intoxicadas, iban y venían muy gustosas, al son de la música, donde todas coreaban, gritaban.

"¡¡Hey!...El ambiente subiendo arrastraba mis pies, la gente rockeando con el ritmo en la piel, no se lo que me pasa quien golpea mi cien, la noche tan c. a l i ente, caldera a de ser, muevo las caderas mi cabellos vuelan, dame, dame, dame, dame un poco de tu amor, van pasando las horas y me siento mejor, a más de mil por hora giro a tu alrededor, tu siempre tan difícil yo muriendo de amor, deja que la música nos una a los dos"

Harry procuro entrar al gran comedor, buscando con la mirada a Ron, ya que su vieja, perdón, su novia, andaba trepada en la tarima, pero el chico no andaba por ahí, aunque reconoció que entre las ropas rotas, andaba su inigualable suéter rojo, así que él, también debió haber sido víctima. El que si estaba muy a gusto, era Malfoy, en chones y departiendo con Zabini, bien ebrios.


	36. El Show de Media Noche de Snape y Dr

Capítulo 36:

El Show de Media Noche... De Snape y Dr. Demente 

- Tu gente está loquísima – dijo Mariana a Harry riendo bajo – mira nada más todo el desastre que se han armado ¡Y luego dicen que nosotros somos los desastrosos!

- Yo apenas y lo creo – respondió, la cruda ya estaba haciendo efecto.

- Mis amigas ya amenizan las fiestas con tus amigas.

- Mejor nos quedamos por aquí pegados, no se vaya a resbalar la capa – decidió Harry, mientras que el divertido show continuaba, y apenas se pegaron a la pared, un grupo de chicas ya traían arrastrando a Colín Crevey y a Owen.

- UHUHUHUHUH – gritaron las niñas.

- ¡QUE SE ENCUEREN, QUE SE ENCUEREN!

- ¡VAMOS NIÑAS, QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA!

- ZAZAZAZAZA….

- ¡CHICO, CHICO, CHICO QUE NO SE ENCUERE LO HACE, LO HACE, LO HACE A LA FUERZA… ZA, ZA, ZA, ZACUZA, ZACUZA!

- ¡Pero que sádicas! – gruñó Harry buscando su varita.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Protestó Marian – No podrías con todas y lo mas seguro es que en menos de un minuto, te desarmarían y de inmediato, te subirían a la tarima.

- ¡Pero mira lo que están haciendo! – gimió

- ¡Pues haya tú si te arriesgas a que te vean, que ya hasta me estoy haciendo a la idea de que todas te verán tu cuerpecito!

- ¿Pero que hago?

- Solo mirar – respondió al ver como ya Colín cooperaba con las manos ansiosas de Parvati.

Un profesor Snape con un Dr. Demente, abrazados como buenos amigos, bien ebrios por lo que les habían dado a beber, salían a gatas de la habitación, no atinaban ni siquiera quién eran, las piernitas de gelatina, se les doblaban en cualquier intento racional de dar un paso siquiera, así trastabillando y agarrándose de las paredes, no reparaba en lo que los cuadros gritaban y protestaban, el Dr. Demente no soltaba su hacha y ambos se reían de la borrachera.

- ¡Esto es inaudito! – chillaban los personajes de los cuadros.

- ¡Jamás había sucedido tal desorden en Hogwarts!

- ¡Sin duda las cabezas caerán!

- ¡Y lo más impropio! ¡Un profesor nuevo borracho!¡Y el distinguido profesor Snape también!

- Snape alzo su tosca y confundida mirada - ¡Borracho tu abuelo! – respondió y el ofendidísimo personaje comenzó a decir cuanta cosa.

- Ciiiiiiiiierto - dijo Demente - borracho tu abuelo, nosotros solo estamos, un poquititos alegres...¿que tiene de malo? ¿tiene algo de malo mi buen amigo?

- Nop... ¿vamos por otra copita?

- Vamos

Así que sin decir más, siguieron su caminata, bien alegres, incluso tarareando y jugando con su varita mágica, que dudo mucho, siquiera recordara para que servía. Más adelante, un grupito de chicos de quinto, se peleaban por media botella de no se que (que seguro contenía alcohol) cuando los profes aparecieron.

- ¡En la madre, el profe! – chilló una ebria compañerita.

- ¡Escondan la botella, brutos!

- ¡Ya la vio!

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡Nada!

- ¿Nada? – Gruñó – trae eso acá – la jalo y sin decir agua va, le dio un trago sin respirar y después se la paso a Demente que le dio otro.

- ¡OOOOOOH!

- ¡Váyanse a dormir! – ordenó con una vocecita arguadentosa y pestilente, con la boca chueca, media babeante y el cabello lacio y grasoso, todo alborotado y medio parado igual que el Dr. Demente

- Cantemos Severus, cantemos y pongamos ritmo a esta fiesta

- Comienza tu Demente... que ya no me acuerdo ni como me llamo...

_"Demente ¿Quien? _

_Bruja tú _

_Mago yo _

_Hechiceros Ha Ha" _

Comenzó a canturrear Demente y Snape le siguió el ritmo y le acompaño en los coritos mientras caminaban hacia el gran salón.

_"Demente ¿Quien? Bruja tu, Mago yo,Hechiceros Ha Ha...Demente ¿Quien? Bruja tu, Mago yo,Hechiceros Ha Ha...Demente ¿Quien? Bruja tu, Mago yo,Hechiceros Ha Ha" _

Harry ya menos mareado, y mirando con impotencia el show, estaba preocupado por Ron, pues temía que la logia lo hubiese raptado, y en vista de que la novia estaba muy a gusto, coreando a las chicas en la tarima.

- Creo que me iré a la sala común.

- Te llevo hasta la puerta de la sala, al entrar, tu sabrás

- Muy bien, vamos – dijo, pero al momento de moverse, un par de chicas muertas de risa entraron, eran de tercero, y se suponía que ellas no debían estar ahí, y mucho menos despiertas.

- JAJAJAJA

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto otra no menos borracha.

- ¡Viene el profesor Snape, el de pociones, cantando con el nuevo profesor de defensa!

- OOOOOOOOOH – gimieron muchas y todo se detuvo, hasta la música.

- ¿Y cual es el chiste? – chillaron- digo ¿Dijeron que viene cantando?

- ¡Es que viene hasta las chanclas de borracho!

- JAJAJAJA

- ¿Qué dice que dijo? – preguntó Harry creyendo no haber escuchado correctamente.

- Que el pelos necios viene bien Jala'o – respondió Mariana campiranamente - y con el nuevo profe de defensa...

- ¡Eso lo tengo que ver! – espeto Harry y se pegaron de nuevo a la pared. Justo cuando Snape y Demente, entraron de sopetón a la puerta y tropezando, se cayeron al piso, donde se levantaron casi de inmediato.

- ¡Estoy bien! – Gimió – estoy bien – balbuceaba, caminando de un lado a otro.

- ¡No pasa nada! - dijo el Dr. Demente y todos quedaron boquiabiertos, sobre todo los que ya conocían al Dr. Demente.

El silencio se apoderó de todos, hasta que el profe lanzó una trompetilla, se dirigió al bufete donde se sirvió mucho ponche (con su licorcito por supuesto) lo bebió y luego dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué esta no es una pinche fiesta? – Gritó - ¿Por qué no hay música ni ambiente? ¡carajo!

- ¡Órale! – Gimió Harry boquiabierto - ¿Pues que tomo?

Por un momento todos voltearon a verse, hasta que se alzaron de hombros y ¡simplemente la música siguió! Pero Snape y Demente subieron a la tarima y comenzaron a cantar...

_"¡Valor! a la luz, si eres un mago tú, piénsalo, es tu vida y si dicen lo que digan ¡Valor! que oscuro es la alacena ¡sal de ahí! y vente aquí, tu destino es ser felíz"_

_"Fiesta, fiesta en Hogwarts, Hogwarts hay... en Hogwarts, hogwarts hay... en hogwarts, hogwarts hay" _

- ¡UUUUUUUUH! – gimió el profesor Snape, con los acordes de la música loca que tocaban y la letra que Demente cantaba

Y el borracho, digo, el profe, se metió entre la multitud con un vaso de jugo, dando vueltas,  
mienteas que embrutecido de alcohol y sin tener la mas mínima noción de lo que hacía el Dr. Demente cantaba y se lanzaba hacia la multitud

- ¡Dele duro al baile profe! – chillaban las chicas a su alrededor y Snape solo daba vueltas y uno que otro paso medio ridículo.

- ¡QUE BAILE EL PROFE, QUE BAILE EL PROFE! – gritaron desde la tarima.

- Estoy bailando bola de Loser!

- ¡Ese mi profe! – fue Pansy, bien mareada por él - ¡Usted sabe que es mi profe favorito!

- Sí claro… ¿soy profesor?

- ¡Vamos Severus, sigamos la pachanga! - brincaba Demente y agitaba su hacha mientras seguía bien entonado con tan dulce melodía...

_"Fiesta, fiesta en Hogwarts, Hogwarts hay... en Hogwarts, hogwarts hay... en hogwarts, hogwarts hay, Fiesta, fiesta en Hogwarts, Hogwarts hay... en Hogwarts, hogwarts hay... en hogwarts, hogwarts hay ¡si soltaran los Dragones el IAM échales un hechizo y de la logia sálvate!" _

- Concédame el grande honor, de bailarnos a todas arriba!

- QUE BAILE, QUE SUBA, QUE SE ENCUERE!

- QUIEREN QUE BAILE? – gritó Snape alzando los brazos.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIII!

- ¿Esta loco? – gimió Harry.

- Esta borracho – dijo Mariana extasiada por lo que iba a suceder.

- ¡QUE BAILE EL PROFE, QUE BAILE EL PROFE!

- UUUUUUUUUUUH

- ¡PUES ESTAMOS BAILANDO CRIATURITAS! - protestó Demente - ¡VENTE SEVERUS, SIGUE CANTANDO CONMIGO!

Y el profesor Snape, con esa seriedad característica… totalmente perdida en el universo, dando vueltas con su copa en mano, bailando con cuanta Hogwariana se le pusiera enfrente, se dirigía a la tarima, en donde la música seguía, y la fiesta ya se pasaba de los límites y el Dr. Demente seguía con su melodía

- ¡Adentro bomboncitos! – de pronto unas chicas casi aventaron dentro del gran comedor, a dos chicos de tercero de Ravenclaw. Los escuincles, en pijamas, sin saber que pasaba.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – chilló uno de ellos

- ¡Guau! ¿Estas son las fiestas a las que asistiré cuando vaya en cuarto?

- ¡No los trajimos para platicar! – Protesto una de las chicas - ¡Están aquí para la diversión, así que niñitos… bailen!

- ¿QUE?

- ¡Que bailen y se quiten los pijamas con un demonio!

- ¡NO! – gritaron indignados al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Pues que pena me dan, porque o se las quitan… O SE LAS QUITAN!

- ¿Qué clase de fiesta es esta? – gimió uno de ellos cuando se percató que había algunos chicos en cueros y otros mas quejándose de que su ropa estaba rota, era como un campo de concentración, heridos… por las garras ansiosas de las niñas.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA, QUIERO A MI MAMIIIIIIIIIII

- MAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIII VEN POR MIIIIIIII, TENGO MIEDOOOOOOOOOO, SALVEMEEEEEEEEEEEE

Muertos… pero de risa o de cansancio, o del susto según el caso… Héroes… pues hasta el momento ninguno, porque todos eran obligados, asi estaban los chicos.

_"Hongos, alcohol, relajo, y cuerpomático ¡valor! y entrégate a la logia sin reserva ¡valor, valor! solo serán doce que pasarán sobre tí, afloja el cuerpo y diviértete, nuestro destino es hacerte felíz" _

_"Fiesta, fiesta en Hogwarts, Hogwarts hay... en Hogwarts, hogwarts hay... en hogwarts, hogwarts hay, Fiesta, fiesta en Hogwarts, Hogwarts hay... en Hogwarts, hogwarts hay... en hogwarts, hogwarts hay ¡si soltaran los Dragones el IAM échales un hechizo y de la logia sálvate ya" _

- ¡No nos obligarán a nada!

- ¿A no? ¿y quien los defenderá?

- ¡Mira Louis, el profesor Snape!

- ¡El nos salva...! ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? – gruñó al verlo subir a la tarima, alegremente serio.

- ¡Ese mi profe Snape! – lo abrazó Diana muy sonriente.

- ¡Esa mi chica de los pergaminos rosas! – Respondió cuatropeadamente - ¿Qué me cuentas corazón? ¡hic!

- Profe… ¿si le canto me baila?

- Si me cantas te hago un Strip… ¡hic!

- ¿Escuchaste Augustus?

- ¡Empieza Diana!

- ¿Qué diantre hará Snape? – gruñó Harry al ver que el profesor estaba sobre la tarima y abrazaba a Diana.

- Mejor no preguntes Harrito – decía Mariana muy bajito, bajo la capa invisible.

- ¿Crees que?

- Creo todo Harry… TODO…

- ¡Quisiera tener una videocámara! – exclamó.

- UUUUUUUUUUUH YYYYYYYYEEEEAAAAAAAAA – gritó Diana.

- QUE COMIENZE EL BAILE DEL PROFEEEEEE

- ¡LOS DEL IAM QUE YA CONOCEN LA CANCION, YA SABEN EL COROOOO!

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – corearon los chicos del IAM rodeado de todas las chicas… y todos en cueros.

"**¡Estoy tan aburrida en Hogwarts como planta enterrada, tanta monotonía siento que me mata! ¡No es ir a clases y hacer deberes, es la mediocridad lo que a mi no me pasa! ¡Yo tengo sueños de PODEEEEER……. Y FAMA!" **

- ¡Ese mi profesorcito lindo, precioso, hermoso, mi vida santa! – dijo Sara brincando hacia el profesor - ¡BAILE, BAILE, BAILE!

- UHUHUHUH – corearon todos, pero el baile de Snape era insulso, ya que solo daba vueltas con copa en mano, tenía mas ritmo el Dr. Demente que se lanzaba a los brazos de las chicas y éstas lo devlvían a la tarima para que siguiera bailando.

_¡Quiero ver la multitud enloquecida a mis pies, quiero sentir que soy querida por primera vez!_ –

Y el profe Snape se termino de un trago la copa y la tiró hacia atrás y comenzó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro y a mover la cabeza, haciendo que el pelo grasiento se moviera de aquí pa allá con mucha gracia y de paso Dr. Demente hacía lo mismo agitando sus blancos y enmarañados cabellos -

_¡QUIERO FAMA! ¡Quiero viajar por todo el mundo en una escoba jet, quiero subirme a un carruaje con champaña y chofer! _

**- ¡¡¡ Y SNAPE A LA PISTA, BAILA ASIIIIIIIIIIII……..!** – moviendo la cabeza rápidamente y los hombros, aunque torpemente, pero con un poco de ritmo.

- ¡¡QUIERO FAMA, FAMA, FAMA FA, FA, FA, FA, FA, FA, FA, FAMA! – los chicos del coro… - y los profes, muy alegremente, ya comenzaba a levantarse las túnicas.

- ¡Lo va a hacer!

- ¡Esto es para la historia! – dijo Harry completamente enlelado, viendo al mas amado de sus profesores a punto de cometer una barbarie… ¡¡¡bien chida!

- ¡Acerquémonos mas! – lo instó Mariana

- ¡Si!

"_¡Soy una muñeca con túnica azul, botitas blancas y una varita Mágica como tú! ¡Soy de Lates, soy de plástico! ¡NO ES CIERTO, JI!" _

Y Serevus ¡QUE BAILA ASIIIIIIII! En la pista de baile, le movía los hombros no solo a Diana, sino a todas las chicas enloquecidas del Show de Snape y Demente. Hasta los niños de tercero que ya estaban sobre la pista, no daban crédito a lo que pasaba.

"_¡Estoy tan aburrida en Hogwarts como planta enterrada, tanta monotonía siento que me mata! ¡No es ir a clases y hacer deberes, es la mediocridad lo que a mi no me pasa! ¡Yo tengo sueños de PODEEEEER……. Y FAMA! _

Y Las chicas y el profe, todos abrazados, iban de un lado a otro de la pista, levantando los pies, en una de esas como el Can-Can, el profe les dio la espalda y se levanto la túnica mostrando su trasero.

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH – gritaron las chicas emocionadas.

-¡Severus eres tremendo! – chilló Helena y el solo alzaba los brazos, alguien le alcanzó un vaso mas, el lo bebió de un trago y volvió a botar el vaso, de pronto alguien mas le paso un cigarrito, que gustoso, le dio una fumadita y siguió en su desmadre.

- ¡Ese es mi profe!

- ¡Ese No es mi profesor! – gemía Harry, quien no sabia si herir o llorar… o ambas cosas.

_¡Quiero ver la multitud enloquecida a mis pies, quiero sentir que soy querida por primera vez! ¡QUIERO FAMA! ¡Quiero viajar por todo el mundo en una escoba jet, quiero subirme a un carruaje con champaña y chofer! _

Harry no se percató que por estar enlelado, viendo el ridículo, la capa se deslizó de su cuerpo, quedando solo Mariana cubierta, mientras avanzaba mas al centro de baile, aunque las chicas embobadas viendo al profesor, aun no reparaban en el.

- ¡FUERA TUNICA, FUERA TUNICA, FUERA TUNICA!

- AL PUBLICO LO QUE PIDA! – grito severus y comenzó a brincar mas, levantándose las faldas, enseñando unas piernas flacuchas, nada peludas, poco agraciadas y unos calzoncillos largos, de rayitas.

- SIIIIIIIIIII - gritaba Demente y también se quitaba su bata blanca que siempre andaba manchada de sangre y la agitaba sobre su cabeza

- ¡ESO, ESO, ESO, ESO, MAS, MAS, MAS QUEREMOSSS MAAAAS!

"_¡Brinca a la camita, yo ya la brinqué. Bríncala de nuevo yo no me cansé! ¡Soy de látex, soy de plástico, soy de plástico, soy de látex! ¡NO ES CIERTO, JI, JI! _

¡Y la túnica de Severus salió volando por los aires! Y como es un mago chapado a la antigua, pues a veces no lleva más ropa debajo que sus calzones… así que el griterío no se hizo esperar cuando quedo mostrando sus miserias y seguía bailando con un poco mas de ritmo.

Harry en medio de la pista, muy sin pena, idiotizado, viendo el ridículo. Malfoy lo vio y se colocó tras el, asombrado de que no tuviera un rasguño y con su ropa intacta, pues como saben, el estaba en sus bóxer, mostrando su cuerpo delgado y un poco marcado.

- ¡Que siga bailando el profe! – gritaron todos cuando el profe se detuvo.

- SSSSHT – los silenció.

- ¡¡¡QUEEEEE!

- ¡SOLO SI MI ALUMNO FAVORITO ME ACOMPAÑA EN LA PISTA! – gritó.

- ¡QUIEN, QUIEN, QUIEN!

- **¡HARRY POTTER! **

Harry quedó helado.

- ¡PERO NO ESTA! – gimió Alison.

- ¿QUE TE PASA, TAS BORRACHA, TAS MUY PEDA? – Gruñó Snape - ¿Y ESE ES UN FANTASMA, UNA APARICION O QUE? – señaló a Harry en medio de la pista y de pronto, la música se calmó, y todas, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Harry.

En ese momento, el chico comprendió que la capa invisible no la protegía, y Mariana permanecía más atrás con la capa sobre ella.

- ¡Oh, no! – Snape lo seguía señalando con una torpe sonrisa… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, **LA VENGANZA DE SNAPE**! -Mejor corre – le dijo Malfoy a sus espaldas y Harry volteó de prisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Corre – le dijo el rubio alzando las cejas muy divertido, Harry estuvo a punto de decirle un par de cosas, pero las miradas de triunfo de mas de treinta niñas en medio del gran salón RODEANDOLO valían mas que mil palabras.

- ¡Corre Harrito! – pensaba Mariana petrificada.

"_¡Cuando era niña mi mamá me enseñó, que es el amor lo que hace al mundo girar, poco después mi papá se largó con una bruja de unos 22, le puso un depa y nunca mas volvió!"– comenzó Helena a rapear, tratando de desviar la atención, pero con poco éxito… ¡¡EL PREMIO MAYOR ESTABA A MEDIO SALON! _

- ¿No piensas correr Potter? – le gritó Zabini al fondo y fue que Harry pareció reaccionar… y lo hizo a tiempo, porque de pronto ¡Patitas pa que te quiero! Comenzó a correr lo más que pudo directo a la salida, esquivando los pares de manos ansiosas que alcanzaron a desgarrarles la ropa y esquivando también los hechizos aturdidores.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

- QUE NO ESCAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

- TOOOOOOOOOODAS SOBRE HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

- VEN AQUI PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mariana se quito la capa y se acercó a Malfoy, echándole una mirada evaluatoria - ¡Malfoy… MMMMM!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que guardadito te lo tenias! – dijo con descaro señalando su bien formado tórax.

- ¡Quieta zorrita! – gruñó Alkyon que había bajado de la pista por una bebida

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Este hombre no se toca! ¡es MIO!

- UUUUUUUUYYYY

- Sip… por completo es mío, ni te le acerques es MIO y además tu ya tienes a Harry… o lo que quede de él… JA

- ¿Y así lo cuidas? – hizo Mariana un gesto señalando que el estaba en bóxer.

- El me complació – dijo Alky - ¡mejor vete tras Harry o no quedará de el ni su cicatriz!

- No me importa lo que hagan con el - dijo Mariana, pero Panchis la jaló

- ¡Nada que, a ti nadie te trastea la torta, vete tras el manita o te rompemos el hocico entre todas, el Jarry tiene que ser tuyo o primero muerto!

- ¿Estás loca Panchis?

- ¡O te vas tras el o te rompemos la jeta, o mejor aún, utilizamos el hechizo imperio!

- ¡Ups! – salió Mariana corriendo, quedando en el gran comedor, solo ellos, y los chicos y las tres chicas del IAM, que le seguían dando de beber a Snape y Dr. Demente y bailando.

Todas las Hogwarianas, estaban tras Potter, persiguiéndole…

- ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA POTTER, CORRE! - decía Snape muerto de risa abrazado a Demente.

"_¡Aun mi mama sigue enseñándome a mi, que en los cuentos el final es feliz, que el bueno siempre al malo ganará y allá en el IAM tuve mucho amor, pero al romper un día el cascarón!" _

En efecto, Potter corría todo lo que podía, pero en los pasillos, era indudable, los gritos de advertencia.

- ¡POTTER A LA DERECHAAAAAAAAAAA!

- ¡POTTER A LAS TRES Y CUARTOOOOO!

Bueno gente, lamento ser portadora de malas noticias: no hay más fic.

Falta para que el fic acaba pero desde hace más de un mes que no tenemos noticias en el foro de sax ni tpc de su amiga regina. Yo y aquellos que si tuvimos oportunidades de conversar con ellas estamos preocupadas, o al menos yo, siento una sincera preocupación porque ni sus cabellos en el foro y tampoco ha ido ninguna de sus amigas a decir un porque de la ausencia como en otras ocasiones. Como ya saben, esta es la segunda versión de un fic pero lo publicaba al tiempo que lo escribía, así que no hay más.

Mientras tanto me dedicaré a publicar el Elite Way Magic School del cual ya publique el primer capítulo hace como semana y media y ahora intentaré seguir publicando a la velocidad que estuve publicando este. El problema con ese fic es que también hay un momento, aunque está mucho más avanzado que este, en que dejaré de publicar porque esta segunda versión la comenzó cuando ni siquiera había terminado la primera. Bueno en realidad, está MUY avanzada pero no lo tengo todo ya que por los problemas con la warner el fic lo borraba y borraba y no tengo las últimas partes aunque me acuerdo de todo - (y si supieran la parte en la q estaba, en ese fic sax no me metió (osea a mariana) sino hasta la tercera temporada, y esa lok era alumna del rbd y... ejem, disculpen... como que no viene a cuento ")

Y bueno, creo que ya dije todo lo que tenían que saber.

Pero nuevamente:

Les recomiendo el EWMS, porque hay partes en este fic que por ser una segunda versión echa al tiempo que publicaba pues tiene algunos detalles y cosas que... pues que como que no cuadran mucho; si leen la primera versión habrá partes con las que se divertirán muchísimo más, aunque es más corto y hay escenas que no tiene, con decirle que son alumnos ligeramente más normales y no hay vampiros ya pueden ir descartando un capitulo entero, algunas frases y personaje adorable -.

Bueno, espero verlos allá

See u!

MARIANA

PD:

. 

jeje, ejem... pues será entonces solo para los que aun no han leído hasta aquí, es q en el apuro se me había pasado:

¡Espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad y que tengan todos un muy buen y próspero año nuevo:D


End file.
